La Leyenda del Maestro Borracho
by Agente del Yosh
Summary: Una leyenda narra como los señores feudales crearian grandes ejercitos que destruiran el mundo, la aparicion de ocho inmortales y la llegada de un heroes poco comun, KarinLee, TenLee, SakuLee Harem... hay escenas de violencia explicita.
1. El poder del Suiken

_Hace mucho tiempo, en una tierra muy lejana…_

_Existía un reino donde la felicidad reinaba en todos sus rincones. El rey, era un buen hombre que gobernaba con gentileza y nunca desfallecía ante sus enemigos, pero por desgracia, no todos los que estaban a su alrededor eran gente buena. Uno de sus consejeros ansiaba el control del reino, así que en secreto, le vendió su alma al rey de los demonios y este le concedió un tremendo poder que podía desafiar a los ejércitos del rey._

_La guerra contra el consejero duro años y años, muchas personas estaban muriendo y el poder del consejero crecía cada vez mas. El buen rey, sabia que si no hacia algo iba a perder y todos sus súbditos serian esclavos, así que con desesperación en su alma, le rogo a Kamisama que enviara a alguien que le hiciera frente al consejero… y Kamisama respondió._

_Durante una mañana, una muy peculiar esperanza les llego. Era un guerrero de tierras lejanas, con grandes y espesas cejas y ojos extraños. Según su testimonio, un sueño le advirtió de lo que sucedía en este lugar, así que no perdió tiempo y vino a ayudar._

_El rey dudaba mucho del guerrero, puesto sus únicas armas era, una pequeña calabaza llena de sake y sus propios puños. Sin embargo, el pequeño guerrero desafío al consejero y lo derroto de una manera muy extraña, vomitando en su rostro, orinando en sus pies y bebiendo sake, con cada trago que daba, más fuerte se hacían sus golpes y patadas, esto se debía, a que ese sake en especial, era un sake hecho por el mismo Kamisama. Tras una larga batalla, el consejero cayo derrotado y su espíritu fue sellado por los ninjas del rey, jurando que algún día volvería._

_El rey tomo en cuenta la advertencia del malvado consejero y le pidió un último favor al guerrero, que entrenara a 8 guerreros que lo ayudaran en caso de que ese peligro volviera. El guerrero acepto y entreno a esos 8 guerreros y una vez que esa tarea termino desapareció y nunca más se le volvió a ver en todo el reino. Los 8 Guerreros sabían que con o sin su maestro, debían proteger este mundo de cualquier peligro. Viendo Amaterasu que eran seres de buen corazón, les dio el regalo de la inmortalidad, para que pudieran protegernos por siempre._

_En cuanto al Sake del guerrero… hay quienes dicen que lo escondió, en algún lugar del mundo y que solo sus descendientes, saben en donde se encuentra._

-¿y que sucedió con esos "Ocho inmortales", Gai sensei?-

Gai bajo un libro que le leía a un Lee de 8 años, cuyo nombre era la "La leyenda del Maestro Borracho" y con una sonrisa acaricio la salvaje melena que ese niño tenia en la cabeza.

-Nadie lo sabe, supongo que todavía están por ahí, esperando el momento indicado para revelarse ante nosotros-

-¡¿de veras?!-

- Así es…- Gai sonríe y cierra el libro- … bueno, a dormir, recuerda que mañana tenemos que ir a entrenar y Neji espera que lo desafíes otra vez-

-¡Si, juro que lo venceré!-  
-Jajaja… ¡claro que lo vencerás!-

Gai se puso de pie y deposito el libro en la mesa de noche que estaba justo al lado de la cama de Lee. Camino a la puerta y apago la luz, no sin antes mirar esa cara de niño inocente que estaba pintada en el rostro de ese pequeño niño de sangre caliente, por ultimo apago la luz y camino por hacia los pasillos del edificio.

-Es usted muy atento con ese niño, Gai san, siempre leyéndole cuentos antes de dormir- dijo una mujer en uniforme de enfermera.  
-Si, me recuerda un poco a mi mismo de joven-  
-Si, lastima que usted no sea su padre, ese chico no podrá vivir en este orfanato para siempre-  
-Cierto… algún día tendrá que salir y ver el mundo real, conocer los peligros que este ofrece-  
- Vamos, Gai san, no sea tan pesimista, eso no le va para nada...- la enfermera sonrio y lo miro un poco sonrojada- … ¡mire que hora es!... ¡vamos, afuera, vamos, vamos, no queremos hacer enojar al encargado!- dijo ella de manera juguetona

Gai sonrió y camino hacia la salida, una vez fuera, miro las estrellas, cada una brillaba con fuerza y resplandecía como si fueran piedras preciosas. La sonrisa de Gai se hiso mas ancha conforme caminaba alejándose de ese orfanato, realmente no tenia idea de que le deparaba el futuro a las nuevas generaciones, pero sin duda alguna, seria tan brillante como esas estrellas en el firmamento.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_La Leyenda del Maestro Borracho:_

_1-El poder del Suiken  
_  
9 años despues:

En este mundo hay muchos motivos para que un hombre, mujer o alma en pena, se lance al maldito infierno que es el alcohol, pero el mas común, ese cruel y maldito demonio con el que tienes que convivir día con día, se llama… amor. Así es, el estúpido sentimiento que nos hace humanos, es el maldito hijo de su mamá que nos conlleva a hacer cosas muy estúpidas para olvidarnos de quienes queremos o solíamos querer y no es distinto para este sujeto.

-¡Debo hacerlo, debo darle 2000 vueltas a la aldea antes del atardecer!-

Ahí esta precisamente el hombre por quien se preguntaban, un tipo de cejas tan grandes que parecen tener vida propia y con una cara de apocalipsis que no es jugando.

-¡Puedo hacerlo!-

Trotaba por los caminos de su preciada Aldea de la Hoja con una sonrisa de retrasado en su horripilante cara de esperpento infernal, que sinceramente, seria la ruina social de cualquier muchacho de 16 años como él, las chicas no lo pelarían, los chicos se burlarían de él, todo un infierno de pubertad… ahora que lo recuerdo, esa es precisamente la vida que ha vivido este Don Nadie.

-¡ya casi… llegare a Ichiraku y habré… dado… la vuelta numero dos mil!-

El pobre diablo estuvo a unos escasos cinco centímetro de tocar los velos de la entrada del puesto de ramen… pero como es de esperarse en esa desgracia que llama vida, un fideo se interpuso en sus zapatillas y salió resbalado, directo hacia la olla caliente del caldo de ramen, que supongo estaba a 350 grados Fahrenheit.

- … (mmm… sabe a pollo…esto… esperen un minuto… ¿y ese calor?... ¿abrí las puertas sin querer?... no… esperen… esperen… quema, quema… ¡¡¡¡Quema, quema, quema!!!!)-

Todos los clientes miraron asustados a esa pobre criatura que había caído dentro de la olla del caldo de ramen. El dueño se acerco y con un tirón de su brazo derecho, lo saco de la olla.

-¡gracias, estaba caliente ahí dentro!- dijo Lee haciendo la pose cool.  
-Hey… no es una ardilla- dijo el cocinero del Ichiraku.  
-Aaaa… lastima, me hubiese gustado tener una como mascota- dijo Ayane.

El anciano puso cara de malo y dejo caer al cejotas dentro del caldo nuevamente, esta vez Lee salió por su propia cuenta, lleno de ampollas y quemaduras bastante feas, aun que había una que se le formo en la frente que lo hiso sonreír.

-¡tiene la forma de mi amado sensei!-

En efecto, era una quemadura que más bien tenia pinta de ser un tatuaje de la cara sonriente de Maito Gai en su frente.

-Lo ves, te dije que se haría un tatuaje del rostro de Gai sensei tarde o temprano-  
-Si ya se, te debo dinero-

Lee miro hacia su derecha y noto que sus dos compañeros de equipo habían entrado en la tienda de ramen. Neji le entregaba unos cuantos billetes a TenTen, la cual sonreía bastante divertida por la cara de pocos estribos que puso su compañero al entregarle su dinero. Lee se puso de pie e hiso esa estúpida pose por la que es conocido.

-¡mis apreciados compañeros, que la llama de la juventud los guie hoy!-

La muy estúpida "Pose cool" que de cool no tiene nada, pero que se puede decir, es de él y de nadie mas, gracias a Dios.

-Pues nos ha ido muy bien hoy, gracias- dijo TenTen sonriéndole.  
-A ti te ha ido bien, a mi no- dijo Neji moviendo su billetera de arriba para abajo.  
- ¡jajaja, Neji, me temo que tendrás que trabajar para recuperar ese dinero!- dijo Lee con un acento de súper héroe que hiso gruñir al Hyuuga.  
-Cállate Lee-  
-Oye Lee…- TenTen mira al cejotaz un poco sonrojada- … ¿te gustaría comer con nosotros, ya que estas aquí?-  
-Me gustaría, pero debo ir a visitar a Sakura chan y darle los buenos días como siempre-

Lee les sonrió a ambos y camino fuera de ese lugar. TenTen suspiro decepcionada, ese sujeto nunca le prestaba atención en nada y no era para menos, ella nunca había logrado nada fuera de este mundo, no derroto a ningún miembro de Akatsuki, nunca le gano a Temari y por si fuera poco, jamás demostró gran cosa ante ningún reto de Gai sensei.

-Bueno, vamos a comer algo- dijo Neji.  
-Si… claro-

Lee miro hacia atrás, esos dos se veían muy felices juntos, de seguro que es muy bonito tener novia o lo que sea que sea TenTen de Neji, era otra de las muchas cosas que le envidiaba al Hyuuga, el no parecer un fallido experimento radioactivo. El cejotaz suspiro con fuerza y camino fuera del puesto de ramen, deambulo por las calles notando que desde que todo volvió a la normalidad, el amor flotaba en el aire y todos se empezaban a reunir en parejas o a tener pequeños romances entre si, Ino coqueteaba tanto con Shikamaru como con Choji, Hinata le hacia ojitos a Naruto, el cual se los hacia a Sakura, la cual se los hacia a Sai, el cual se los hacia a Ino y el maldito ciclo volvía a empezar.

-… (todos se hacen ojitos a todos, menos a mi)-

De repente una aura oscura rodeo el cuerpo de Lee y el pobre chico comenzó a vagar arrastrando los pies en el suelo, como si le hubiesen declarado la muerte de algún familiar cercano. Este muchacho de solo 16 años, ya sentía que se lo llevaba el carajo… ¿realmente era tan feo?... la respuesta es mas que obvia.

- ¡No, no debo pensar en cosas así, debo ir a ver a Sakura chan y decirle lo mucho que la quiero, de esa forma, resolveré mi problema en el amor y asunto arreglado, jajajajaja!- grito Lee con tanta fuerza que la gente se le quedaba viendo raro.

Lee tomo impulso y salió corriendo con una fuerza tan increíble, que el concreto del suelo donde estaba parado se fragmento en pedazos. Neji y TenTen sintieron un par de gotas bajando por sus nucas.

- Vaya que es rápido- dijo TenTen.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

El hospital estaba vacio y como es de esperarse, el personal medico de Konoha estaba tan aburrido que se ponían a hacer apuestas sobre cuando se iban a morir los comatosos. Sakura por su parte, se mantenía bebiendo soda de una maquina que se encontraba en un pasillo del segundo piso, estaba sentada sin nada que hacer con su compañera de trabajo, Ino Yamanaka.

- Que aburrido, ayer tuvimos a miles de sujetos con quemaduras listos para ser atendidos y hoy no tenemos nada que hacer- dijo Ino con sus manos en su piernas.  
-No todos los días se hacen misiones en lugares donde hay volcanes activos- respondió Sakura tomando otro trago de su bebida.  
-Ahora… ¿Cómo están los pretendientes?- dijo Ino sonriendo con malicia.  
-¡¿Qué?!- dijo Sakura casi atragantándose con su refresco  
-Tu sabes, hay varios chicos que aun andan detrás de tu colita, incluidos Naruto y ese fenómeno de Lee-  
- Me gustaría que no hablaras así de él, recuerda que ya ha pasado por mucho y es un milagro que siga vivo- dijo Sakura molesta y con los ojos cerrados.  
-Dejare de llamarlo así, cuando se quite ese traje verde, ahora… ¿ya te decidiste si vas a darle alas a Naruto o no?-  
- ¡Ino, hazme el favor, eso no es de tu incumbencia! - dijo Sakura sonrojada y apretando la lata de su refresco con su puño derecho.  
-¡te pusiste roja, si le vas a dar alas!-  
-¡cállate!-  
-Sabes Sakura, si sigues dándole falsas esperanzas a Lee, eso solo lo lastimara mas, así que es mejor que lo cortes ya-

-¡Sakura chan!-

Esa ultima voz hiso que Sakura se pusiera de pie y mirara con horror como una gran mancha verde corría hacia ella con una estúpida sonrisa imborrable en su rostro. La chica solo suspiro y miro a la rubia que estaba a su lado, la cual solo hiso una mueca burlona y tomo otro trago de su bebida. Al instante, Lee pego un salto y cayo justo al lado de Sakura, saco una flor que tenia en su bolsillo derecho y se la mostro.

-Se que te gustan las rosas así que te traje una bien roja-  
-Eso es un tulipán pintado de rojo- dijo Ino con una gota bajándole la cabeza.  
-¿Cómo?... pero el tipo que me la vendió me dijo que era una rosa-

Ino solo se golpeo la frente con su mano derecha, Sakura por su parte sonrió nerviosamente y pensó en lo dicho por Ino **_"si sigues dándole falsas esperanzas a Lee, eso solo lo lastimara mas, así que es mejor que lo cortes ya"_**. Ino tenia razón, si seguía dándole falsas esperanzas a Lee, el solo terminaría lastimándose mas y el ya estaba bastante herido, tanto por fuera como por dentro.

-Lee, debo hablar contigo- dijo Sakura un poco entristecida- … es impor… ¿te hiciste un tatuaje de la cara de Gai en tu frente?-  
-¡Lo notaste!... ¡¿verdad que esta genial?!... no se cuando se hiso, pero me encanta-

Ino soltó una carcajada tan fuerte que básicamente todo el hospital se detuvo al escucharla… o si, ahora si debe terminarlo, un sujeto como ese no puede ser ni tan siquiera su pretendiente.

-Mira Lee, lamento tener que decir esto, pero…-  
-… ¿pero que Sakura chan?- Lee pone cara de cachorrito degollado.  
-… (odio que me ponga esa cara)… pero yo no te amo-

El mundo de Lee se quebró como un espejo barato en ese momento.

-¡pero yo prometí que te protegería hasta morir y…!-  
- Y te lo agradezco pero no hay nada que hacerle, simplemente no me gustas- dijo ella con una mirada de tristeza en su rostro-… por favor, no me odies es solo que te considero una hermana menor-  
-Eeee… Sakura, se dice hermano menor- dijo Ino.  
-Pero… soy mayor que tu- dijo Lee con sus ojitos de cachorro bien cristalinos.  
-Entonces hermana mayor-

Ahora le cambiaba el género, la damisela que el tanto añoraba, la mujer de sus sueños… ¡¿lo consideraba una hermana?!... el pobre corazoncito de Lee cayo hecho un guiñapo en ese momento y lo único que pudo llegar a hacer, es lo que todo hombre en esa situación haría, correr como marica, llorando lagrimones tan largos como el Amazonas y gritando el nombre de la chica que te rompió el corazón a los cuatro vientos.

-No debí ser tan dura- dijo Sakura mirando el suelo.  
-Claro que no, hiciste lo correcto- dijo Ino poniendo su mano en el hombro de Sakura.

Sakura juzgo las palabras de Ino, pero no pudo sacar un veredicto final, en efecto Lee ha sido toda una molestia durante toda su bendita vida, pero también ha sido uno de sus amigos mas fieles y jamás la ha abandonado, a diferencia de cierto Uchiha.

-Como sea… mejor continuamos el trabajo, en la noche nos reuniremos con los chicos para salir a alguna parte-

Ino se puso de pie y camino por los pasillos hasta entrar en una habitación en donde se reunían las otras internas. Sakura solo suspiro y comenzó a rogar porque Lee no hiciera nada estúpido por culpa de su roto corazón.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Muchas horas después…

La hora, supongo que la media noche, el lugar, un bar de mala muerte en las afueras de Konoha, el sujeto, un Rock Lee bastante deprimido y con su corazoncito mas roto que nunca en toda su vida. El bar estaba iluminado por nada mas que pequeñas lámparas de aceite, el piso era de madera y habían pocas mesas libres, la mayoría estaban ocupadas por sujetos ebrios que se quedaron dormidos en las mesas y ahroa las llenaban de saliva que salía de sus bocas semi abiertas. Lee estaba sentado en la barra, mirando un baso de agua que le sirvieron a petición de él.

-Ni siquiera puedo tomar para olvidar… mi vida es patética-

De un trago se tiro el agua que habia en su baso y despues miro el televisor que tenia enfrente, su rostro aun estaba marcado por la soledad, demasiado tiempo solo, el pobre solo quería una chica y nada mas, pero no, tenia que conformarse con Manuela Palma y sus cinco hijas.

-Deberías estar feliz-  
-¿Qué?-

A su lado estaba un anciano de cabello muy largo hasta la espalda y alborotado de color café (no por que ese fuera su color natural, si no por lo sucio y empolvado que se encontraba), con una barba muy larga que llegaba a su pecho del mismo color de la tierra que estaba en su cabellera, lo único que cubria su cuerpo de pies a cabeza, era una manta vieja y sucia de color marron, ni siquiera traia sandalias o zapatos puestos, mostrando sus pies llenos de cayos y arrugas.

Lee se rasco la cabeza confundido, este singular hombre de avanzada edad le estaba dirigiendo la palabra, a pesar de nunca haberlo visto en toda su vida. El anciano tomo un trago de una botella de su sake y escupió un gargajo del tamaño de un ojo en el suelo, cosa que hiso retorcer al cejotas.

- Lo único que se necesita para acabar con la vida de un hombre, es un corazón roto y una botella de alcohol… ron, sake, cerveza, esos otros nombres usados por los demonios que nos hacen perder nuestra tolerancia y terminamos comportándonos tan estúpidos que no queremos recordarlo… eso es la resaca, la conciencia gritándote al día siguiente-

Lee miro confundido a ese anciano, su aroma era asqueroso, como si un oso lo hubiese orinado en su cabeza.

-Pero… aun así…-  
-¿aun así que?-  
- Es mejor olvidar y hacer el estúpido por unos segundos, que vivir toda tu vida con una cicatriz en el corazón… bebe… y olvídala-

La sonrisa del anciano mostro unos dientes podridos y amarillos. Lee solo retrocedió un poco y miro el pequeño baso lleno de sake que el viejo le estaba mostrando, diminuto en tamaño, pero poderoso en las manos del cejon. Lee suspiro y tomo el sake, lo miro con detenimiento, analizando su cristalina apariencia y su intoxicante olor a alcohol.

-¿Qué dices?-  
-Digo… no gracias-  
-¿Cómo?-  
- Mire señor, le agradezco que quiera tratar de hacerme sentir mejor, pero la verdad es que me pongo muy violento al beber sake y además…- una poderosa sonrisa se esboza en el rostro de Lee-… no puedo hacer nada por Sakura chan, si no le gusto, no le gusto, ya he aprendido a lidiar con ese tipo de situaciones antes-  
- Ya veo, una decisión muy madura de tu parte...- el anciano miro sonriendo la frente de Lee- … oye… ¿no tenias un tatuaje en tu frente?-  
- ¡aaa, tiene razón, en realidad es una cicatriz de una quemadura, pero parece un tatuaje y uno bastante genial del fabuloso Gai sen…!-

Lee se miro en un espejo, pero la imagen del fabuloso rostro de su sensei ya no estaba ahí, de hecho había desaparecido, indicando que la quemadura se sano. Los ojos de Lee se pusieron cristalinos, lentamente pequeñas lagrimas comenzaron a surgir de sus ojos. El anciano tomo el baso con sake nuevamente y lo deposito en las manos del cejon.

-¿Ahora si es una buena escusa?-  
-¡lo es!-

Como si fuera la ultima gota de agua en medio del desierto, Lee trago el sake desesperadamente, con cada trago sentía que su conciencia lo abandonaba, con cada gota podía sentir una fuerza increíble recorriendo cada musculo de su cuerpo, el calor que su cuerpo estaba sintiendo en ese preciso instante en el que ese liquido tan amargo se deslizaba por su garganta, no tenia comparación… sin duda alguna, estaba borracho y alguien saldría lastimado por ello.

-¡ACHOOOOOO!-

Ese grito de Lee fue tan fuerte que todas las botellas, bazos, ventanas o cualquier material de vidrio que hubiese en el bar en ese momento, se rompió hasta formar un gran mar de cristal en el suelo. Los que bebían en paz, miraron asustados como del cuerpo de Lee se desprendía una extraña aura de color azul y sus ojos se ponían de color amarillento inyectados de furia.

-Eso es lo que quería ver… ahora ve por ellos y hazles entender… ¡lo que es el verdadero poder del Suiken!-

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura caminaba hacia el punto de reunión con los demás, hacia el restaurante Ichiraku, donde se reunían siempre para comer después de un día de duro trabajo. Su mirada estaba fija en el suelo, era cierto que era muy tarde, pero su madre sabe que no hay lo suficientemente loco o estúpido para atacar a la alumna de la sanin Tsunade, ella que de un golpe puede destruir el suelo y con su lengua, el corazón de un pobre diablo.

- … (no debí tratarlo así)… mmm…- Sakura se rasca el brazo derecho- … no debi hacerlo, fui muy dura con él y Lee es una persona muy sentimental, siempre hay que tener cuidado con lo que se dice cerca de él-

Por fin llego al pequeño puesto de ramen y fue recibido con una gran sonrisa por parte de Naruto, el cual se puso de pie con una sonrisa de retrasado en su cara y le ayudo a Sakura a sentarse en una mesa redonda que los propios dueños de Ichiraku hicieron para los 11 grandes ninjas de Konoha. Sakura miro a su alrededor, ahí estaban Naruto, Kiba, Shino, Hinata, Ino, Shikamaru, Choji, Sai, Neji y TenTen.

-Buenas noches- dijo Sakura.  
- ¡Sakura chan, anda siéntate a mi lado!- grito Naruto mostrando esa típica mueca de imbécil enamorado que siempre pone ante Sakura.  
-Gracias Naruto-  
-Aaa…mmm… Naruto kun, yo…aaaa... ¿Qué te gustaría comer?- dijo Hinata tratando de llamar la atención de Naruto.  
-¡Ramen desde luego!-  
-Guau… que sorpresa, ramen en un puesto de ramen- dijo Kiba con un tono altanero.  
-Kiba, guarda silencio y compórtate, recuerda que este puesto esta a solo unos años de ser un gran restaurante- dijo Shino.  
-Oye Sakura y dime como reacciono Lee después de lo esta tarde- dijo Ino metiendo la mano en la llaga.  
-… (¿esta tarde?)- pensó TenTen mirando con interés la conversación de Ino y Sakura.  
-No tengo idea, creo que fui muy dura y no vendrá esta noche- dijo Sakura mirando entristecida el suelo.  
-… (¿dura?... ¿Qué le hiciste a Lee kun?)- de la frente de TenTen salió una gran vena resaltada.  
-O vamos, si no lo hacias te iba a seguir molestando y ya sabes lo molesto que puede ser ese sujeto, es tan necio-  
-¡Lee no es necio!-

Todos se quedaron callados y miraron como TenTen se había puesto de pie de golpe y miraba con furia y sus puños cerrados a Ino. La kunoichi noto que todos la miraban con desconcierto y al poco tiempo se sento y se gano la mirada de "¿Qué demonios?" de Neji. Shikamaru suspiro y prendió un cigarrillo, cosa que hiso que se ganara la mirada de frialdad de Choji.

-Dijiste que ya no ibas a usar ese rollito de cáncer-  
- No lo puedo evitar, estoy teniendo problemas en el registro de Konoha con esos nuevos sujetos que llegaron… una tal Karin, Suigetsu y Juugo-  
-¿esos tres?... no que no iban a venir a Konoha-  
-Bueno, Choji, creo que el hambre puede mover mas masas además de la tuya-  
-¡Jajaja!… espera un minuto-

De repente todo se detuvo y el silencio abundo, las luces se apagaron y Ayane la hija del cocinero de ramen encendió una pequeña candela y miro a los clientes con una sonrisa.

-Es solo un apagón, nada fuera de este mundo, continúen con su comida-

Ojala solo fuera un simple apagón… porque ahora una figura sombría se mantiene mirando a los otro ninjas que comían, sin notar que esta presencia maligna los estaba vigilando.

-…- Naruto miro hacia atrás- … ¿Quién es ese tipo?-

Todos miraron a la sombría figura, cuyos ojos irradiaban una luz espectral y una extraña aura azul cubría su cuerpo de pies a cabeza. La figura camino hacia ellos y se sentó al lado de Ino y Naruto. El rubio y la rubia (jojo) miraron al extraño sombrío y tras un rato de observación, notaron su ridículo aspecto y suspiraron aliviados, solo era Lee…un Lee que estaba muy cabreado.

-Vaya susto me metiste cejotas, como si ya estuviera acostumbrado a ver tu cara, jajaja-  
-…- Lee tenia su rostro cubierto por las tinieblas, pero era bastante obvio que no le gusto lo que dijo Naruto.  
- Buena esa Naruto, jajajaja… oye Lee… ¿no te gustaría cambiar de rostro con Sasuke?... a puesto a que asi Sakura te haría caso- dijo Kiba riéndose.  
-¡Kiba, Naruto, cállense!- dijeron Sakura y TenTen.

Sakura miro a Lee algo apenada, este comportamiento frio y poco agradable de Lee era algo que nunca había visto y era mas que obvio que ella había sido la causante. TenTen suspiro, odiaba ver a Lee sin una sonrisa en su rostro, ya que por lo normal, cuando el sonríe, los demás también lo hacen, pero ahora solo emitía pequeños gruñidos enojados.

-Lee… ¿estas bien?- dijo Hinata un poco asustada.  
-¿Por qué yo no?- susurro Lee.  
-¿Qué?- dijo Ino.  
-¿Por que yo no tengo novia?- dijo Lee en susurros nuevamente.

Kiba pego un risotada y con una mueca burlona grito a los cuatro vientos.

-¡primero, tienes cara de un mandril que fue asesinado a punta de golpes!-  
-¡segundo, eres en exceso infantil y a ninguna chica le gusta eso!- dijo Ino.  
-¡tercero, mira tus ojos, te pareces al coco!- dijo Sai.  
-Además de que esas cejas asustarían a Satanás- dijo Shikamaru apagando su cigarrillo.  
-Mírate nada mas, estas más feo que una patada en los huevos- dijo Neji.  
-No creas nada de esta parla, eres un chico muy bueno y de seguro obtendrás una algún día- dijo Sakura mirando el suelo.  
-A mi me pareces lindo- dijo TenTen en voz baja.

La cabeza de Lee comenzó a dar vueltas y vueltas, el muchacho estaba tan aturdido que lo único que podía ver eran pequeñas manchas de colores en donde se supone estaban sentados sus amigos y lo peor era que esas manchas le estaban insultando. Lentamente la sangre de Lee comenzó a hervir, su corazón empezó a palpitar mas rápido, sus musculos se tenzaron al máximo y su cabeza llego a la tierra de la furia incontrolable.

-¿Esos son los motivos?-  
-Mas o menos, mira te recomiendo que te quedes con tu mano, ella si es fiel- dijo Naruto riéndose fuertemente.  
-¿a que te refieres con eso…hic… pajero?-

Tanto Neji como TenTen abrieron sus ojos al máximo en ese momento, ese "hic" solo podía significar una cosa… problemas.

-¿me… me acaba de llamar pajero?- dijo Naruto con una gran gota bajándole por la nuca.  
-¡y eso… hic no es todo!-

Lee sujeta la mesa con sus manos y la levanto por encima de la cabeza de todos los presentes y la lanzo contra el techo.

- ¡Naruto, tu grandísimo imbécil, tienes una fuente de poder casi infinita, pero como te la pasas jalándotela todo el maldito dia de mierda, no sabes ni como llamar al mugre zorro ese!-  
-¡Oye!-

Lee golpeo el suelo con la punta de su pie de derecho, el impacto fue tan fuerte que prácticamente lo rompio en pedazos haciendo que los demás clientes cayeran dentro de un cráter de 4 metros, como si un pequeño terremoto de 8 puntos hubiese sucedido dentro del Ichiraku.

-… (¿lo hiso con solo zapatear?... este no es el típico Suiken)- penso Neji mirando el suelo hecho pedazos.  
- ¡y tu… HIC… Ino… HIC… no se de que rayos me crrriticas si los únicos que te llega son… HIC… un marrica que no sabe exprresarrse y un panzón de mierrda!-  
-¡¿Cómo me llamaste?!- grito Choji.  
-¡ya me… hic… escuchaste, mariposon!-

Un puño de unos 3 metros impacto el rostro de Lee y lo mando a volar hacia la calle. Lee se puso de pie y se acaricio la cara, su nariz estaba sangrando y sus dos ojos estaba morados, habia sido un golpe muy duro. Choji salió del Ichiraku con una mirada de furia, incremento el tamaño de sus puños y los choco unos contra otros de manera amenazadora.

-¡¿aun piensas que soy panzon?!-  
-¡claro… hic… que si, Mobby Dick!-  
-¡Insolente, Nikudan Sensha!-

Choji se transformo en una gran bola gigantesca y de inmediato se dirigió a toda velocidad hacia Lee. El cejotas simplemente se puso de pie y sujeto la bola con sus propias manos, la cual frenaba lentamente y quemaba las vendas que cubrían sus brazos gracias a la friccion producida al reducir su velocidad.

-¡Achoooooo!-

Lee agarro a la bola Choji y la lanzo sobre Ichiraku, destruyendo el puesto por completo. Naruto pego un grito y comenzó a llorar desesperadamente, mientas que de los escombros salían Ayanae y su padre cubiertos con un montón de polvo. Sakura quedo impactada, este no era el Lee que ella conocía, creo que ni siquiera sabia que Lee podía generar tremenda fuerza.

-Suficiente Lee, alguien debe detenerte- dijo Neji.

Neji corrió hacia Lee con su Byakugan activado y justo cuando iba a lanzar su primer golpe, Lee sujeto su muñeca con su mano derecha y lo golpeo con su puño izquierdo justo en el pecho, obligando a Neji a caer en el suelo en busca de aire.

-… (¿y eso?)-  
-¡Lee detente!- grito Sakura.

Lee miro a Sakura, su bello rostro lo hacia palpitar de emoción, aun en los momentos mas estúpidos de su vida, como este. Neji noto que Sakura lo estaba distrayendo y se lanzo al ataque, cerro sus ojos y cuando los abrió, Lee ya estaba delante de él y habia arremetido una patada tan poderosa justo en su quijada, que pudo sentir algunos de sus dientes rompiéndose por el golpe.

-¡¿Qué pasa?!... ¡¿te lastime tu carita de travesti?!-  
- … (ese golpe fue mas poderoso que el ultimo… ¿acaso ver a Sakura lo hiso mas fuerte?)- penso Neji mientras perdía el conocimiento.

Neji cayo en el suelo inconciente y con remolinos en sus ojos. Nadie sabia que hacer, esta misteriosa fueza que Lee habia despertado, los intimidaba demasiado.

-¡tu!-

Naruto se puso de pie y se limpio las lagrimas que bajaban por su rostro, se soplo la nariz llena de mocos y miro con una mirada digna del Kyuubi al cejon.

-¡te voy a matar!- grito Naruto.  
-¡ven alimaña del bosque, rata gigante!-

El cuerpo de Naruto comenzó a liberar chakra rojo y un par largas colas de zorro, sus ojos se tornaron endemoniados. Lee por su parte comenzó a liberar la misma aura azul que habia liberado con anterioridad. Ambas auras, la roja y la azul, producían pequeñas descargas eléctricas al chocar entre si. Los pequeños relámpagos que salian de los puños de ambos oponentes hacía temblar a todos los que estaban presentes, temían por el Kyuubi dentro de Naruto y que esta ridícula pelea terminara en la destrucción de la aldea entera.

-¡Rasen…!-  
-¡ACHOOOOOOO!-

De un momento a otro, Lee desapareció y reapareció justo frente a Naruto, coloco su mano derecha en su boca y golpeo la frente del rubio con su puño izquierdo. Naruto cayó en el suelo, aturdido por el impacto del golpe.

-¡¿Qué?!- grito Kiba.  
-Ni siquiera Naruto con 2 colas liberadas pudo moverse lo suficientemente rápido para detenerlo- dijo Shino.  
-Tratare de detenerlo con un dibujo de…-  
- ¡Sai…hic… escúchame bien retrasado, no me busques pelea, porque tu eres un idiota…hic…apuesto a que tus padres eran hermanos y por eso eres tan estúpido!-

Sai se quedo paralizado ante el insulto, no sabía como reaccionar, ya lo habían agredido verbalmente antes, pero en esta ocasión lidiaba con alguien que se comportaba distinto a los demás.

-¡vamos, Sai has algo!- dijo Ino con impaciencia.  
- ¡tu… hic… cállate… puta… HIC… tal vez yo sea feo, pero al menos no ando tan desesperado como para salir…HIC… con un gordo, un vago y un retrasado mental!-  
-…- Ino quedo perpleja y sin habla.

TenTen suspiro y se acerco caminando hacia Lee. El cejotas solo la miro con odio y puso su pose de combate.

-Lee cálmate, por favor- dijo TenTen con una mirada triste.

La kunoichi lo tomo de la mano del cejotas y por un tiempo el aura azul comenzó a reducirse. Esa mirada que tenia TenTen, había algo en ella que lo hacia sentir paz y tranquilidad, algo que lo podía calmar aun en la racha de ebriedad mas dura de todas.

_**"Vamos, jodido marica… ¡te están insultando y tu solo te pones débil por una cara bonita, demuestra tus genes, ebrio de mierda!"  
**_

Una voz muy poderosa de un anciano enfadado hiso que Lee sintiera una especie de golpe en la nuca, un golpe tan fuerte que por unos segundos su conciencia divago entre los mundos de la lógica y la rabia animal. El tierno, tranquilo y siempre alegre Lee, se transformo en otra persona, una bastante desgraciada.

-…- la mirada de Lee se concentro en el suelo.  
-¿Lee?- dijo TenTen confundida.  
_**  
"De las aguas mansas líbrame señor, que de las turbulentas me hare cargo yo"**_

Lee sujeto a TenTen de los hombros con mucha fuerza y la levanto por encima de su cabeza, ahroa estaba escupiendo espuma por su boca y eso asusto mucho a nuestra kunoichi.

-¡eres una inútil, no se…HIC… porque demonios…. HIC… siguen gastando tinta en ti!-  
-¡¿Qué dijiste?!- grito TenTen furiosa.

Lee la arrojo contra una pared, pero Sakura se adelanto y logro sujetarla a tiempo, evitando un mayor daño en ella. Sakura deposito a TenTen en el suelo y miro furiosa a Lee, esta actitud era intolerable en un sujeto como él.

-¡escuchame bien, no se que te paso, pero no dejare que te desquites con todos, solo porque te rechaze!-

Y hubo silencio… todos miraron a Lee, el cual miraba el suelo entristecido y con un parde lagrimas bajando por su rostro, despues miraron a Sakura, la cual estaba cerrando su puño con fuerza y sudando frio. El corazón de ambos podía escucharse como un tambor en ese eterno silencio. Shikamaru suspiro y dio un paso al frente.

-¿es eso?... ¿te desquitas con nosotros por que ella no te dio…?-  
-¡CIERRA TU PUTA BOCA!-

Sakura pego un salto hacia atrás, ese grito fue muy poderoso y la voz de Lee jamás se había escuchado tan endemoniada en toda su vida, era como si otra persona lo estuviera controlando. Los ojos de Lee se empallaron con lagrimas y su boca formo una mueca de agresividad nunca antes vista en él.

- ¡¿Qué sabe una…hic… ramera como tu…hic… de amor?!... – Lee deja que un par de lagrimas caigan de sus ojos- … ¡Si la única persona que amaste te dejo para siempre porque era una maldita rata traidora!-

Sakura sintio un golpe directo en su orgullo, si lo hubiese dicho alguien mas, posiblemente se habría defendido, pero esta vez se trataba de Lee, alguien a quien ella consideraba su mas grande amigo junto con Naruto. Ella abrió su boca, quería decir algo, pero no pudo y se dejo caer en el suelo mientras sus lágrimas cubrían todo su cuerpo.

-¡LEE!-

De entre los escombros salió Naruto, esta vez tenía 3 colas fuera y se veía bastante enojado, lo suficiente para que sus garras de zorro y sus colmillos comenzaran a sangrar por la pequeña transformación que sufría.

-¡más te vale que te largues o te matare aquí mismo!-  
-¡¿tu y… HIC… cuantos mas?!-

De repente Hinata se puso delante de Naruto y Sakura, después lo hiso Choji, despues Ino, después Shikamaru, formando el InoShikaCho, Kiba y Shino se mantuvieron al lado de Hinata y por ultimo, Sai dibujo unos leones de tinta que se mantuvieron delante del grupo. Lee solo escupió en el suelo y se hecho un risotada.

-¡¿Quién…HIC… los necesita?!... ¡son… hic… una bola de… hic… mierdas!-

Dicho esto Lee se fue de ese lugar caminando de una manera errática y tambaleándose en cada pisada. TenTen suspiro entristecida, ella sabia que esa persona que vio, no era Lee, jamas seria Lee, aun que ahora la hiso recapacitar en el punto de que… ¿a que se refería con gastar tinta en ella?

Sakura se abrazo a si misma y comenzó a llorar con desesperación, en efecto, fracaso en obtener el amor de Sasuke y ahora su disque mejor amigo le decía esto… no, ella pensó en lo mismo que TenTen, ese no podía ser Lee.

Durante el resto de la noche, Lee se dedico a destruir la aldea y a retar a pelear a cualquiera que se le metiera por delante, inclusive llego a casi matar a un escuadrón ANBU entero y casi mata a Ebisu a punto de golpes. Hasta que llego al bosque prohibido, se hecho una meada detrás de un árbol y cayo dormido, profundamente dormido.

Continuara...


	2. Una chica llamada Karin

Hay unas cuantas cosas que todos los humanos hemos hecho o haremos en algún momento, porque es parte de nuestra naturaleza, ir al baño, comer, dormir, respirar y hablar mal de la gente que no esta presente por la falta de huevos (ovarios si eres mujer). Y es que nunca pensamos en la gente que insultamos, pero igual lo hacemos, digo, es divertido ver la cara de enojo que ponen después, pero aun así hay que pensar en lo que sienten y eso era precisamente lo que le sucedía a nuestra querida Karin.

-¡¿Qué demonios tienen en contra de mí?!-

Desde que ella y su equipo se integraron a la "muy elegante" comunidad de Konoha, todos los perros se los tiraban a la chica de las gafas. Decían que había tenido mas amantes que la protagonista de una película pornográfica y que disfrutaba todo tipo de perversiones sacadas de la mente mas retorcida que puedan imaginarse.

- Pues, para empezar, eres mas fea que estar constipado, después, caes mas mal que una hamburguesa con queso y tocino, tercero, te pareces a todas las fans de Sasuke fuera de este monitor, así que si otra fan de ese sujeto te ve, te ve como si fueras una amenaza- dijo Suigetsu riendo de mala gana.  
-¡cierra la boca, Suigetsu!-

Inclusive Suigetsu había participado, alentando esos rumores tan feos respecto a la activa vida sexual de Karin, tanto así, que gente extraña le pedía hacer las cosas mas espantosas que puedan imaginarse, era bastante obvio que esto no era para nada alentador para la pobre muchacha que apenas comenzaba a vivir en Konoha.

-Saben… creo que si Sasuke estuviera aquí, no seria tan difícil- dijo Juugo.  
- Tu cállate, Juugo, tienes suerte de que te hallamos salvado o si no, ya estarías muerto- dijo Suigetsu tomando un trago de agua.  
-¡yo jamás he participado en una… una… ¿manage de tetradiuoximalesimo?... ni siquiera se si es posible!-

Karin pateo un tronco y una pequeña bellota cayo sobre su cabeza y le dejo un gran chichon en el cráneo. Suigetsu estaba sentado con las piernas cruzadas y mirando como la pobre diabla trataba de ponerse de pie, pero fallaba repetidas veces y terminaba en el suelo nuevamente. Juugo por su parte estaba leyendo un libro sobre la crianza de perros que su nuevo amigo, Kiba, le había regalado. De hecho era un día bastante apacible en el bosque.

-Saben… - Juugo baja el libro- ... quiero un perro-  
- Y yo quiero algo de respeto, pero no todos obtenemos lo que queremos- grito Karin tan fuerte que otra bellota cayo sobre su cabeza y le dejo otro chichón.  
-Jeje… yo diría que mas bien necesitas un cerebro, nerd-

Karin se puso de pie y miro enfadada a Suigetsu, estaba harta de soportar su altanería e insolencia a cada minuto del condenado día. La chica se puso de pie y caminando se alejo de ese par de brutos con los que tenia que compartir día y noche, per claro... ¿Qué otros amigos tenía en Konoha?

-¡oye, nerd, cabeza de zanahoria!-  
-Sera mejor que no la molestes mas Suigetsu, puede ponerse de mal humor y eso nunca es bueno-  
-Pero Juugo-  
-Pero nada-

Fue una bendición para Suigetsu que Juugo le advirtió que debía detenerse, Karin tal vez no era una kunoichi, pero sin duda alguna sabia como repartirle sus golpes a quienes se lo buscaban y era increíble que inclusive con el tiempo que habían vivido juntos, Suigetsu aun quisiera buscarle 5 patas al gato.

* * *

_La leyenda del maestro borracho:_

_2- Una chica llamada Karin._

Karin se alejo lo más que pudo de esa zona del bosque, a un punto donde ni Suigetsu ni Juugo podían verla. Cuando por fin se encontró rodeada de arboles tan altos como edificios, se sento en el suelo y cerro sus ojos, tratando de olvidar todos los rumores que habían inventado en su corto tiempo de estancia en Konoha.

-…-  
-Ooooo-

Karin se puso detrás de un árbol al escuchar ese quejido como de animal agonizante. Lentamente de entre los matorrales, salió un muchacho que no tenia muy buena pinta, su ropa estaba sucia, su rostro estaba muy lastimado y tenía manchas de sangre en su nariz y labios, su cabello estaba alborotado y lleno de hojas secas, sus ojos tenían unas ojeras enormes y por ultimo, alguien le había robado los zapatos.

-Mmm… mi cabeza-  
-… (¿ese joven no es el que todos llaman Rock Lee?)- penso Karin detrás del arbol.  
-¿Qué sucedió?... no recuerdo nada de lo que hice… ¿en donde estoy?-

Lee se puso de pie y miro a su alrededor, toda su ropa estaba cubierta por tierra y sus pantalones tenían un horroroso aroma a orina. Karin solo se rio en voz baja, habia escuchado que ese chico era muy raro y que tambien fue el causante del desastre que se organizo en la madrugada, en el cual la mitad de la aldea quedo en ruinas, ni Pein ni Orochimaru juntos pudieron causar tanto daño en ese sitio en el pasado.

-¿Por qué estoy en medio del bosque?... ¡mmm!... ¿Por qué mi cabeza me duele tanto?... ¡¿y por que huelo tan mal?!-  
-Jijiji… es gracioso-  
-¿Cómo?... ¿Quién anda ahí?-

Karin salió detrás de su árbol y camino con una sonrisa en su rostro hacia el sitio donde Lee se estaba tambaleando, era muy cómico ver a ese bicho raro el hacer el ridículo de tal forma, pero al mismo tiempo, no negaba que tenia cierto aire a ternura, como un animalito indefenso. Por su parte, Lee solo trataba de mantenerse en pie, mientras una chica muy bonita, con cola de caballo, de anchas caderas y anteojos, se dirigía hacia él, meneando lo que Dios le dio.

-Hola, me llamo Karin-  
-…- Lee se rasco los ojos- … hola… mi nombre es Rock Lee… ¿eras miembro de Hebi, Taka o lo que sea?-  
-…- Karin suspiro y cerro sus ojos- … (espero que este no me insulte tal y como lo han hecho todos los demás)… si, lo era-  
-Disculpa si sueno un poco rudo… ¿Qué haces aquí?- dijo Lee mientras se llevaba sus manos a su sien.  
-Pues, me alejo un poco de la chusma-

Karin cerro sus ojos en ese momento, no quería ver si el rostro de Lee demostraba desprecio, ya estaba harta de ser el chivo expiatorio en todas las teorías del porque Sasuke Uchiha no se quedo en Konoha para hacerle la vida feliz a sus fans, ellas siempre le echaban la culpa a Karin de todo lo relacionado con el Uchiha, aun cuando ella termino separándose del disque vengador.

-De seguro es duro tener que soportar todo lo que dicen sobre ti-  
-Lo dices como si tu no creyeras en lo que dice esa gente tan cruel-

- la gente también dice cosas horribles sobre mi, dicen que soy débil e inútil, que soy un rechazado de la aldea, que mis cejas parecen pistas de aterrizaje, que si soy un extraterrestre que tiene antenas sobre sus ojos, que parecen tener vida propia y en cierto punto, puede que tengan razón-

-¿tus cejas tienen vida propia?-

-¡claro que no, me refiero a que en cierta forma, me aleje de los demás, a cambio de ser tan bueno como mis amigos!-  
-¿de que hablas?- dijo Karin rascándose la cabeza.  
- Me refiero a que he tenido que entrenar hasta el cansancio para poder seguirle el paso a los demás y eso me ha quitado mucho tiempo para la vida social-  
-En otras palabras, eres un nerd-

Lee se fue a una esquina a hacer circulitos mientras pequeños ríos de lagrimas salían de sus ojos y una nube negra se formaba sobre su cabeza. Karin solo esbozo una sonrisa y miro con un poco de lastima la figura paliducha de ese extraño sujeto.

-Oye, he oído que tu Taijutsu es bueno-  
- ¿bueno?... ¡es el mejor y todo gracias a las enseñanzas de Gai sensei y al constante entrenamiento con mis compañeros de equipo!-  
-Jaja… me harías una demostración-  
-¡claro!-

Los ojos de Lee se encendieron en fuego, el Taijutsu era la única habilidad en la que sobresalía y casi nunca le pedían que demostrara la habilidades que se había ganado a punta de lo que vulgarmente llamamos, huevos.

Lee lanzo una patada al aire, después comenzó a lanzar golpes a una velocidad tan impresionante que apenas podía verse el movimiento de sus brazos y por ultimo, estiro su pierna del suelo y la coloco detrás de su cuello, mientras se sostenía con solo una mano. Karin pudo notar algo en Lee que le llamo mucho la atención, de ciertos ángulos (muy, pero muy exclusivos), Lee no se veía tan feo… bueno, aun tenia un cuerpo famélico, larguirucho, con cabeza en forma de cebolla, ojos de insecto aplastado y cejas de azotador de gigantes, ustedes entienden el punto.

-Vaya, eso fue muy impresionante-  
- Gracias, eres una de las pocas que han apreciado mi talento y de ahora en adelante… ¡Seremos amigos, por todo lo quela llama de la juventud representa!-  
-¿llama de la juventud?... jaja, eres raro…pero… exótico-  
-¿exo que?-  
- Ya veras a que me refiero, esa habilidad de mover tu cuerpo y hacer esas poses que haces… créeme, se aplican en otros lugares además del campo de batalla, guapo-

Lee comenzó a sudar frio, una mujer le había dicho guapo, una mujer le habia a coqueteado, una mujer de verdad y no de una revista xxx… esto era algo insólito, algo que debía escribirse en los libros de historia, algo que su mente no entendía todavía. Karin solo se rio un poco mas, le parecía bastante tierna la cara de congoja que Lee tenia en su rostro en ese momento y le causaba gracia el verlo temblando producto de un coctel de emociones entre el nerviosismo y el miedo.

-… (es tan inocente que es lindo)

Karin se acerco caminando hacia Lee y le dio un pequeño beso en su mejilla. Lee no reacciono de inmediato, primero, tomo un respiro, después miro la pintura labial en su mejilla, a los pocos segundos su cuerpo comenzó a reaccionar poniéndose cada vez mas rojo, pero la mente de Lee aun no funcionaba, hasta que…

-… (…5…4…3…2…1…)…- Lee se toco la mejilla- … me…me… me diste un beso-  
- Así es tontito, porque no iría a dártelo…- Karin sujeto las mejillas de Lee y comenzó a pellizcarlas suavemente- … si eres la cosita mas adorable que haya visto

Lee se soltó del agarre de la muerte de Karin y miro el suelo sonrojado. Karin solo puso cara de cachorrito degollado y sonrió tiernamente.

-… (hay… es tan lindo)-  
-… (que cálido se siente)-

Lentamente Lee sintió los brazos de la muchacha alrededor de su cuerpo y de inmediato se puso extremadamente rojo, como si hubiese abierto las puertas del loto. Karin disfrutaba de la pena que sentía Lee, aun con un pequeño abrazo amistoso, este sujeto sudaba como un cerdo en noche de hambruna.

-Eee… mira, yo…yoooo… mejor me voy-  
-¿Por qué?... ¿no me digas que te da pena?-  
-Es que…bbbb…bueno…-  
-... además, si yo fuera tu no regresaría todavía-  
-¿Por qué lo dices?- dijo Lee ya con un tono mas tranquilo.  
- Porque anoche destruiste la aldea casi por completo, ni Pein ni Orochimaru habían sido capaces de hacer tanto daño en el pasado, te felicito campeón-

La mente de Lee sintió un pequeño "crack" en su nuca, el cejotas no recordaba nada de lo que sucedió, solo podía recordar la horrible cara del anciano del bar, cuando se negó a beber sake y por ultimo, el haberse visto en un espejo del baño del bar, después de eso, todo se volvía confuso y oscuro.

-¿lastime a Sakura Chan?-  
- ¿Sakura chan?... mmmm…- Karin se llevo un dedo a la barbilla tratando de recordar ese nombre- … ¿la chica de cabello rosa?... creo que si, la vi muy mal hace unas horas, casi llorando-

La desgracia… la desgracia total… Lee había lastimado a su amada Sakura Haruno, la dama de sus sueños y todo por culpa de su maldición, de su Suiken. Al ver el rostro de tristeza que el pequeño ñoño haba puesto en ese momento, Karin se puso de pie y lo ayudo a levantarse.

-Andando cariño, aun te necesitan en la aldea y debes explicar muchas cosas-  
-Tienes razón, debo darles muchas explicaciones y disculparme con Sakura chan y todos los que llegue a lastimar-

Lee miro el cielo azul y como los rayos del sol apenas podían atravesar las copas de los arboles y rezo en voz baja por el perdón de sus amigos. Esta actitud de arrepentimiento era algo completamente nuevo para Karin, en su vida se había arrepentido de pocas cosas e inclusive no consideraba un error el haber trabajado para Orochimaru, posiblemente ese era el motivo por el que poca gente la trataba bien.

* * *

En las ruinas de Konoha.

Todo estaba destruido, no había nada en ese sitio que no estuviera destrozado. Los edificios ahora eran escombros, la mansión del Hokage había sido destruida, las murallas derribadas, las calles parecían la superficie lunar y cabe decir que había muchos hidrantes reventados que soltaban agua por todas partes.

-¡¿yo hice todo esto?!-  
-Así parece-

Lee se llevo las manos a su cabeza al ver el caos que había producido en su estado de ebriedad.

-¡Kamisama, ayúdame a explicar esto!-  
-¡TU!-

La piel de Lee se erizo al escuchar la voz de Kiba, el cual ya había tenido serios problemas tratando de encontrar a Akamaru, el cual desapareció durante el "ataque de Lee". Kiba sujeto a Lee del cuello y con una mirada asesino, lo comenzó a agitar de atrás para adelante con una fuerza tremenda y por ultimo lo azoto contra el suelo.

-¡¿Qué hiciste con Akamaru?!-  
-¿Akamaru?-  
-¡No juegues conmigo, fenómeno-  
-El ya te dijo que no tiene idea de que hablas, así que déjalo en paz-

En el corto tiempo que Karin tenia de conocer a Lee, ya había forjado una especie de simpatía hacia el cejon y no le agradaba la idea de que un abusador tratara de aprovecharse de é. Kiba solo gruño un poco y la miro a los ojos, como si tratara de recordarla de algún lado.

-¿Tu eres la chica ninfómana de la que Suigetsu tanto habla?-  
-¡¿ese reptil repugnante dijo que cosa?!-  
-Kiba, eso no fue amable- dijo Lee jugando con sus dedos tal y como lo haría Hinata.  
-¡tu cállate, que aquí todos estamos sufriendo por TU culpa!-  
-Asi es, Lee-

De entre los escombros, habia aparecido Ino, la cual tenia una gigantesca vena en su cabeza y una mirada de odio tan poderosa, que los pequeños insectos que trataban de rodearla se petrificaban de miedo al verlo. Ino sujeto a Lee del cuello y comenzó a ahorcarlo con su mano derecha mientras sujetaba un letrero y lo golpeaba con este en el rostro.

-¡¿sabes que dice?!... ¡dice: "Floreria Yamanaka"!-  
-¡ahora es florería "Yamanada" por tu culpa!- le grito Kiba con fuerza y mostrando sus colmillos.  
-¿en segio hije todo ejo?- dijo Lee tratando de escapar del estrangulamiento de Ino.  
-Si… lo hiciste-

Ino dejo caer a Lee en el suelo y miro por encima de su cabeza, sobre el techo de una casa derrumbada, Sakura Haruno sostenía una foto rota, la cual miraba con mucha tristeza y con un par de lagrimas bajando por su rostro. La imagen impacto tanto a Lee, que solo se quedo cayado y de repente todos a su alrededor desaparecieron, en ese momento solo estaban él y ella y por desgracia, ella estaba llorando.

-…Sakura chan…-  
-Esta casa era la casa de mi madre, mi ultimo recuerdo de ella y tu la destruiste Lee-  
-Yo no quería…-  
- … no querías, pero lo hiciste…- una gota bajo del ojo de Sakura y toco la mejilla derecha de Lee- … creo que es mejor que te vayas de la aldea-

Esas ultimas palabras que salieron de la boca de su amada, fueron la gota que derramo el vaso, de inmediato el pequeño saltamontes (Lee) se dejo caer en el suelo de rodillas.

-¡No!-

Karin había levantado la mano y miro desafiante a Sakura y a los demás.

- ¡Este sujeto lo único que ha hecho es cometer un error, yo cometí miles de ellos y aun así, aquí estoy, me aceptaron en esta aldea y no dejare que echen a este pobre chico!-  
-Ella… ella tiene razón-

TenTen había aparecido con su brazo derecho enyesado, un ojo vendado y sosteniendo una muleta con su brazo izquierdo. Karin se sorprendió del estado de salud de la kunoichi de las armas, es como si se hubiera peleado con un coyote y perdido.

-¿Qué te paso?- dijo Kiba asustado.  
-Trate de detenerlo, fui una de las pocas-  
-… (las…lastime a TenTen)- pensó Lee sin apartar su mirada del suelo.  
- Al igual que Karin, creo que es injusto que echen a Lee… lo que…- TenTen hiso una mueca de dolor- … lo que sucedió fue un error y no volverá a suceder-  
-No lo creo-

De entre los escombros, Neji salió sosteniendo a Naruto, el cual se veía muy mal herido y con un poco de sangra que bajaba por su labio.

-Tu ya sabias que esto iba a suceder Lee, lo hiciste adrede y lo sabes- dijo Neji sin apartar su mirada de los ojos de Lee.  
-Pero… yo no tenia idea de que…-  
-olvídalo es mejor que te vayas- dijo Ino.  
- yo… no lo creo…- dijo Naruto tras escupir un poco de sangre- … díganme… ¿yo no soy acaso una amenaza mas grande para esta aldea?... y aun asi… no me expulsan-  
-pero Naruto, los que no están aquí, es porque están en el hospital, que gracias a Kamisama que no fue destruido- dijo Neji.

Hubo un silencio incomodo, nadie sabia como resolver esto. Por su parte, Lee no podía dejar de mirar el rostro de Sakura, no podía creer que la había lastimado y que sus lagrimas fueran por causa suya. Y les digo, ese silencio se hubiese prolongado por mucho tiempo si no fuera por la "peculiar" ayuda que recibieron en ese momento.

-¡hey, hey!

Todos miraron a su derecha y vieron a un viejo vagabundo bebiendo sake de una calabaza y sonriendo como estúpido, parado en la punta de una antena rota.

-¡¿Por qué la cara larga?!-  
-¿Quién es ese tipo?- dijo Neji mientras una gota bajaba por su nuca.  
-No tengo idea- respondió Naruto.  
-¡vaya, que… HIC… desastre, como si un huracán paso por aquí!  
-En cierta forma así fue- dijo Ino rascándose la cabeza.  
-¿Quién es usted?- pregunto Kiba.  
-¡mi nom…HIC…bre es Wong Fei Lung!  
-¿Wong Fei Lung? - dijo TenTen.  
-¡así es… HIC… especialista en Suiken!

Lee levanto su mirada de golpe y miro asustado a ese anciano, su cara, su voz, su pestilencia… le eran muy familiares. El anciano pego un salto con la punta de los pies y cayo justo al lado de Lee, le metió un golpe en la cabeza y el pobre diablo cayo en el suelo con un chichón del tamaño de un balón de playa.

-¡un…hic…tiempo conmigo y este… hic… infeliz será todo un…hic… maestro!-  
-Oye, queremos que deje de ser un ebrio, no que se transforme en uno- dijo Karin.  
-Para dejar de… HIC… hacer daño al suiken con la gente, primero debe… hic… entrenarse y dominar el estilo de pelea-  
-¿hacer daño al suiken con la gente?- dijo Kiba.  
-Porque me cuesta tanto creerle- dijo Ino con una gota bajándole por la cabeza.  
- Verán… hic… el suiken es un estilo… hic… emocional…- Wong Fei se tambaleo un poco y al cabo de unos segundos le arremetió otro golpe a Lee, el cual quedo inconciente nuevamente-… el debe… hic… dominar el estilo para no dejar que sus emociones interfieran en el… hic… combate… así no… asi no podrá lastimar a nadie-  
-¿Cómo sabemos si lo que dice es verdad?- dijo Neji.  
-Jejeje… no ven que soy un buen hombre-

Wong Fei Lung esbozo una sonrisa podrida y llena de dientes con caries que hiso estremecer a todos los presentes. Lee volvió a mirar hacia el cielo, pero solo recibió otro golpe de parte del anciano.

-Esta bien- dijo Naruto.

Todos miraron a Naruto sorprendidos, estaba dispuesto a entregarle a este lunático el destino de uno de sus amigos.

- Escuchen, creo que este anciano dice la verdad y si el puede ayudar a Lee, de seguro que será algo que beneficie tanto al cejotas como a la aldea-  
-Ya hablas como un kage- dijo Neji.  
-¡Bien, ya esta hecho!... ¡¿Dónde esta el pequeño infeliz?!-  
-Eee… lo has estado golpeando desde que llegaste- dijo Karin con una gota bajando por su cabeza.

Wong Fei miro al muchacho que se encontraba a su lado, tenia como cinco chichones del tamaño de Plutón en su cabeza y unos remolinos en sus ojos. Wong Fei sonrió y lo levanto con su mano derecha, mientras bebía sake con su izquierda. Lentamente, Lee se despertó y miro al hombre que lo sujetaba y poco a poco reconoció el rostro de ese embustero… era el mismo hombre que le dio el sake la noche anterior.

-¡tu!-  
-¿yo que?-  
-¡tu me diste…!-

_**  
PAFFF**_

Otro golpe directo en la cabeza, lo había dejado inconsciente y con más lagrimas bajando por su rostro. De entre todos los que estaban presentes, Karin fue la que mas pensaba en lo sucedido, era cierto que ella no podía mantener amigos por mucho tiempo, pero este era el record, había perdido a uno de los pocos que realmente la respetaban en esa aldea y en solo cuestión de minutos.

* * *

En las afueras de Konoha.

Tras mucho quejarse y luchar contra la tremenda fuerza de este anciano. Wong Fei lo dejo caer en el suelo, haciendo que el cejotas se golpeara el coxis. De inmediato, Lee se puso de pie y camino hacia la aldea, no iba a quedarse con un hombre que lo había engañado y que lo mas seguro, no tenia nada bueno en sus intenciones.

-¿A dónde vas?-  
-A la aldea, no me quedare con un hombre que me engaño para beber sake-  
-¿yo?... chico, tu te engañaste solo, si no mas recuerdo, tu fuiste quien tomo el pequeño vaso y le dio un trago-

En ese momento Lee se detuvo y miro a ese anciano con una cara de pocos amigos.

- Pero usted nunca debió ofrecérmelo-  
-Jajaja-

Hubo un periodo de tiempo en el que el silencio volvió a dominar el ambiente, solo podía escucharse la brisa del viento y la respiración intranquila del cejotas. Wong Fei se dejo caer sobre la hierba y miro las nubes con una sonrisa en su rostro. Lee cerro sus puños con mucha fuerza, este viejo lo había jodido sin duda alguna.

-¡al menos, dígame, por que lo hiso!  
- Jajaja… chico, peleaste con un sujeto que tiene la capacidad de aumentar su fuerza física con solo desearlo y le venciste, te enfrentaste a tu rival y en cuestión de segundos lo derrotaste, te enfrentaste a un jinchuuriki y le pateaste el trasero… toda la aldea trato de frenarte y no pudieron hacerte ni un rasguño

Al escuchar las palabras del viejo, Lee quedo frio y miroal viejo con una expresión de incrédulo bastante grande. Wong Fei tomo aire y suspiro con fuerza, su aliento apestaba a alcohol y sus dientes chuecos se movían cada vez que ele respiraba por la boca.

- Chico, si tuvieras un entrenamiento formal en el suiken, te habrías controlado y tus amigos no habrían tenido que enfrentar tu furia-  
-El suiken, no se enseña ni se aprende, se nace con esa habilidad- dijo Lee mientras recuperaba el control.  
-Jaja… díselo a mi sensei-  
-¿Qué?-  
-Sígueme y nunca volverás a hacer llorar a aquella que tanto quieres-

El rostro lleno de lagrimas se pinto en la mente de Lee y sin pensarlo dos veces, el muchacho acepto. Wong Fei sonrió y puso su mano en el hombro de Lee de manera amigable.

- Bien, para dar inicio a nuestro entrenamiento, debemos conseguir algo de sake, vino, ron y otros licores… ¡ven, que este será el mejor entrenamiento que hayas tenido, JAJAJA!-

Lee solo suspiro y dejo que una pequeña gota de sudor bajara por su frente, este sin duda alguna iba a ser el inicio de una aventura un tanto extraña.


	3. ¡Gambei!

6 años después…

**_ ¡GAMBEI!_**

Tras gritar esta palabra con fuerza, un par de hombres chocaron copas de modo ameno y se bebieron su contenido hasta el fondo. El primero era un hombre de 22 años, de cabello largo hasta la cintura en forma de trenza china y llevaba puesto un yukata verde oscuro, unos pantalones negros y estaba descalzo. El segundo, era un anciano que solo tenia una manta sucia sobre su cuerpo.

-¡Gambei!-

Grito el anciano y tomo el líquido con una gran y estúpida sonrisa en su rostro.

-¡Gambei!-

Grito el hombre mas joven y se bebió de un solo la botella que tenia delante de él. Las cortesanas que los rodeaban, reía fuertemente al ver como los dos tragaban más sake que todos los clientes anteriores juntos.

-¡fue una gran idea venir a este burdel, ¿no?!-  
-Maestro, le pido que… hic… respetuosamente que no… hic… llame burdel al hogar de estas hono…hic… rables mujeres-  
-¡JAJAJA…mirra nada mas… ya estas ebrrio mocoso maricon!-  
-¡no estoy…hic… borracho, solo pasado de copas!-  
-¡en tu caso es lo mismo!-

Ambos estaban rodeados por al menos 13 cortesanas, todas tan feas como orinar piedras, pero ese par de animales no se daban cuenta ya que el alcohol estaba distorsionando sus sentidos, además de que no sentían cuando las mismas chicas metían sus manos en sus bolsillos para robar todo el dinero que tenían en ellos, el cual era muy poco. La habitación era pequeña y hecha de madera con puertas corredizas de papel, alumbradas solo por una lámpara de aceite muy pequeña y una ventana en una de las paredes.

-¡oigan, dulzuras, traigan mas sake!-  
-Maestro… mmmm… creo que ya fue suficiente… ni siquiera me gusta beber-  
-Cálmate, Lee muchacho, sigamos tragando y ya veras como todo se soluciona-  
-Por favor… maestro Wong Fei Lung, ya no lo soporto mas… hic… estoy exhausto y el olor a… hic… alcohol es horrible-  
-…- Wong Fei suspiro fuertemente- … vaya que eres marica muchacho-

Lee solo se dejo caer en el suelo y cerro sus ojos, la cabeza le dolía muchísimo y todo musculoso de su cuerpo estaba tan relajado que apenas tenia la fuerza para mover los dedos. Wong Fei se arregosto en el gigantesco estomago de una de las geishas y con una imborrable sonrisa y un fétido aliento a rata muerta, grito "Gambei" una ultima vez y se quedo dormido.

-Bueno… ya esta… ya pueden irse señoritas… mmmm (que asco, creo que voy a vomitar)-

Las cortesanas se fueron sonriendo maliciosamente, habían dejado limpio a ambos derrochadores y ahora podrían comprar todas las joyas o lo que sea que compren, que quisieran. Lee se puso de pie y apago la luz de un soplido, se dejo caer en el suelo y se acurruco justo al lado de una pared que todavía estaba caliente.

-Lee-  
-¿no estaba dormido, maestro?-  
- la verdad no, es imposible que me duerma el dia de hoy-

Wong Fei había abierto la ventana y miraba a la Luna con un dejo de tristeza en su ya arruinado y viejo rostro. Lee trato de ponerse de pie, pero fallo estrepitosamente y cayo en el suelo de un golpe. El anciano se rio en voz baja y suspiro antes de hablar.

- Tu entrenamiento conmigo ya termino Lee… te he enseñado todo lo que tenia que enseñarte, pero recuerda… solo sabes controlar el suiken, el sake nunca podrás controlarlo, así que recuerda tener precaución -  
-Todo lo que se, es gracias a usted maestro, ahora se como controlar mi capacidad y romper mis limites…-  
- … no digas tonterías, muchacho, yo no te ayude en nada… es mas, te pido perdón por haberte metido en un mundo donde si no te cuidas, te matan, en donde lo mas probable es que nos roben todo lo que tenemos… como las cortesanas hace rato-  
-¡¿Nos robaron?!- grito Lee revisando sus bolsillos.  
-Jeje… así parece… de todas formas, no tenia nada de valor conmigo-  
-… (yo tenia aquella foto de Sakura chan en bikini)- pensó Lee llorando a moco tendido.

Wong Fei Lung estiro su brazo y comenzó a revisar las botellas de sake que ya había bebido con anterioridad, en busca de unas cuantas gotas. Lee miro el suelo, esta seria la ultima noche juntos, era realmente feo tener que despedirse de alguien con quien había compartido tanto, pero le alegraba volver a Konoha, la aldea donde conoció a su héroe, Maito Gai, la aldea donde aprendió que en esta vida todo se gana con trabajo duro…

-Oie… ¿crees que tus amigos de congoja te reciban de nuevo?

… la aldea donde una muerte segura, dolorosa y muy lenta, le estaba esperando.

* * *

_  
_

**_La leyenda del maestro borracho._**

_**3- ¡Gambei!**_

El viaje fue largo y extenuante, muchos kilómetros recorridos a pie por culpa de su apariencia y es que Lee no parecía Lee, mas bien parecía un sicópata que recién había escapado de algún instituto mental. Con una sonrisa en su rostro, Lee pego un salto de alegría al divisar las puertas de la Aldea oculta entre las Hojas. En su espalda traía una pequeña mochila y en su cintura una calabaza que emitía el sonido de agua moviéndose con cada paso que daba.

-Ya falta poco… ¡Gai sensei, por fin lo he conseguido!

El muchacho comenzó a correr entre los arboles mientras ríos de lagrimas brotaban de sus ojos. Los recuerdos de Konoha lo hacían sonreír, de solo recordar sus travesuras con su equipo y su adorado sensei, se le pintaba una gigantesca sonrisa de imbécil en la cara. Pero lentamente esa sonrisa desapareció… recordó el rostro lleno de lagrimas de su adorada Sakura, del lastimado cuerpo de TenTen, de cómo la aldea trato de echarlo después del caos que organizo hace 6 años.

-Eee… algo me dice que mejor entro con precaución, no vaya a ser que termine en la cárcel o algo por el estilo-

Lee tomo aire y dio el suspiro más grande y fuerte que haya dado en su vida, estiro sus piernas y brazos, dio un par de saltos, comenzó a hacer lagartijas y por ultimo miro el cielo con una mirada enfurecida.

-¡Konoha, he regresado, que la llama de la juventud ilumine tu camino!-  
-Cierra la boca, idiota- le grito un viajero que caminaba cerca.

Lee cayo con las piernas hacia atrás y después de eso miro al hombre que le había insultado. Tenia el cabello negro muy largo hasta los pies, usaba ropa de monje budista y por ultimo, traía consigo un pequeño báculo en su mano derecha. El tipo solo se rio maliciosamente y se fue caminando por el camino que lo sacaba de los terrenos de la aldea. Lee quedo estupefacto, ahora hasta los monjes ofendían a los pobres idealistas como él.

-Ya no hay respeto en el mundo, a bueno, será mejor que vaya con cuidado-

Y con una pequeña sonrisa se adentro en la aldea con la vaga esperanza de revivir el pasado. Mientras el monje solo lo miro alejarse, escondido detrás de un árbol.

* * *

**_En la aldea varios minutos más tarde._**

La aldea había cambiado mucho en cuestión de 6 años. Los edificios eran mas altos y en mayor cantidad, no eran exactamente rascacielos, pero sin duda alguna eran más grandes que los anteriores. Había carteles gigantescos con marcas de bebidas, alimentos, productos electrónicos y uno que otro cartel de reclutamiento ninja. Lee miro sorprendido la gigantesca cabeza de piedra de Naruto que habían construido, justo al lado de la de Tsunade.

-Jaja… parece que estas haciendo un buen trabajo, sigue así-

Lee continuo su camino y miro lo mucho que el lugar había cambiado. El Ichiraku ahora era un restaurante muy grande con forma de palacio feudal y una gran taza de ramen que adornaba su techo. La florería Yamanaka, ahora era el emporio de flores Yamanaka, tenía ya 3 tiendas de flores dentro de la aldea y muchas mas fuera de esta con Ino como su presidenta ejecutiva, todo marchaba viento en popa para los Yamanaka.

-… (el aroma a ramen es delicioso y creo que comprare una flor mas tarde)-

El cejotas limpio las babas que bajaban por su boca y comenzó a alejarse de la zona industrial de la aldea. Conforme avanzaba, veía a los niños que jugaban con muñecos de los antiguos Hokagues, Minato y Tsunade eran los más populares por lo visto. Por fin, se adentro en la zona urbana, había muchas casas de lujo, pero ninguna como la de los Hyuuga y los Akimichi.

-¡Santa madre del Yosh!-

El grito de Lee no fue para menos, ambas mansiones sobresalían de entre las mansiones que habían en la zona, eran tan grandes como palacios imperiales, tenían sus propios jardines llenos de todo tipo de plantas exóticas y un especio tan gigantesco que varios equipos de futbol entrarían en ellas.

-Felicidades, Choji, Neji-

Con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro, Lee continuo su pequeño tour por la aldea. En el horizonte, se encontraba el palacio del Hokage, donde Lee supuso que Naruto estaría trabajando arduamente (o declarándole la guerra al que diga que el ramen es feo). Tras recorrer un largo trayecto, llego a un pequeño edificio departamental, cruzo los pasillos y llego a una pequeña puerta con un muñeco de Chibi Gai colgando de la entrada.

-Hola Gai sensei, tiempo sin verlo-

Lee saco un par de llaves y abrió la puerta, al entrar, noto que todo estaba sucio y lleno de polvo, pero claro, quien se lo iba a limpiar después del destrozo de hace unos años. Lee se dejo caer en su cama empolvada, debía dar muchas explicaciones y debía hacerlo pronto puesto el sol comenzaba a ponerse y la noche salía en el horizonte. Su estomago rugió con fuerza en ese momento, el muchacho se rio un poco.

-Tengo hambre… ¡será mejor que vaya a Ichiraku!-

* * *

**Varias horas mas tarde, en el Ichiraku.  
**  
Las puertas se abrieron y una muchacha muy bonita con un kimono verde y cabello castaño le dio la bienvenida a Lee con una de esas falsas sonrisas que ponen los meseros en los restaurantes. Lee quedo estupefacto del cambio que había sucedido en solo 6 años. Había mesas llenas de clientes, el piso era baldosa muy fina, las cortinas estaban hechas con seda de oro y solo la calaña mas rica de Konoha podía comer ahí.

-Bienvenido a Ichiraku- dijo la muchacha sonriéndole.  
-Gracias, vaya, hace mucho tiempo que no venia por estos lugares, ha cambiado mucho-  
-¿no es de por aquí, señor?-  
-Creo que mis ropas de limosnero lo dicen bastante claro-

La muchacha sonrió tiernamente, este simpático jovencito no podría pagar ni una migaja aun si vendiera toda la ropa sucia que tenia puesta y lo noto desde el momento en que cruzo la puerta de la entrada, pero aun así se atrevió a hacer la detestable pregunta de …

-¿en que le puedo ayudar?-  
-…- el estomago le volvió a rugir-… ¿no tendrá algo de sobras por ahí?-  
-No, discúlpeme caballero-  
-O rayos-

La mujer miro a ese pobre hombre con un poco de lastima, nadie en el mundo debería sufrir de hambre y mucho menos alguien que estaba delante ella.

-De acuerdo, ya se que hacer, sígame por favor-  
-Esta bien-

Los dos caminaron hacia la parte trasera del restaurante, donde la mayoría de los vagabundos comían las sobras del restaurante y bebían lo que no se terminaban los clientes. La mujer le sonrió y le indico que se quedara ahí, entro en la cocina y a los cinco minutos regreso con un plato de Ramen bastante grande. Lee se limpio las babas y con una gran sonrisa le hiso una reverencia en agradecimiento.

-Basta, basta, no es ningún problema, yo lo hago con mucho gusto-  
-¡gracias, estoy en deuda con usted, pude haber muerto de hambre!-  
-Exagerado… bueno, coma-

La mujer le sonrió una última vez y entro de nuevo en el restaurante. Lee tomo un par de palillos que estaban en el suelo del callejón… pero no comenzó a comer.

-Eso se ve muy bien-  
-¿Cómo?-

Detrás de él unos cuantos vagabundos se habían juntado y miraban con babas en sus bocas el plato de ramen que Lee tenia en sus manos. El cejotas suspiro y con lágrimas en sus ojos, les entrego el plato, los cuales lo tomaron con desesperación y comenzaron a devorárselo sin misericordia.

-… (Gai sensei estaría orgulloso… aun que mi sentido común no tanto)…- pensó mientras lloraba como magdalena.

De repente uno de los vagabundos le ofrecieron una pequeña botella con un poco de liquido transparente dentro. Lee la olfateo y pudo sentir el hedor del alcohol en ella, cosa que lo hiso suspirar, estaba mas que arto del sake o de cualquier tipo de licor, le asqueaba la sola idea de tener que llevarse esa botella a la boca.

-Vamos chico, no pongas esa cara, bebe con nosotros en agradecimiento-  
-Pero yo no debo…-  
-Hazlo o me ofenderé-

Y ese vagabundo le dio justo en el talón de Aquiles, Lee no era el tipo de persona que ofendía o insultaba a la gente, mucho menos si no la conocía bien. Lamentando la decisión que tomo, Lee sujeto la botella y le dio un pequeño traguito.

* * *

**En el restaurante.**

La muchacha camino hasta llegar a la entrada nuevamente, había sido un día muy cansado, lleno de clientes pesados y poco amables (ni hablar de esa basura de propinas que dejaban), el vagabundo que llego al final fue lo mas cómico que le había sucedido en días.

-TenTen-

La mujer miro a su derecha y miro al viejo cocinero de Ichiraku con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-¿ya llegaran los invitados?-  
-Cálmese, ya llegaran- dijo TenTen sonriendo.  
- La líder del clan Hyuuga, el jefe del clan Akimichi, la presidenta de Flores Yamanaka… ¡no puedo creer que sean todos tus amigos!-  
-Pues si y si sigue comportándose así, solo los va asustar-  
-Esta bien, solo avisa cuando lleguen, no puedo esperar para cocinar para ellos-

El cocinero entro en la cocina nuevamente y empezó a reírse con mucha fuerza. TenTen sonrió y al poco tiempo se escucho la puerta de la entrada abrirse.

-Ya era hora que llegaran-

En fila venían Ino Yamanaka con un kimono rosa con ornamentos de flores en el cabello, no había crecido mucho que digamos, de hecho se mantenía casi igual en apariencia con un pequeño cambio de estatura, ahora era mas alta. Sakura Haruno, que usaba un kimono azul con dibujos de pájaros volando. Hinata Hyuuga, la cual usaba un kimono bastante revelador y de color rojo.

-Hola, lamentamos llegar tarde- dijo Sakura.  
-No hay problema, Sakura chan, de todas formas aun falta mucho para cerrar- respondió TenTen.  
- Si cierta persona no se hubiese tardado tanto en buscar un kimono que le escondiera un par de enormes cosas que trae consigo, no habríamos tardado tanto- dijo Ino con una vena en la cabeza.  
-Lo… lo siento- respondió Hinata con una sonrisa nerviosa.  
-Ya que mas da, ahora solo hay que esperar a los demás-  
-¡Ya llegamos, que empiece el festín!-

Como por arte de magia, un rubio con ojos azules y kimono amarillo, dio un gran paso dentro del restaurante y miro con una sonrisa diabólica a la entrada de la cocina. A su lado venia un muchacho usando armadura de ANBU y unos anteojos cuadrados de lente fino.

-Parece que todos ya llegaron, Naruto kun-  
-¡así es, Sai y pronto habrá ramen en mi estomago, jajajaja!-  
-Cierra el pico, ya entendimos que tienes mucha hambre-

Neji entro en la escena con una armadura de ANBU y una mirada de pocos amigos. El Hokage Naruto había sido considerado como uno de los más atarantados (sin duda alguna) pero más eficientes de la historia, el comandante Neji y Sai fueron escogidos personalmente por el Kage como sus guardaespaldas.

-Hola Sakura chan… ¿como va todo en el dojo?-  
-Bien, gracias Naruto-  
-¿no han empezado sin mi, verdad?-

Un sujeto grande, gordo y con una larga cabellera entro en el restaurante con una sonrisa tan agradable que parecía la de un Buda, traia puesto un kimono verde con decorados de sauce llorón. Ino le sonrió y le saludo con la mano, el hombre grandote solo le devolvió la sonrisa y le estrecho la mano.

-¿Cómo estas Ino?-  
-Muy bien Choji, gusto en verte-  
-¡ya estuvo bueno, a comer!- grito Naruto.  
-Naruto kun tiene razón, todos tenemos hambre y es mejor empezar- dijo Hinata con una sonrisa.  
Y sin decir más, todos se sentaron en una gran mesa que TenTen había colocado especialmente para esa ocasión.

* * *

**De regreso en el callejón detrás del Ichiraku:**

_**HAY, HAY, HAY… CANTA Y NO LLORES… ¡¡¡Olvide el resto de la canción!!!**_

_**¡¡¡Jajajajaja!!!**_

Todos los vagabundos estaban de agarrados de las manos y abrazándose entre si, mientras Lee cantaba con una poderosa sonrisa en su ya bastante rojo rostro. Uno de los vagabundos abrazo a Lee con mucha fuerza y comenzó a darle besos en la cabeza.

-¡y eso que solo tomaste un poco!-  
-Si tomo mucho, se me sube a la cabeza-  
-Se nota muchacho, vaya que hace frio esta noche-

El vagabundo tomo un periódico y se lo puso encima a modo de chaqueta. Lee miro el periódico con algo de lastima, recordando que ya había tenido la desdicha de haber estado en esa situación, pero al poco tiempo su expresión cambio de una triste y melancólica, a una extrañada y confundida. El cejotas miro el titular del periódico más de cerca:

_**"Masacre en la Aldea Oculta del Arroz"**_

Según la noticia no habían quedado sobrevivientes, todos habían sido destazados, cortados y mutilados por una extraña fuerza azoto la aldea y la destruyo por completo. Los pocos sobrevivientes, dijeron que se había tratado de un solo hombre que era inmune a los jutsus mas poderosos y que inclusive se burlaba de quienes le enfrentaban. Lee se rasco la cabeza en confusión, en antaño solo los Akatsuki tenían el poder de destruir una aldea entera y aun así necesitaban hacerlo en grupo. Tal vez un jinchuuriki podría ser el causante, pero nuevamente, ya no quedan muchos y ellos no irían destruyendo aldeas.

Algo raro estaba sucediendo y Lee iba a averiguarlo.

-¡por el… hic… poder… hic… de la llama de la juventud!-  
-¿A dónde vas?-  
-¡a resolver un misterio!-

Tras gritar eso, Lee salió corriendo con los brazos en alto y haciendo el sonido de como si estuviera volando y entro en el edificio ante la atónita mirada de los vagabundos. Una vez dentro del edificio, corrió hacia la cocina y encontró al chef preparando un ramen de pollo.

-¡¿Qué le… HIC… ha hecho a ese pobre… HIC… animal?!-  
-¿estas hablando del pollo?... lo compre en el mercado en la mañana-  
-¡NOOOOO!-

El grito fue tan poderoso que se escucho por todo el comedor y obligo a todos los que comían a ponerse de pie. Los primeros en hacerlo, fueron Neji y Sai que se juntaron para proteger a Naruto, el cual para su desgracia, ya se había puesto de pie y corrido a la cocina. Justo cuando llego, encontró al cocinero inconsciente en una esquina con 4 chichones enormes en la cabeza, la nariz rota y un ojo morado.

-¿Qué demo…?-  
-¡Pollo kun!-

Naruto miro detrás de la mesa donde el chef cortaba al pollo y vio a un vagabundo dándole respiración "boca a boca" a un muslo de pollo.

-¿Qué cara…?-  
-¡Maldito Mercado, juro que…HIC… vengare a Pollo kun!-  
-¿pollo kun?- dijo Naruto en voz baja y con una gota bajándole por la nuca.  
-¡TU!-  
-¡¿YO?!-

Lee se puso de pie y sujeto a Naruto del pecho, levantándolo unos 5 centimetros del suelo.

-¡¿Dónde encuentro al tal… HIC… mercado?!-  
-… (¿Qué le pasa a este sujeto?)-  
-Hay no, te dije que no hicieras ruido-

El vagabundo bajo a Naruto y miro a TenTen, la cual habia entrado y miro el desorden que Lee habia hecho. Lee se puso de pie de golpe y camino hacia la chica con una mirada de sospecha bastante ridícula, puso su rostro al lado del de ella y con una mirada depredadora le grito:

-¡¿Dónde estuviste…HIC… ayer en el noche?!-  
-…¿en mi casa?...-  
-¡¿Quién eres tú y que haces aquí?!-grito Ino con su gran voz.  
-…- Lee miro a la rubia- … te me haces familiar… ¿eres…hic… parte del elenco de una… hic… película porno?-  
-¡¿Qué has dicho?!-

Justo cuando Ino lanzo una patada hacia la entrepierna del cejotas, Lee se movió a la derecha haciendo que el impacto le diera a Naruto y lo dejara en el suelo revolcándose de dolor y sobándose sus partes nobles.

-¡Naruto kun, perdona, perdona!-  
-¡¡¡JAJAJA… VAMOS A LA… HIC… FIESTA!!!-  
-Ya basta, te estas saliendo de control-

Delante de Lee, se colocaron Neji y Sai en pose de combate. Lee comenzó a tambalearse hasta caer en el suelo riéndose como un estúpido y gritando como mono rabioso. Neji se rasco la cabeza y se puso de pie, camino hacia el cejotas y lo miro de cerca, ese tipo le era muy familiar.

-¿Lee?-  
-¡¿Otra vez?!- gritaron todos menos Naruto que todavía estaba revolcándose en el suelo.  
-Mmm… creo que voy a vomitar-

A pesar de que el efecto del sake ya estaba desapareciendo y Lee comenzaba a ver mejor y no un montón de manchas multicolor, su dolor no iba a terminar, de ninguna manera. El cejotas se rasco los ojos, los abrió poco a poco, las luces de neón de la cocina le molestaban la visión y la gente que lo rodeaba respiraba demasiado fuerte, era como martillasos a su adolorida cabeza.

-¿Rock Lee?-  
- ¿Eres tu, conciencia?-  
-¡No, pero voy a hacerte sufrir como si lo fuera! –

De la nada una mano sujeto a Lee del pecho y lo envio contra la pared y justo cuando Lee abrió sus ojos por completo, noto que delante de él estaba la misma mujer que le habia dado su ramen, sosteniendo un kunai en su mano derecha, el cual estaba muy peligrosamente cerca de su garganta.

-¡¡¡AAAAA, sáquenme de aquí!!!-  
-¡Seis años, seis benditos años que te vemos y nos sales ebrio!- grito Ino.  
-No fue mi intención… ¿seis años sin vernos?-

Lee dejo de forcejear y puso su mano derecha en su barbilla y comenzó a meditar las palabras de la rubia… hasta que a los cinco segundos le cayo la peseta.

-O sea que… ¡¿Ino Yamanaka?!-  
-Así es, cejon- dijo Ino enfadada y de brazos cruzados.  
-¡Naruto Uzumaki!-  
-Hola cejotas- dijo Naruto con un hilo de voz.  
-¡¿Hinata, Choji, Sai, Neji, TenTen?!-

Los hombres mencionados solo lo miraron con algo de rencor, aun que cabe decir que TenTen acerco un poco mas su kunai a su manzana de Adán y que Hinata solo le sonrio un poco.

-¡Guau, es bueno verlos a todos, hace años que no nos vemos!-  
-Y vaya manera de encontrarnos, borracho- dijo TenTen sin apartar el kunai.  
-Ya basta TenTen, aleja ese kunai de su cuello, ya que esta más cuerdo ahora- dijo Naruto con un tono de voz mas grave.

La kunoichi soltó a Lee, el cual callo en el suelo sentado. TenTen tuvo el insulto de Lee marcado en su memoria desde el momento en que el cejon abandono Konoha a la fuerza, al principio la hacia sentir mal, pero con el tiempo, esa tristeza se transformo en enojo y ese enojo en odio, podríamos decir que la kunoichi se resintió a niveles legendarios.

Naruto se acerco con una sonrisa en su rostro y una bolsa de hielo en su ingle, le extendió la mano y lo ayudo a ponerse de pie.

-Si buscas trabajo, te lo puedo dar, después de todo soy un Kage-  
-Gracias, pero no podría aceptarlo-  
-¿Cómo?-  
- Veras, Naruto, yo he cometido muchos errores y me temo que todavía no me perdono lo que hice hace seis años, no podría aceptar algo después de tremendo daño-  
-¡¡¡Jajajaja!!!

Lee miro extrañado a Naruto, el rubio rio y rio con tanta fuerza, que sus carcajadas podían escucharse por todo el establecimiento y aun mas allá. Naruto se limpio las lagrimas de los ojos y tomo aliento, puso su mano derecha en el hombro de Lee.

-No seas tan serio, hombre, eso quedo en el pasado-  
-…- los ojos de Lee se hicieron como de cachorrito- … Naruto kun… gracias-  
-¡ñyaaaaaa, sigues igual de tierno!

Un flash purpura salió de la nada y cayo sobre Lee. Al abrir sus ojos, el cejotas pudo mirar el rostro de una mujer pelirroja que usaba una cola de caballo y tenía unas gafas un poco gruesas. La chica comenzó a darle besos por todo el rostro, cosa que hiso que se ganara la mirada de desaprobación de todas los mujeres ahí presentes, los hombres solo se reían de lo afortunado que había sido el pobre diablo.

-¡Cosita linda, ay, sigues tan adorable como siempre!-

Lee no respondió, estaba tan rojo que apenas tenia sangre en el resto de su cuerpo.

-Karin, mas te vale que lo sueltes- dijo TenTen tronando sus nudillos.  
-¡tu solo estas celosa, de que esta adorable criatura me quiera mas a mi que a ti!  
-¡¿Cómo dijiste, perra?!-  
-¡Ya basta!-

El grito provino de Sakura, la cual habia entrado en la cocina, pero al ver al responsable de la demolición de su antigua casa, prefirió volver al comedor, pero se vio obligada a regresar por el bullicio que hacían adentro.

- Ya suéltalo Karin, he tenido un día muy ocupado con los chicos en la academia y este tipo de berrinches es lo que menos quiero por hoy-  
-Esta bien Sakura-

Justo cuando Karin dejo caer a Lee en el suelo, este quedo hecho un fideo incapaz de moverse y dando pequeños saltos como un pez recién pescado. Sakura solo suspiro y le dio la espalda, pero antes de que saliera de la cocina, Lee se puso de pie, la tomo de la mano y comenzó a acariciarla entre sus dedos.

-No te vayas, debo decirte algo-  
-…- Sakura se sonrojo un poco- … (¿y esto?)-  
- Lamento mucho haber destruido tu antigua casa, se que era el ultimo recuerdo que tenias de tu madre, pero debes saber, que en toda mi vida jamás me habia sentido tan arrepentido de algo como lo de aquella noche, verte llorar y arruinar ese precioso rostro tuyo fue el peor castigo que he recibido en mi existencia, por favor, Sakura chan… perdóname-

Hubo un momentáneo silencio en el que todos se dedicaron a observar como Sakura se negaba a mirar al cejotas a los ojos. Lentamente el corazón de Sakura comenzó a bombear sangre a una gran velocidad, sus latidos se hacían más intensos y con cada corazonada más roja se ponía su cara. La chica comenzó a tragar amargura, algo le estaba sucediendo y le dolía mucho, algo que no había sentido en mucho tiempo… algo que solo había sentido con su queridísimo…

-… (Sasuke Kun)-  
-¿me perdonarías, Sakura chan?-  
-… (Dios… ¿Qué me pasa?)…-

Ino sonrió y miro a Sakura con una sonrisa maliciosa, la tomo de la cintura y se la llevo al hombro como si fuera un costal de papas.

-Ella dice que te perdona, pero por ahora debe ir a su hogar, hasta luego-

Tras decir eso, Ino salió del restaurante llevándose a Sakura consigo. Lee pestañeo un par de veces antes de recibir otro abrazo de parte de Karin.

-Vamos cosita linda, te llevare a casa y te daré de comer-  
-Has de estar muy desesperada por querer a un don Nadie como ese- dijo TenTen con crueldad.  
-¿celosa?-  
-No, para nada-  
- Ya basta chicas, será mejor que lo dejen ir ya que mañana trabajara con Choji en los salones de la academia- dijo Naruto sujetando a Lee del cuello y apartándolo de Karin.  
-Deberías estar honrado, no todos los dias se puede impartir clases junto al Yokozuna- dijo Neji de brazos cruzados.  
-¡¿Yokozuna?!... ¡Choji, eres el Yokozuna!- grito Lee sonriendo incrédulo.  
-Jajaja… así es, Lee y espero que nos llevemos bien, compañero-

Lee sujeto la mano de Choji y se miraron a los ojos, esto marcaria el inicio de la nueva aventura que pronto tocaría sus puertas.

* * *

**En las afueras de la aldea.**

En medio del bosque, en lo alto de un árbol gigantesco, un hombre miraba la Luna y las estrellas, con su báculo trazaba la forma de las constelaciones y se reía con mucha fuerza. Traía puestos hábitos de monje budista y un rosario en su mano izquierda, en su mano derecha tenia su báculo y en su cintura una pequeña calabaza que parecía estar llena de algún liquido. Su largo cabello se movía al compas del viento y era por ello que reía tan enérgicamente.

- La bóveda celeste cubre al mundo, pero solo un lugar es tan brillante para verse en la inmensa oscuridad de la noche, aquel lugar iluminado por el chakra de un ser sagrado-

El hombre quito el corcho de su calabaza y tomo un pequeño trago de esta.

- He encontrado a descendiente del maestro, me asegurare de llevármelo conmigo o no me llamo Sing Lung, hasta mañana, Rock Lee... gambei--

Tras haber dicho esto, el monje volvió a beber de su calabaza y miro con un particular interés a la gran aldea de Konoha.


	4. La luz de un Chakra sagrado

Solo les vengo a anunciar que este fic tiene como varios OC... nada mas para que sepan y todos son villanos o antiheroes, pero solo eso y espero no les moleste.

* * *

En la cima de la montaña mas alta del mundo, donde la nieve se confunde con las nubes y la fuerza del viento es tan brutal como un latigazo de Kamisama. Siete individuos cubiertos por grandes frazadas que ocultaban sus cuerpos, estaban reunidos formando un círculo alrededor de una pequeña fogata que de milagro se mantenía encendida.

- ¿Están todos?- dijo uno de ellos con una voz jovial y juvenil.

- Así es y me alegra anunciar que Sing ya esta en Konoha y ha descubierto que el descendiente del maestro esta con esos shinobis- dijo otro con una voz de anciano.

- Bien, el hermano Sing Lung lo traerá de vuelta y no tendremos que esforzarnos mucho- dijo la voz de una mujer.

- No estén tan seguros, Lee es mas fuerte de lo que parece y por si fuera poco tiene la ayuda del portador del Kyuubi, con eso ya tenemos dos amenazas que pueden interferir en nuestros planes- dijo el anciano nuevamente.

- Vamos anciano, confía mas en el hermano y veras como todo saldrá bien- dijo uno que tenia una voz ruda y era muy alto.

- Oigan… ya me estoy aburriendo y debo recordarles que tengo que tocar mañana para que ustedes, bola de borrachos, puedan comprar mas sake- dijo uno que tenia una gran guitarra en su espalda.

- Oye amigo, te recuerdo que no somos los únicos aquí que beben- le replico el de voz joven nuevamente.

- Ya paren de pelear y bésense de una maldita vez, me están enfermando con su constante coqueteo- dijo una voz bufonesca.

- ¡¿Qué dijiste?!-

- ¡¡¡Silencio!!!-

Ese poderoso grito provino del más alto de los siete y como si fueran perros ante su dueño, todos se calmaron y no emitieron ni un solo sonido. Ese hombre se puso de pie piso la fogata para apagarla y acto seguido, miro a todos los seis que lo rodeaban.

- Si Sing Lung falla, enviaremos a otro y así sucesivamente, porque créanme, que ya he esperado una maldita eternidad para encontrar el Sake de los Dioses y juro que no esperare al día del Juicio Final para beberlo-

El silencio se prolongo, la voz de ese hombre era muy fuerte y le daba escalofríos a los demás, excepto a uno que solo emitió una pequeña risotada. El hombre enfurecido, saco un gran bastón de gran tamaño y le apunto al rostro al anciano, el cual simplemente volvió a reír aun más fuerte.

- ¿de que te ríes Wong Fei Lung?-

- Es solo que… hace muchos años cuando Amaterasu nos concedió la inmortalidad, jamás pensé que llegáramos a convertirnos en simples mendigos desesperados por beber alcohol, vaya que el maestro se decepcionaría si nos viera-

Ambos hombres se miraron a los ojos por un largo periodo de tiempo, el gigante se negaba a apartar su bastón del rostro del anciano y el viejo solo mantenía su sonrisa detrás de esa capucha negra. Pasado unos 5 minutos, el gigante retiro su bastón y lo volvió a esconder en su túnica.

- Como sea, solo deben saber que aun si tengo que despellejar a ese muchacho, voy a beber ese sake y destruiré a cualquier aldea que se interponga, como lo hice con al del arroz-

Justo cuando el gigantes dijo eso, Rock Lee se despertó empapado en sudor y respirando desesperadamente. Toda su piel estaba erizada y un frio intenso recorrió su espalda, se llevo las manos a la cabeza y suspiro con mucha fuerza, ese sueño había sido muy real y las voces de cada uno de esos sujetos le taladraban el cráneo.

- … (Gai sensei… ¿Qué esta pasando?)-

El reloj despertador comenzó a sonar justo en ese preciso instante, Lee lo sujeto y lo apago rápidamente, se puso de pie y camino hacia el armario y saco los mismos arapos que tenia desde ayer.

- … (me urge un guardarropa nuevo)-

Tras ponerse su ropa, camino hacia el baño y se limpio la cara con agua, se lavo los dientes con la pasta que le hace brillar la sonrisa (ustedes ya saben cual es) y por ultimo hiso la pose cool delante del espejo y el reflejo casi lo deja ciego, lo cual decía que…

- ¡Si, la llama de la juventud ha vuelto a Konoha y hoy tendré mi primer trabajo, yosh!-

* * *

**_La Leyenda del maestro borracho._**

**_4- La Luz de un Chakra sagrado._**

_Varias horas mas tarde, en la academia._

Lee dio sus primeros pasos dentro del antiguo terreno de la academia y miro con nostalgia los antiguos vestigios del lugar, recordando los viejos y buenos tiempo. Miro el columpio y recordó cuando los matones le robaron las bolas de arroz que Gai sensei le había preparado para el almuerzo.

- … (pero de seguro tenían hambre y yo siempre comparto)-

Miro el terreno de entrenamiento de taijutsu y recordó cuando le hicieron el calzón chino más poderoso del mundo, cosa que transformo sus ojos normales en los de un extraterrestre gracias a la mueca de dolor que puso.

- … (pero estaban aburridos, además yo me lo gane por no querer compartir las bolas de arroz que Gai sensei hiso en aquella ocasión)-

Por ultimo miro el lugar donde se practicaba el tiro al blanco y vio el agujerado tronco que había recibido miles de kunais durante su estancia en aquella vieja academia y eso le hiso recordar cuando los matones lo usaron como blanco para una de sus practicas privadas.

- … (pero que puedo decir, siempre he soportado mejor el dolo que los demás, así que es mas que obvio que yo haya sido un buen sustituto)-

La verdad es que la niñez de Lee había sido una mierda y todos los sabemos, pero que se puede hacer, un cabeza dura es un cabeza dura. Era "muy bonito" recordar todos esos viejos tiempos, pero todavía había algo que lo estaba carcomiendo por dentro… ¿Dónde estaban los alumnos?

- Supuse que estarías aquí, baboso-

- ¿Qué?-

En la entrada principal de la academia, con el sol a sus espaldas, TenTen estaba mirando a Lee con una mirada llena de enojo. La chica camino hacia el muchacho y le metió una palmada en la nuca, haciendo que se cayera y se golpeara el rostro con el suelo.

- Idiota, se supone que deberías estar en la academia nueva en el otro extremo de la aldea-

- ¿el otro extremo?-

- Así es, hicieron otra academia después del auge económico de hace unos años, ahora apresúrate o llegaras tarde-

- ¡esto tiene que ser una broma!...- Lee derramo un par de lagrimas- … ¡llévame a ese lugar por favor, TenTen y ya no te molesto mas!

TenTen miro a su izquierda un poco sonrojada de ver la cara de burro deprimido que Lee puso en ese instante.

- Eee… pues, mira es que yo no trabajo ahí y…-

- ¡por favor!-

Lee sujeto la mano de TenTen con mucha fuerza y la miro con cara de cachorro degollado nuevamente, esa carita inocente y adorable que le derretía el corazón a cualquiera, incluido el propio Maio Gai.

- ¡Eeee… esta bien!-

- ¡bien, vamos, vamos, vamos, no perdamos mas tiempo!-

* * *

**_Sobre la cabeza de piedra del Cuarto Hokage._**

El monje budista miraba la aldea desde lo alto, los edificios ya no se veían tan pequeños y algunos inclusive tapaban el sol que tocaba las cabezas de los antiguos Kages. El monje bebió un poco de sake y derramo otro poco sobre la cabeza del cuarto.

- A tu salud, viejo Hokage, descuida, Buda va a vengar este jungla de metal y concreto que tu hijo ha creado… ¡el orden será restablecido!-

El monje se cortó el pulgar e hiso un pequeño círculo de sangre en el suelo, incrusto su báculo en el suelo dentro del circulo de sangre y juntando sus manos dijo en voz alta.

- ¡Jutsu de invocación, Gran Dragón Volador, legendario Shen Long!-

Una luz dorado salió de los ojos del monje y la misma luz ilumino el circulo de sangre con gran fuerza, a los pocos segundos una gran nube de humo cubrió todas las cabezas de los Hokages y unos grandes ojos de reptil miraron al monje.

- Hola viejo amigo, soy yo, Sing Lung "el divino", ahora muévete y destruye todo a tu paso-

De entre todo el humo, una gran serpiente voladora con bigotes felinos gigantesco salió volando y rugiendo con fuerza, en dirección al centro de la aldea. Sing Lung sonrió y comenzó a caminar para bajar a la aldea nuevamente.

* * *

**_En la academia ninja:_**

Un montón de niños corrían por doquier haciendo travesuras y jugando a cualquier cosa que sus mentes pudieran imaginar, pero lo más importante era que lo hacían en horas lectivas. Los pobres profesores corrían de un lugar para otro tratando de evitar que los niños se mataran entre si o por lo menos para que no destrozaran el material escolar.

- ¡por el amor de Kamisama, deténganse!- grito el profesor.

- ¡¿Dónde rayos están los que se supone iban a entretenerlos el día de hoy?!- grito otro profesor.

- ¡se supone que iba a llegar dentro de poco!-

Por fuera del salón de clases estaba Choji con una gota de sudor bajándole por la cabeza y suspirando fuertemente al ver ese monton de mocosos haciéndole la vida imposible a los profesores, ni loco entraría solo.

- ¡Choji san!- se escucho la voz de Lee.

Choji sonrió aliviado, ahora no tendría que enfrentar a esos mocosos el solo, pero justo cuando lo miro y noto que todavía usaba esos arapos viejos, solo se limito a suspirar.

- Lee… ¿Por qué todavía usas esas ropas tan poco amenas?-

- Porque he olvidado comprar ropa nueva, jeje-

Choji sonrió un poco y miro a TenTen, la cual seguía mirando enfadada aun que un poco sonrojada al cejotas. Lee se estiro y después lanzo un golpe a un oponente imaginario.

- ¡vamos adentro a enseñarle a esos niños como ser shinobis de corazón!-

- …(Jaja, eso tendré que verlo, esos niños van a masticarlo y escupirlo como si fuera un chicle)- pensó TenTen.

Y con la frente en alto, los tres entraron por la puerta que conducía al apocalipsis estudiantil y poco a poco, paso a paso, entraron en la zona de guerra. Los profesores sonrieron como si no hubiese mañana al ver como sus esperanzas daban los primeros pasos en la clase. Los niños se detuvieron y por primera vez hubo silencio, el líder del clan Akimichi y Yokozuna (sumo mas poderoso) habia entrado en el lugar en conjunto con… ¿la rana rene?

- ¡hey miren, son la instructoria TenTen y el peleador mas fuerte de Konoha, el yokozuna Choji Akimichi y un amigo nuevo!- grito uno de los profesores.

Hubo un silencio general, ninguno de los niños se veía feliz, de hecho se pudo escuchar a un bebe llorando en el fondo.

- ¡uno esta gordo, el otro es feo y a nadie le cae bien TenTen sensei!-

Al cabo de un par de segundos, los niños comenzaron a destrozarlo toda otra vez. Lee se fue a una esquina a hacer círculos en la oscuridad mientras Choji comenzaba a gritar furioso, TenTen por su parte comenzó a mover su cadena con picos en círculos amenazando con hacer puré a todos los que estaban en esa clase. Era bastante obvio que no salió como esperaban.

* * *

**_En la parte residencial de la Aldea._**

Sakura miraba por la ventana, se veía algo intranquila y continuamente se acariciaba la mano que Lee había sujetado la noche que llego a Konoha, realmente no entendía porque se sentía tan vacía y como el recordar el momento en que Lee había tomado su mano con fuerza la hacia sentir calor.

- Pero… ¡aaaa!... ¡¿Qué me pasa?!-

Justo antes de que hubiese otra discusión filosófica en la mente de la kunoichi, su ventana se rompió en pedazos y ella cayo en el suelo mientras cada adorno de su cuarto caía en el piso por una tremenda ráfaga de viento. La kunoichi se puso de pie y al asomarse por la ventana rota, pudo ver un gran dragón con forma de serpiente, flotando encima de la aldea, escupiendo relámpagos sobre los edificios y destruyendo todo a su paso.

- ¡maldición!-

Sakura tomo sus guantes y salió corriendo de su departamento. Conforme avanzaba podía ver como hordas de aldeanos corrían asustados sin fijarse por donde pisaban y golpeándose entre si. La chica tuvo que saltar hacia un techo cercano para evitar ser aplastada por todos.

- ¿de donde salió ese monstruo?-

- No lo se-

- ¡AAAA!-

Sakura estuvo a punto de perder el equilibrio y caer en el mar de aldeanos aterrorizados al escuchar la sorpresiva voz de Hinata a su lado. La Hyuuga solo sonrió un poco nerviosa y se sonrojo de la vergüenza, llevaba puesto una armadura de ANBU. Sakura recobro el equilibrio y suspiro, después miro a Hinata de mala gana y con una vena en la frente le grito:

- ¡debes tener mas cuidado!-

- Lo…lo siento, pero como líder del clan Hyuuga es mi deber proteger a la aldea-

- …- Sakura volvió a respirar y una vez que termino de contar hasta 10-… ¿Dónde esta Naruto?-

- El, ya esta luchando junto con Neji nii san y Sai-

- Es mejor que no lo hagamos esperar, vamos-

Hinata y Sakura se miraron a los ojos una última vez y después comenzaron a correr en dirección hacia donde se encontraba el dragón en esta ocasión, justo sobre la mansión del Hokage.

* * *

**_En el techo de la mansión del Hokage:_**

Naruto sostenía un kunai con su mano derecha, el dragón enfocaba su mirada en él. Abrió sus fauces y rugió con una fuerza descomunal, empapando al Uzumaki con su baba. Naruto no se inmuto y lo miro desafiante, mirada que el dragón respondió escupiendo un gran relámpago sobre el rubio. Naruto sonrió, movió sus manos rápidamente y uso el kunai que tenia en mano como para rayos.

- ¡jutsu de rebote, relámpago!-

De la punta del kunai el mismo rayo salió disparado y golpeo el pecho del dragón, el cual no recibió ni un rasguño de su ataque. Naruto sonrió y movio sus manos nuevamente, creo casi 30 clones y todos ellos formaron rasengans hasta formar un mar de color azul claro.

- Jeje-

Naruto levanto su mano y formo un Rasengan gigantesco, inclusive de mayor tamaño que el que Jiraiya había creado durante su lucha con Pein. El dragón solo soltó una risotada y comenzó a escupir relámpagos sobre los clones.

- ¡adelante, Gran remolino Rasengan!-

Todos los clones comenzaron a moverse en círculos, rodeando el cuerpo del dragon formando un efecto similar al de un remolino en el agua, succionándolo al centro de este.

- ¡ahora!- grito Naruto.

Al recibir la orden, todos los clones se lanzaron sobre el dragon y lo impactaron con sus rasengans, por ultimo Naruto salto varios metros en el aire e impacto el cráneo del dragón con el rasengan gigante. La explosión fue tan tremenda que toda la aldea quedo cubierta con el polvo. Sai y Neji estaban detrás de una pared, observando toda la pelea con atención.

- ¿lo derroto?- grito Sai.

- No, aun no- respondió Neji.

- Demonios... ¿puedes ver algo?-

- con tanto polvo ni mi byakugan me permite ver-

Pasaron unos segundos y al poco tiempo el cuerpo de Naruto salió volando contra la pared que cubría a Sai y a Neji. Los ojos del Hokage estaban hechos unos remolinos y no paraba de babear como bestia.

- ¿Naruto sama, esta usted bien?- dijo Neji.

- …- Naruto se puso de pie y se rasco la cabeza- … si, pero algo me dice que tendré que esforzarme mas-

- ¿invocaras al Kyuubi?- pregunto Sai.

- no hace falta que llegue a esos extremos-

Naruto se puso de pie y justo cuando lo hiso recibió una tremenda descarga eléctrica y cayo en el suelo con todo su cuerpo cubierto completamente de hollín. Sai dibujo un par de dragones de tinta y ambos salieron volando para confrontar al enorme dragón.

- ¡Neji, no pierdas tiempo y sácalo de aquí, necesita recobrar su fuerza, yo me enfrentare a este!-

- Si, vamos-

Neji sujeto a Naruto y lo ayudo a ponerse de pie y se alejaron corriendo tan rápido como podían. Sai dibujo unos 6 tigres, los cuales salieron corriendo y se lanzaron sobre el dragón, el cual simplemente emitió una descarga por todo su cuerpo e hiso que se esfumaran, evaporando la tinta. El dragón simplemente miro a Sai como si fuera una basura y abrió su boca, listo para disparar un relámpago que lo calcinaría de seguro, pero…

- ¡KYAAAA!-

Un golpe extremadamente fuerte en las fauces hiso que el dragón se tragara el relámpago que iba a escupir y en su rostro se pinto la misma cara que pone un sujeto que se ve obligado a tragarse lo que estaba a punto de vomitar.

- ¿estas bien, Sai?-

Sai abrió sus ojos y noto que Hinata lo sujetaba con firmeza y que Sakura estaba dándole golpes al hocico del dragón, hasta que este por fin cayo en el suelo con sus fosas nasales chorreando una gran cantidad de sangre.

- ¡no es tan rudo!-

- ¡Sakura, cuidado!-

El grito de Hinata no hiso reaccionar a Sakura lo suficientemente rápido para evadir el ataque de la garra de ese gigantesco dragón. Ella cayó dentro de un monton de escombros y quedo inconsciente por el impacto, Hinata deposito a Sai en el suelo y activo su Byakugan, movió sus manos rápidamente formando distintos símbolos con sus dedos y al poco tiempo una gran niebla muy espesa cubrió la visión del dragón.

- Jutsu de niebla-

Conforme la niebla se disipaba, el dragón comenzó a disparar relámpagos por doquier buscando desesperadamente a su enemigo, pero ni Hinata ni ninguno de los shinobis estaban ahí, todos habían huido a tiempo.

* * *

**_De regreso en la academia:_**

Lee se encontraba en el baño de niños, lavándose las manos y mirando las ojeras que esos diablillos le habían sacado en cuestión de pocas horas. Su reflejo lo decía "Lee te están jodiendo" y su cuerpo se lo aseguraba, jamás había sentido tanto estrés en su vida, ni siquiera cuando aprendió a abrir las puertas celestiales había tenido que soportar este tipo de presión.

- Kamisama, dame fuerzas para volver-

Di un paso a la derecha, pero su rostro golpeo el pecho de un hombre. Lee miro unos centímetros hacia arriba y miro el rostro del hombre que habia golpeado, tenia cejas gruesas y largo cabello negro.

- Hola, mi nombre es Sing Lung, el inmortal numero 1, mejor conocido como "el divino"-

- … ¿hola?... pues mi nombre es Rock Lee, la bella bestia verde de Konoha-

- Jaja… ¿gustas un trago?-

Lee arqueo una de sus cejas y miro el apacible rostro de ese hombre, una bella sonrisa que le traía paz y tranquilidad a su alma, su mirada parecía emanar pasión y todo su rostro en si era como un conducto a la tranquilidad infinita. El monje llamado Sing Lung quito el corcho de su calabaza y tomo un trago, después le ofreció un poco al cejotas, el cual declino cortésmente.

- Lastima, me caes bien-

Sing Lung volvió a poner el corcho en la calabaza y una vez que hiso eso, una extraña e invisible fuerza descomunal empujo a Lee contra la puerta del baño y el impacto hiso que toda la pared cayera sobre él. Lee salió de entre los escombros limpiando un poco los restos de granito que quedaron sobre su ropa.

- … (¿Qué demonios?)-

- Ahora veras por que me llaman "El Divino"-

Detrás del monje, había una gran luz dorada y como si de un fantasma se tratara, la imagen de Buda sonriendo se postro frente a Lee, el cual solo abrió su boca incrédulo y se rasco sus ojos, procurando que no se tratara de una ilusión o parte de su imaginación.

- Jutsu de Luz, Palma de Buda-

El monje lanzo una palmada hacia delante y a pesar de estar separados por varios centímetros, la misma fuerza golpeo a Lee, haciéndolo escupir sangre e impulsándolo contra la pared que estaba detrás de él, derrumbándola y enviándolo varios kilómetros lejos de la academia hacia el bosque prohibido.

- Jaja… esto será interesante-

Un kunai roso el rostro del hombre, cortándolo y haciéndolo sangrar. Detrás de el monje, estaba TenTen con un su cadena en mano derecha y otro shuriken en su mano izquierda. Sing Lung solo sonrió y le mostro su calabaza.

- ¿te apetece un trago?-

- A mi no me engañas, yo puedo ver detrás de ese rostro inocente tuyo-

- Ooo… que lastima, una damisela no debería ser maltratada, mucho menos una tan bella como tu-

El cuerpo de Sing comenzó a brillar nuevamente y al igual que con Lee, una fuerza invisible azoto el estomago de TenTen como si fuera un látigo y ella salió volando hacia el patio de juegos. La kunoichi se puso de pie sujetando su vientre, estaba sangrando, como si una ráfaga de viento la hubiese cortado. Sing Lung dio un par de pasos dentro del patio y volvió a darle un trago a su calabaza.

- Discúlpame, acabare rápido-

Justo cuando el monje dio un paso con el pie derecho en la tierra, TenTen sonrió y tiro de un hilo de chakra que sujetaba desde su dedo índice derecho y al poco tiempo una mina exploto bajo los pies del monje. La explosión cubrió el lugar y con ello TenTen sonrio, con eso debía haber muerto.

- … (listo, ahora debo ayudar a Choji a sacar a los alumnos y despues iremos a auxiliar a Naruto)-

- Auch-

TenTen puso una mirada en blanco y reconoció la figura de un hombre deforme, con los pies destrozados, sus brazos rotos, rodeado en un charco de su propia sangre y con la mayoría de sus huesos perforando su piel de manera bastante visible.

- … (¡Santo Dios!)-

- Ya lo dije una vez, mi nombre es Sing Lung, el inmortal numero 1, mejor conocido como "El Divino"-

Lentamente todas las heridas del inmortal comenzaron a sanar y como por arte de magia de algun jutsu prohibido, sus huesos se reacomodaron solos, sus tendones se repararon automáticamente y sus piernas se reconstruyeron. El monje sonrió y camino hacia TenTen y la sujeto de la barbilla con delicadeza.

- No es un jutsu, soy inmortal y no hay forma de derrotarme-

La kunoichi estaba demasiado impactada para tan siquiera moverse o defenderse, jamás había visto algo así en toda su vida, era muy similar a lo que había sucedido con Hidan hace unos años, pero el no podía reconstruirse, este era otro tipo de inmortal.

- ¿Por qué lo proteges?... si en verdad lo odias tanto, déjame llevármelo-

- … - TenTen miro el suelo- … porque… porque…-

- Solo lo usaremos por un rato, no vamos a matarlo, en cuanto el nos diga donde esta el Sake de los Dioses, lo dejaremos ir, lo prometo-

- No puedo decirte porque no puedo dejarlo ir, no vale la pena que tu lo oigas-

TenTen dio una pequeña sonrisa y tiro de un segundo hilo de chakra que estaba en su dedo índice derecho y detrás de Sing Lung cayo un pequeño pergamino y al abrirse una lluvia de armas impactaron su espalda perforándolo sin piedad. TenTen sonrió una ultima vez y desapareció en una nube delante del inmortal, el cual cayo en el suelo de rodillas, creando otro poso de sangre a su alrededor.

- Mmm… a este paso me voy a quedar sin sangre otra vez-

Sing Lung comenzó a remover las armas que habían sido incrustadas en su espalda. Mientras que TenTen se mantenía escondida detrás de una pequeña pared, esperando el momento correcto para atacar.

* * *

**_En medio del bosque._**

Colgando de la rama de un árbol, Lee despertó lentamente, todo su cuerpo le dolio y el dolor que sentía la moverse era similar al de tener muchas agujas perforando la piel al mismo tiempo. Abrió sus ojos y miro a su alrededor, habían muchos pájaros cantando y las chicharras emitían ese sonido característico suyo, como si en el bosque todo estuviera en paz.

- ¡ahí estas, resiste cosita adorable!-

Cuando Lee pudo abrir sus ojos, encontró a Karin subiendo el árbol con sus manos.

- Vámonos lindura, no te me mueras todavía, esa aldea de porquería te necesita-

Lee miro el rostro de Karin y cerro sus ojos…

- … (Naruto, por favor, has tu magia para salir de esta, como siempre lo haces)-


	5. Cuerpo Debil

Dos personas miraban como el sol se ponía en el horizonte, el primero era un hombre alto y fornido, a su lado estaba un muchachito pequeño y flaco. El hombre se sentó al lado del niño y le acaricio la cabeza de manera juguetona, el niño le respondió con una sonrisa y volvió a mirar el sol. El hombre suspiro y puso su brazo alrededor de los hombros del niño.

-¿Qué sucede amado pupilo?-  
-Gai sensei… perdí mi encuentro con Gaara, no pude derrotar a Kimmimaro y a duras penas puedo lanzar un golpe-  
-Lee, tranquilo, ya te recuperaras-  
-No es eso, sensei -

Gai arqueo una ceja en confusión. La mirada de Lee se empaño y puso ojitos de cachorrito que le derritieron el corazón al ya crecidito Gai sensei.

-¿algo atormenta tu alma, mi adorado alumno?-  
- Gai sensei, al luchar contra esos dos, no pude hacerles nada, la arena y sus huesos los protegían a ambos y es muy probable que me siga encontrando enemigos asi en el futuro-  
-Ya veo, bien Lee… la próxima ves que te enfrentes a un oponente que no pueda ser herido con tus hermosos golpes… ¡simplemente sigue golpeándolo y moviéndote, cansa al oponente para que siente el dolor!-

Los ojos de Lee se iluminaron como estrellas y en el horizonte un montón de fuegos artificiales salieron volando iluminando el cielo con tonalidades de todos los colores. Gai y Lee se miraron a los ojos y al poco tiempo se abrazaron con mucha fuerza.

-¡Gracias, Gai sensei!-  
-¡de nada mi adorable pupilo!-

Y juntos lloraron hasta el anochecer, dejando que las lagrimas de orgullo explosivo de la eterna y poderosa juventud de fuego, los mojara a ambos.

* * *

**_La leyenda del maestro Borracho._**

**_5- Cuerpo débil.  
_**

**_En las afueras de la aldea._**

Lee abrió sus ojos, al principio era difícil, la luz le molestaba un poco y todo se veía borroso, lentamente, pudo reconocer las siluetas de los arboles y por fin, encontró a la pelirroja Karin tratando de levantarlo del suelo y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, sintió vergüenza, no de que una mujer lo estuviese ayudando, si no de que no fue capaz de resistir el ataque de Sing Lung.

-Ka…Karin chan-  
-¿despertaste?-  
-¿Qué sucede?-  
-Ese monje salió de la nada y junto con ese dragón comenzó a destruir la aldea-  
- … (ahora que lo recuerdo, ese sujeto solo me empujo con una fuerza invisible… me pregunto si…)… ¿Karin, no te recuerda a Pein?-  
-Pues, según lo que leí en los archivos de Konoha, bien puede tratarse de una habilidad parecida-  
-Y por lo tanto con la misma debilidad-

Karin le ayudo a Lee a bajar del árbol y por accidente una rama rompió la manga derecha de la ropa de Karin, revelando pequeñas marcas de mordidas. Lee quedo pasmado ante esa visión y por primera vez en su vida, se sintió afine con otra persona además de Gai sensei. Karin miro molesta a Lee y cubrió su muñeca.

-Vamos, no hay tiempo que perder- dijo Karin.  
-si-

* * *

**_En un callejón sin salida.  
_**  
Sakura curaba las heridas de Sai, el cual solo sonreía como tonto a pesar del dolor que sentía por el alcohol que le estaban aplicando en sus heridas. Por su parte, Neji se negaba a recibir atención medica hasta no haber terminado la misión, Hinata trataba de curar las heridas de Naruto, pero este no tenia ni un rasguño, solo estaba atontado y cantando estúpidas canciones viejas.

-¡La del moño colorado!- grito Naruto con sus ojos hechos remolinos.  
-Na… Naruto kun, por favor, compórtate como un kage- dijo Hinata.  
-Será mejor que nuestro ilustre hokage se calle, no queremos que esa cosa nos encuentre- dijo Neji con su Byakugan activado.  
- Creo que no deberíamos enfocarnos en el dragón y mas bien deberíamos enfocarnos en quien lo invoco- dijo Sakura aplicando mas alcohol sobre una herida de Sai.  
-¿O sea que no es salvaje?- dijo Sai conteniendo su dolor.  
-No, parece tratarse de una invocación especial como las que hacían Pein, Jiraiya y Orochimaru- respondió Sakura.  
-¡YO SOLO QUIERO SALIR EN LA RADIO, PARA GANAR MI PRIMER MILLON!- grito Naruto sujetando a Hinata y bailando tango con ella.

Hinata se puso súper roja, ella ya era una mujer madura y este tipo de cosas no deberían hacerla sentir mariposas en su estomago (o al menos eso creía). Sakura suspiro y se puso de pie, sujeto a Naruto del cuello y con una fuerza sobre humana, lo azoto contra el suelo y comenzó a arrastrarlo hasta un charco de agua que se desprendió de una bolsa de basura (ustedes saben que eso huele horrible) y hundió su rostro en ese mal oliente charco.

- ¡AAAA, por el amor del ramen!- grito Naruto mientras movía su cabeza de izquierda a derecha- … ¡Sakura chan, eso no fue necesario!-  
-Si que lo fue, ahora mueve tu trasero o te lo pateare-

Ante la amenaza de Sakura, Naruto solo trago saliva y lentamente camino hacia las calles de la aldea.

-¿puedes verlo, Neji?-  
-A unos cuantos metros de aquí, se esta aproximando a una gran velocidad-  
-Bien, necesito que alguien traiga a Choji, lo voy a necesitar-  
-De acuerdo, iremos a buscar a ese gordo- dijo Sai con su sonrisa indiferente.

Sai se puso de pie, Sakuro puso una pequeña venda en su espalda y le sonrió. Sai y Sakura desparecieron como una nube de polvo y a los pocos segundos, un trueno cayó justo en el sitio donde él se encontraba. Hinata miro el cielo, el dragón los había encontrado y no se veía nada feliz.

* * *

  
**_  
En medio del bosque._**

TenTen se escondía tras un árbol, este era un oponente como ningún otro. Había cortado su brazo derecho, pero este simplemente regreso a su cuerpo como si tuviera vida, destrozo su cráneo con su bola de picos, pero este se reconstruyo como si nada le hubiese sucedido, inclusive clavo agujas venenosas directo en sus venas, pero el veneno solo lo hiso sentirse adolorido, era invencible en todo sentido.

-… (no puedo seguir luchando, no tengo fuerza para continuar)-  
-Amiga, se que estas ahí, ya sal-

Sing Lung levanto su mano y lanzo una ráfaga de aire al árbol que la cubría, este se fragmento en pedazos revelando la ubicación de TenTen.

- No puedes esconderte del ojo que todo lo ve, amiga…- Sing la sujeto del cuello y le ofreció sake nuevamente- … bebe, el sake es un regalo divino, hace a los hombres mas simpáticos y a las mujeres mas hermosas-  
-Pero te vuelve idiota- respondió TenTen.

La expresión de Sing demostró enojo por primera vez y eso hiso temblar a TenTen. Sing enterró la cabeza de TenTen en el suelo y le propino una patada en el costado, cosa que la hiso escupir.

-¡no ofendas el regalo que nos han dado a los mortales, maldita perr…!-

Un kunai roso el rostro de Sing. El inmortal toco la cicatriz en su mejilla derecha y miro la sangre que brotaba de esta, sonrió y miro a la persona que estaba a sus espaldas. Rock Lee sujetaba otro kunai con su mano derecha y su mirada solo reflejaba ira, si habia algo que Lee odiaba en este mundo, era fallarle a sus compañeros de equipo y TenTen era de su equipo.

-Ya era hora, Lee sama-  
-¿Quién eres?- pregunto Lee.  
-Soy Sing Lung… el inmortal numero 1, "el divino"… ¡el ser mas cercano a Dios!-

Los ojos de Sing ya no eran los de una persona cuerda, comenzó a reír y su mirada desequilibrada se enfoco en la de Lee, el cual…

-¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJA!-  
-…- Lee sonríe-… mmm… jaja… JAJA… JAJAJAJAJA!-

Los dos comenzaron a reír fuertemente, tanto que parecía que estaban en una competencia de risas sicópatas. Una gota de sudor bajo de la nuca de TenTen y al poco tiempo suspiro en resignación, Lee sin importar los años, siempre será Lee. Una mano se puso en el hombro derecho de TenTen y la ayudo a ponerse de pie, le mostro su brazo lleno de marcas de mordidas.

-Muérdeme con fuerza, te curaras-  
-Pero…-  
-… nada de peros, hazlo-

TenTen miro a Karin a los ojos, ella sin duda alguna era muy fuerte, no menosprecio la habilidad de Karin y la mordió con toda su fuerza. Lee seguía riendo como estúpido en esa competencia con Sing, hasta que el inmortal, lanzo una palmada en su dirección, Lee se cubrió el pecho con sus brazos y la fuerza de la ráfaga le provoco varias cortadas en los brazos.

-… (bien, ahora veamos si mi hipótesis es correcta)-

Lee conto el tiempo que se tardaba Sing para lanzar la ráfaga y justo cuando pasaron 5 segundos, se puso de pie, tomo impulso y ejecuto una "Entrada Dinámica" a máxima velocidad, se tardo menos de 3 segundos el llegar hacia Sing, pero justo cuando su pie iba a golpear el rostro del inmortal, una fuerza desconocida lo detuvo, como si una mano invisible estuviese sosteniendo su pie en el aire.

-Dije que soy "El divino", porque Dios esta de mi lado y el esta de mi lado, porque siempre estoy cerca de Él-

Sing sujeto el rosario que tenía en su mano izquierda y bebió mas sake de su calabaza. Lee lo noto, pero no pudo hacer mucho, ya que la misma fuerza invisible que lo mantenía flotando, lo levanto varios metros en el aire y lo lanzo varios metros hacia el bosque. EL cuerpo del cejotas golpeo varios arboles y por fin se detuvo cuando impacto una roca del tamaño de un camión, la gigantesca roca quedo echa añicos.

Lee se puso de pie con dificultad, todos esos golpes le habían provocado un gran daño y no dudaba de que por lo menos, tenia una costilla fracturada.

- … (sujeto ese rosario con fuerza y bebió sake al mismo tiempo… ha de ser un estilo de suiken que no haya visto antes)…eso quiere decir…-  
-¡Jutsu de Luz, Palma de Buda!-

Una gran fuerza de gravedad, empujo a Lee hacia el suelo y todo lo que estaba a su alrededor quedo hecha añicos, la tierra se hundía, los arboles quedaban destrozados y los animales aplastados, como si estuvieran en otro planeta.

- ¿realmente crees que soy como Pein?... ¿realmente crees que soy como ese blasfemo que se creía Dios?... mi poder, no proviene de la gravedad, proviene de la naturaleza, proviene de Dios mismo y voy a restaurar el planeta con el "Sake de los Dioses", el sake que tu ancestro uso para derrotar a Yen Wang-  
-Si eso… fuera verdad… no habrías, matado a tantos seres vivos-

En efecto, SIng miro a su alrededor, todos los animales estaban muertos y con sus viseras desparramadas en el suelo, los arboles estaban hechos añicos y de milagro Lee aun soportaba todo ese peso. El corazón del inmortal comenzó a latir lentamente, sus ojos se tornaron blancos y su mandíbula comenzó a morder con mucha fuerza.

-¡esto es tu culpa, descendiente de Sun Wukong!-  
-¿mi culpa?... ¡tu eres el que hiso con ese poder tuyo!-  
-¿mío?... pequeño imbécil, ya te dije una y otra vez… ¡este poder no es mío!-

Lee abrió sus ojos en sorpresa y miro la forma del cráter generado por el ataque de Sing y lo vio… era un cráter de 100 metros de largo y 50 de ancho, con la forma de una mano humana, una mano tan grande que solo podría pertenecerle a un dios.

* * *

**_De regreso en la aldea._**

Varios relámpagos trataban de golpear a Naruto, pero este solo los evadía con una agilidad sorprendente, su cuerpo casi no era visible cuando se movía. El dragón rugió con fuerza y escupió un relámpago directo hacia Naruto. El Hokage evadió el ataque y comenzó a formar un rasengan en su mano derecha, hasta que lentamente unas cuatro astas se formaron alrededor de la esfera. Neji se cubrió detrás de una pared.

-¡Rasengan Shuriken!-

El Rasengan emitió un sonido pavoroso que rompió las ventanas a su alrededor y al impactar el pecho del dragón, este salió volando por el cielo y la explosión lo cubrió completamente. Naruto suspiro y limpio el sudor de su frente, esta pelea estaba yendo demasiado lejos y a pesar de tener una gran fuente de chakra, su resistencia física estaba al borde del colapso.

-… (me pregunto cuando este remedo de Pikachu me ira a dejar en paz)-

Un último relámpago golpeo a Naruto directamente y el pobre cayo en el suelo lleno de hollín y con sus ojos hechos remolinos. El dragón salió volando de la gran explosión y miro a Naruto como si fuera un juguete masticable, la misma expresión que tiene un perro antes de morder a una persona.

-¡Naruto Kun!-

Hinata se interpuso entre el hocico del dragón y Naruto, miro al monstruo desafiante y activo su Byakugan.

-¡tendrás que matarme primero!-

El Dragón solo emitió un pequeño rugido, supongo que era una forma de burla y abrió su boca, se engulliría a ambos de ser necesario. Hinata sintió miedo, pero no dio un paso atrás, Naruto lo noto y se sintió conmovido por la dedicación de la Hyuuga para protegerlo.

-… (Hinata… gracias)-  
-¡engarróteseme ahí!-

Un par de manos gigantes sujetaron ambas mandíbulas del dragón y de entre el polvo que cubría el escenario, salió un Choji gigante que no paraba de sonreír como tonto. Sakura y Sai reaparecieron detrás de Naruto.

-Lamentamos la tardanza, pero fue difícil llegar hasta la academia- dijo Sakura.  
- Solo tuvimos que decirle que el negocio de Ino chan iba a hacer destruido y el se puso como loco- dijo Sai con su típica sonrisa.

Naruto suspiro aliviado y formo un par de Rasengans en sus manos, le agradeció a Hinata y salto dentro de la boca del dragón, corrió hacia la garganta y dejo que lo tragaran. Choji sonrió cerro la boca del dragón con toda su fuerza.

-¡¿Qué carajos acaba de hacer?!- grito Neji.  
-Tranquilos, Naruto kun no es nada tonto- dijo Hinata sonrojándose un poco.

Lentamente el pecho de dragon se puso rojo y el resto de su cuerpo comenzó a ponerse rojo, al poco tiempo, el enorme monstruo exploto de adentro para afuera, dejando caer una lluvia de sangre sobre Konoha. Al poco tiempo Naruto cayo sentado al lado de Sakura.

-Auch… mi colita- dijo Naruto llorando.  
-¿Qué fue eso?- dijo Sakura impactada.  
- Pues, leí en un antiguo cuento, que la piel de los dragones es impenetrable pero por dentro son tan suaves como el algodón, así que supuse que… jejeje-

Hinata miro sorprendida a Naruto y sonrió con ternura.

-Naruto kun, nunca paras de sorprenderme-  
-Jaja, gracias, Hinata chan-

Y ese fue el fin del ataque a Konoha.

* * *

  
**_  
Mientras tanto, en las afueras de Konoha, en el bosque._**

Lee se puso de pie y escupió sangre en el suelo, su cuerpo estaba tan lastimado que a duras penas podía seguir de pie. Sing le seguía golpeando con esas extrañas ráfagas de viento, esta vez no paraba de atacarlo ni meditaba sus acciones, solo atacaba y ya, de una manera insensible e insensata.

-Demonios… (vienen de por doquier)-  
-¡izquierda!-

Lee se movió a la derecha y evadió el ataque, Karin le había advertido la dirección de la ráfaga, ella podía sentir el movimiento de esos ataques.

-¡no te quedes ahí, viene por la derecha!-  
-¡si!-

Lee volvió a evadir el ataque, Karin le daba las indicaciones y gracias a ellos pudo evitar muchos daños. Sing miro a Karin enfadado y lanzo una ráfaga hacia ella, pero antes de ser golpeada, TenTen se interpuso entre la ráfaga y Karin y recibió el impacto por ella.

-¡¿Qué haces?!-grito Karin.  
-¡TenTen!- grito Lee.

TenTen cayó inconsciente en los brazos de Karin. La pelirroja miro asombrada a la kunoichi de las armas, era la primera vez que alguien de esta aldea… diablos, era la primera vez que alguien se sacrificaba por ella, que alguien hacia algo amable por ella. Lee cerro sus puños, furioso y miro a Sing Lung.

-¡eres un maldito cobarde!-  
-¡¿Qué harás al respecto?!... ¡¿matarme?!-

_¡Simplemente sigue golpeándolo y moviéndote, cansa al oponente para que sienta el dolor!_

Al recordar las palabras de Gai, Lee comprendió le que debía hacer, debía infligir dolor a su rival y mas importante aun, no debía cansarse ni sentir los golpes de su oponente y para su desgracia, solo había una forma de hacer algo así.

-… (algo me dice que me voy a arrepentir)… Karin, hay una botella de sake en mi departamento… ve por ella y tráemela-  
-¿Qué hay de TenTen?-  
-Llévatela contigo…- Lee suspiro- … yo lo retendré-

Karin asintió y se llevo a TenTen en sus brazos. El inmortal las miro alejarse pero justo cuando las iba a atacar…

-¡claro que no, Entrada Dinamica!-

Por descuidar a su oponente, Lee pudo propinarle una patada directa en el estomago que lo hiso caer de rodillas y escupir sangre en grandes cantidades, el inmortal sintio dolor y ahora no tenia aire. El cejotas arqueo una ceja y descubrió su debilidad.

- Ya veo… así que es por eso que te proteges detrás de dragones y dioses, no tienes fuerza propia ni conocimientos en artes marciales, tu taijutsu debe ser una porquería, en otras palabras… tu cuerpo es débil-  
-¡cállate!-

Una ráfaga empujo a Lee unos cuantos metros. El cejotas solo sonrió un poco, ahora sabía su talón de Aquiles y solo le restaba atacarlo con lo que tenia.

* * *

**_De regreso en la aldea._**

Hinata atendía las heridas de Naruto, el cual no paraba de sonreírle tiernamente como agradeciendo su ayuda. Neji suspiro y rogo porque esto no fuera nada con tonos romanticos, porque realmente no quería tener que lidiar con toda la explicación que tendría que ofrecerle a Hanabi. Sai y Sakura buscaban sobrevivientes entre los escombros.

-El daño fue bastante grande, pero nada comparado con lo que Lee hiso unos años atrás- dijo Sakura riéndose.  
-Jaja… tienes razón, menos mal que Naruto kun nos salvo el pellejo-

De repente dejaron de hablar, Karin había aparecido con TenTen en sus brazos. Todos se detuvieron al verla, Neji sujeto el cuerpo de TenTen. Sakura la miro enfadada y le apunto con el dedo.

-¡¿Qué le hiciste?!-  
- ¡Mira perra de cabello genéticamente imposible, yo no le hice nada, el hombre que invoco a ese lagarto volador si y se esta enfrentando con Lee kun!-  
-¡¿Cómo?!-  
-¿Dónde vive Lee kun?... ¡el me pidió una botella de Sake!-

Todos quedaron en shock… ¿acaso estaba tan loco para volver a usar el suiken?

Neji miro el suelo, si había alguien que conocía a Lee, ese era él, después de todo, era su mejor amigo. El Hyuuga comenzó a mirar a su alrededor, esperando encontrar a Naruto, iba a pedirle que le permitiera a Karin llevarle el sake, pero no estaba en ninguna parte, en donde estaba recostado, ahora solo había una pequeña nube de humo.

-¿A donde fue?- dijo Sakura.  
-Aquí-

Naruto reapareció justo al lado de Karin, cosa que la agarro por sorpresa y la hiso caer sentada. Naruto le entrego una botella repleta de Sake y le sonrio. Karin la sujeto con su mano derecha y se puso de pie. Hinata sonrió, ese jutsu de súper velocidad de Naruto fue el "Jiriashin No jutsu" de Minato Namikaze, el cuarto Hokage.

-¡gracias, muchas gracias, ahora debo entregársela a Lee kun!-  
-Despreocúpate, el llegara a este sitio… ya-

En efecto, un flash verde salió volando y choco contra la pared de un edificio, derribándolo por completo.

-¡Lee kun!- grito Karin.  
-¡¿Qué demonios?!- dijo Neji.  
-¡¿Por qué demonios no te mueres, maldita plaga?!-

Sing Lung salió caminando de entre las calles. Neji activo su Byakugan, pero Naruto lo detuvo de atacarlo.

-Esta es la pelea de Lee, que nadie interfiera-

De entre los escombros salió la figura de la cabeza de Lee y su brazo derecho, el resto de su cuerpo seguía enterrado entre los fragmentos del edificio. Karin corrió y puso la botella en su boca, lo ayudo a tragar el sake y rezo por que todo estuviera bien. Todos salieron corriendo en busca de un refugio, Neji sujeto a Karin de la cintura y se la llevo como si fuera un paquete de correspondencia, se oculto detrás de un anuncio de curry.

- … (si hay algo que Lee jamás atacaría, incluso en estado de ebriedad, seria algo relacionado con el curry, es como Naruto con el ramen)-

Lentamente, un aura azul cubrió el cuerpo de Lee, pequeños relámpagos salieron de esa aura y sus ojos se envolvieron de una cosita muy bonita llamada furia.

-¡ya me encabrone… HIC… mal nacido!-  
-¡¿Qué demonios?!-

Lee salió de los escombros como si nada le hubiese sucedido, el dolor de su cuerpo desapareció, de hecho ya no sentía nada de nada en lo absoluto, excepto un ardor quemante en su garganta y una presión en sus hombros tan grande, que por segundos, Lee sintio estar cargando el peso del planeta entero en ellos.

-… (¡este poder, el maestro Sun Wukong también lo tenia!)- pensó Sing Lung temblando de miedo.  
-¡Te voy a patear, el culo!-

Lee se arranco las ropas que cubrían su cuerpo con sus propias manos, sus pantalones salieron volando y el pequeño manto negro que cubría su pecho fue desgarrado como si nada, dejándolo solo en bóxers de Bob Esponja y revelando el cuerpo mas impresionante que todos los Shinobis hayan visto en sus vida.

Lo que sucedió después, quedo grabado en la memoria de todos, Karin salió volando varios metros de distancia gracias al poderoso chorro de sangre a presión que salió de su nariz y Sakura se puso extremadamente roja, como nunca en toda su vida.

-Oye, Sakura- dijo Sai.  
-¿Qué?- dijo Sakura sonrojada.  
-¿tienes frio?- dijo Sai riéndose.

Sakura se cubrió sus senos y miro avergonzada a otro lado, jurando que mas tarde mataría a Sai. TenTen se recupero y miro a su alrededor, se puso de pie y miro a Lee semi desnudo y al poco tiempo cayo en el suelo inconsciente nuevamente, su compañero de equipo había cambiado demasiado.

-¡¿me vas a patear el culo?!...¡ven e intentalo!-  
-¡ACHOOOOO!-

Lee desapareció ante la mirada de todos y reapareció delante de Sing, le arrebato el rosario y lo destrozo con sus manos, a una velocidad inhumana, le arrebato la calabaza y se trago todo el Sake que venia dentro de ella.

-¡atrevido, el sake de un hombre es sagrado!-  
-¡cierra…HIC…tu jodida boca!-

El cejotas sujeto los brazos del inmortal y los disloco, pateo la pierna derecha y la rompió, se agacho y de un puñetazo rompió la pierna izquierda, lanzo un golpe hacia su quijada y el impacto fue tan poderoso que se rompieron todos sus dientes, sujeto los músculos de los hombros y los desprendió del hueso con sus propias manos.

Sing Lung jamás había sentido un dolor como este, sus huesos, sus articulaciones, sus dientes, sus músculos, si tenia algo que podía desgarrarse o romperse, Lee lo atacaba, no se enfocaba en matarlo, solo en causarle daño.

-¡para, detente, por favor!-  
-¡cierra la… hic… boca… hic… nenita!-

Lee golpeo el rostro de Sing 30 veces en menos de 1 segundo, los huesos del rostro estaban rotos y su nariz hecha puré, sangraba por todos sus orificios y el castigo no parecía terminar. Para rematarlo, Lee metió sus dedos en las orejas de Sing y con una fuerza y destreza asombrosa, arranco los huesos que habían dentro de estas y el daño fue definitivo, Sing Lung, perdió el conocimiento a causa del dolor.

-¡ACHOOOOO… HIC… YO GANE… HIC… TE HICE…HIC… MI PUTA!-

Una gota bajo de la nuca de todos, esas palabras no eran realmente necesarias, pero que mas da. Naruto se puso de pie y camino hacia el ebrio Lee, le sonrió y antes de que Lee pudiera hacer algún movimiento raro, lo golpeo en la nuca y lo noqueo.

-Jaja… queda claro que en lo que a fuerza física y velocidad respecta, eres el mejor- dijo Naruto recogiendo el cuerpo de Lee.

Y con los ronquidos de Lee en el aire, hubo paz en la aldea… por ahora.

* * *

**_En algun lugar del mundo.  
_**  
Siete personas estaban reunidas, todas cubiertas por capuchas, todas miraban en una esfera de cristal lo que sucedia en Konoha, una de ellas se puso de pie y sujeto la esfera.

-¡imbécil, estúpido religioso de porquería!-  
-Cálmate Xo, de nada sirve enojarse si el hermano fracaso- dijo una voz femenina.  
-¿Pero que esperábamos?...- dijo el guitarrista- … Sing Lung es el mas débil de todos nosotros-  
-Jaja… ¿te gustaría ir la próxima vez, Atomsk?- dijo un anciano.  
-No veo porque no… ya es hora de que manden a un hombre de verdad-  
-Oye, Atomsk-

El guitarrista se detuvo y miro al encapuchado mas grande de todos, el gigante que habia estallado en rabia la vez pasada.

-Asegurate de lograrlo o por tu bien, no te presentes de nuevo en este consejo-  
-Si señor-

Las cosas estaban a punto de empeorar.


	6. Neji vs Lee, doloroso empate

En la biblioteca de Konoha, TenTen leía un libro que sostenía con mucho interés. En la portada se podía ver a un ser mitad humano mitad mono, que sostenía un báculo dorado y usaba una antigua armadura de guerra china, el extraño hibrido miraba desafiante a monstruo con cuernos, de armadura de guerra similar a la de los samurái y piel verde oscura. TenTen bajo el libro y miro una enciclopedia que tenia a su lado.

-Veamos, Sun Wukong-

La enciclopedia estaba algo vieja posiblemente de antes de la juventud de Jiraiya, fue todo un milagro que sobreviviera después de todas las catástrofes que habían azotado esa aldea. Dos nombre que el monje había mencionado, eso era lo que TenTen buscaba.  
_  
**Sun Wukong: Nombre del antiguo dios mono que enfrento en combate a Yen Wang en el cuento "La leyenda del maestro borracho" y personaje principal de varios cuentos cortos.**_

_**Yen Wang: Nombre del antiguo dios de la muerte y personaje del cuento "La leyenda del maestro borracho".**_

Nombres de personajes de cuentos de hadas y de antigua mitología de imperios ya perdidos, nada que pueda verse con los ojos o escucharse con los oídos, un montón de información inútil que no le respondía ninguna pregunta a TenTen y aun así… ella sentía que algo malo iba a suceder, algo relacionado con esos nombres.

-… (descendiente de Sun Wukong… ¿Cómo puede Lee descender de un mono?... ¡es estúpido desde cualquier punto!)-

TenTen puso su mano derecha sobre su sien y la acaricio… ¿Por qué se preocupaba por algo relacionado con Lee?... ella sabia la respuesta pero se negaba a escucharla, puesto cada vez que pensaba en ese rarito de cejas encrespadas, su corazón latía muy fuertemente, desde que era una niña y a pesar de lo mucho que trato de olvidarlo, no pudo y vaya que lo intento con casi toda la población masculina de Konoha.

-… (maldición...) … necesito despejar mi mente-

TenTen se puso de pie y camino hacia la puerta de salida, pero justo cuando iba a dar un paso fuera, fue interceptada por un ANBU. El ninja simplemente la miro a los ojos y le entrego una pequeña carta.

-¿Qué es esto?-  
-Naruto sama le ha enviado esa carta, dice que una vez que la haya leído, se dirija a su despacho-

El ANBU termino de hablar y desapareció frente a los ojos de TenTen. La kunoichi abrió la carta con un dejo de duda, es muy común de Naruto el enviar cartas cadenas, de esas porquerías que dicen "Si no la reenvías en 2 horas, nunca encontraras a bla bla bla"... pero esta carta traía algo distinto, algo…

-…Mas estúpido-

En efecto, era un dibujo de crayones de Orochimaru siendo violado por un jabalí y detrás del jabalí estaban Kiba y Shino haciendo la pose cool y con todos los aldeanos poniendo caras de imbéciles alegres, por encima del dibujo se podía leer "Otogakure, festival de la música".

-… (esto dice Kiba por doquier)- pensó TenTen mientras una gota bajaba por su nuca.

* * *

**_La leyenda del maestro borracho._**

**_6- Neji vs Lee, doloroso empate._**

Sakura caminaba por las calles de Konoha, pago sus respetos ante el enorme cráter que Pein había creado hace años atrás y por ultimo se detuvo en una tienda deportiva, la miro un poco y se vio interesada en unos guantes nuevos, pero no fue eso lo que le llamo mas la atención… fue un pequeño paquete con la cara sonriente de Gai sensei.

_**"¡Traje de entrenamiento, siente el viento, siente tu virilidad, siente el poder de la juventud! – Maito Gai"  
**_  
Lo miro de cerca, era verde, flexible, de un material más moldeable que el espandex, sepa Dios que era…

-… (Lee)… ¿Cuánto por este traje?-

No podía creerlo, realmente iba a comprárselo, iba a dárselo al segundo sujeto mas molesto de Konoha (justo detrás de Naruto)… ¿Por qué?... el sujeto solo se disculpo y ya, nada fuera de este mundo.

-… (¿Por qué?)-

Puede que sea por el hecho de que nadie, nunca antes la había tratado con tanto cariño. Por un lado, Naruto, claro, el la trataba bien, pero desde que se hiso Hokage ha estado muy ocupado para todos sus amigos o intereses románticos. Sasuke, hace años que escucha de ese sujeto y de todas maneras el jamás la trato bien… solo quedaba Lee… lo cual significaba que…

-¡estoy desesperada!-  
-¿de que?-

Sakura salto y grito por el susto y al poco tiempo encontró a Sai a su lado y sonriéndole mientras una gota bajaba por su frente. Sakura suspiro y miro furiosa a Sai, el cual se hecho para atrás con sus manos delante de su cara.

-Mi…mira, este, Naruto te llama y pues… quiere que leas esto-

Sai le entrego la misma carta a Sakura, la cual solo la miro y la arrojo al suelo.

-Esta bien, iré a verlo después-  
-El dijo que…-  
-… dije "iré a verlo después"-

El dibujante solo trago saliva, no iba a contradecir o a hacer enojar a la kunoichi más explosiva de Konoha y sin decir nada mas, desapareció en una nube de polvo. Sakura solo se limito a mirar el paquete que tenia en sus manos y por unos instantes sonrió, esperando que este regalo le abriera nuevas oportunidades con la persona que jamás se imagino.

-Espero que le guste-

* * *

**_  
En el "dulce" hogar de Lee._**

Todo el sitio olía a mierda, literalmente hablando, durante los destrozos que ocasiono el inmortal el día anterior, algún perro entro en su departamento y comenzó a marcar su territorio y hacer sus gracias en el sitio, de seguro termino haciendo todo tipo de cochinadas en ese sitio.

-Justo lo que alguien con cruda quiere oler recién despertándose-  
-Ya cálmate… ¿te estoy ayudando, no?-

En ese sitio, limpiando las manchas negras y los charcos de orina que habían las esquinas, se encontraban Lee y Neji, ambos con ropa de lavandera y mascaras para evitar el olor, de esas que usan los médicos.

-¿como alguien puede tener resaca con tan solo una botella de sake?-  
-Te he dicho que no tengo resistencia al licor y que tampoco me gusta-  
-Me doy cuenta, nena- dijo Neji sonriendo.  
-¡¿que dijiste?!-  
-Jajaja… ¿quieres ir a entrenar mas tarde?-

Lee parpadeo, Neji su eterno rival, el sujeto que se artaba de las estúpidas competencias que Gai sensei organizaba, el mismo hombre que siempre le decía que debía dejar de entrenar… ¿le estaba pidiendo una pelea?

-¿Por qué esa cara?... solo quiero luchar y mostrarte las técnicas que he ganado con el paso del tiempo-  
-Neji…- los ojos de Lee se hicieron como de cachorro- … ¡jamas pensé que me pedirías eso!-

Lee salto y abrazo a Neji con una fuerza descomunal, de hecho por algunos instantes, parecía que los ojos del Hyuuga se iban a salir de su cráneo y varios de sus huesos emitieron un sonido como de rompedura. El Hyuuga comenzó a morder la oreja derecha de Lee, el cual simplemente emitió un llanto aun mas fuerte y lo abrazo aun mas fuerte.

-¡Suéltame!-  
-¡no me muerdas!-

Neji hiso caso omiso y esta vez mordió el hombro derecho de Lee, el cual comenzó a sangrar excesivamente y el cejotas cayo en el suelo revolcándose del dolor. El timbre se escucho y Neji escupió el pedazo de tela que tenia en su boca y camino hacia la puerta del frente, la abrió y encontró a Sakura sonriéndole con un paquete en sus manos.

-¿Sakura?-  
-Hola Neji... puag… ¿Qué es ese olor?- dijo Sakura cubriendo su nariz.  
-Algún animalito se le ocurrió hacer su nido en este sitio-  
-Arg… que asco… ¿esta Lee?-  
-Si espera… ¡oye escoria!-

El cejotas se puso de pie como por llamado militar y camino hacia la puerta, miro a Sakura a los ojos e hiso la pose que jamás pasara de moda, la muy famosa pose cool.

-Sakura chan… ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti?-  
-Pues, mira… yo te vine a dar esto, es un regalo de mi para ti-

Los ojos de Lee se hicieron un poso de lagrimas de felicidad y estupidez en ese preciso momento… el maravilloso traje del fantabuloso Maito Gai, un traje que solo el y su sensei habían usado en lo que iba de la historia de este mundo. Lee abrió el paquete con lagrimas bajando por su rostro y al verlo completamente extendido comenzó a bailar ballet con el.

-O perfecto, justo cuando lo queríamos más raro- dijo Neji con una gota bajándole por la nuca.  
-¡Sakura chan, gracias por el regalo, me lo iré a poner ya mismo!-  
-Claro, tomate tu tiempo- dijo Sakura sonriendo.

Sin embargo no hubo respuesta por parte del muchacho, solo había una silueta de su cuerpo hecha de polvo. Sakura soltó una carcajada y miro a Neji, el cual sonreía, pero su sonrisa era tan pequeña que no se notaba, sin duda alguna le alegraba tener a su amigo de vuelta.

-¿estas feliz?-dijo Sakura.

Neji no respondió y continúo sonriendo. Al poco tiempo Lee salió de su habitación con el clásico traje verde de entrenamiento juvenil del fabuloso Maito Gai. Cabe decir que un pequeño hilo de sangre bajo por la nariz de Sakura en ese momento, la cual tuvo que mirar a la derecha y limpiarlo un poco, cosa que le causo gracia a Neji.

- ¡es genial, es como no usar nada, es como llevar una segunda piel… es como tener el fuego de la pasión ardiendo con las llamas de la juventud!-  
-Cierto y hace que te veas tan tonto como antes- dijo Neji.  
-¡Neji, tu también deberías usar uno!-  
-¡yo jamás usare esa cosa, ahora vámonos de aquí y entrenemos!-

Neji sujeto a Lee del cuello y comenzó a arrastrarlo por el suelo hasta salir de la casa. Sakura meneo la cabeza de izquierda a derecha, ella ya había visto a Lee en ese estúpido traje verde antes, pero nunca antes había reaccionado así… ni siquiera con Maito Gai…

-… (ha de ser porque Lee ahora esta más desa… CHAAA… ¡¿Qué estoy pensando?!)-

Sakura se jalo el cabello y camino fuera del lugar, cabe decir que ninguno de los dos termino de limpiar y todavía se podían ver varias manchas negras por doquier.

* * *

Neji arrastro a Lee hasta un pequeño claro en medio del bosque. Lee se limpio el polvo que tenia en el trasero y se dedico a mirar con rencor a su compañero. Neji se quito el delantal de ama de llaves y miro a Lee con la determinación de tener a tu mejor oponente de regreso. Lee se puso de pie y sonriendo, hiso su pose de combate característica. Sakura se sentó en el suelo y miro la pelea con atención.

-Hace años que no hacemos esto- dijo Neji activando su Byakugan.  
-Así es, esta vez lucharas contra un oponente mas fuerte- respondió Lee.  
-Eso era lo que esperaba escuchar-

Neji activo su Byakugan y Lee se quito las pesas que tenia en sus piernas, los dos se miraron por un rato y al poco tiempo, desaparecieron delante de los ojos de Sakura. Lo único que podía escucharse era el sonido de sus pies moviéndose y solo eso era audible hasta que pasaron unos 30 segundos y el cuerpo de Lee golpeo un árbol con gran fuerza, derribándolo por completo. Neji reapareció justo al lado del árbol derribado y con los brazos cruzados.

-Vamos Lee, esperaba mas de ti-  
-¡esto aun no termina!- grito Lee sonriendo.

El cejotas corrió hacia Neji y comenzó a lanzarle golpes a una velocidad inhumana, tal que parecían pequeños asteroides, apenas visibles a los ojos de Sakura. Cada golpe impacto el cuerpo de Neji, el cual cayó en el suelo completamente adolorido y con mucho vapor saliendo de su cuerpo.

-… (¡que fuerza tan monstruosa!... mi cuerpo casi no puede moverse)-  
-¡Y eso no es todo!-

Lee tomo impulso y pateo a Neji en la quijada, el cual termino en el suelo y escupiendo sangre. Sakura pensó en detener la pelea, si esto seguía, Lee iba a matarlo, pero Neji se puso de pie y aun temblando comenzó a reírse.

-¡¿Neji estas bien?!- grito Sakura.  
-¡JAJAJA… esta si es una buena pelea!- grito Neji riéndose.  
-¡JAJAJA… yosh, tienes razón!-

Ambos comenzaron a reírse fuertemente y muy a pesar de su adolorido cuerpo, era Neji el que reía más fuerte. Sakura no comprendía el motivo o la gracia de este "entrenamiento", se suponía que son amigos y los amigos no se matan a punta de golpes, pero aun así, estos parecían disfrutar de torturarse con sus ataques.

-Ahora me toca a mí- dijo Neji.  
-Como gustes-

Neji activo su Byakugan, junto sus palmas y las lanzo hacia adelante.

-¡Hake Kusho!-

Una gran ventisca azoto el pecho de Lee, el impacto fue tan brutal que por instantes dejo al cejotas sin aire y lo mando a volar justo contra la rama de un árbol. Justo cuando Lee cayo en el suelo, Neji corrió hacia el y comenzó a golpearlo con sus dedos en la frente, pecho, brazos y piernas. Al poco tiempo, las articulaciones de Lee se paralisaron y un tremendo dolor de cabeza y corazón lo obligaron a gritar de dolor.

-He mejorado mi juuken, como podrás ver, no solo tu entrenas constantemente-

Sakura se puso de pie, Lee no se veía nada bien y un hilo de sangre comenzaba a brotar de su ojos derecho.

-¡Neji detente!- grito Sakura.  
-No hace falta, ya he ganado- respondió Neji.

El Hyuuga le dio la espalda, cosa que no debió haber echo, ya que si lo hubiese afrontado se habría dado cuenta de que Lee estaba poniéndose de pie y gruñendo como animal salvaje.

-¡¿Cómo?!- grito Neji.  
-Tu… Juuken paralizo mis articulaciones… así que estoy usando mis músculos para mantenerme en pie-

Neji se sorprendió, si Lee estaba usando solo sus músculos, significaba que estaba exprimiendo toda la fuerza que había en cada uno de los músculos de su cuerpo y eso requería una seria concentración y resistencia al dolor bastante grande.

-Y además… esta pelea no se termina-  
-Ahora, ese es el Lee que yo recuerdo-

Sakura no sabia que hacer, deseaba terminar esta ridícula lucha, no deseaba ver a ninguno de los dos muertos, pero tampoco quería que la odiaran por interrumpirlos.

-¡Eso es, tu puedes Neji!-  
-¡pateale el trasero Lee kun!-

Sakura miro detrás de ella y noto que muchas personas estaban ahí mirando el combate con atención, algunos tenían alimentos y bebidas, otros solo se dedicaban a ver la lucha. Hinata y Hanabi traían puesta unas camisas blancas que decían "Neji es el mejor" y a su lado estaba Karin, la cual no paraba de vociferar a favor del cejotas. Por su parte TenTen no sabia a quien apoyar, por un lado, su corazón le decía que a Lee, pero su mente le decía que a Neji, esto se había puesto confuso para ella.

-¡¿Qué demonios están mirando?!... ¡deténganlos!- grito Sakura.  
-No creo que sea buena idea Sakura chan-

Al lado de Sakura se encontraba Naruto sonriendo fuertemente.

-¡¿Por qué no?!-  
- Es sencillo… Lee y Neji siempre han luchado de esta manera, desde de niños, para ellos esto es un juego y nada mas… interrumpirlos, seria como quitarle su balón de futbol a un chiquillo de 6 años, se pondrían a hacer un berrinche gigantesco y no estoy para aguantar eso… además…- mira a Hinata y a Hanabi- … ¡¿Quién quiere un concurso de camisetas mojadas?!-

Sakura le metió un golpe a Naruto y el pobre termino con su cabeza enterrada en el suelo y comiendo lombrices. Lee escupió se limpio el sudor que bajaba por su nariz y miro a Neji, respiro profundamente y cerro sus ojos, se relajo lo mas que pudo y pasados unos segundos, movió sus brazos como si nada y se quito la camisa. Neji sonrió e hiso lo mismo.

-¿terminamos?- pregunto Lee.  
-terminemos- respondió Neji.

Los dos corrieron y chocaron sus puños, cabe decir que los nudillos de ambos luchadores estaban sangrando y la piel que cubría sus dedos quedo destrozada. Las vendas de Lee se rompieron en tiritas por el impacto del golpe de Neji y sus nudillos comenzaron a arderle en exceso, como si alguien le hubiese prendido fuego a su puño.

Por su parte, el puño de Neji se veía intacto, como si nada le hubiese sucedido, sin embargo, el rostro del Hyuuga no mostraba eso. La cara de dolor que Neji puso en ese momento no tenía comparación, ríos de lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos y estaba salivando como nunca, su rostro estaba enrojecido y su nariz chorreaba mucosidad.

-¡¿Qué paso?!... ¡¿Quién gano?!- grito Hanabi.  
-Mi mano… la… la rompió por completo- respondió Neji.

En efecto, tal vez el daño no se hiso por el exterior, pero todos los huesos de la mano de Neji estaban hechos añicos. Sus dedos habían adquirido forma inhumana y sus nudillos estaban tan destrozados que parecían cascarones de huevos rotos. Tanto Lee como Neji cayeron en el suelo gritando de dolor y con una extraña sonrisa alegre en sus rostros.

- Bueno, ya basta…- dijo Naruto- … es obvio que no ha habido ganador, Lee no puede mover su brazo y Neji tiene su mano hecha una porquería, hasta aquí hemos llegado-

Todos comenzaron a caminar fuera del lugar, esta era una pelea cuerpo a cuerpo que los habitantes de Konoha recordarían por lo menos hasta que se termine el fin de semana y alguien le diga gordo a Choji. Tanto TenTen como Karin corrieron hacia donde se encontraban ambos shinobis. Sakura examinaba a Neji con detenimiento.

-¿estará bien, Sakura chan?- pregunto Naruto.  
-Creo que si, aun que tendrán que operar para reconstruir su mano, realmente quedo hecha añicos- respondió Sakura.  
-¿Qué hay de Lee?-  
-El solo sufrió daño superficial, se recuperara dentro de poco tiempo-  
-¡Lee Kun!-

Karin salió corriendo y abrazo a Lee fuertemente, el cual solo sonrió y se sonrojo un poco, acción que hiso que se ganara la mirada de odio de TenTen, que a la vez provoco una gran vena resaltada sobre la frente de Sakura y la chica termino apretando la mano de Neji con mucha fuerza y el pobre Hyuuga grito tan fuerte que su voz se escucho por toda Konoha.

* * *

**_  
En la oficina del Hokague, varios moretones mas tarde. _**

Naruto se aclaro la garganta y se puso una bolsa de chicharos congelados sobre su frente, miro unos documentos y después miro a los que estaban delante de su escritorio, eran TenTen y Sakura, las cuales no se veían del todo bien, de hecho era como tener un par de gatos con rabia dentro de un saco.

-Ejem… chicas, por favor, necesito que se concentren-  
-Esta bien, Naruto kun- dijo Sakura con un tono bastante feo.  
- Eeee… verán… eee… como ya saben, habrá un festival en la Aldea del Sonido dentro de un par de días y me gustaría que ustedes, las mejores ANBU que tengo entre las kunoichis de Konoha, formaran un equipo que represente a Konoha en el festival-  
-¿Para que?- pregunto TenTen.  
- Verán, esa aldea ya no esta bajo el dominio del pedófilo numero uno del mundo shinobi, pero aun sigue siendo un poco revoltosa y es preferible que enviemos un equipo para tenerlos vigilados-  
-Ya veo… ¿Cuántos miembros tendrá el equipo?- pregunto Sakura.  
- Uno cada una y ustedes elíjanlos, como hacen todos los fanáticos de este anime, en el que desequilibran por completo a los equipos con tal de crear a sus parejas favoritas- dijo Naruto acomodando los chicharos.

Tanto TenTen como Sakura quedaron confundidas con las últimas palabras de Naruto y sin pensarlo mucho, simplemente se conformaron con mover los hombros en resignación. Salieron caminando de la oficina del Kague y se miraron una a la otra, tenían la dura misión de elegir a dos personas que las acompañaran a esta misión y debían hacerlo bien, gente que se complemente a la perfección con ellas.

-Lee- dijeron las dos en coro.

Sakura miro a TenTen de mala gana y la castaña le regreso la mirada de frialdad.

- Esa bien… ¿Quién lo complementa?... digo, ya no quedan muchos y por desgracia la mayoría de los shinobis que aceptarían esta misión están fuera de la aldea- dijo TenTen.  
- No tengo idea… Choji esta de gira en la Aldea de las Nubes, Sai esta en una mision ocupado, Ino ya no es una kunoichi y Neji esta en el hospital, supongo que Hinata lo ha de estar visitando- respondió Sakura.  
-Eso quiere decir… que solo queda…-

Y la respuesta llego de mala gana… solo queda Karin.

* * *

Lamento tardar tanto con las actualisaciones, pero tengo problemas con la universidad, deben saber que este fic ya esta casi terminado en otra pagina y que tratare

de actualizarlo lo mas que pueda en esta pagina... fans de Neji, no me odien, pero dentro de un par de capitulos, el Hyuuga tendra un tragedia bastante fea, no es por sadico, pero la tendra.


	7. El musico

Tras un largo viaje a través de bosques, ríos, desiertos y un montón de animales salvajes, Karin, TenTen, Sakura y Lee llegaron a la nueva Aldea del Sonido, bajo nueva administración u gobierno, aun que algo muy gracioso, fue que los embajadores Kiba y Shino, no dijeron el nombre del Kague que gobernaba la aldea, este punto hiso dudar mucho a las kunoichis.

-¡hey, ya veo la entrada!- grito Sakura.  
-¡gracia a Dios!- respondió Lee.

Y es que no era para mas, todo el viaje para llegar a dicha aldea fue una tortura, por un lado tenia que aguantar las insinuaciones de las tres kunoichis, TenTen le acariciaba alguna parte del cuerpo sutilmente y le decía pequeños comentarios que lo obligaban a mirarla y recibir una miradita picara. Sakura era un poco mas directa, ella se sentaba junto a el, le decía un par de cosas un poco pasadas de tono y a veces se recostaba en su hombro derecho (cosa que formaba un bulto en su entre pierna, pero bueno).

En cuanto a Karin… madre de Dios… esta era la chica mas aventada que Lee haya visto en su vida, se metía dentro de su saco de dormir usando solo su ropa interior y lo abrazaba fuertemente, cuando se iba a bañar a alguna laguna, ella siempre olvidaba el champú adrede para que Lee se lo tuviera que traer… Lee tuvo que hacerse al menos 5 transfusiones de sangre en ese tiempo.

-¡¿Qué esperamos?- grito Lee.

Lee salió corriendo como si se tratara del correcaminos y entro en la aldea dejando solo un rastro de polvo a sus espaldas. Una gota de sudor bajo por la nuca de TenTen y despues suspiro, había sido así durante todo el viaje, el pobre solo huía de ellas y hacia caso omiso de sus insinuaciones.

-Saben… los cuatro pudimos habernos divertido mucho- dijo Karin sonriendo maliciosamente.  
-¡¿Qué?!- dijeron Sakura y TenTen alarmadas.  
-Es… una broma, jeje… tranquilas-

Y fue entonces que la respuesta le cayo del cielo, Karin era la que lo estaba ahuyentando, esa aventada chica pervertida era la mujer que asustaba tanto a Lee y lo mantenían alejado de ellas. Sakura cerró sus puños con fuerza y miro a TenTen, la cual estaba sujetando un par de kunais con sus manos y gruñía con sus dientes fuera.

-Bueno, vamos- dijo Sakura.

Las kunoichis entraron en la aldea sin mirarse entre si… pero solo una se sentía realmente nerviosa de entrar en el lugar y esa era Karin. Esa maldita aldea le había dado dolores de cabeza desde hacia mucho tiempo, todo ese condenado subir y bajar de los chakras, las pesadillas que le otorgaban algunos de esos experimentos de Orochimaru que terminaban mal, todas las veces que ese hombre la había obligado a hacer cosas de las cuales se ha arrepentido incontables veces.

-… (pero ahora, es otra aldea, al menos eso espero)-

* * *

**_La leyenda del maestro borracho._**

**_7- El músico._**

Casas que parecían palacios feudales, calles limpias y relucientes, gente que sonreía, caminando sin pensar en las cosas malas de la vida, como si el pasado con Orochimaru nunca hubiese sucedido. La reacción de todos fue la misma, una cara de impresión que solo podía rivalizar con la cara de idiota que Naruto ponía al ver un anuncio de Ramen.

-Bien… creo que será mejor que nos encontremos con el embajador y el cónsul- dijo Sakura.  
- Ya saben, si llegan a oler a meada de perro en los arboles o siente que un insecto se metió en sus cuerpos, es porque estamos cerca- dijo Karin sonriendo.  
-Jajaja… beuna esa-

Un par de estrellas se formaron en los ojos de Karin y la pelirroja sujeto el brazo derecho de Lee y acurruco su cabeza en su hombro, cosa que pinto de rojo extremo al rostro del cejotas e hiso enfurecer a las otras dos.

-Vamos Lee kun- dijo Karin.  
-Cla…claro-

Tanto Sakura como TenTen sintieron un nervio reventándose y al poco tiempo se acercaron, TenTen sujeto el brazo izquierdo de Lee y acurruco su cabeza en su hombro, aunque su expresión no era nada bonita, de hecho se veía furiosa y sonrojada, estaba furiojada.

Sakura inflo sus mejillas algo enfadad y camino hacia el pobre diablo con suerte que se llamaba Lee y lo miro a los ojos, al poco tiempo deposito su cabeza sobre el pecho del cejotas y cabe decir que la mirada que puso Lee en ese momento fue única… una extraña mescla entre miedo, confusión, perversión y sobre todo… terror, mucho terror.

-… (perras)- pensó Karin.  
-… (zorras)- pensó TenTen.  
-… (rameras)- pensó Sakura.  
-… (¡Piensa en algo feo, piensa en algo feo!)- pensó Lee.  
-¡Guau, mira nada mas eso, el señor cejas encrespadas es todo un don Juan!-

De entre la alegra multitud, salió un sujeto con cabello largo alborotado, que no usaba nada mas que un chaleco jounin para cubrir su musculoso pecho, con pantalones militares y pulsuras llenas de picos muy a lo punk y por ultimo traia puesta su banda de Konoha en su frente.

-Hola a todos-  
-¡Kiba!- gritaron todos.  
-Hola, mucho tiempo sin verlos-

Sakura camino hacia su amigo amante de los perros y le estrecho la mano, Kiba como es un típico machote, comenzó a presionar su mano, cosa que no le causo gracia a Sakura y al poco tiempo exprimió la mano de Kiba como si fuera un tomate.

-Es bueno verte Kiba- dijo Sakura con malicia.  
-Si claro… auch… TenTen, Karin...- su mirada se enfoco en la de Lee-… ¿no que estabas fuera?-  
-Si, pero ya volví-

Kiba se puso de pie como si nada y puso su pose de machote y le estrecho la mano a Lee, el cual solo suspiro aburrido y exprimió la mano de Kiba como si fuera de algodón. El Inozuka cayó en el suelo, llorando como bebe y chillando a los cuatro vientos. Lee soltó la mano de Kiba y lo miro asustado, trato de ayudarlo a ponerse de pie pero justo cuando le ofreció la mano…

-¡Akamaru!-  
-¿Akamaru?-

Un perro del tamaño de un tigre siberiano, salió corriendo entre los techos y cayo justo sobre el pecho de Lee, el cual comenzó a gritar desesperadamente al ver un par de poderosas fauces cerca de su rostro.

-¡Quítenmelo, quítenmelo!-  
-Akamaru se enfada cuando me hacen daño, lo siento viejo amigo- dijo Kiba sonriendo maliciosamente.  
-¡Lee kun!- gritaron las tres kunoichis al mismo tiempo.  
-Ya basta, Kiba-

Un nuevo hombre salió caminando con una pequeña niña en sus brazos, posiblemente de unos 2 años o menos. El sujeto vestía un gran abrigo que cubría su cuerpo por completo, con excepción de su rostro, que mostraba un par de gafas oscuras.

-Compórtate-  
-¡AAAA, hola mi linda sobrinita!-  
-¡¿Sobrinita?!... AAAA, YA BASTA!-

La cabeza de Lee estaba literalmente hablando, dentro de la mandíbulas de Akamaru y el pobre cejotas estaba sujetando la boca del perro con sus manos y chillando de miedo, mientras los demás se distraían con una linda niñita de gafas oscuras y cabello alborotado que se encontraba en los brazos de Shino y chupapa una pequeña chupeta.

-¿Esa es Amira?... ¡que linda!- dijo Karin.  
-¿Quién es la pequeña Inozuka que evitara que los perros de su tio se llenen de pulgas?... ¡Tu eres!-  
-Kiba, ella tendrá que crecer y decidir que técnicas usar, o los de tu clan o el mío-  
-Su madre es Hana y es obvio que ella pondrá mano en todo esto y el resultado será definitivo, verdad lindura-

La pequeña niñita tomo aire y escupió con todas sus fuerza el chupete que tenia en su boca, el cual salió volando e impacto el ojo derecho de Kiba, dejándolo temporalmente ciego. Shino suspiro impacientemente al ver que no solo el lo consideraba molesto.

-¡cállate, Shino!- grito Kiba.  
- Jaja… oigan, ahora que ustedes nos ahorraron el trabajo de ir a buscarlos, creo que seria bueno que nos pusiéramos a trabajar- dijo TenTen.  
- Cierto, síganme iremos a la embajada del Pais del Fuego y discutiremos todo lo sucedido hasta ahora- dijo Shino tranquilamente.  
- De acuerdo, por la llama de la juventud debemos cumplir el deber que el Hokague nos a asignado- dijo Lee con una expresión de sabiondo en su rostro.  
-Lee… ¿Cómo te libraste del perro?- dijo Sakura.

Lee estaba sentado sobre el lomo de un noqueado Akamaru, que tenia un par de pajaritos dando vueltas alrededor de su cabeza. El cejotas miro a la niña de Shino por unos instantes y despues miro al padre, de nuevo a la bebe y al papá, a Amira y a Shino.

-¿es… es tuya?-  
-Si… ya se, cometi un error y ahora lo estoy pagando, tener un hijo tan joven, pero Hana me quiere y es lo que importa-  
-… (no puedo creerlo, Shino ya esta casado y con familia y yo ni novia he tenido)-

Lee se fue a hacer circulitos en el suelo, recordando su solitaria vida en compañía de Manuela Palma y sus cinco hijas.

* * *

**_En la embajada del País del Fuego.  
_**  
La embajada era un edificio grande que tenia la misma forma que la de la mansión Hyuuga, el sitio estaba repleto por funcionarios del Pais del Fuego, pero ni un solo ninja, con excepción de Kiba y Shino. Caminaron a través de los corredores, saludando a los trabajadores, todos felices de ver compatriotas cerca de ellos.

-Vaya, que corteses, no parecen de Konoha- dijo TenTen saludando con su mano a un empleado.  
- Lo sabemos, pero hace años que no vemos caras familiares y hemos estado ayudando mucho a la restauración de esta aldea- dijo Shino sin soltar a Amira.  
-Guau… el Kague de esta aldea ha de ser un genio- dijo Sakura.  
-Jajaja-  
-¿de que te ríes, Kiba?- pregunto Lee.  
-En esta aldea no hay Kague-

Todos quedaron confundidos con esa afirmación y miraron como Shino y Kiba se adentraban en una habitación y lo invitaban a entrar con ellos. Karin miro el suelo, todo el color que Orochimaru se había robado, regreso y aun mas intenso, la gente ahora sonreía, cosa que antes ni siquiera se cruzaba por sus mentes, un cambio que casi la hiso llorar de felicidad.

-Con o sin Kague…- Karin se limpia su ojo derecho- … me alegra que todo vaya bien-

Lee le sonrió, era la primera vez que veía una expresión asi en el rostro de Karin y sinceramente, esperaba que no fuera la ultima vez, ya que la veía autenticamente feliz por primera vez. Sin esperar mas tiempo, todos entraron en la habitacion, que resulto ser un gran comedor para momentos elegantes.

-¡Hola a todos, tanto tiempo!-  
-¡Hana!- dijeron todas las kunoichis.  
-¿Quién?- dijo Lee rascándose la cabeza.

Todos se le quedaron mirando con la misma cara que pone un maestro de historia a un niño que desconocía la existencia de la Segunda Guerra Mundial Shinobi, Lee solo se encogió de hombros mientras reía nerviosamente. Al poco tiempo decidieron ignorarlo y sentarse todos en la gran mesa, mientras esperaban por sus platos, comenzaron a discutir el trabajo al cual fueron asignados.

-Muy bien, Naruto nos envió para averiguar el motivo del por que no se ha asignado un Kague en esta aldea- dijo Sakura.

-Psttt… es sencillo, no quieren uno y ya- respondio Kiba.

-¿Cómo?-

- Veras Sakura, esta gente a encontrado una forma de vivir por su propia cuenta, sin estar atados al poder de un señor feudal…- Shino se acomodo los anteojos- … al parecer, ellos usan un nuevo estilo de gobierno en el cual se eligen a los gobernantes y se dejan varias libertades, creo que lo llaman "democracia"-

-¿Democracia?... mmm… ¿entonces es como si fueran un pequeño país de una sola aldea?- dijo Karin poniendo atención.

- Así es, aun que esta tendencia ha hecho que los señores feudales de otras tierras miren con terror a esta aldea, creen que la idea se propagara al resto de las aldeas ninja y que perderán el poder sobre sus tierras- dijo Hana mientras le daba su biberón a Amira.

- Tienen razón en tener miedo…- Sakura miro el baso de agua que pusieron delante de ella- … esta extraña tendencia le da poder a la gente común y limitaría mucho a Naruto, no creo que sea buena idea que salga de esta aldea-

-Eso lo veremos, por ahora disfruten del festival del sonido que iniciara mañana- respondió Shino.

Sakura y Shino se miraron a los ojos por un corto tiempo, antes de ser interrumpidos por los camareros que llegaron con la comida en sus platos. No hubo mucho bullicio tras la cena, solo el sonido de la respiraciones y los dientes triturando el pollo que les habían puesto delante de sus rostros, sin darse cuenta que una persona los estaba vigilando en el techo del edificio.

-Vulgares imbéciles-

Un muchacho bastante apuesto de cabello color avellana, que llevaba puesta una gran gabardina negra y una gigantesca guitarra totalmente roja en su espalda, lanzaba una colilla de cigarro al aire y se dedicaba a mirar las formas de las nubes.

- Funde esta aldea hace mucho tiempo… y ahora me salen con esto… vaya, ese idiota de Orochimaru se jodio a todo el maldito sistema-

El guitarrista escupió el cigarrillo que tenia en su boca, el cual salió volando varios metros en el aire, sujeto su guitarra con su mano izquierda, una pua con su mano derecha y toco una nota tan baja que apenas se escucho. El cigarro que estaba flotando en el aire extallo en una lluvia de tabaco que cayó justo sobre el guitarrista.

-Mañana será un gran dia, el fuego de la música quema mi corazón....quiero que sientan lo mismo-

* * *

  
**_  
Durante la noche, en las habitaciones.  
_**  
Lee caminaba por los pasillos con su pijama de Gai sensei (la cual era blanca y con la cara de Gai sonriendo por doquier), se detuvo y le dio la buenas noches a Kiba, el cual le tiro una almohada en la cara y Akamaru comenzó a ladrarle, cosa que ahuyento a Lee, que oficialmente había desarrollado fobia hacia los canes. Tras recibir el adiós de Kiba, se encamino hacia s cuarto, apago la luz y se metió en las cobijas, esa aldea era muy fría.

-Buenas noche Gai sensei-

Lee sujeto un chibi de Gai y lo abrazo como si fuera un oso de peluche.

-"buenas noches Lee"- dijo Lee imitando la voz de Gai.

Y el cejotas cerró sus ojos en un total cansancio como ningún otro, pero lo que no se dio cuenta, fue que una figura diabólicamente pervertida con anteojos, lo estaba mirando entre las tinieblas y sus ojos solo decían una cosa: violación.

-Hola, Lee kun-

Los ojos del cejotas se abrieron y el montón de rojo en ellos solo indicaba que iba gritar como niñita ante la amenaza de una compañía indeseada. Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera emitir un sonido, unos tersos labios se pasmaron sobre los suyos y una juguetona lengua comenzó a explorar con mucha curiosidad cada encía y carié de su boca.

-… (esta es…)…- Lee se despega de esa boca-… ¡Karin chan!-  
-Hola, Lee kun o debería decir, la sexy bestia verde de Konoha-

Lee se puso tan rojo que no se sabia si su cabeza iba a explotar o si se iba a prender en fuego. Karin empujo a Lee en la cama y lo sujeto sus brazos con fuerza, esa extraña fuerza que toda chica tiene y siempre termina asustando a los hombres que están cerca.

-Esto será divertido- dijo Karin seductoramente.

La chica acerco su rostro al de Lee y justo cuando iban labios, el cejotas movio su cabeza a la derecha, haciendo que Karin besara de lengüita a la almohada, la chica lo volvió a intentar, pero Lee solo evadía los besos moviendo su cabeza muy rápido.

-¡ya quédate quieto!-  
- ¡Gai sensei me advirtió de las mujeres como tu y siempre me dijo que tenia que contárselo a la persona que mas confianza le tenga!-  
-¡eres un ñoño, AAAA!-

Karin no pudo sostenerse y perdió el balance, cayendo sentada en el suelo y sobándose las nalgas. Entre los sollozos de Karin, Lee pudo notar que la mujer había dejado expuesta su manga derecha por accidente y nuevamente sus ojos se encontraron con las mordidas de sus brazos. Karin noto que la mirada de Lee estaba enfocada en sus marcas, esto la incomodo y tapo sus mordidas con vergüenza.

-Lamento haber venido, no te molestare mas- Karin dio media vuelta.  
-Espera- Lee la sujeto del brazo derecho.  
-¿Qué haces?... ¡suéltame!-

Lo que Karin vio después, fue algo que jamás se imagino. Las vendas que cubrían los brazos de Lee estaban en el suelo y el cejotas le estaba mostrando con una sonrisa en su rostro, todas las cicatrices que rodeaban su piel. Karin las miro impactada, se acerco y delicadamente puso su mano en el brazo de Lee, su piel era muy áspera y dura, maltratada podría decirse.

Lee le sonrió y acaricio la mano de Karin, podía sentir las marcas de los dientes en sus brazos, aun cuando su piel era suave y completamente diferente a la suya.

- No todas las cicatrices son malas, algunas solo están para recordarnos que cada día que pasa nos hacemos mas fuertes y en tu caso, para darle vida a quienes estan a tu alrededor-

Karin no sabia como reaccionar, sus brazo estaban en peores condiciones que el de ella (mas el derecho, que fue el que Neji casi destroza) y aun así, esa mirada de alegría y esa sonrisa se mantenían en su rostro, como si el estuviera mas preocupado en hacerla sentir bien que su propia salud.

-Lee-  
-Karin… si tienes que destrozar tus brazos para cumplir tus sueños, entonces hazlo-

Un extraño sonido comenzó a emerger del pecho de la pelirroja, un sonido que solo ella podía escuchar y era su corazón que palpitaba con mucha velocidad.

-No te avergüences nunca de tu cuerpo-

Karin se soltó violentamente de Lee, su cara estaba tan sonrojada que la muchacha sentia calor de manera involuntaria, sus ojos estaban desorbitados y toda la habitación le daba vueltas. Lee se rasco la cabeza confundido, lo mas probable fue que la haya ofendido con su ultima oración.

- ¡digo, no es que tengas algo de que avergonzarte, digo… eee… no pareces una nerd como decía Suigetsu y… bueno, es que entre decir que eres linda y que te rompan los brazos, o sea…!-

Karin frunció el ceño y salió de la habitación sin decir una sola palabra, cerrando la puerta de golpe. Lee se llevo las manos a la cabeza y después se dedico a tratar de olvidar la vergonzosa conversación. Del otro lado de la puerta, Karin acariciaba el pomo de la puerta, al darse cuenta de lo que hacia, se alejo bruscamente de ella y después miro el suelo.

-Gracias… Lee kun-

Karin camino por los pasillos hasta llegar a su habitación.

* * *

**_  
A la mañana siguiente.  
_**  
Una llamarada salió volando hacia al cielo y cuando alcanzo la máxima altura, exploto mostrando una lluvia de colores que dejo encantando a una población que sonreía alegremente por la llegada de un gran festival. La gente usaba distintos instrumentos para producir música, desde pianos a silbidos y seguidos de cerca por los violines y trompetas… queda claro que no fue una composición armoniosa y mas bien fue un desmadre pavoroso donde se escuchaban muchas canciones diferentes saliendo de distintas esquinas de la aldea y desde luego, dándole un feo despertar a nuestro protagonistas.

-¿Qué es todo este ruido?- dijo Sakura despeinada y aun cansada.  
-¿Por qué hacen esto tan temprano?- contribuyo TenTen en iguales condiciones.

Los dos kunoichis se sentaron en la mesa y al poco tiempo fueron acompañadas por Lee y Karin, la cual no despegaba su mirada del cejotas, ni siquiera para darle los buenos días a los que estaban presentes. Esto hiso que tanto Sakura como TenTen se les erizara la piel y algo dentro de ellas les hiso desear que la cabeza de Karin rodara por el suelo.

-Buenas días Sakura chan, TenTen-  
-Buenos días- respondieron las dos mirando con odio a Karin.  
-¿alguna de ustedes sabe el motivo de todo ese ruido?- dijo Lee.  
-Es el inicio del festival-

Shino salió caminando de una puerta que estaba al otro lado del comedor y se sentó junto a Sakura, pronto fueron acompañados por Kiba y Hana.

-Buenos días- dijeron los hermanos Inozuka.  
-Oigan, podrían explicarme todo esto del festival- dijo TenTen.  
- Es para recordar el dia que Sasuke mato a Orochimaru y libro a todos de su control- respondió Hana que cargaba a Amira- … todo empieza de este modo, con ruido que simboliza la lucha entre Sasuke Uchia y Orochimaru y despues viene la celebración de verdad-

-Este año me asegure de que contrataran a una buena banda que nos toque durante la apertura del festival-  
-Mas te vale Kiba, no quiero tener que soportar a Akamaru aullando sin control como el año pasado- dijo Shino.  
-Tranquilo, todo esta bien, el sujeto es un gran guitarrista, se supone que el mejor del mundo, Atomsk "El inmortal"-

Los ojos de Lee se abrieron de golpe al escuchar esa palabra, ya que esa palabra ahora tenia un significado diferente y ese significado era enemigo, pero es solo un músico, es imposible que sea como el maniaco que ataco Konoha hace unos dias.

- ¿supieron lo que sucedió en la Aldea del arroz?- dijo Hana.  
- Si, dijeron que el lugar fue arrasado, destruido por completo y lo único que quedo de sus habitantes, fueron pedazos de carne y un mar de sangre- respondió Sakura.  
-Así es, creen que fue obre de agentes de esta aldea-

La voz de Hana hiso reaccionar a todos los visitantes de Konoha, sobre todo a Lee, el cual leyo sobre la destrucción total de esa aldea en un periódico, aun que el recuerdo era un poco borroso. Kiba solo sonrió de una manera frívola y después miro el suelo, acaricio la cabeza de Akamaru y volvió a mirar a los visitantes.

-¿Por qué creen que fueron ellos?- dijo TenTen.

- Al parecer, Konoha fue quien los acuso de manera injusta…- respondió Kiba que se mantenía acariciando la cabeza de Akamaru-… Konoha acuso a la Aldea del Sonido con el crimen de haber apoyado la matanza en la aldea, pero solo porque el señor Feudal del fuego obligo a Naruto ha tomar esa decisión tan radical, creo que es por miedo al extraño método de gobierno que escogieron los habitantes de esta aldea y todos sabemos que los señores feudales son una bola de cerdos codiciosos y avaros-

-Ya veo, ahora los habitantes de esta aldea han de odiarnos- dijo Sakura.  
-En efecto, aun que ustedes no lo notaran, la gente los veía con odio en la mañana y es comprensible- dijo Shino.  
-¿Qué le habrán dicho a Naruto para que hiciera tan tremenda acusación?- dijo Lee.  
-Creo que algo relacionado con el comercio de la aldea, no tengo todos los detalles- respondió Kiba.  
- ¡Imbéciles, culpan a una aldea inocente solo por miedo a perder poder, mientras que los verdaderos monstruos siguen libres!- grito TenTen golpeando la mesa.  
-Cálmate, de nada sirve gritar, lo que hagan esos idiotas no esta en nuestro control- respondió Shino.

TenTen solo se dedico a mirar con odio el suelo, tratando de imaginarse la rechoncha cara del señor feudal del fuego, riendo ante la impotencia de los aldeanos del sonido. Unos camareros salieron de la cocina y caminaron hacia cada uno de ellos, depositaron un plato con el desayuno (solo huevos y jamón) y regresaron a la cocina.

-Ejem-

Todos miraron a Karin la cual los miro un poco apenada, pero sin tener problemas para hablar.

-¿Qué sucedió con Suigetsu y Juugo?-  
-No tenemos idea, se fueron hace tres años y no los hemos visto desde entonces-

Karin miro su comida, realmente quería ver a ese par, ellos partieron de Konoha al segundo año y viajaron al Sonido junto con Shino y Kiba, trato de enviarles cartas, pero nunca las respondían y un día, simplemente se canso de enviarlas.

* * *

**_En un extremo de la aldea.  
_**  
Un gran cumulo de gente estaba delante de una tarima gigantesca con un monton de equipos de sonido por doquier. Todos cantaban y vitoreaban como locos, rogando por la llegada del próximo artista. Un hombre con capucha negra y una gran guitarra roja camino hacia el micrófono, lo tomo y ocn una sonrisa dijo:

-¡¿quieren Heavy?!-

**_¡Siiiiiiiiiii!_**

-¡¿quieren que sus oídos revienten por el volumen?!-

**_¡Siiiiiiiiiii!_**

-¡su aburrida vida es una epidemia; pero no se preocupen que soy la cura por la que claman!

De inmediato hubo un grito tan poderoso que se escucho a kilómetros de la aldea. El guitarrista tomo su guitarra roja y tomo su pua con una sonrisa frívola en su rostro, relamió su labio superior y miro a toda esa gente.

-Do-

Jalo la primera cuerda y al poco tiempo todos los que estaban presentes comenzaron a gritar de dolor. Cada persona podía sentir como sus ojos se iban a salir de su cabeza, como sus tímpanos reventaban, sus narices se rompian y sus cuerdas vocales eran destrosadas, en conclusión cada orificio de sus rostros estaba sangrando y el dolor se exparsia al resto del cuerpo.

-Re-

Jalo la segunda cuerda y todos los edificios de la aldea comenzaron a explotar uno por uno, creando un mar de fuego en toda la aldea.

-Mi-

Jalo la tercera cuerda y todas las estatuas u homenajes al pasado fueron derrumbadas y destrozadas por completo.

-Fa-

Jalo la cuarta cuerda y todos los bosques alrededor de la aldea comenzaron a incendiarse.

-Sol-

Jalo la quinta cuerda y la cabeza de varias personas comenzó a explotar, cubriendo de sangre a los que no morían.

-La-

Jalo la sexta cuerda y las calles se fragmentaron.

-Si-

Jalo la séptima cuerda y los animales comenzaron a atacar a todos los humanos en la aldea.

-Do-

Jalo la primera cuerda nuevamente, pero nada sucedió. Atomsk sujeto su guitarra y volvió a tocar la cuerda, nada sucedía, comenzó a ajustarla y la toco nuevamente, pero nada sucedió.

-A bueno, nadie es perfecto-


	8. Un recital de la muerte

Las orejas de Akamaru se levantaron expresando confusión, el perro salió corriendo del comedor y recorrió los pasillos, llego a una gran ventana y miro por esta, de inmediato se dispuso a olfatearla y a rasgarla desesperadamente. Kiba noto la actitud de su perruno amigo y camino hacia la ventana, miro a través de esta, pero solo tenia en su mirada a unas cuantas personas que caminaban sonriendo y con algodón de azúcar en sus manos.

-¿peligro de muerte?... ¿yo no veo nada?-

El perro comenzó a ladrarle con mucha fuerza. Kiba solo se agacho y miro al canino a los ojos, el nunca le ha mentido, puesto a diferencia de los humanos, lo animales no tienen motivo para mentir.

-¿que ves que yo no?-

Akamaru ladro una última vez y a los pocos segundos, la ventana fue destrozada en miles de pedazos y tanto el perro como el dueño cayeron en el suelo con sangre brotando de sus oídos. En el comedor las cosas no eran distintos, Lee se cubría las orejas con sus manos, TenTen agitaba sus orejas desesperadamente, Sakura y Karin se movían de una manera errática, Hana abrazaba con fuerza a Amira, la cual no paraba de llorar. Shino se puso de pie y con un poco de fuerza, saco un pequeño insecto que tenía en su bolsillo, similar a un milpiés y lo puso dentro de su oreja.

-¡¿Qué estas haciendo?!- grito Karin.

De pronto, Shino se puso de pie como si nada estuviera pasando y deposito el mismo insecto en las orejas de su esposa y su hija, las cuales se recuperaron lentamente e hicieron lo mismo con los demás. Lo primero que sintieron todos al tener ese bicho en sus oídos, fue un escalofrió que recorrió sus cuerpos desde el cuero cabelludo hasta los pies, pero pronto, un extraño silencio cubrió el lugar y todos pudieron moverse sin sentir ni un solo dolor.

-¿Qué fue eso?- dijo Sakura.  
-Es un insecto autóctono de esta región, puede bloquear los sonidos mordiendo los tímpanos-

No hubo mas tiempo para continuar hablando, ya que el techo, las paredes, todo el edificio se estaba desmoronando y cayendo en pedazos. Lee sujeto sus puños con fuerza y miro a Sakura, la kunoichi y el shinobi se juntaron espalda con espalda y comenzaron a desviar con golpes y patadas los pedazos de concreto que estaban a punto de aplastar a sus amigos.

-¿Qué es ese sonido tan infernal?- dijo Shino.  
-No lo se, pero proviene del otro extremo de la aldea… ¡¿Dónde esta Kiba?!- grito Hana sin soltar a Amira que seguía llorando.  
-¡Esta en el pasillo, apresúrense, sus niveles de chakra disminuyen!- grito Karin.

Shino corrió por los pasillos destruidos, hasta encontrar a Kiba sepultado entre un montón de escombros junto con Akamaru. Lee junto con Sakura sacaron uno por uno los pedazos de escombro y tendieron a Kiba en el suelo, sus ojos lloraban sangre, su boca escupía sangre y tanto su nariz como sus orejas derramaban el ya mencionado fluido.

-¡Dios mío!- dijo Hana.  
-¡alguien esta haciendo esto, debemos averiguar qui…!-

Antes de que TenTen pudiera terminar esa oración, la calle comenzó a destrozarse y las casas caían derrumbadas, como si las hubiesen dinamitado. Las cabezas de la gente explotaban y cubrían de sangre todo el lugar, esto era algo tan extremo, inclusive en el mundo shinobi y en sus vidas tan llenas de violencia, jamas habían visto una masacre como esa.

- ¡Sakura, Karin, busquen sobrevivientes entre los escombros de la aldea, Lee,TenTen, ustedes son veloces vayan por ayuda, Shino tu ve con Sakura y Karin, deposita tus insectos en las oídos de los sobrevivientes, yo iré a buscar refugio junto con Amira y Kiba!- grito Hana.  
-Ahora saben quien tiene los pantalones en la relación- dijo Shino.

Todos se separaron y viajaron a distintas partes de la aldea, Lee miro a TenTen y de inmediato se largaron de allí con una expresión de desafío en su rostro, cosa que asusto a Lee, puesto que en su infancia, cada vez que esa kunoichi ponía esa cara de enfado, solo podía significar que había algo, específicamente con el, que la molestaba.

-¿sucede algo TenTen?-  
-Nada… es solo que… -  
-¿Qué?-  
- ¡ES SOLO QUE ESTAMOS SIENDO ATACADO Y NO HAY TIEMPO PARA DISCUTIR SOBRE MIS SENTIMIENTOS, MUEVETE TONTO!- grito TenTen sonrojada y enfurecida.

Lee cayo en el suelo asustado y miro como la armera se iba de ese lugar a toda velocidad, pero su expresión de terror cambio a una de confusión, ya que ella había mencionado sus sentimientos y su rostro se sonrojo ligeramente y todos sabemos que en el universo anime, ese símbolo solo indica una cosa y solo una, pero como Lee es en todo el significado de la palabra, una bestia, había que darle una explicación.

Lee suspiro y persiguió a TenTen hasta alcanzarla, se detuvo delante de ella y la miro con una expresión tranquila, aun que algo extrañada.

-¿de que sentimientos hablas?-  
-¡No hay tiempo para esto!-  
-Si lo hay, podemos hablar mientras corremos-  
-¡quítate!-

TenTen empujo a Lee y comenzó a correr a una gran velocidad, que Lee alcanzo en menos de un par de segundos.

- ¿porque eres tan cruel conmigo?-  
-¡Yo no soy cruel con nadie!-  
- Si lo eres, incluso de niños, te la pasabas diciéndome que era un idiota, que debía dejar de entrenar o mis brazos se iban a caer, que jamás derrotaría a Neji, que era un estúpido y…-  
-¡tonto, imbécil, estúpido, los niños tratan así a sus…!-  
-¿sus que?-  
-¡... a nadie, solo sigue corriendo!-  
-TenTen, tu corres, yo troto, anda si tienes algo que decirme, solo dímelo-  
-¡NO HAY TIEMPO PARA ESO, TARADO!-  
-Si lo hay-  
-No lo hay-  
-¡Si lo hay!-  
-¡No lo hay!-

Y continuaron con esa conversación infantil durante todo el recorrido.

* * *

**La leyenda del maestro Borracho:**

**8- Un recital de la muerte.**

Entre los escombros de la Aldea.

-¡Ahí hay alguien!-

Un puñetazo rompió un suelo de mármol y de entre las piedras surgió un hombre que sujetaba a un bebe con sus brazos. Shino lo ayudo a salir de entre los escombros y puso el mismo insecto en los oídos de ambos. El hombre se puso de pie, aun tambaleándose, y camino hacia Karin, ella le sonrió y al poco tiempo el hombre y su niño desaparecieron con una nube de polvo.

-¿como fue que sucedió todo esto?- dijo Sakura.  
-No tengo idea- respondió Shino.  
-Pero creo que yo si-

Sobre una montaña de escombros, se encontraba Atomsk sujetando su guitarra con cariño y mirando a todos con una mirada prepotente. Tanto Sakura como Shino miraron a ese hombre con precaución, no tenia banda ninja y no se veía nada lastimado, estaba intacto y sujetaba una gran guitarra roja con solo su mano derecha.

-¿esta usted bien?- dijo Karin.  
-Si, gracias por preguntar- dijo Atomsk sonriendo.  
-Este sujeto me da mala espina- dijo Sakura.  
-A mi también- respondió Shino.

Atomsk bajo de la montaña de escombros, sonreía de una manera tan agradable, que incluso Shino sintió ganas de sonreír, pero se resisto porque esas cosas no van con él. Shino se detuvo delante del inmortal y lo cuestiono con la mirada, cosa que no hiso ningún efecto sobre el músico.

-Veo que usted esta bien, perfectamente de hecho, dígame... ¿sabe algo de lo que pa…?-  
-… me- respondió Atomsk.  
-¿Qué?-  
-Dijiste que dijera "Me" y lo hice-  
- …- el músico miro a Karin y a Sakura- … guacala, por favor chicas si no son linda....por lo menos aprendan un sexy no jutsu decente-  
-¡¿Qué?!- dijeron Karin y Sakura al unisonó.

Shino miro confundido a ese hombre, su comportamiento era muy extraño, demasiado extraño. Atomsk sonrió una ultima vez, miro a Shino a los ojos y toco todas las cuerda de su guitarra. Los insectos de Shino salieron involuntariamente y crearon la "Pared de insectos" alrededor de Sakura, Karin y Shino y al poco tiempo una gigantesca explosión cubrió el lugar.

-Soy "Atomsk", el inmortal numero 2, "El músico"-

La explosión había sido tan poderosa que empujo a los tres 100 metros hasta chocar contra mas escombros. Sakura se puso de pie lentamente, su hombro izquierdo estaba dislocado y a su alrededor los insectos de Shino estaban inmóviles, muertos.

-… (otro de estos sujetos… ¿Qué clase de demonios son?)-

Los pensamientos de Sakura fueron interrumpidos por el sonido de un par de gotas de sangre que bajaban de la frente de Shino. El rostro del ya mencionado ninja, estaba completamente embarrado de sangre, su frente tenía una gran raja en el centro que hacia visible parte del hueso de su cráneo.

-¡Shino!-  
-Despreocúpate por mi, Sakura Haruno… este bastardo es peligroso, ya ha matado a varios de mis insectos y no me quedan muchos-  
-Ya veo… debemos acabar con él-

Sakura se puso de pie y sujeto su brazos izquierdo, lo comenzó a empujar hacia arriba hasta escuchar un sonido similar a un "crack" y un horrible derroche de dolor comenzara a subir por todo su brazo.

-… (listo, mi brazo esta en su posición inicial, aun que no creo poder usarlo por algún tiempo)-  
-Bien, todavía me quedan algunas reservas de insectos en mi cuerpo y en cuanto a Karin, parece estar inconsciente-

El cuerpo de Karin estaba en el suelo completamente noqueada, milagrosamente, no tenia muchas heridas, con excepción de pequeños fragmentos de vidrio incrustados en su pierna derecha.

-Gente, estoy esperando, tengo casi 10000 años y nunca habia visto personas tan mal educadas-

Las miradas de tanto Sakura como Shino se impactaron un poco, pero se recuperaron pronto. Sakura tomo impulso y corrió hacia el inmortal, el cual solo sonrió y volvió a tocar la cuerda de "Do". Sakura solo sonrió, el insecto de Shino la protegería de ese ataque. Atomsk arqueo una ceja y al poco tiempo cambio de cuerdas, tocando las de "Re, Mi y Fa".

Una pequeña bola de fuego, no más grande que una bola de beisbol, se formo en el espacio que había entre Sakura y Atomsk. Ante los ojos de la Kunoichi, la bola comenzó a aumentar de tamaño hasta que tuvo el tamaño de un balón de playa.

-¿Qué demo…?-  
-Boom- dijo Atomsk riéndose.

Al escuchar esas palabras, Sakura golpeo el suelo y sujeto un gigantesco trozo de pavimento para cubrirse. La bola de fuego exploto cubriendo todo el lugar con una lluvia de llamas. Sakura miro a su alrededor, era como el maldito apocalipsis, con flamas cayendo del cielo y gente destrozada por doquier. Shino se cubría tras un escudo de insectos, sujetaba a Karin en sus manos y trataba de no pensar en el montón de insectos que morían por protegerlo.

-… (es ahora)-

Unos cuantos insectos comenzaron a arrastrarse por la tierra, hasta cubrir los pies de Atomsk. El guitarrista miro el suelo y su mirada cambio a una aterrada, al ver como un montón de pequeños insectos subían por sus piernas hasta llegar a sus brazos, cruzarlos y en cuestión de segundos, llegar a las cuerdas de la guitarra.

-¡AAA, cosas asquerosas, dejen en paz a mi bebe!-

Atomsk toco la cuerda de "Sol" y lentamente los insectos comenzaron a explotar uno por uno, como si fueran pequeños petardos. Shino sonrió un poco, cosa que causo indignación en el guitarrista.

-¿de que te ríes?... acabo de matar a tus mascotas-  
-Si, pero ellas cortaron cuatro de tus cuerdas-

Atomsk miro su guitarra y en efecto, "Do, Re, Mi y Fa" habían sido cortadas. Pequeñas lagrimas brotaron de los ojos del inmortal, la expresión de su rostro era la misma que pondría una madre al saber que han matado a su hijo, esa misma expresión que hiso temblar de pavor a Sakura.

-¡son unos malditos!-

El músico toco la cuerda de "La" y el suelo comenzó a fragmentarse, todo lo que rodeaba a Sakura comenzaba a caerse en pedazos.

- ¡Hare una grieta que los lleve al infierno, una que los mande al centro de la tierra, me asegurare de que sus cuerpos se quemen eternamente!-

En efecto, todo estaba desplomándose, las grietas que estaban en el suelo comenzaban a tragarlo todo y no se podía escuchar el final del precipicio. Shino estaba muy adolorido para moverse, Karin estaba inconsciente y Sakura no podía ir por ambos.

-¡Colmillo perforador!-

Un proyectil blanco salió volando contra Atomsk, el guitarrista uso su guitarra como escudo. El impacto que produjo el tornado ante la guitarra logro destruir la cuerda de "La" y las grietas en las calles se detuvieron, cosa que hiso que Sakura suspirara aliviada. El proyectil se detuvo y tomo la forma de un hombre y un perro gigantesco.

-¡eres un desgraciado, lastimaste a mi mejor amigo!-

Kiba estaba montando a Akamaru, el cual solo gruñía ante Atomsk. Sakura suspiro aliviada otra vez, Kiba estaba bien. Atomsk miro a su preciada guitarra comenzó a gruñir como bestia salvaje.

-¡Si!-

Tras tocar la cuerda, los ojos de Akamaru se tornaron blancos, comenzó a mostrar sus colmillos y a gruñir con fuerza. Kiba se sujeto del perro aun más fuerte, pero Akamaru logro lanzarlo de su lomo. El perro lo miro furioso y se lanzo sobre él, mordiendo su brazo derecho con fuerza.

-¡¿Qué te pasa Akamaru?!-

No hubo respuestas de parte del perro, solo incrusto aun mas fuerte sus mandíbulas en el brazo. Atomsk miro su guitarra otra vez, solo tenía dos cuerdas y le iba a costar mucho reparar a su "bebe".

-Loco… maldito sicópata-

Atomsk miro hacia atrás, ahí estaba Sakura, mirándolo con su típica mirada de odio.

-Cada cuerda hace algo horrible, cada cuerda arrebata vidas-  
-cada cuerda es una puerta a la libertad-  
-¿Qué?-

La mirada del inmortal había cambiado, ya sea porque se halla calmado o porque la imagen de su guitarra destrozada lo conmovió, sus ojos ahora mostraban una tristeza que Sakura pocas veces había visto.

- Veras, es horrible vivir sabiendo que todo lo que considerabas divertido va a morir… sabiendo que la única compañía que tienes son una bola de gente aburrida a los que llamas hermanos-  
-¿hermanos?-  
-Ser inmortal esta sobrevalorado-  
-Entonces… ¡¿Por qué haces todo esto?!-  
-La respuesta es sencilla… no quiero que Sai Fong me torture-  
-¿Qué?-

Atomsk toco la cuerda de "Sol" delicadamente y una potente migraña se apodero de la cabeza de Sakura. El Inmortal sujeto a Sakura de la cabeza y la miro a los ojos.

-¿Dónde esta?-  
-¿Qué?-  
-¿Dónde esta el descendiente de Sun Wukong?-  
-¿de quien estas… hablando?-  
-Si no me lo dices, supongo que tendré que destruir toda esta ridícula aldea y… ¿Por qué no?... yo la inicie, yo la termino-

Sakura miro a todo el lugar, aun había personas atrapadas por ahí y también estaban Hana y la pequeña Amira. La kunoichi se puso de pie, miro a Atomsk y apunto con su dedo hacia la salida de la aldea. El inmortal sonrió, movió sus manos rápidamente y comenzó a alejarse, mientras pronunciaba en un tono tan bajo como un susurro:

-Festival de las Sombras-

Un gran gas salió de la nada y cubrió a todos los que estaban presentes, el sol desapareció y el cielo se torno oscuro y un montón de pequeños hombres con cuernos, de piel roja y cola como de mono, salieron del suelo, sujetando instrumentos musicales con iconografía "satánica", la mayoría eran rostros de bafomet y cabezas de cerdo degolladas.

-¿Qué cara…?- dijo Kiba en voz alta.

El demonio que sujetaba el micrófono con forma de cráneo, comenzó a gritar fuertemente, otro de esos diminutos demonios tomo una guitarra que tenia forma de cabra con el estomago abierto, otro sujeto un bajo con la apariencia de un cadáver y el ultimo toco una batería hecha de lo que parecía ser un montón de huesos humanos.

-¿están tocando?- dijo Shino.  
-Eso parece- respondió Sakura.

* * *

  
**_En las afueras de la aldea._**

El bosque estaba en llamas, el fuego danzaba al compas del viento y los animales huían asustados del bosque. TenTen usaba su bola de picos para abrirse paso entre las ramas que caían en el suelo, Lee no podía hacer mucho que digamos con su taijutsu en una situación así. TenTen destrozo el ultimo árbol y llegaron a una gran torre que se encontraba en un claro de aproximadamente 300 metros, alejándose lo mas que se podía del bosque.

-Los halcones deben estar ahí arriba, vamos Lee-

Lee siguió la orden de TenTen y los dos corrieron hacia la torre, entraron y subieron las escaleras hasta llegar a un pequeño cuarto repleto de halcones. El fuego se acercaba, asi que abrieron todas las jaulas y los dejaron ir, con excepción de uno, al cual le pusieron una pequeña nota y lo enviaron hacia Konoha.

-¡Vamos, vuela!- grito Lee.  
-No creo que llegue a tiempo-

Detrás de ellos, apareció Atomsk sujetando su guitarra eléctrica y con su pua puesta delicadamente sobre la cuerda de "Sol". Lee lo miro confundido y se le acerco con una sonrisa amigable.

-Disculpe, pero es un mal momento para tener eso en sus manos, ¿no cree?-  
-No, para nada, de hecho es el momento idóneo-

Atomsk acaricio la cuerda de "Sol" y el halcón exploto de adentro para afuera. La imagen impacto tanto a Lee como a TenTen, los cuales solo quedaron boquiabiertos al ver como un montón de sangre caía en el suelo.

-Tu… tu eres parte de quienes…- dijo TenTen asustada.  
-No lindura, para nada… ejem… ¡yo soy quien hiso todo ese desorden!-

Antes de que pudiera tocar otra vez la cuerda de "Sol", los ojos de TenTen se concentraron en el movimiento de sus dedos y en la sádica sonrisa que se formaba en su rostro conforme estos acariciaban la cuerda y antes de que tan siquiera pudiera tocarla, lanzo un shuriken que cortó la cuerda y borro su sonrisa.

-¡No tocaras esa guitarra, no mas!-  
-Mmm… tienes razón en ese punto… ya solo me queda una cuerda y no es tan divertida como las demás, pero esto apenas empieza-

Atomsk metió su mano derecha dentro de su gabardina y saco una pequeña calabaza, saco el corcho que cubría su boquilla y le sonrió a ambos ninjas. El primero en reaccionar fue Lee, el cual tomo impulso y le lanzo una patada al cuello, la cual Atomsk bloqueo con su guitarra, con su pierna derecha aun en la guitarra, tomo impulso, salto y pateo su quijada con su pierna izquierda.

-Auch-

Lee miro sorprendido como la mandíbula del guitarrista estaba colgando de su cara, básicamente los huesos del cráneo se habían roto y traspasado la piel que cubría el rostro, haciendo bastante visible el daño de esa patada. Atomsk solo sujeto su quijada y la volvió a poner en su posición, como si fuera un juego de armarse, mientras cada hueso se restauraba y su piel se cicatrizaba.

-No me esperaba menos del descendiente de Sun Wukong-

-¿"Sun Wu" que?-

Atomsk sonrió mientras un diente nuevo crecía en su boca y por ultimo tomo un pequeño trago de su calabaza, lentamente un aura roja comenzó a salir de su cuerpo y sus ojos se tornaron amarillos y extrañamente diabólicos, su semblante ahora mostraba una mirada aterradora.

-¡Sonido del Terror!-

Su voz fue tan poderosa que por instantes, un poco de sangre broto de las orejas de Lee y TenTen. Todos los halcones comenzaron a chillar como locos y a lanzarse contra sus jaulas, el guitarrista sonrió malévolamente una última vez y comenzó a escupir el alcohol que había ingerido al aire, haciendo que las gotas cayeran sobre todo el cuarto.

-¡Que el aire quede asqueado con mi chakra y lo lleve a toda partes del mundo!-

Tras gritar eso, una luz cubrió su cuerpo y Lee reconoció a esa luz, era la luz de las puertas celestiales.

-¡Cuarta puerta celestial abierta!-

TenTen abrió sus ojos, miro el enrojecido rostro con ojos blancos de ese sujeto y después miro a Lee, el cual no parecía sentirse nada bien, de hecho estaba sujetándose de sus brazos y sudando en exageración.

-¿Lee, que te pasa?-  
-Hay, algo en el aire… trata de forzarme a abrir las puertas-  
- Y no solo eso… también… me permite abrirlas a mi antojo y hacer que los demás pierdan el control de su manipulación de chakra y en estos momentos, esta en el aire, flotando con el oxigeno y jodiendole la existencia a todos-

Lee cayo en el suelo, sus venas comenzaban a resaltarse y el sudor bajaba a chorros por su cuerpo. TenTen trato de invocar un arma grande, pero cuando abrió su pergamino, nada sucedió y no solo era ella.

* * *

  
******_En Konoha:_**

******_En la mansión Hyuuga:_**

Todos gritaban asustados, a partir de las 2 de la tarde todos lo miembros de dicho clan se habían quedado ciegos y por mas que trataran de activar el Byakugan, les resultaba imposible el recobrar su visión. Las únicas personas pertenecientes al clan que no habían perdido la paciencia, ni siquiera estaban en la mansión. Hinata Hyuuga se encontraba en el hospital visitando a su primo cuando todo esto sucedió, se negó a irse con los ANBU para no dejar solo a Neji.

-¡Hinata sama, por favor!-  
-No lo hare, tal vez no pueda ver nada pero se que Neji esta aquí y no lo dejare solo-  
-Hinata, por favor, es mi deber cuidar de usted, no usted de mi-  
-Despreocúpate-  
-¡¿pero Hinata sama?!-  
-¡Nada de peros!- dijo Hinata fuertemente.  
**_  
En la mansión Akimichi  
_**  
No había nadie que pudiera controlar sus habilidades, las extremidades de todos comenzaban a expandirse sin control haciendo que las paredes se destrozaran y varias personas se asfixiaran por la falta de espacio. Choji apretaba sus puños con fuerza, tratando de evitar que su cuerpo se expandiera y destrozara a toda la casa.

-… (necesito… esforzarme…mas)-

Choji miro hacia una fotografía de su antiguo equipo, vio a Shikamaru bostezando, a Asuma fumando como siempre solía hacerlo y por ultimo se fijo en la pose de Ino. Tras mirar la fotografía de la rubia, Choji grito fuertemente y comenzó a concentrarse más.  
**_  
En la mansión del Hokage:_**

Delante de su escritorio, Naruto mantenía sus ojos cerrados, con las manos frente al escritorio, respirando lenta y profundamente.

-…-  
-¡Hokage!-

Un ANBU entro en la oficina y corrió hacia el escritorio. Naruto abrió sus ojos y lentamente estos cambiaron por los de un sapo, toda la piel de su cara se comenzaba a llenar de verrugas y se tornaba de color verde.

-¡No me interrumpas!-

El ANBU cayo en el suelo asustado, al ver que su Hokage volvia a cerrar sus ojos y su cara recuperaba sus rasgos iníciales. El ANBU trago saliva y se puso de pie, miro a Naruto y le dijo:

-Algo esta afectando el sistema de chakra de todos los ninjas de la aldea-  
- Lo se, también esta afectando mi senjutsu y…- el rostro de Naruto mostro dolor y una pequeña gota de sangre broto de su frente- … y esta tratando de soltar al Kyuubi, por lo que te imaginas que no tengo muchas oportunidades de resolver esto por mi cuenta-  
-Bien (esta sudando sangre)… le… le preguntare a los elites por algo de ayuda-  
- No, no quiero que molesten a Konohamaru y a Hanabi…- otra gota de sangra bajo de su frente- … esto es temporal, estoy seguro que todos nos recuperaremos-  
-Pero señor…  
-… ya di mi orden, ahora obedécela-

El ANBU asintió con su cabeza y camino fuera de la oficina, tratando de entender las palabras de Naruto. El rubio por su parte, solo se dedicaba todos sus esfuerzos en evitar la liberación del chakra demoniaco del zorro y para evitar que su cuerpo se transforme por completo en el de una rana.

**_¡Déjame salir!_**

-… (no seas necio)-

Mas sangre comenzó a brotar de la sien de Naruto, el Hokage solo suspiro y cerro sus ojos con aun mas fuerza.

* * *

  
**_De regreso en el sonido:_**

Atomsk grito con fuerza y todo a su alrededor comenzó a derrumbarse, la madera se hacia astillas, los halcones se transformaban en ceniza y las ropas tanto de Lee como de TenTen comenzaban a rasgarse.

-¡Prepárense para un poder mas allá del de un kage!-  
-¡¿Qué esta haciendo?!- grito TenTen tratando de cubrir su rostro con sus manos.  
-¡espero que no haga lo que creo que va a hacer!-  
-¡Octava puerta celestial abierta!-

Una fuerza invisible empujo a los dos varios kilómetros, alejándolos por completo del inmortal y al poco tiempo una gigantesca explosión cubrió el lugar por completo. Cuando TenTen pudo recuperar su vista, noto que todo a su alrededor se había transformado en un gigantesco cráter y un hombre fornido, que sujetaba a una guitarra a modo de garrote y con una mirada demoniaca, se acercaba hacia ellos.

-¡Lee, prepárate!-  
-La… octava… no… esa no-

La asustada voz de Lee hiso que por primera vez en mucho tiempo, TenTen sintiera un tremendo vacio en sus entrañas, algo similar a que te entierren un cuchillo en el estomago. Todo indicaba que Lee se estaba rindiendo y como es de esperarse, la reacción de TenTen fue pronta.

-Rock Lee, eres un idiota-  
-¿Qué?-

Lee levanto la mirada y lo que recibió fue una mirada llena de enfado de TenTen, una expresión que lo hiso sentirse decepcionado de si mismo.

-¡¿Qué te enseño Gai sensei, entonces?!-  
-Yo…-  
-¡… no digas tonterías como esas nuevamente o juro por dios que te abandonare y dejare que ese sicópata te mate!-

Los ojos de TenTen se empañaron con lagrimas y una pequeña gota cayo sobre el rostro de Lee, era fría, muy fría, hiso que la piel del cejotas se entumiera en segundos. La kunoichi se limpio las lagrimas y miro a Lee a los ojos.

-¡¿Dónde esta el shinobi que no le tuvo miedo a Gaara o Sasuke Uchiha?!... ¡¿Dónde?!-  
-¡aquí!-

Una guitarra golpeo la cintura de TenTen y se pudo escuchar un "crack" en su interior. Lee miro como si estuviera en cámara lenta, los ojos de TenTen se tornaron blancos, una gran cantidad de sangre salía de su boca y su cuerpo volaba por los aires como una hoja en otoño. Atomsk sonrió y miro a Lee, el cejotas abrió y cerro sus ojos, miro al inmortal y ante su propia mirada desapareció.

-Vaya, muy rápido-

Atomsk miro hacia arriba y observo como Lee sujetaba a TenTen y la sujetaba ante de que tocara tierra. Cuando estaban en el suelo, Lee toco el cuello de la kunoichi y rogo porque aun estuviera viva, a lo que TenTen respondió, tomando su rostro con delicadeza y mirándolo a los ojos.

-A pesar de que todos dicen que eres feo… si… siempre me has parecido bastante… guapo-  
-¡TenTen, no es momento para…!-  
-…te quiero, eso era lo que quería decirte desde el principio y mira nada mas…si había tiempo-

La kunoichi cerró sus ojos y sonrió, se veía tan tranquila, como si no hubiese recibido ningún daño. Atomsk comenzó a aplaudir y miro riéndose a esos dos.

-¡que melodramático, denle un premio de sobreactuación a la pequeña ramera!-

El pecho de Lee comenzó a arder en odio, miro a ese hombre con tanta furia que por algunos instantes Atomsk podía sentir calor a su alrededor. Deposito el cuerpo de TenTen en el suelo, miro el cielo y respiro fuertemente, se quito las pesas de sus piernas, arrojo su chaleco de jounin en el suelo y cerro sus ojos. Atomsk miro confundido toda la situación, los labios del cejotas no se movían y no parecía estar ejecutando ningún sello o jutsu.

-¿Qué haces?-  
- … (primera puerta celestial abierta)…- una pequeña vena se resalto en su frente- … (segunda puerta celestial abierta)…- mas venas se resaltaron- … (tercera puerta celestial abierta)...-

Una roca rodo por el suelo y una gran aura de color blanco cubrió el cuerpo de Lee, su piel se transformo a una rojiza y sus ojos se tornaron blancos. Atomsk se rio fuertemente y miro con un dejo de burla toda la situación.

-¡duelo de puertas celestiales, esto se pondrá bueno, haber si tu logras quitarme esta maldita vida inmortal!-  
- ¡Cuarta puerta celestial abierta, Quinta puerta celestial abierta…!- el cuerpo de Lee comenzó a convulsionar en ese momento- ¡… Sexta puerta celestial!-  
-¡¿ese es tu límite?!... supongo que ser mortal tiene sus desventajas-

Los dos se lanzaron uno sobre el otro, sujetándose los hombros entre si. La concentración de chakra liberada era tan exagerada, que prácticamente estaban carbonizando el suelo por el calo que sus cuerpos emitían.

Atomsk se libero del agarre, sujeto su guitarra con su brazo derecho y lanzo un golpe hacia la cabeza de Lee, el cual lo pudo evadir y patear el tobillo izquierdo de Atomsk, haciéndolo perder el balance.

-¡Huracán de la hoja!-

Lee se paro de cabeza y movió sus piernas en forma circular y creando un gran remolino de viento que envió a Atomsk varios metros hacia el cielo. Lee tomo impulso y de un salto alcanzo al inmortal, lo envolvió en sus vendas y comenzó a darle vueltas hasta formar un tornado a su alrededor, literalmente hablando.

-… (¿Esta es la intensidad del su Loto escondido?)-  
-¡Loto primario!-

Lee soltó a su enemigo y lo hiso estrellarse contra el suelo, el impacto fue como un taladro, penetro la tierra hasta llegar a un punto donde la tierra era tan dura como el acero. Lee respiro profundamente, las puertas le estaban haciendo demasiado daño y la tensión era demasiado para él.  
-Oye… cuando dije inmortal, lo decía en serio-

Una mano salió del cráter y un cuerpo completamente mutilado salió del agujero. Lee miro como sus brazos se reconstruían y los huesos se reacomodaban, eso quería decir que para derrotarlo, no podría usar la misma estrategia que uso con Sing Lung.

-Yo no soy tan patético como el inmortal numero 1, yo soy Atomsk, el inmortal numero 2 "El músico"-

Con un movimiento de mano, Atomsk reabrió las ocho puertas celestiales y miro sonriendo a Lee.

-Solo quiero llevarte con los otros inmortales para que nos reveles la ubicación del sake de los Dioses...-

Antes de que Atomsk pudiera proseguir, Lee había hundido su puño con tanta fuerza en su estomago, que había perforado el abdomen y su brazo cruzaba su cuerpo por completo. Atomsk escupió sangre y le lanzo un golpe con su guitarra, impactando su espalda. Lee cayo en el suelo escupiendo sangre y tratando de evitar perder el conocimiento.

-Eso… no era necesario-  
-Jaja…jajaja-  
-¿de que te ríes?-

Lee sonrió y le mostro una calabaza llena de Sake, justo cuando había perforado su estomago con su puño derecho, uso el izquierdo para robar la calabaza de Atomsk. El músico miro impresionado la escena, nadie nunca antes había sido capaz de robarle su sake a un inmortal, nadie.

-¡Gambei!- grito Lee.

Atomsk lanzo un golpe de su guitarra contra él, pero Lee logro sujetarla con su mano izquierda mientras sujetaba la botella que tenia en sus labios con su mano derecha. Al poco tiempo un aura azul cubrió el cuerpo de Lee y la calabaza cayo en el suelo, completamente vacia.

-¿Qué cara…?-  
-¡ACHOOOOOO!-

Lee sujeto la guitarra y de un manotazo la mando a volar, cayendo clavada, justo al lado de la inconsciente TenTen.

-… (Suiken… el Suiken original)… ¿maestro Sun Wukong?-  
-¡si… HIC… quieres… hic…ver a Goku… hic… mirra Dragon Ball… hic… aquí solo me veras a mi… hic… pateándote en las bolas!-  
-¿las que?-  
**_  
…No debió preguntar…_**

Una atronadora patada se dirigió directo a la parte débil de todo miembro del genero masculino del reino animal, en especial mamíferos y homo sapiens. Atomsk cayo en el suelo de rodillas, sujetándose sus testículos, mientras una pequeña baba de dolor salía de su boca.

-¡AAAAACHOOOOOO!-

Lee se paro de manos, deposito sus pies sobre los hombros de Atomsk y con los dedos índice y gordo de ambos pies, sujeto la tela de la gabardina negra y lo impulso varios metros en el aire. Una vez que Atomsk estaba por encima de las nubes, Lee trato de cruzar sus brazos pero lo máximo que consiguió fue hacer una seña obscena con ambos brazos.

-¡Qui…Quintalarlaplra… quinta purrr... demonios… hic… Quinta puerta celestial!-

El cuerpo de Lee se torno rojo como el fuego y al poco tiempo de abrir las puertas, corrio hacia la guitarra de Atomsk, la sujeto con ambas manos y salto en dirección al inmortal, elevándose hasta llegar al punto donde la luz del sol golpea las espaldas de las nubes. Atomsk solo miraba sorprendido esta extraña exhibición de capacidad física.

-… (es… sin duda… el descendiente del dios mono)-  
-¡Asa Kujaku!-

Lee comenzó a golpear el cuerpo de Atomsk, cada golpe era mas y mas rápido hasta que se formo fuego en sus puños, por ultimo, sujeto la guitarra que tenia en su espalda y le arremetió un golpe tan fuerte que prácticamente rompio su cráneo por completo y lo hiso caer envuelto en llamas.  
El inmortal cayó en el suelo, envuelto en llamas e inconsciente. Lee cayo cerca de él y miro como el cuerpo del inmortal se mantenía encendido por el fuego.

-¡la pollera colorada!-

Y es aquí cuando se aplica la palabra suiken en el ataque, ya que Lee se bajo los pantalones y comenzó a orinar encima de Atomsk para apagar el fuego y hacerle un favor, porque es un buen tipo.

-¡que asco!-

Lee se dio media vuelta y de no ser porque estaba ebrio y todavía no notaba que estaba sin pantalones y que seguía orinando, empapando de meada a los que estaban ahí presentes.

-¡Hijo de…!- grito Kiba evadiendo el chorro.  
-Por favor Lee, detente ya por favor- dijo Sakura sonrojada y cerrando sus ojos.  
-¿Qué?...- Lee se tambaleo un poco y miro a los demás- … AAAA, se siente… hic… rico-

El cejotas termino sus asuntos y cayo en el suelo completamente dormido. Shino y los demás solo suspiraron al ver ese ridículo espectáculo.

-Nuestra aldea- se escucho a una mujer.

Al poco tiempo todos se dieron vuelta y miraron a los aldeanos que habían sobrevivido, no había ni un dejo de esperanza en sus rostros, todos miraban el suelo con tanta tristeza que es imposible describirla, al menos para mí.

-Ha sido destruida- dijo una mujer.  
-¡fueron esos malditos de Konoha!- grito otro hombre.  
-¡no hemos sido nosotros, fue otra persona!- replico Kiba.  
-¡silencio, malditos, malditos ninjas de Konoha!- se escucho a un aldeano.  
- ¡No soportaban que fuéramos diferentes a ellos y prefirieron destruirnos, son unos desgraciados que solo siguen las ordenes de su asqueroso señor feudal!- grito otro.  
-¡no es así, Konoha respeta su soberanía!- grito Sakura.

Una piedra salió volando e impacto la frente de Sakura. Los aldeanos comenzaban a formar una turba y ninguno estaba dispuesto a dejar ir a los shinobis de Konoha. De entre los que estaban ahí, solo Karin se atrevió a caminar y mirar a esa turba.

- Yo viví durante muchos años en esta aldea y si van dejar que algo como esto los desanime, pues adelante, ríndanse y dejen que todo se vaya al diablo, como en la época de Orochimaru, eso o pónganse a trabajar, ustedes deciden-

Karin camino hacia TenTen y trato de hacerla reaccionar, fue inútil, la kunoichi se mantenía con sus ojos cerrados. Tanto Shino como Kiba miraron el lugar, completamente devastado, la gente estaba indecisa, unos querían culpar a los demás y otros querían reconstruir, como sea, tardaría mucho tiempo y para desgracia de ellos, el objetivo de los señores feudales se había conseguido, la idea que surgió del Sonido no se expandiría al resto de las aldeas y mantendrían su domino sobre los países.


	9. Tragica Boda

El día es viernes, la hora es entre la 9 y 10 de la noche. El extraño incidente en el que los shinobis de la aldea perdieron total control de su manipulación de chakra, hiso que casi todos los ninjas médicos abandonaran las instalaciones del hospital de Konoha, apenas había como 3 o 4 enfermeras por ahí y como es de esperarse, todas estaban muy ocupadas para atender a la persona que más nos interesa.

-Mmm-

En una pequeña habitación del hospital, unos ojos se abrían lentamente.

-¿Qué hora es?-

Los ojos se enfocaron en el techo y al poco tiempo el dueño de esos ojos comenzó a moverse, giro su cabeza de derecha a izquierda y dio un ultimo bostezo. A la derecha pudo encontrar una mesa repleta de regalos para él de parte de las miles de admiradoras que tenia y a su izquierda, una adorable mujer que dormía sentada en una silla y con los brazos cruzados.

-Hinata sama-

La mujer se despertó de golpe y miro asustada a la persona que tenia delante de ella.

-¿dormiste bien Neji nii san?-  
-Si, pero veo que la que debería dormir eres tu-  
-No hay problema, además casi no quedan enfermeras y alguien debe cuidarte-  
-Hinata sama, solo es un brazo roto, no es nada que no pueda solucionar-  
- Neji nii san, tu ya me has cuidado mucho, deja que te cuide un rato, además, seria bueno que te recuperes para la boda de Hanabi esta noche-

Neji se vio obligado a tragarse su orgullo, lenta y dolorosamente, conocía la mirada que tenia su prima en esos instantes y no iba a poder doblegarla. Hinata tomo un baso y lo lleno con agua que había en una vasija al lado de los regalos de Neji.

-Toma, debes tener sed-  
-…- Neji miro el baso- … psst… gracias-

Hinata le sonrió tiernamente y volvió a sentarse en esa silla. Neji tomo un trago y justo cuando iba a agradecerle, escucho un potente ronquido, Hinata se había quedado dormida nuevamente. Neji solo sonrió un poco y miro el rostro de su prima, jamás llego a imaginarse que esa niña tímida realmente llegaría a ser líder del clan o aun mas, a superarlo a él.

-Buenas noche Hinata sama-

Neji cerró sus ojos y trato de dormir nuevamente, solo podía escuchar la respiración de su protegida y nada más.

-Que chica tan linda-

Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe y miro a Hinata nuevamente. Ahí al lado de Hinata, estaba un hombre muy alto de unos 1.87 de altura, su físico era impresionante, era puro musculo y ni una gota de grasa, usaba un pantalón negro de cuero, una camiseta blanca, un par de guantes negros de cuero y una chaqueta de cuero que cubría sus hombros, usaba una cola de caballo para amarrar su largo cabello y un pequeño fleco cubría su frente, tenia cejas bastante pobladas, tanto como Lee.

-Es una de las mujeres mas bellas que he visto en mi vida, tan femenina-

El hombre acaricio el rostro de Hinata con su dedo índice y despues miro a Neji.

-¿no te parece que tu prima esta buena?-

Neji activo su Byakugan y de un salto cayo justo al lado de ese sujeto, puso su pose de combate y lo miro desafiante. El hombre solo acaricio los labios de Hinata y despues suspiro fuertemente, miro a Neji a los ojos y solto una carcajada tan fuerte que se pudo escuchar por todos los pasillos del hospital.

-Lo lamento… ¿Dónde estan mis modales?... mi nombre es Xo-  
-¿Xo?-  
-Así es, Neji Hyuuga, genio de la Aldea Oculta entre las Hojas-

Xo se puso de pie y dio una ovación de pie delante de Neji. El Hyuuga lo miro confundido, su voz era muy fuerte, tanto que podría despertar a cualquiera con tan solo suspirar, pero aun así, ni Hinata ni nadie en el hospital se perturbaba.

- Mi misión es buscar al descendiente de mi maestro, capturarlo y forzarlo a revelarnos la localización del "Sake de los Dioses"…- el hombre suspiro aburrido- … pero esas pendejadas a mi no me importan, solo quiero pelear con gente fuerte-  
-¿Sake de los Dioses?... ¿hablas del artefacto del cuento de hadas?-  
- No te vayas a confundir, ese "cuento de hadas" es tan real como tu y yo, lo cual suena un poco irónico, ya que ninguno de los dos existimos en realidad-  
-¿de que hablas?-  
-Somos producto de la mente de un japonés ocioso y un fanático que no tiene nada mejor que hacer-  
-¿que?-

Una gran y estúpida sonrisa se dibujo en Xo y esa sonrisa a Neji mortifico, a pesar de lo inofensiva que se veía, un hombre con el físico que tenia ese hombre, por lo normal no es conocido por ser un santo.

- El descendiente del dios de los monos, Sun Wukong, esta aquí, en Konoha y según tengo entendido ha sido otro ninja mas al cual poca gente le pone atención, es por eso que me enviaron hasta acá, para capturarlo-  
-¿no creerás que yo…?-  
- ¡jajajaja!... ¡¿un galán como tu?!... ¡Tu jamás serias descendiente de un mono!... ¡JAJAJAJA!... ¡El sujeto que busco debe ser tan feo como una patada en los huevos o un dolor de ovarios!-

Con la sutil descripción que Xo le dio, Neji solo pudo imaginarse a una persona, su compañero de equipo, Rock Lee.

-¿que hace ese sake del que hablas?-  
-No tengo idea… pero dejemos ese estúpido tema y concentrémonos en el motivo por el que vine en un principio-  
-¿de que hablas?-  
-¿no pusiste atención a todos lo que dije, cara de muñeca de porcelana? Pues déjame refrescarte la memoria -

Xo sujeto la cama con una mano y golpeo el cuerpo de Neji con ella, al poco tiempo Neji reapareció detrás de él y le lanzo un par de golpes con el brazo izquierdo, pero eran tan lentos que Xo los evadía con facilidad.

-Vamos, puedes hacerlo mejor, "genio"-

Xo sujeto el brazo de Neji y con su puño derecho impacto el estomago del Hyuuga. La fuerza de ese tipo fue tan impactante que hiso caer de rodillas a Neji y escupir grandes cantidades de saliva en el suelo. Xo sonrió y sujeto a Neji del cabello, lo obligo a ponerse de pie y le asesto un golpe en el rostro.

-¡pelea, no te humilles!-

Neji miro a Hinata, seguía dormida, como si nada pasara. El Hyuuga junto sus manos y las movió rápidamente, de un momento a otro, una nube de polvo cubrió el cuerpo de Xo y ni Neji ni Hinata estaban ahí. Xo tosió fuertemente y miro hacia la puerta de la habitación, estaba abierta y unas pisadas se dirigían hacia los pasillos. Neji corría por los pasillos, llevando el cuerpo inconsciente de su prima en su brazo izquierdo.

-Cariño, ya estoy en casa-

Una patada derribo una puerta y de esta salió el mismo gamberro. Neji deposito a Hinata en el suelo y puso su pose de combate. Xo camino por el pasillo hasta llegar a verse cara a cara con el Hyuuga, se relamió y sonrió de una manera enferma al ver los ojos del Byakugan activarse.

-Me gustan tus ojitos tapatíos-  
-Son para verte mejor-

Neji corrió hacia Xo, lanzo el golpe al suelo y rompió el piso debajo de él. Xo se tambaleo y cayó dentro de un montón de escombro que cubrió su cuerpo y lo dejaron inmóvil. Neji sonrió y comenzó a descargarle una lluvia de golpes sobre el rostro, en total lo golpeo 360 veces por toda la cara.

-Con eso… bastara- dijo Neji mientras humo salía de sus manos.  
-Jeje… impresionante, el Juuken es todo lo que me han dicho y mas-

El rostro de Xo había quedado desfigurado, sus mejillas estaban abiertas y mostraban los huesos rotos de su rostro, su nariz completamente rota, sus labios destrozados y sus retinas se habían desprendido de sus ojos.

-Pero… AAAA-

Con ese grito, Xo logro liberarse de los escombros, mientras sus heridas sanaban solas. Neji salto hacia atrás, alejándose un par de pasos de su oponente, puso sus manos juntas y lanzo las palmas hacia delante.

-¡Hake Kusho!-

Una gran ventisca golpeo el pecho de Xo y lo hiso moverse unos cuantos metros hasta estrellarse contra la pared del final del pasillo, Neji no perdió tiempo y sujeto a Hinata, llamo al elevador y entro en este. Xo se puso de pie y limpio el poco de sangre que bajaba de su labio, emitió una pequeña risa y camino hacia las escaleras.

Neji sujetaba a Hinata con fuerza, trataba de buscar algún tipo de dardo venenoso o algún somnífero en su cuerpo, pero no había nada, estaba dormida por propia voluntad.

-Vamos, despierta-

El elevador se detuvo de golpe, Neji dejo caer a Hinata y se aferro a una de las paredes, miro el panel del elevador, según este, seguía bajando, pero algo no le permitia bajar.

* * *

  
**_En la azotea del hospital._**

Xo sujetaba con una mano las cadenas que hacían mover al elevador, todo el componente eléctrico estaba destrozado y solo quedaba la opción manual.

-¿te vas tan pronto?... supongo que estas en el piso 8, solo quedan 7 por bajar-

Al poco tiempo soltó la cadena y riéndose fuertemente grito:

-¡Ups!-

* * *

Neji sintió como su cuerpo perdía todo peso, flotaba agradablemente y no parecía estar preocupado por el hecho de que eso era producido por la velocidad a la que caía el elevador. Lentamente, Hinata abrió sus ojos y miro a su alrededor, Neji parecía sujetarse de una pared y parecía estar preparándose para algo.

-Neji nii san, deberías estar en cama-  
-¡Sujétate de algo!-

Hinata miro el suelo, sus pies no lo estaban tocando y todo estaba flotando, rápidamente se sujeto de las paredes con un par de kunais que traía entre su chaquete y se aferro lo mas fuerte posible.  
Como es de esperarse, cuando el elevador llego al primer piso, hubo una gran explosión y todo el edificio se estremeció, había polvo por doquier y solo se podía escuchar la lenta respiración de Neji. Hinata camino hacia la recepción, tenia polvo en su rostro y unos cuantos rasguños, pero nada de que preocuparse, pero Neji… el fue otra historia.

-¿Neji?... ¡¿Neji?!-

El Hyuuga se mantenía enterrado entre los escombros, lo único visible de su cuerpo, era su mano. Hinata camino hacia él y comenzó a escarbar, pero una mano sujeto su cuello y la lanzo contra una pared.

-No, no y no, mujer mala-

Un sujeto grande la miro como si fuera un insecto y después escupió en el suelo. Hinata activo su Byakugan e hiso su pose de combate, no dejaría que lastimaran a su primo.

-¡déjalo en paz!-  
-Vaya, la damisela en peligro quiere rescatar al príncipe, eso es nuevo-  
-Infeliz, de… déjalo en paz-  
-Mi nombre es Xo, no infeliz-

Xo hiso una ovación nuevamente y le guiño el ojo derecho. Hinata lo miro con desprecio y se lanzo contra él, cosa que solo lo hiso reírse. Xo sujeto los brazos de Hinata y le arremetió un cabezazo justo en el rostro, Hinata cayo en el suelo con un poco de sangre bajando por su frente. Xo sonrió y metió su mano dentro de los escombros, saco a Neji como si no pesara nada.

-Los ojos del clan Hyuuga, los ojos del genio, mi premio-  
-¿Qué?- dijo Hinata.

Xo saco un kunai de su bolsillo trasero y clavo la mano derecha de Neji a la pare, con otro kunai clavo la mano izquierda. El Hyuuga se despertó por el dolor y grito fuertemente, Xo puso su mano en la boca del Hyuuga y le ordeno que se callara. Lentamente acerco sus manos al rostro de Neji y al estar a escasos centímetros de los ojos, se acerco a su oído y le dijo:

-¿realmente crees que los señores feudales son de fiar?-  
-¿Quién…quien eres?-  
-Soy Xo, el inmortal numero 3, me dicen… "el brutal"-

Tras decir eso, Xo metió sus dedos en los ojos de Neji y de un tirón los desprendió de su cráneo. Neji grito de dolor, Hinata de impotencia y el inmortal, solo rio, rio tan fuerte que opaco los gritos de los demás.

* * *

  
**_La leyenda del maestro borracho._**

**_9- Tragica Boda._**

**_En la torre del Hokague:_**

Naruto miraba unas fotografías con mucho interés, estaban en su escritorio justo al lado de las muchas cartas de indignación que las otras aldeas por lo ocurrido en el sonido. La mayoría de los Kagues le habían dado una advertencia e inclusive los otros países creían en la posibilidad de que la masacre en la aldea del arroz haya sido provocada por Konoha.

-… (estúpidos)-  
-¡Naruto kun!-

La puerta se abrió y Sakura entro en el lugar con una tasa de te, se veía cansada y con cara de pocos amigos, lo usual en ella. Naruto suspiro fuertemente y dejo de mirar las fotografías, tomo el te y lo bebió lentamente, el humo que salía de la tasa lo relajaba un poco, inclusive mas que la bebida misma.

- Las fotografías no mienten, en efecto, solo los ninjas de Konoha fueron vistos usando sus jutsus, si tan solo un ninja del sonido hubiese entrado en acción, no tendrían a todos los malditos Kagues en mis espaldas-  
-Ya te lo dije, todos los ninjas del sonidos fueron masacrados, apenas pudimos rescatar a unos cuantos aldeanos-  
-Sakura chan, las cosas se están saliendo de control-  
-¿de que hablas?-

Un pájaro entro por la ventana de Naruto y comenzó a cantar. Sakura le dio un par de migas de pan y tomo la nota que venia en su cuello, de inmediato sonrió y deposito la nota en el escritorio de Naruto.

-Bueno, todo parece indicar que los preparativos de la boda de Hanabi ya estan en la bolsa, empezara hoy en la noche-

-Ya veo, que bien- dijo Naruto fingiendo su sonrisa.

La puerta volvió a abrirse, un ANBU camino hacia Naruto, le susurro algo al oído y el Hokague de inmediato se puso de pie y camino hacia fuera, Sakura arqueo una ceja y lo siguió hasta la entrada de la mansión.

-¿Qué sucede?-

Caminaron por las calles hasta llegar al hospital, una vez ahí, entraron a la recepción y encontraron el elevador completamente destrozado y el lugar cubierto del polvo de la noche anterior. Sakura miro confundida todo el lugar, era imposible atacar un lugar público de Konoha sin llamar la atención de los ninja.

-¿Qué paso aquí?-  
-No lo se, pero esto solo hace mas valida mi teoría-  
-¿teoría?... ¿Qué teoría?-

Sakura se detuvo al ver como Naruto contemplaba el cuerpo de Neji en una camilla, inconsciente y con vendajes en sus muñecas y en sus ojos. Hinata estaba sentada en un sofá que estaba en una esquina, se puso de pie y camino hacia Naruto.

-¿Qué sucedió aquí, Hinata?-  
-El… después de arrancarle los ojos a Neji nii san, él…-  
-¿Qué pasa?-  
-El se corto las muñecas y escribió eso-  
-¿eso?... ¿de que hablas?-

Hinata no respondió y lo abrazo fuertemente, un par de lágrimas se derramaron de sus ojos. Sakura se rasco la cabeza y miro las paredes, no había grafiti alguno en ninguno de ellas, pero su mirada se detuvo, al sentir que algo líquido le había caído en el cabello, toco su cabeza y al mirar lo que le había caído encima, vio un líquido rojo en sus dedos.

-Esto es...-

Antes de que respondiera, otra gota cayo sobre su hombro derecho y al mirar el techo, encontró un gran mural escrito con sangre que decía:

**_No confíes en los señores feudales_**

Naruto sujeto fuertemente a Hinata y después miro a Sakura.

-Ahora sabes de que "teoría" hablo-

Sakura se sujeto la cabeza y camino hacia afuera, se sentó al lado de unos arbustos y trato de digerir toda la situación, fue entonces que un extraño olor hiso que se sintiera aturdida, como si de repente un sueño extraño entrara en su sistema.

-… (¡este olor!)-

Sakura miro detrás de los arbustos y encontró un pequeño jarrón con una flor amarilla, el florero decía: "Flores Yamanaka".

* * *

Un cierto muchacho estaba sentado en una banca, con sus manos sobre sus sienes y mirando la punta de sus zapatos, trataba de no darle importancia a la terrible jaqueca que tenia en ese momento y sobre todo, trataba de ignorar las voces de los niños que jugaban cerca que solo hacían que su dolor de cabeza empeorara.

-… (que rayos tenía el sake de ese inmortal, tengo resaca desde que llegue a Konoha)-  
-Hola, Lee-

Lee levanto la mirada y se encontró con un sujeto enorme y alto, bastante fornido llamado Choji Akimichi, el cual traía una gran bolsa llena de las compras para su hogar y una pequeña bolsa de papas fritas con sabor a barbacoa. Lee le sonrió lo mas que pudo y volvió a sentarse, Choji se sentó a su lado y comenzó a devorar sus papitas.

-¿quieres?-

Lee miro la golosina, pero solo sintió ganas de vomitar al oler el tufo a barbacoa. Se llevo las manos a la boca y cortésmente le negó la invitación.

-Ya veo, bien, mas para mi-  
-… (que asco, creo que de veras voy a vomitar)-  
-¿Cómo salió todo halla?-

- … (lávate los dientes)… bien… puaj… ya tienen a dos de esos "inmortales" en prisión feudal, por alguna razón los Señores Feudales querían conservarlos y según tengo entendido la reconstrucción de la aldea del Sonido esta siendo patrocinada por el País del Fuego, Kiba y Shino se quedaron ayudando-

-Ya veo… ¿supiste lo de Neji?-  
-¿Neji?-  
-Así es, alguien vino durante la noche y masacro al pobre-  
Lee miro a Choji a los ojos, no mentía, algo le había sucedido a Neji. El Akimichi se llevo un puño de papas a la boca y miro al cejotas a los ojos.  
-Le arrancaron los ojos-

Esa fue la revelación que hiso estremecer a todos en la aldea y no era para menos, el Byakugan era el orgullo de los Hyuuga, era aquello que los hacia distintos a los demás shinobis y aun mas importante, era el motivo por el que la aldea entera se sentía orgullosa de dicho clan. El haberle hecho un daño tan grande a Neji, no solo fue un golpe bajo para los Hyuuga, si no que también redujo la moral de toda la aldea.

-Fuese quien fuese, realmente era bueno-

Las hormigas comenzaron a devorarse un escarabajo, justo al lado de los pies de Lee. Por unos instantes, por alguna razón, Lee sintió un frio que fue de su espina hasta su nuca y sintió miedo, un miedo que lo hacia temblar. Choji suspiro y miro su bolsa vacía, se lamento que ahora las botanas solo eran cuatro papas y aire.

-Lastima, cambiando de tema-  
-¿Qué?-  
-¿Ya sabes con quien iras a la boda de Hanabi y Udon?-  
-¿boda?- dijo Lee parpadeando rápidamente.  
-Tu sabes, Konohamaru el discípulo de Naruto y Hanabi la genio de los Hyuuga-  
-¿tengo que ir con alguien?-  
-Pues, es eso o que te tilden como el solterón del grupo y todas las viejitas desesperadas se te tiren encima-

En la imaginación de Lee, salió la imagen de un montón de ancianas tratando de sujetarlo de los brazos y llevándolo arrastrado al altar.

-¿tu con quien iras?- dijo Lee mientras una gota bajaba por su nuca.  
-Pues, iré con Ino, aun que dudo mucho que venga, siempre esta ocupada con el trabajo y todo eso-

Lee bajo el cabeza deprimido, debía encontrar una cita y pronto. Choji se puso de pie y le sonrió una última vez.

-Buena suerte, jeje-

Con esas ultimas palabras, Choji se alejo caminando y dejo a Lee llorando como un bebe. Sin darse cuenta que detrás de un árbol, una chica sonreía con una mirada diabólica en su rostro, sujetaba sus gafas y se acomodaba los pechos.

-Voy por Lee Kun… voy por Lee Kun-

Se acomodo el cabello en y con una mirada matadora, camino hacia la banca donde se encontraba Lee y con un tono muy sensual dijo:

-Hola-  
-¡¿Qué demonios haces aquí?!-

Karin abrió sus ojos y noto que una chica con traje chino de gala y rollos sobre su cabeza, estaba sentada justo al lado de Lee, el cual aun no se veía para nada sano. Karin la miro furiosa y TenTen solo le devolvió la mirada de odio.

-¿Qué haces aquí, simplona?-  
-Estoy diciéndole a Lee kun… que… todo lo que te dije en el sonido, era cierto, por favor, créeme-  
- Lee kun, no puedes creerle, solo mírala, no tiene ni un rasguño, es obvio que todo se lo han dado en la vida en bandeja de plata-  
-Cierra la boca, como si algo muy noble saliera de tu sucia bocaza, sirvienta de Orochimaru-  
-¡¿Cómo me has dicho?!-  
-¡ya escuchaste cabeza de zanahoria!-

Lo que ninguna se percato, fue que Lee no estaba mas en esa banca y que de hecho se había ido varios segundos antes de que comenzaran a discutir.

-Olviden lo de la compañera, necesito quitarme esta cruda-  
-¡¿Cruda?!-

Karin corrió de la banca hacia Lee a una velocidad caricaturesca, lo sujeto del brazo y le dijo que tenia un remedio para la cruda, a lo que TenTen le lanzo un Shuriken en la nalga derecha y la hiso saltar varios metros en el aire. TenTen se acerco y sujeto el mismo brazo de Lee y le dijo que ella si podía curarlo, pero Karin cayo sobre ella aplastándola por completo. Cabe decir que Lee estaba tan jodido en ese momento que no entendía nada de lo que le decían.

-Bueno, adiós chicas, las veré mas tarde-

Lee solo prosiguió su camino hasta su hogar y dejo atrás a las dos mujeres, que se mataban a golpes.

* * *

**_Durante la noche, en la mansión Hyuuga:_**

La mansión Hyuuga estaba desierta, no había nadie ni en sus pasillos ni en sus habitaciones. Toda la familia estaba en el enorme jardín, la mayoría de ellos no sabían que emoción sentir, si alegría por la segunda al mando del clan o miedo, miedo por lo sucedido a Neji. Los invitados usaban diferentes tipos de Yukatas para la ocasión, Hinata usaba un kimono azul, estaba sentada mirando con su Byakugan los regalos de Hanabi, solo lo hacia para tratar de distraerse y no pensar en lo sucedido en la mañana.

-Sigues pensando en lo que paso, hermana-

Hanabi se sentó justo al lado de Hinata y le sonrió un poco. Hinata suspiro y con una sonrisa falsa, le dijo que no debía preocuparse, pero Hanabi conocía a su hermana y esa mirada estresada solo significaba que estaba preocupada por Neji.

-Vamos, dejen de preocuparse por eso, se supone que estamos celebrando-

Las dos Hyuuga miraron hacia atrás y encontraron al Hokague usando un yukata naranja. Naruto les sonrió y se sentó al lado de Hinata, un camarero se acerco y le pidió la orden, Naruto pidió su típico ramen.

-Bueno Hanabi, parece que Udon tuvo suerte-  
-Suerte, yo lo llamaría encanto-

Hanabi sonrió y miro a su futuro esposo, un ñoño con anteojos, flacucho, con la nariz derramando mocos cada 5 segundos y que se veía extremadamente enfermo. Naruto sintió como una gota bajaba por su nuca y lo mas extraño, Hanabi se veía locamente enamorada de ese nerd.

-… (¿Qué habrá hecho para dejarla así?)- pensó Naruto.  
-Bueno, será mejor que me vaya, iré a ponerme mi vestido, jijijiji… vestido-

Hanabi se fue caminando y dejo a Naruto confundido. El rubio miro a Hinata, en busca de una explicación, a lo que la Hyuuga solo le respondió encogiéndose de hombros.  
Sakura estaba en una esquina, justo al lado del ponche, usaba un kimono rosa. Estaba sola, o sea, la solterona del grupo, aun cuando Naruto la haya traído, el muy cabron la dejo sola en cuanto dieron un paso y algún imbécil pronuncio la palabra ramen.

-Que aburrido-  
-Hola, frente de marquesina-  
-¿puerca?-

En efecto, al lado de Sakura se encontraba Ino con Choji, ambos usaban yukatas de color turquesa. Sakura se rio un poco al ver lo diferentes que eran, Ino era pequeña, con un rostro tan fino como el de un niño, Choji por su lado era grande, muy grande, su rostro se veía endurecido y algo desgastado, como el de cualquier trabajador.

-¿Cómo estas Sakura?-  
-Muy bien Choji, gracias, tan educado como siempre-  
-¿Qué pasa, frentuda?... ¿estas solita?-  
-Cállate cerda, no estoy sola, mi acompañante se fue a… comer ramen-  
-¡JA!... lo supuse, bueno, iré a sentarme junto con mi… ejem… acompañante-  
-Adiós, Sakura y… perdónala- dijo Choji en susurros.

Sakura sonrió ante el simpático gesto de Choji y volvió a mirar el ponche, en efecto, Ino tenia razón, era la solterona del grupo y vaya que era feo como todos los demás invitados te veían con cara de oportunistas. La pelirrosa tomo un trago del ponche y al poco tiempo lo escupió en el suelo.

-¿Quién rayos le puso licor al ponche?-

Sai comenzó a silvar inocentemente del otro lado de la mesa. Sakura solo suspiro, si tan solo ese shinobi no hubiese estado de servicio, como guardaespaldas de Naruto, lo habría hecho pedazos ahí mismo.

Las puertas de la entrada se abrieron y de ellas surgió un muchacho de cejas encrespadas, que estaba siendo sujetado por dos mujeres, una llamada TenTen y otra llamada Karin. Sakura suspiro y camino hacia ellos, con la intención de separarlos.

-¿Qué pasa aquí?-  
-Esta perra, se quiere quedar con mi hombre- dijo Karin.  
-La muy arrastrada, trata de hacerle algun mal a Lee kun- dijo TenTen.

Sakura suspiro y separo de un empujón a ambas mujeres, Lee cayo en el suelo, con remolinos en sus ojos y su cuerpo tan flácido como un fideo.

-¿Qué le pasa?-  
-Tiene resaca- respondieron ambas mujeres.

Lee usaba un yukata verde, TenTen un kimono blanco y Karin uno rojo. Lee se puso de pie y trato de suejtarse de Sakura, la cual lo ayudo sin molestarse para que llegara a un asiento cercano.

-Gracias, Sakura chan-  
-De nada, y dime… ¿todo esta bien con esas dos?-  
-Miralas tu-

TenTen estaba sujetando el cuello de Karin, mientras la pelirroja trataba de sacarle los ojos con sus meñiques. Sakura se rio un poco y miro el suelo nuevamente, Lee levanto la mirada, pero los reflectores le dañaban los ojos, asi que volvio a mirar a Sakura.

-¿tu acompañante?-  
-Pues… esta comiendo ramen-  
-Vaya, yo tambien vine solo-  
-¿Qué hay de Karin y TenTen?-  
-Esas dos comenzaron a pelear y me olbigaron a venir con ellas, pero nunca les di un "si" a ninguna de las dos-  
-Ya veo-

Sakura miro el suelo nuevamente. Lee suspiro y miro el suelo tambien.

-… (vamos, Haruno, haslo)- penso Sakura.

Lentamente la mano de Sakura se acerco a la de Lee, hasta llegar a sujetarla. Lee se sorprendió de ese acto y al instante la aferro mas fuertemente. Sakura sonrio sin tener que mirarlo a la cara, Lee tambien sonrio.

-¿quieres ponche?-  
-Si claro…¡espera, no!-

Lee le entrego un pequeño baso con ponche a Sakura y de un trago se bebió el suyo. Sakura puso sus manos delante de su rostro, esperando lo peor… pero lo que sucedió, fue que Lee comenzó a llorar como estúpido.

-¡¿Por qué?!... ¡HIC…TENIAN QUE CANCELAR… HIC… ONE… HIC… PIECE!-  
-¿Cómo?- dijo Sakura.  
- Sakura chan…- Lee se limpia los mocos y miro a Sakura a los ojos-… ¡Cuándo dices que soy único, lo dices porque soy feo o porque soy raro!  
-Lee…eee-  
-Vamos amigo, cálmate-

Naruto puso su mano en el hombro derecho de Lee, el cual lo sujeto del brazo y lo empujo retadoramente.

-¡vete a la mierda, hermano, eres un hijo de puta, jodete!… no, no , es broma, eres un buen tipo y te quiero mucho-  
-Aja, será mejor que alguien lo saque de aquí-  
-Yo lo hare, señor-

Naruto miro al ANBU que salió de entre los invitados, supuso que debió ser uno de los guardaespaldas que estaban sustituyendo a Neji y lo dejo irse. Al poco tiempo, llego el mesero y le entrego su ramen a Naruto, el cual solo puso cara de niño feliz y se sentó a comer. La música comenzó a sonar y Hanabi camino hacia el altar con su vestido de novia puesto, ahí la esperaba el ñoño de Udon.

-Damas y caballeros, estamos reunidos para celebrar la unión de Hanabi Hyuuga y Udon en sagrado matrimonio-

De repente toda la ceremonia se detuvo y al poco tiempo Naruto cayó en el suelo con un poco de sangre bajando de su boca. Todos se pusieron de pie y trataron de atender al Hokague, pero no habia respuesta. Choji se puso de pie y miro a su alrededor, Lee ya no estaba ahí y despues de lo que sucedió con Neji, no era buena idea dejarlo solo.

-¿A dónde vas?- dijo Ino.  
-Debo ir por el sujeto que se llevo a Lee, tengo una mala espina-  
-De acuerdo, pero… cuidate, cariño-

Choji le sonrio y se fue corriendo de ese lugar.

* * *

**_En las calles de Konoha._**

Lee y el ANBU ya habían recorrido un largo camino, la mansión Hyuuga se había perdido en la distancia y no había ni un alma a la vista. Inclusive ebrio, Lee se daba cuenta de que no iban a ninguna parte.

-Oye… hic… basura… hic… ya estamos alejándonos mucho-  
-¿en serio?... no me di cuenta-  
-Pues ahora sabes que si, serra… hic… mejorr regresar-

El ANBU sujeto el hombro de Lee con fuerza, el cejotas lanzo un codaso hacia el rostro del ANBU, pero el fue lo suficientemente rápido para sujetarlo con la mano derecha, aun asi, el aire que salió despedido por el codazo, logro cortar la mascara del ANBU, revelando el rostro del inmortal, Xo.

-¿Qué carrajos?-  
-Jeje… ups, me descubriste-

Xo sujeto el codo de Lee, lo levanto por encima de su cabeza y lo azoto contra el suelo. Lee se puso de pie y escupió en el suelo.

-¡Infeliz!-

Lee comenzó a lanzarle golpes con su mano en forma de garra, Xo los evadia con los ojos cerrados. Esto enfureció al cejotas, el cual libero un aura azul, la cual hiso que sus musculos se tensaran y se resaltaran.

-Mmm-

Lee se paro de manos y comenzó a lanzarle patadas de la misma forma que ataca un escorpión. Xo bloqueaba sus ataques con solo su brazo derecho, mientras que cubria su bostezo con el izquierdo.

- Deja de hacer esos saltos y movimientos de circo, solo funcionan contra sujetos que no saben pelear… ¡usa un taijutsu de verdad!-

Xo sujeto ambas piernas y lo lanzo contra el suelo, una vez que Lee estaba contra el pavimento, Xo impacto su puño izquierdo contra la cabeza de Lee, hundiéndola dentro del pavimento y noqueándolo de un golpe.

-Vaya gran sucesor resultaste ser, basura de oponente-  
-Pues, metete con alguien de tu tamaño-  
-¿Qué?-

Un puño del tamaño de una calabaza golpeo el pecho de Xo, haciendo que los huesos del torax perforaran los pulmones del inmortal. Xo cayó en el suelo sin aire y vomitando sangre, miro furioso hacia delante y vio al gigantesco Choji, el cual se tronaba los dedos y miraba desafiante al inmortal.

-Tu… ¡tu eres el gran Yokozuna, Choji Akimichi, el tercer hombre mas fuerte del mundo!-  
-Veo que eres otro de esos fenómenos, mira, suelta a mi amigo o acepta las consecuencias-  
-¿consecuencias?... jajaja… yo lo llamaría premio, he esperado mucho tiempo para enfrentarme a un rival tan fuerte como tu-

Choji no aparto su mirada desafiante de su rostro, miro al mal herido Lee, su frente estaba sangrando y ni siquiera su Suiken fue rival para este inmortal. Los ojos de Xo mostraban una felicidad que dejaban confundido a Choji.

- En este mundo, hay tres personas tan poderosas que son consideradas un peligro para el mundo entero y sus gobernantes, el primero es Naruto Uzumaki, el Hokague de Konoha, el segundo es Sasuke Uchiha y el tercero… eres tu, Choji Akimichi, el Yokozuna-

Los ojos del inmortal se llenaron de un brillo extraño, Choji camino hacia Lee y lo ayudo a ponerse de pie. Xo hiso una ovación de pie y con una gran mueca de felicidad le dijo:

-Xo, el inmortal numero 3, "El brutal"-  
-Dime, si tan emocionado estabas de luchar con uno de los tres grandes… ¿Por qué no retaste a Naruto o a Sasuke?-  
-Es sencillo, al Hokague no le habría ganado y no se en donde se metió el Uchiha-  
-Así que preferiste ir por un pez mas "fácil" de atrapar-  
-Así es, Choji sama, pero jamas me imagine verlo aquí-  
-Un segundo… ¿tu no eras el sujeto que era guardaespaldas de Naruto?-  
-Por eso dije… que para mi es imposible derrotar a Naruto Uzumaki-

Choji abrió sus ojos, el ramen de Naruto, ese sujeto le había echado algo, un veneno tal vez. Xo levanto sus puños y los puso delante de su cara, haciendo la típica pose de boxeo. Choji miro enfurecido a ese sujeto y de inmediato junto sus pies y grito:

-¡Baika No Jutsu!-

Los brazos de Choji se hicieron gigantescos y trataron de aplastar a Xo como si fuera una mosca. Xo salto por encima de los brazos y cayo justo sobre la mano derecha de Choji, corrio por el brazo hacia la cara y lanzo un golpe su rostro. Choji encogió su brazo izquierdo y bloqueo el golpe de Xo, agrando su cabeza y le arremetió un cabezazo. Xo sujeto la enorme cabeza de Choji y la empujo hacia una pared que se derrumbo sobre el Akimichi.

-¡eso es, el taijutsu de los Akimichis, la fuerza aumentada miles de veces!-  
-¡Nikudan Hari Sensha!-

De la pila de escombros, salió una gigantesca bola de picos que se dirigió a toda velocidad hacia Xo. El inmortal se rio fuertemente y salto a una altura que la bola no podría alcanzar.

-¡Baika no jutsu!-  
-… (¡lo hiso sin mover sus manos!)-

La bola aumento de tamaño, tanto como unos 300 metros de alto y 100 de ancho. Xo miro aterrorizado como esa gigantesca bola se dirigía hacia él, destrozando el pavimento y las paredes de los edificios que le rodeaban.

-¡No, no lo permitiré!-

Xo se aferro de un poste de luz y con una mano lo arranco del suelo y golpeo la gran bola de picos, como si fuera una bola de beisbol, lo mando a volar contra una edificio, derribándolo por completo. Choji salió de entre la nube de polvo, la destrucción de ese edificio le molesto bastante, ya habían terminado de reconstruir la destrucción de aquel infeliz del dragon y ahora salía esto.

-Vamos, es solo uno edificio, no es para tanto-  
-Cállate-

Xo salió de la nada y le lanzo un derechaso, un izquierdazo y una patada directo a la mandibula. Choji recibió los golpes y cayo en el suelo escupiendo un diente, este sujeto golpeaba muy fuerte, casi tanto como si padre cuando lo entrenaba en el pasado.

-Vamos, señor Akimichi, estoy esperando-  
-De acuerdo-

Tras haber dicho esto, un monton de clones de sombras salieron de la nada y rodearon por completo a Xo. El inmortal miro petrificado como un grupo de almenos 16 clones de Choji lo rodeaban.

-¡Baika No jutsu!-

Todos los brazos se hicieron gigantescos y se lanzaron sobre Xo, el cual comenzó a reir como loco. Los gigantescos puños impactaron el cuerpo de Xo, hasta que solo quedo una gran mancha de sangre en el suelo y su cuerpo estaba hecho pedazos, literalmente hablando, cada extremidad estaba en lugares diferentes.

-… (esto aun no se termina, debo asegurarme de que no se recupere con ese extraño factor curativo)-  
-¡Nikudan Hari Sensha!-

Choji se transformo en una gran bola de picos y se fue disparado hacia los restos del inmortal. La cabeza destrozada de Xo comenzó a reírse con locura nuevamente. Una de las manos de Xo, se puso de pie por su propia cuenta y camino hacia la garganta de un Choji clon y con una fuerza monstruosa, lo obligo a interponerse entre él y la bola de picos.

-… (¡¿Cómo?!)-

El clon desapareció y Choji volvio a la normalidad, lentamente las partes de Xo se fueron reconstruyendo, mientras las viejas se pudrían en el suelo.

- ¿te sorprende?... si nuestras extremidades estan muy separadas de nuestro cerebro para repegarlas al cuerpo, nosotros simplemente fabricamos partes nuevas, somo inmortales en todo sentido-  
-Maldicion-

En cuestión de segundos, Xo tenía un cuerpo nuevo, claro ahora necesitaba ropa nueva, pero era un cuerpo al final y al cabo. Choji miro a su rival y después miro el suelo, si quería ganarle permanentemente, debía consumir la píldora. El Akimichi saco una pequeña píldora de su yukata y después se la trago.

-¿Qué haces?... ¿Qué es eso?-

No hubo respuesta hasta que una gigantesca cantidad de chakra salió de su cuerpo, lentamente sus músculos se fueron definiendo y remarcando más y de su espalda salieron un par de gigantescas alas de mariposa.

-¡AAAA, ESTE ES EL PODER DEL CLAN AKIMICHI!-  
-Ma… maldición, es impresionante-

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Choji desapareció de la vista de Xo y reapareció delante de él, le propino un golpe directo en la sien y lo dejo en el suelo, con su frente y nariz completamente destrozadas.

-Guau… que… que poder-

Choji reapareció justo a su lado, lo golpeo y lo envió directo al cielo nocturno. Xo flotaba por el aire, cuando recibió el golpe de Choji nuevamente, que lo envió como un cometa contra el suelo, al entrar en contacto con el suelo, se formo un pequeño cráter. Xo salió del cráter y escupió un diente, esto le causo gracia y miro a Choji que bajaba flotando, como si esas alas realmente le sirvieran para volar.

-Jeje… diente por diente-

-Muy serios, bien, si tu te transformas, yo también-

Xo se puso de pie y camino hacia un pequeño edificio, golpeo la pared y la derribo, entro en el establecimiento, todos se le quedaban viendo con miedo y otros con gracia, ya que estaba desnudo y parecía no importarle.

-Buenas, me puede dar un sake, por favor-

Choji abrió sus ojos, era un bar, un maldito bar. Sin pensarlo mucho, corrió dentro del lugar, Xo se percato de ello y tomo el sake de la temblorosa mano del cantinero, se lo bebió y al poco tiempo todos sus músculos aumentaron de tamaño, su cabellera se hiso pequeña y su cráneo creció mucho, cada vena de su cuerpo se resalto y un aura blanca rodeo su cuerpo, se habia transformado en una gigantesca montaña de músculos de casi 2 metros de alto.

-¿Qué demonios?-  
-¡Musuo Tensei!-

El aura blanca cubrió el cuerpo de Choji y lo paralizo por completo. Xo se rio y mostro su sonrisa, sujeto los brazos de Choji con su enorme brazo derecho y sus piernas con su brazo izquierdo.

-¿sabes que es lo que paraliza?-

-Es el miedo, esta técnica no solo libera todo mi potencial, si no que tambien libera mi espíritu de combate-

En efecto, Choji no sintió nada fuera de este mundo en sistema de chakra, de hecho no sintió nada en él, pero su alma… su alma sintio un extraño vacio en su estomago y un repentino sentimiento de soledad a su alrededor, se detuvo voluntariamente a causa del pánico que sintio al ver esa aura.

Xo dio una gran risotada y comenzó a darle vueltas, como si fuera una toalla de baño, dislocando los pies de las piernas, las piernas de la cintura, las manos de los brazos y los brazos de los hombros. Choji cayo en el suelo, derrotado y con sus ojos en blanco.

-Jaja…ahora, mi premio por haber vencido a uno de los tres grandes-

Xo sujeto el brazo derecho de Choji y comenzó a jalarlo con fuerza. El Akimichi gritaba de dolor y escupía como perro rabioso, pero nadie en ese lugar se atrevía a hacerle algo a ese monstruoso hombre que tenían en frente. Por fin, Xo dio un ultimo tiron y arranco el brazo derecho de Choji.

-Jajaja… mi premio-

Xo abrió sus gigantescas mandíbulas y comenzó a devorar el brazo de Choji, como si fuera un simple trozo de carne. La mayoría de los que estaban ahí, miraron con horror como ese hombre se comia el brazo de Choji y algunos hasta vomitaban. De repente, el gigante se detuvo y dejo de masticar la carne del brazos, trago lo que tenia en su boca y miro con asco el brazo.

-Que asco… esta lleno de grasa, incluso con su transformación, supongo que me lo quedare como trofeo-

Y asi, todos miraron como ese ogro se llevo el brazo en su mano derecha y camino hasta llegar al cuerpo de Lee, lo sujeto con su mano izquierda y se lo llevo caminando.


	10. Kunoichi

Una persona corría por los pasillos del hospital general de Konoha.

- ¡¿Dónde esta?!-  
- Piso 7, cuarto numero 78-

Esta persona conocía este hospital como su propia mano, conocía los reglamentos y sabia que en tanto tuviera un pie en ese sitio, no debía gritar, aun cuando su cerebro se lo ordenara. Cruzo un pasillo, empujo a un enfermero y subió por las escaleras, al llegar al séptimo piso, casi choca con una anciana que caminaba en andadera.

- ¡cuarto 78!-

Abrió la puerta y se tiro al suelo de rodillas, en una cama, se encontraba un hombre gigantesco, con todo su cuerpo enyesado, sus ojos en blanco y con una maquina conectada a su cuerpo para que pudiera respirar. La mujer camino hacia ese hombre y sujeto su rostro con mucha amargura.

- No importa, ya veras como solucionas esto-

Pero sus palabras se detuvieron, al tratar de sujetar su mano.

- Cho…ji-

En donde debería estar su brazo, ahora solo había un extraño bulto y una gran mancha roja que pintaba las vendas de su hombro. Ino cayó sentada en una silla y se llevo sus manos a la cabeza.

- ¿Cómo?-

La puerta volvió a abrirse y de ella salió Sakura, la Kunoichi deposito un ramo de flores justo al lado del herido y se sentó junto a Ino. La rubia no sintió el momento cuando Sakura la abrazo, lo único que podía sentir era el latir de su propio corazón, como si este estuviese en sincronía con el de Choji, haciéndose mas lento con cada segundo.

- Ino, es probable que no sobreviva-  
- ¡cállate, no digas eso, es mi compañero de equipo, mi amigo, mi…!-

Sakura deposito en las manos de Ino, una pequeña botella con una flor amarilla dentro. Ino la observo de cerca y de inmediato la reconoció, era una flor conocida como "Reina de la noche", solo florecía durante la noche y cuando lo hacia, desprendía un olor muy dulce que tenia la capacidad de hacer dormir a los animales hasta matarlos.

- Fue así como entro en este mismo hospital durante la noche, hiso dormir a todos y supongo que redujo el efecto del aroma con su chakra, es la única explicación que me doy-  
- Sakura… ¿Dónde consiguió esta flor?-

Sakura miro entristecida a su amiga y le entrego una etiqueta de su florería. Ino solo profundizo su mirada en los ojos de su amiga y despedazo la etiqueta hasta hacerla confeti.

- ¡maldito!-

La kunoichi comenzó a llorar fuertemente. Sakura la abrazo aun más y la sujeto tan fuerte como podía. Ino comenzó a patalear, a gritar, a maldecir como nunca se le había escuchado, cosa que asusto a Sakura.

- Disculpen-

Sakura miro hacia la puerta y encontró a Hinata Hyuuga y a TenTen. Hinata se sentó al lado de Ino y la abrazo igual que Sakura lo hacia, TenTen miro por la ventana, era un día bastante bonito, entraba en contraste completamente con el clima dentro de la habitación.

- ¿Cómo esta Naruto?- dijo Sakura.  
- Naruto tampoco se despierta, los doctores dicen que no es nada mortal, pero yo no estoy segura, se le ve gimiendo de dolor y sudando frio- respondió Hinata.  
- Ya veo… ¿Qué hay de Neji?-

TenTen cerró sus puños con fuerza y continúo mirando por la ventana. Sakura miro esos mismos puños y comprendió, después miro Hinata, ella había luchado contra el hombre que le arranco los ojos a Neji, debió haberlo visto bien.

- Hinata, tu viste lo que sucedió con Neji-  
- Si pero… no pude hacer nada…-  
- Ese no es el punto…- Sakura suspiro de manera impaciente- … deseo saber si lo reconocerías-  
- Si, vi su rostro cuando lo choco contra el mío-  
- Ya veo… en tal caso…-  
- …hay que buscarlo y enviar su alma al infierno- dijo TenTen sin apartar su mirada de la ventana.  
- ¿Ino?-

La rubia se puso de pie y camino hacia el cuerpo de Choji, se acerco y bajo su rostro hasta estar frente al de él, le dio un pequeño beso en los labios y miro hacia las demás Kunoichis con una mirada llena de furia.

- Saldré del retiro por un tiempo-  
- Bien, vamos por ese desgraciado-  
- No irán ustedes solas-

Todas las kunoichis miraron a la puerta y encontraron a Karin arregostada bajo el marco de la puerta y con los brazos cruzadas. Sakura y TenTen la miraron con desagrado total, como la cara que pones cuando entras en un baño maloliente, pero sin duda alguna necesitarían de su habilidad para rastrear al causante de tanto daño.

- Bien, en ese caso, iremos por él-

TenTen dejo de mirar por la ventana y miro el grupo que se había formado, tomo aire y dijo:

- Escuchen bien… debemos planear todo los movimientos que usaremos contra ese sujeto, no cualquiera puede causarle tanto daño a uno de los tres grandes, cuyo potencial sobrepasa al de los sanins-  
- si luchamos usando solo fuerza bruta perderemos, aun conmigo en el equipo-  
- Modestia aparte, eh frentona-  
- Cierra la boca, Ino-

Fue así como en ese mismo cuarto de hospital, con la imagen de una victima de un inmortal, que las 5 Kunoichis idearon el plan para derrotar al que les causo tanta desgracia.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**_La Leyenda del maestro Borracho:_**

10- Kunoichi.

Lee se encontraba en un lugar oscuro, corría tan rápido como podía, tratando de llegar a una gran puerta, pero esta solo se alejaba de él y los gritos de muerte de alguien se escuchaban justo detrás de esa puerta. Lee cerro sus ojos, rogando por no haber llegado tarde, por fin alcanzo la puerta y cuando la abrió, cayo en el suelo de espaldas y se golpeo la nuca.

- Aaa... ¿me resbale con algo?-

Lee se acaricio la nuca y al ver su mano, vio sangre, tanta que cubría toda su palma. Se puso de pie asustado y miro a su alrededor, todo el lugar estaba cubierto de sangre, la paredes, el piso, todo estaba pintado de rojo escarlata.

- ¡Auxilio!-

Un hombre que usaba ropas reales, como una gran túnica de color verde jade que cubría todo su cuerpo, con anillos de gemas preciosas gigantescas en todos sus dedos y con extraños sombreros parecidos a coronas de plumas. Lee trato de caminar tan rápido como pudo, pero solo se resbalaba con la sangre del suelo y caía con el pecho directo sobre el piso.

- Esto no es bueno… ¡corre, ven hacia acá!-  
- ¡Estamos perdidos, perdidos!-  
- ¡¿de que hablas?!-

De repente un extraño tentáculo, como el de un pulpo perforo el pecho del hombre y dejo que la sangre cayera sobre el rostro de Lee. El corazón aun latía en la punta de ese tentáculo, así que lo dejo caer y arrastro el inerte cuerpo del hombre hacia la oscuridad. Lee miro el aun latente corazón y después miro hacia lo oscuro, se puso de pie tambaleándose y camino acercándose poco a poco a las sombras.

**_  
Va a regresar_**

Lee miro hacia atrás, pero no había nadie, esa era la voz de su sensei, de Maito Gai.

- Gai sensei-

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Justo cuando la voz dejo de escucharse, un tentáculo salió de la oscuridad y otro y otro y otro… cuando Lee se dio cuenta, todo el cuarto se había llenado de tentáculos. Una gota de sudor bajo de la frente de Lee y cayo sobre el charco de sangre, creando pequeña ondulaciones, como una roca al tocar el agua. Por alguna razón, esto enfureció a los tentáculos y se lanzaron sobre él.

- ¡Los tentáculos me atraparan!-  
- ¡Cállate!-

Una sartén golpeo la cara de Lee con una fuerza sobrehumana y lo dejo en el suelo revolcándose de dolor y con su cara completamente roja. Al poco tiempo, el cejotas se puso de pie y miro al extraño hombre que lo había golpeado y comenzó a reclamarle el golpe, a lo que el hombre solo le respondía con una mirada fría.

- ¡¿Qué te pasa?!... ¡eso me dolió!-  
- Cállate, eres débil, no tienes derecho a opinar sobre nada-  
- ¿débil?... ¿de que hablas?-  
- Es sencillo, ayer, te derrote y tu estabas ebrio… utilizaste tu Suiken y aun así resultaste ser una decepción… tsk… esperaba mas de quien derroto a Atomsk-

Los ojos de Lee se hincharon en ese momento, Atomsk era el nombre del inmortal que había vencido hacia unos días, eso quería decir que este hombre con pinta de motociclista, era un enemigo.

- Además… ¿Qué tipo de pornografía estuviste viendo?... "hay no, los tentáculos me atrapan"… vaya asco de tipo-  
- ¡No es lo que tu crees!-  
- Como digas… debilucho-

Una vena comenzó a resaltarse en la frente de Lee, muchas personas lo habían llamado debilucho y torpe, sangre caliente que debía retirarse, tardo mucho tiempo para que la gente dejara de llamarlo de esa forma y no permitiría que un extraño llegara y comenzara a abrir antiguas heridas. Sin embargo no pudo hacerle nada, más que nada porque estaba atado de piernas y brazos con cadenas muy grandes.

- ¿Qué esta pasando aquí?-  
- Eres mi rehén, te llevare con los otros inmortales y nos dirás donde esta el Sake de los Dioses-  
- Y dale con ese bendito sake… no tengo ni la menor idea de donde podría estar un artefacto de un cuento de hadas-

Una patada fue dirigida directo a la mandíbula de Lee y el cejotas cayo en el suelo escupiendo un diente y con lagrimas bajando por sus ojos.

- ¿te dije que hablaras?-  
- No… pero…-

De nuevo, otra patada dio justo en el estomago, dejando sin aire al cejotas.

- La próxima vez iré mas al sur, así que cállate-  
- … (¿Por qué Gai sensei?... ¿Por qué esto solo me pasa a mi?)-

Y así fue como el cejotas se vio obligado a quedarse callado para evitar una patada que lo haría escupir sus entrañas.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**_  
A las orillas de un rio._**

Ino miraba su rostro reflejado en el agua, era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que retomaba su vida de ninja, como una kunoichi, rogo por no haber perdido su toque y por no decepcionar ni a su clan ni a Choji.

- … (juro que hallare a ese bastardo)-  
- ¡Ino!-

La rubia miro hacia una colina y encontró con la mirada a Hinata, la cual le hacia señas con las manos.

- ¡Karin dice que lo encontró!-  
- Bien-

Las dos caminaron alejándose del rio hasta llegar a un pequeño hostal. Hinata le abrió la puerta a Ino, la rubia le agradeció con la mirada y continuaron hasta entrar en un cuarto. No había luz, todo estaba a oscuras.

- ¿están todas?-  
- Si Sakura chan- respondió Hinata.  
- Perfecto-

De entre las sombras, una mano encendió una pequeña vela que estaba justo sobre una diminuta mesita en el centro de la habitación. Sakura estaba sentada sobre un taburete, TenTen estaba en una esquina con los brazos cruzados y mirando el suelo, Karin estaba justo al lado de Sakura. Hinata se sentó en el suelo e Ino la siguió.

- ¿por donde están?- dijo TenTen.  
- No muy lejos, solo a unos cuantos kilómetros- respondió Karin.  
- Perfecto… repasemos el plan-

Sakura saco 5 pequeñas agujas y las puso al lado de la vela.

- Esas agujas contienen un potente paralizante- dijo Sakura mirando a TenTen.  
- Las usare para paralizar sus extremidades, la cabeza incluida- respondió TenTen.  
- Si, ahora… ¿Cómo lo atraeremos?-  
- De la misma forma que se atrae a cualquier imbécil que piensa con su miembro, usando esas estereotípicas aguas termales que quedan a unos cuantos kilómetros de aquí, las disfrazaremos de burdel y el cabron caerá en la trampa-

Karin sujeto a Hinata de los hombros y comenzó a sonreír como tonta, Hinata solo se sonrojo, a ella siempre la ponían a hacer este tipo de cosas, como si algún ser que controla su destino la usara para hacer fanservice eternamente.

- Aja… una vez que lo tengan cerca, inmovilícenlo y cancelen su control de chakra-  
- Aaa…s…si- respondió Hinata.  
- Después destruiré su mente con mi jutsu-

Todas juntaron sus manos y se preparan para el ataque. Sakura solo comenzó a reírse fuertemente, cosa que hiso que las demás la miraran confundida.

- ¿Qué te pasa?- dijo Ino.  
- ¡Solo falta que quememos nuestros sostenes!-

Tras decir eso, todas comenzaron a reír aun más fuerte.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**_En una tienda de Te, en medio de la nada.  
_**  
Xo sujetaba un caramelo con su mano derecha y bebía Te con su izquierda. El Te estaba caliente y el caramelo dulce y bastante grande, cosa que hiso babear a Lee ríos y ríos de saliva, el pobre diablo no había comido nada desde que salió de Konoha y su secuestrador ya había comido en 4 tiendas de Te diferentes en lo que iba del viaje.

- Oye, dame algo de comer-

Xo le aventó una patada al rostro de Lee nuevamente, lo cual lo hiso revolcarse de dolor en el suelo y a dejar salir un poco de sangre por su nariz.

- Ya te dije, los perros no comen lo mismo que las personas-

Lee miro a ese tipo con ojos de cachorro degollado, cosa que solo hiso que se ganara otra patada en la cara. Xo solo trago los últimos sorbos de Te y termino su dulce, miro a la dueña de la tienda y sonriendo le pago lo que le debía.

- Oiga, sabe de un lugar donde pueda descansar-  
- No, a menos que hable del prostíbulo que abrieron por aquí cerca, dudo que una persona buena como usted, desee ir por uno de esas horribles mujeres cortesanas-  
- ¡Señora, haga algo, este hombre me ha secuestrado!-

Esta vez la patada fue al Sur profundo e hiso que Lee escupiera una cantidad de saliva tan exagerada, que fluyo como un rio hacia los pies de la pobre mujer. Xo solo suspiro y volvió a mirar a esa mujer, la cual tenía esa expresión de "Exijo una explicación".

- Es un ninja que huyo de su aldea y es mi deber llevarlo de regreso, dirá cualquier tontería con tal de salirse con la suya-  
- ¡eso no es cierto, este hombre es inmortal y quiere usarme para hallar un Sake antiguo que le dará mucho poder!-  
- Lo ve… pura mierda la que sale de su boca-  
- Yo… no miento-

Las lagrimitas de Lee no convencieron a la mujer, la cual solo le sonrió al inmortal y le deseo un buen viaje. Xo sujeto a Lee del cuello y comenzó a arrastrarlo por el suelo como si se tratara de un viejo costal de papas.

- Oye… al menos dime para que quieren el sake-  
- Lo queremos para aguarle la fiesta a los feudales-  
- ¿Qué?-  
- Listo, ya te lo dije, no necesito decirte mas-  
- ¡pero…!-  
- ¡cállate!-

Xo le metió otra patada en el rostro, esta vez el golpe fue tan duro que rompió la nariz de Lee. Los dos se miraron por un tiempo, el desafío en la mirada de Lee, era algo que continuamente sorprendía a Xo, muy a pesar de estar siendo destrozado, aun lo miraba con odio y furia, como si el único motivo por el que no le rompía la boca, fuesen esas cadenas.

- Mira, ya estamos llegando, iremos a ver a esas delicias de mujeres y después de eso, solo tendrás que guiarnos y eso es todo-  
- No ayudare a un montón de malditos que acaban con las vidas de todos solo por mas poder-  
- No entiendes-

El inmortal sujeto a Lee del cuello y de un golpe bien dado en la nuca, lo dejo inconsciente, se lo llevo al hombro y comenzó a caminar, hasta llegar a un gran edificio con apariencia de palacio japonés antiguo. Xo sonrió y una mancha rosa se postro sobre su rostro.

- Como me gustan estos lugares, jejeje-

Entro en el sitio, donde fue recibido por una mujer de cabello castaño y un kimono rojo escarlata, tenia mucho maquillaje y una mirada tan seductora que por algunos instantes, Xo se perdió en sus ojos, cabe decir que le bajo una baba del tamaño de un brazo.

- Hola, bienvenido a este burdel, mi nombre es Ten… (¡idiota, no uses tu nombre real!)… Tenzaiuke-  
- Hola, dulzura, tengo dinero de sobra… ¿Por qué no traes a otra de tus amigas y nos juntamos en alguno de los cuartos?-  
- Claro, solo debe escoger a la que mas le plazca (imbécil)-  
- Una cosa antes de todo… mi amigo aquí, tiene un problema con la bebida y me temo que esta borracho… ¿no tiene un lugar seguro donde dejarlo?-  
- Claro, venga por aquí-

TenTen guio al hombre por un pasillo hasta llegar a una pequeña puerta, la abrió y Xo arrojo a Lee dentro, haciendo que su cuerpo se golpeara con fuerza contra la pared. TenTen hiso una mueca de dolor y con algo de agonia en su pecho, sujeto el brazo de Xo y lo llevo hacia la recepción nuevamente.

- Vamos, usted elija a la mujer que desee-  
- Jeje, me gusta esa forma de pensar-

Una puerta se abrió y de ella salieron las demás, todas usando el mismo kimono rojo. Xo analizo a cada una de ellas y por fin se fijo en Hinata.

- Tu me recuerdas a una bellísima mujer que vi en Konoha, sin duda tu vienes y también quiero a…-

Con una pervertida sonrisa en su rostro, le apunto con su dedo a Karin, ella fingió una sonrisa y camino hacia él. Sakura sonrió y con sigilo le entrego a Karin, un pequeño pergamino de unos 15 centímetros. Hinata abrió la puerta que conducía a las aguas termales y con un sonrojo en su rostro le pidió a Xo que esperara ahí, mientras atendía un asunto con Karin.

- ¿Qué tipo de asunto?... grrrr… recuerden, espero acción chica con chica-

Tras decir eso, los cabellos de Karin y Hinata se erizaron y una mueca de asco se formo en el rostro de ambas, ya era bastante vergonzoso tener que hacer todo eso y ahora este sujeto salía con su domingo.

- Aaaa… cla… claro- dijo Karin asustada.  
- So… so… solo…es…eeee… espere aquí- dijo Hinata.

Las dos entraron en un pequeño sauna, se miraron a los ojos y sintieron una tremenda incomodidad, seguida de un escalofrió que recorrió su cuerpo de los pies a la cabeza.

- Ese tipo es repugnante-  
- Es como el ero sanin que entreno a Naruto hace unos años-  
- ¡Oigan, no oigo nada, mas les vale tener por lo menos estarse calentando para la acción!-

Y otra vez, un relámpago de frio cayo sobre sus nucas, erizo sus cabellos y al poco tiempo imaginaron una escena yuri bastante incomoda y es que no se puede evitar, mas cuando se te implanta información en el cerebro de esa forma, es mas, apuesto a que tu ya lo estas imaginando.

Karin movió la cabeza de lado a lado para borrarse la imagen mental que ese sujeto le implanto en la cabeza y después miro el pergamino, tenia escrito la palabra "Tensión". Hinata suspiro fuertemente y activo su Byakugan, miro a ese sujeto y reviso sus ropas en busca de armas.

- No tiene ninguna, salvo un par de kunais-  
- Bien… el sello de tensión reducirá su fuerza física, será mejor que salgamos-  
- ¿co… como?-  
- Pues, habrá que hacer que suene real-

Karin tomo aire y fingió un gemido de manera placentera, lo suficientemente fuerte para hacer que el inmortal callera al suelo con una hemorragia nasal. Hinata se puso tan roja, que un poco de humo comenzó a salir de sus orejas, reacción que le causo una pequeña risa picara a la pelirroja.  
Al poco tiempo, salieron juntas, abrazadas y con el cabello un poco despeinada.

Xo se puso de pie, su nariz aun goteaba un poco de sangre pero según su mentalidad, estaba preparado para lo que le tiraran. Hinata se acerco tímidamente y comenzó a acariciar su pecho sin saber lo que estaba haciendo. Karin por su parte, lo abrazo por la espalda y comenzó a acariciar su abdomen, casi llegando a la parte del cuerpo favorita de todo mamífero masculino.

- ¡No necesito morir para ir al cielo, esto es el paraíso!-

Karin se rio un poco y le guiño el ojo a la bastante avergonzada Hinata, la cual solo emitió un sonido de vergüenza y lentamente le quito la camisa, el cual puso la expresión mas estúpida que puedan imaginarse. Karin solo frunció el seño, abrió el pergamino y lo pego justo en la espalda de Xo.

- ¡¿Qué estas…?!-

De repente una gran cantidad de voltios recorrieron el cuerpo de Xo, Hinata activo su Byakugan y lo golpeo justo en el pecho. El golpe envió al inmortal hacia las aguas termales, donde el voltaje aumento e incluso un gran relámpago salió del fondo del agua.

- ¡Ahora!- grito Karin.

De entre las paredes de madera, salieron Sakura e Ino disparadas con los puños en alto. Saltaron varios metros en el aire y cayeron en el agua con sus puños extendidos, cuando tuvieron al inmortal a escasos centímetros, lanzaron un golpe tan fuerte, que toda el agua salió disparada fuera del poso, dejándolo completamente seco. Los puños de ambas kunoichis habían atravesado el pecho de Xo y su sangre manchaba los rostros y brazos de ambas.

- ¡TenTen!- grito Ino.

TenTen sujeto las cinco agujas con su mano derecha y con la mirada apunto hacia las extremidades, pero justo cuando iba a lanzar las agujas, la risa del inmortal la detuvo.

- ¿de que se rie?-  
- ¡mujeres, mujeres, mujeres, mujeres!-

Al poco tiempo, Xo grito con fuerza, movió los músculos de su pecho y con ello tanto Sakura como Ino salieron disparadas hacia el cielo y cayeron a varios metros de las aguas termales, completamente noqueadas. Las quemaduras del inmortal comenzaron a sanar lentamente y con sus manos arranco el sello se "Tensión" de su espalda y miro con una sonrisa sádica a las kunoichis. TenTen no perdió tiempo y arrojo las agujas hacia su enemigo, el cual solo se rio fuertemente y las sujeto con los dedos de sus manos.

- No, no y no-

El inmortal desapareció delante de los ojos de TenTen y reapareció justo a su lado, le arremetió un golpe en un costado y la kunoichi cayo en el suelo con sus ojos en blanco y derramando algo de sangre por su boca. Hinata corrió hacia Xo y comenzó a lanzarle golpes por todas direcciones. El inmortal no se molesto en evadir los ataques y los recibió con una sonrisa en su rostro.

- ¡Juuken, 360 golpes!-

Hinata lanzo el ultimo golpe justo en el pecho y este empujo al inmortal hacia una pared, esta se derribo sobre él y Hinata suspiro, tomo a TenTen y trato de alejarse del lugar, pero justo antes de que pudiera, una mano sujeto su cuello y comenzó a exprimirlo, apretándolo cada vez mas fuerte.

- ¡eres tan débil!-  
- … (me… me va a romper el cuello)-  
- ¡suéltala!-

Un par de kunais salieron de la nada y atravesaron la nuca y el cuello de Xo. El inmortal dejo caer a Hinata y se saco ambas armas de su garganta y cabeza, miro hacia atrás y encontró a Karin temblando de miedo, pero con su mirada de desafío aun pintada en sus ojos.

- Jeje… ¡carne fresca!-

Xo sujeto ambos kunais y los cargo de chakra, lo que hiso que una pequeña luz blanca saliera de ambos kunais. Karin comenzó a correr de su enemigo, entro en la pensión y corrió por los pasillos hasta llegar a la salida, una vez fuera, se detuvo delante del camino empolvado y espero a que Xo saliera de la pensión.

- Mmm… ¿la dama de anteojos no quiere jugar?... je, si tan solo hubiese seguido el plan original-

Karin miro hacia el techo y ahí encontró a Xo con sus kunais listo y chupando la sangre de uno de ellos.

- Dulzura, no tiene que ser así-  
- Vaya que si tiene-

Karin tomo una piedra del suelo y se la arrojo. Xo la corto por la mitad con uno de sus kunais y miro de mala gana a la pelirroja.

- Como tu desees-

El inmortal tomo impulso y salto varios metros en el aire, cayo justo detrás de Karin y acerco sus kunais, peligrosamente, a la garganta de Karin. Una gota de sangre bajo de la pequeña cortada de Karin, pero aun así, la pelirroja le sonrió a su rival. Esto confundió a Xo y aun que el sentimiento no le duro mucho, ya que sintió como el suelo comenzó a moverse y cuando miro hacia abajo, toda la tierra comenzaba a desmoronarse.

- ¡Caíste, imbécil!-

Karin le mostro un pequeño hilo que tenia atado a su dedo, el hilo activo unos pequeños sellos explosivos bajo tierra y esto hiso que Xo cayera dentro de un poso lleno de púas afiladas, quedando completamente empalado, con un pico atravesando su espalda y saliendo por su garganta, otro cortando su brazo en pedazos y uno que estaba clavado justo en su pierna derecha.

- ¡quédate ahí abajo!-  
- Tsk… mortales, vencen a un imbécil como Hidan y se creen la gran cosa…- Xo sujeto una pequeña botella blanca con su mano derecha y la lanzo hacia su boca- … ahora verán a un autentico demonio-

Karin tomo un sello explosivo y lo dejo caer dentro del poso, este hiso que la tierra cubriera el agujero por completo. La pelirroja suspiro aliviada y se dejo caer en el suelo, ella no estaba hecha para este tipo de cosas, ni siquiera la habían entrenado para ser kunoichi, es de esperarse que estuviera muriéndose del estrés.

- Listo-  
- Bien hecho, Karin-

Detrás de ella, salieron Hinata que sujetaba a TenTen y le ayudaba a caminar, Ino y Sakura aun estaban algo atontadas por el golpe de la caída. Karin solo sonrió sacando la lengua de manera juguetona y guiñándoles un ojo.

- Supongo que ahora podremos ir por Lee san- dijo Hinata riéndose.  
- Si, vamos por…-

La oración de Ino fue interrumpida por un gran terremoto que comenzó a mover la tierra, ninguna de las kunoichis logro sujetarse y todas cayeron en el suelo. Un gigantesco brazo surgió de la tierra y otro enorme brazo salió de esta. Al poco tiempo y ante la atónita mirada de todas las kunoichis, un hombre de un tamaño colosal salió de la tierra y grito de una manera tan salvaje, que se escucho por todo el País del Fuego.

- ¡perras estúpidas!-  
- ¡Ino!-  
- ¡te sigo Sakura!-

Las dos kunoichis saltaron y comenzaron a lanzarle golpes de súper fuerza por todo el cuerpo. Los impactos de los puños de ambas kunoichis, eran tan poderosos que hacían vibrar la tierra. Un ultimo golpe de parte de ambas, golpeo la colosal quijada de Xo, pero a este no le sucedió nada, ni siquiera escupió o hiso cara de dolor.

- Jeje… debo decir que estoy impresionado, su fuerza, reflejos y velocidad, son superiores a la de un montón de tarados que se creen especialistas en Taijutsu, pero cometen el error, de que me subestimaron-

La sonrisa que Xo mostro en ese momento, era inclusive mas grande que el cuerpo de Ino y Sakura juntas, lo cual las asusto y mucho.

- ¿Supongo que querrán saber que hice con mis premios?... jaja… el brazo de Choji Akimichi, lo tengo muy bien escondido entre mis cosas y los ojos del Hyuuga, están en un frasco, justo al lado del brazo, solo para que sepan a donde irán sus partes una vez que las envié al infierno-

Con una mano, Xo sujeto a Ino y a Sakura. Las dos kunoichis trataron de soltarse, golpeando los bordes de los gigantescos dedos, pero esto solo hiso reír al inmortal, el cual comenzó a aplastarlas con toda su fuerza. Karin cayó en el suelo asustada y observando como sus aliadas chillaban de dolor. Hinata dejo a TenTen en el suelo y activo su Byakugan, miro a través del cuerpo del inmortal y encontró un diminuto punto de presión que golpear.

- Espera aquí, TenTen-

Hinata corrió hacia Xo y lanzo un golpe justo en su pierna derecha, Xo rugió fuertemente y cayó de rodillas en el suelo. Hinata miro al inmortal a los ojos y lanzo una palmada a la cara, pero Xo abrió su boca y sujeto la mano de Hinata con sus dientes.

- De una manera u otra, sabré cual es tu sabor-

Comenzó a morder la mano de Hinata, ella solo grito adolorida y dejo que su sangre cayera en el suelo. TenTen se puso de pie y sujeto su kunai, apunto hacia la carótida y lo lanzo, cortando la arteria que se encontraba en el cuello del inmortal. Un montón de sangre comenzó a brotar del cuello del inmortal y casi por reacción, dejo caer a las tres que sujetaba. TenTen sonrió y salto por encima de la cabeza de Xo, dio la orden a las demás de alejarse y ellas obedecieron.

- ¡no dejare que sigas con esto!-

TenTen saco un enorme pergamino de entre sus ropas y al abrirlo, una lluvia de armas cayó justo sobre Xo y este no tardo en reaccionar, junto sus manos y dijo en voz baja.

- Musuo Tensei-

De nuevo una barrera de luz blanca lo rodeo y todas las armas se desviaron, clavándose alrededor de Xo, pero ninguna haciendo contacto con él.

- ¿que es eso?- dijo TenTen.  
- No puedo activar mi Byakugan- dijo Hinata asustada.  
- Perdí mi súper fuerza-dijo Sakura mirando sus manos.  
- No puedo sentir su chakra-

Ino miro a sus amigos y después miro al gigante, esa tecnica afectaba las habilidades fisicas de todos, pero no afectaba lo que sucedia en sus cuerpos, por lo que penso, que si usaba su jutsu, podria entrar en su mente.

- Vale la pena intentarlo… ¡Jutsu de transferencia de mentes!-

Los ojos de Ino se tornaron blancos y un pequeño aire salió volando hacia el cuerpo de Xo. El inmortal fue azotado por una diminuto ventisca y perdió el uso de sus extremidades, tanto él como Ino parecían inconscientes.

- ¿lo consiguió?- pregunto TenTen.

La cabeza de Xo se levanto y de su boca salió la voz de Ino.

- ¡es… escuchen, no tendré el control por mucho tiempo, Hinata, golpea su punto débil nuevamente, ese punto de chakra transforma el alcohol en adrenalina para estimular sus músculos!-

Hinata asintió y golpeo la rodilla de Xo, el cual cayó en el suelo de rodillas otra vez y su cuerpo poco a poco volvió a su tamaño normal.

- ¡TenTen, las agujas, ve por ellas, de prisa!-

La kunoichi de las armas corrió dentro de la pensión, salió al jardín y encontró las agujas clavadas a una pared. Las saco y miro el cuerpo de Ino, la kunoichi dijo que no se preocupara por ella y que las usara. TenTen asintió y lanzo las agujas contra cada extremidad del cuerpo del inmortal y en su cabeza, haciendo que este cayera en el suelo completamente inmóvil.

- ¡¿Ino?!- grito HInata.  
- Espera, esta aventurándose en la mente de ese inmortal, se tardara un tiempo antes de salir-

Hinata miro a Sakura, sus ojos expresaban preocupación, aun cuando pareciera que se odiaran.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**_En la mente de Xo._**

Ino se adentro en el interior de la mente de Xo, flotaba en un lugar oscuro, repleto de sonidos de lo que parecían ser golpes y huesos quebrándose. La kunoichi rubia encontró una gigantesca montaña en medio de ese vacio oscuro y al llegar a su cima, encontró a Xo encadenado y llorando.  
El ver el rostro de un hombre tan cruel, la hiso enfurecer, este hombre había hecho cosas terribles y aun así, tenía el atrevimiento de llorar en sus últimos minutos.

- ¡derrama cuanta lagrima quieras, no te perdonare!-  
- Pe… perdóname… no me hagas daño-  
- ¡Sucio cobarde, no tienes perdón!-  
- ¡Sai Fong, perdóname, no pude conseguirlo, no pude!-

Ino se detuvo y miro a ese tipo nuevamente, la llamo Sai Fong.

- Algo me dice que mejor investigo un poco antes de deshacerme de ti-

Ino puso su dedo en la frente de Xo y cerro sus ojos, lentamente leyo los pensamientos del inmortal y a los pocos segundos, una misteriosa fuerza la hiso caer en el suelo.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cuando Ino se despertó y miro a su alrededor, estaba en los brazos de Sakura, Lee estaba en el suelo completamente inconsciente y todas las kunoichis estaban en pose de combate. Estaban rodeadas por un montón de extraños guerreros, todos usaban armaduras de samurái color rojo oscuro, con la imagen de una llama en sus pechos y varias mascaras de zorro cubrían sus rostros.

- ¿Quiénes son estos?- dijo Ino en voz baja.  
- No tenemos idea, llegaron justo cuando tu revisabas la mente de ese sujeto- respondió Sakura.

De entre los ninjas, tres de ellos tenían armaduras diferentes, eran similares a la de los ANBU, pero su color era rojo carmesí y sus mascaras eran de Tengu, no de zorro, uno poseía una espada gigantesca, otro era muy alto y el ultimo tenia un peinado hacia atrás.

Esos tres caminaron hacia las kunoichis y las miraron por un tiempo, pasados unos pocos segundos uno de ellos emitió un sonido de indiferencia y deposito su mirada en el cuerpo de Xo, el cual estaba completamente paralizado y escupiendo espuma de su boca. El mismo que miro a Xo, dio una orden con sus manos y dos soldados sujetaron el cuerpo de ese inmortal y se lo llevaron.

- ¿Quiénes son ustedes?- dijo Sakura.  
- Somos soldados del ejercito nacional del País del Fuego, tendremos a este individuo bajo nuestra jurisdicción-

Sakura abrió sus ojos fuertemente, esa voz le era muy familiar. El que traía la espada gigantesca miro a Karin por un tiempo y emitió una risotada. La pelirroja arqueo una ceja y miro de mala gana a ese sujeto.

- ¿de que te ríes?-  
- Jeje… no has cambiado tu actitud, nerd-

Las pupilas de Karin se agrandaron, el espadachín se quito su mascara y revelo la cara de Suigetsu, a su lado, el miembro mas alto, revelo ser Juugo y el ultimo, no fue otro que Sasuke Uchiha. Sakura apretó sus puños y se acerco a Sasuke, lo sujeto del cuello de su uniforme y lo miro a los ojos.

- ¡¿Qué es toda esta basura del ejército nacional?!-  
- Sakura, tu mejor que nadie sabia que esto iba a suceder, los ejércitos nacionales están creciendo en todo el mundo, los señores feudales invierten en nosotros cada día mas, la utilidad de los ninjas de las aldeas como Konoha, ha llegado a su fin-

Sasuke se soltó del agarre de Sakura y miro a Juugo, el cual asintió y le entrego un pequeño pergamino a Karin. La pelirroja lo abrió y al leerlo, quedo impactada.

- ¿Qué es?- dijo Ino.  
- Es… es una carta del señor feudal, dice que necesita a alguien con mi talento y me invita a unirme a su ejercito-  
- Jejeje… ves nerd, todo parece indicar que alguien te ha encontrado otra utilidad además de ser mujerzuela- dijo Suigetsu.  
- ¿Qué dices Karin?... necesitamos gente que rastree a estos inmortales- dijo Juugo.

Karin miro el pergamino con detenimiento, después miro a las demás, todas le expresaban su negativa con la mirada. Sakura camino hacia ella y tomo a Karin de las manos, con ello la pelirroja comprendió que todas la habían aceptado y ahora la veían como una igual y no iba a arruinar algo que le costo ganarse con tanta dificultad. Tomo el pergamino y lo rompió delante de sus tres ex compañeros de Taka.

- Como quieras- respondió Sasuke.  
- ¿Por qué el señor feudal esta interesado en estos sujetos?- pregunto TenTen.  
- Es sencillo, ellos guardan el secreto para la completa y total inmortalidad-

Sakura miro sorprendida a Sasuke por un corto periodo de tiempo, pero esta sorpresa desapareció rápidamente y miro a su ex compañero nuevamente.

- ¿Por qué te uniste a este ejercito?... pensé que odiabas a todos los que tenían el poder en Konoha-  
- No es de tu incumbencia…- Sasuke le dio la espalda a Sakura- …adios -

Sasuke dio una orden con su mano derecha, Suigetsu y Juugo volvieron a ponerse sus mascaras y al poco tiempo, todos los soldados lanzaron pequeñas bombas al suelo, creando suficiente humo para salir desapercibidos. Sakura suspiro fuertemente y miro el lugar de reojo, no había nadie y ni siquiera Hinata podía encontrarlos con su Byakugan.

- Se han ido- dijo Hinata.  
- Ya lo veo- respondió Sakura.

Todas las kunoichis se dejaron caer en el suelo, agotadas por toda la noche. Ino abrió el equipaje de Xo y saco el brazo de Choji, derramo un par de lagrimas y lo abrazo con fuerza.

- No dejare que te lastimen otra vez-

TenTen sujeto el frasco que contenía los ojos de Neji y comenzó a reírse fuertemente, era una risa nerviosa y sola deseaba irse de ese lugar y tomar un buen baño caliente. Sakura miro a Ino, le intrigaba saber lo que vio en la mente del inmortal, antes de la interferencia de Sasuke, pero Ino solo le respondió con la mirada.

- Lo que vi… es algo que requiere que todos estemos juntos-


	11. Broma pesada

* * *

Rodeada por arboles gigantescos que cubrían la luz del sol, casi de 500 metros cada uno. Se encontraba un palacio con una apariencia similar a las de los palacios japoneses feudales. El castillo se mantenía oculta entre esa enorme espesura por un buen motivo, era el hogar del secreto mejor guardado del señor Feudal, tres elementos que le daría la victoria sobre los demás, tres inmortales capturados por su ejercito.

Siendo ese el caso, es de esperarse que varios hayan intentado traspasar su seguridad, sin éxito. Pero oculto en las enormes raíces de un árbol cercano, se encontraba un hombre que usaba un traje de ninja negro clásico.

- Vaya, nada mal para ser una prisión-

El hombre sonrió tras su mascara y saco una pequeña katana, no mas de unos 40 centímetros. Corrió con sigilo entre las raíces de los arboles hasta estar cerca de la entrada del castillo. En la puerta principal estaban dos enormes sujetos que más que soldados, parecían los vigilantes de un club nocturno.

- Gorilones-

El ninja tomo una piedra y la arrojo a un costado del edificio. Uno de los guardias escucho el sonido y se dirigió hacia el lugar donde cayó la piedra. Cuando el guardia llego al sitio donde la piedra había caído, el ninja camino silenciosamente hacia el y se coloco justo en su espalda, memorizo su forma de respirar y la manera como su contraían los músculos de su cuerpo cuando se movía.

- Que extraño, me pareció escuchar algo-

El guardián se dio media vuelta y regreso hacia su puesto, sin darse cuenta que justo en sus espaldas, el ninja caminaba tranquilamente y con su mirada fija en sus pies. Llegaron a la entrada y el otro guardia le pregunto por lo que había sucedido, a lo que le respondió que no fue nada y volvió a su pose usual, sin darse cuenta que el ninja que jugaba a ser su sombra, había entrado en el edificio.

Dentro del edificio, había un enorme jardín que solo tenia flores amarillas por doquier, eran cientos, miles de esas flores y todos los soldados usaban mascaras de gas, además del armamento típico de los ninjas, portaban varias espadas en sus cinturas, algunos inclusive llevaban 4 de ellas en ambos lados de sus caderas. El hombre camino entre las sombras del jardín hasta llegar a una gran puerta. La miro de cerca y saco un pequeño clip de sus bolsillos. Con el clip forzó la cerradura y la abrió lentamente.

Una vez que estuvo dentro, camino sin hacer ningún ruido y comenzó a inspeccionar cada cuarto. La gran mayoría de ellos estaban vacios o tenían a soldados que dormían de pie, para engañar a las cámaras de vigilancia. Tras revisar cada cuarto y no encontrar lo que buscaba, el ninja se sentó en el suelo y comenzó a pensar en toda la situación.

- … (he revisado cada cuarto que hay en esta mugre de mansión…¿Qué estoy olvidando?...¿me pregunto si todavía pienso entre paréntesis?... ¡o si, todavía pienso entre paréntesis, o paréntesis, nos divertiremos mucho)… jeje-  
- ¿Qué hay de almuerzo?-

El ninja dejo de perder el tiempo y se lanzo al techo, se sujeto de este y miro hacia abajo. Un par de soldados caminaban por los pasillos de la mansión, ambos tenían arcos y flechas y en una pequeña botella, un poco de aceite.

- Lo mismo que ayer, estofado de carne-  
- Ug… asco-  
- Oye, cuanto tiempo tendremos que resguardar a estos raritos-  
- No tengo idea, según el general Uchiha, "el tiempo que tengan que resguardarlos"-  
- El general es algo prepotente-  
- Así es, pero es el único sujeto que conozco que puede infundir miedo con solo mirarte, eso… hace que lo respete-  
- Cierto, si ese sharingan suyo se fijara en mi, creo que… creo que no aguantaría la presión, apenas soporto al capitán Juugo y al comandante Suigetsu-  
- Aja, esos tres dan miedo, al verlos por primera vez no se ven como la gran cosa, pero al verlos en combate, Kami, son unos monstruos-  
- Bueno, será mejor que vayamos afuera y hagamos el patrullaje-

Los dos soldados abandonaron el interior de la mansión y se dirigieron al gran jardín. El ninja bajo del techo y camino hacia la dirección en donde esos soldados se habían dirigido, encontró un pasadizo que dirigía hacia un callejón sin salida. El hombre se rio en voz baja y se puso unos pequeños gogles térmicos. Detrás de la pared habían señales de calor, así que sujeto su katana y la clavo en la pared, la cortó como si fuera de papel y encontró un túnel oscuro.

Al adentrarse por el túnel, podía escuchar gotas de agua cayendo en el suelo y las pisadas de otras personas acercándose. El ninja se movió mas rápido y llego al final del túnel, encontró una puerta de metal y saco una pequeña masa de color blanca de un bolsillo que tenia en su pecho.

- Esto hará boom-

Pero justo antes de que sacara su encendedor, la puerta se abrió y una mano lo invito a pasar. El ninja miro la mano asustado, pero no tenía mucho tiempo, las pisadas se acercaba, así que entro en la habitación. Al entrar en ella, la puerta se cerro de golpe y una luz se encendió.

- Gillian, el inmortal numero 4, "el bromista"-  
- ¿con quien tengo el honor?-

La luz había afectado a Gillian, después de andar por la oscuridad esa gran cantidad de luz le perturbaba la vista.

- ¿Qué haces en el vientre de la bestia?-  
- La cosa es sencilla, quería venir y pedirles truco o treta, pero como ya descubrieron mi disfraz, mejor me voy a otro lugar… ¡muchas gracias, aguafiestas!-  
- Este tipo es un idiota-  
- ¡hey, el que dijo eso, botellita de jerez, todo lo que digas será al revés!-

Cuando los ojos de Gillian se acostumbraron a la luz, pudo ver una pequeña mesa de madera y tres sillas, sentados en esas sillas, estaban Sasuke Uchiha, Suigetsu y Juugo. Gillian trago saliva y miro a su alrededor, justo a la izquierda de esos tres, se encontraban 4 celdas, tres de ellas ya estaban ocupadas por Sing Lung, Atomsk y Xo, ninguno de los tres estaba consiente.

- Eee… ¿Esta no es la casa de la abuela?... ¡ese lobo malo me envió a otro lugar!-  
- Si, claro- dijo Suigetsu.  
- Me imagino que venias para liberar a tus hermanos- dijo Sasuke sin darle mucha importancia al asunto.  
- Eeee… ¿hermanos?... ¡Yo jamás he visto a estos tipos en mi vida!-  
- Claro y yo no soy bipolar- dijo Juugo.  
- Escucha, se que eres un inmortal y tu jefe te envió para liberarlos, pero tambien se…- Sasuke tomo una pausa para rascarse los ojos-… que eres un mercenario y que tu lealtad es comprable-  
- ¿Estamos haciendo negocios, cabeza de papagayo?-  
- ¿tu que crees, bocón?- respondió Suigetsu.

Gillian se rio fuertemente y se sentó en la mesa con las piernas cruzadas y sonriéndoles de manera dulce y afeminada.

- Muy bien, chicos, adelante-  
- Queremos contratarte para una misión de asesinato- dijo Suigetsu.  
- No cualquier asesinato, tu objetivo es un Kague- dijo Juugo.  
- Uuuu… un Kague, eso va a salirte caro-  
- como sea, solo hazlo y tendrás todo lo que desees-  
- ¡¿hasta un par de chimichangas?!-

Sasuke arqueo una ceja al escuchar las extrañas palabras de ese hombre. Juugo solo miro a Suiguetsu, el cual se veía algo desesperado por la forma de ser de Gillian. El inmortal se rio un poco y tomo la mano de Sasuke, el Uchiha no hiso nada y apretó la del inmortal.

- Trato hecho jamás deshecho, recuerda que un contrato hablado tiene la misma valides que un contrato firmado y si no cumples, te mato-  
- Como sea, tu objetivo es el Kazekague, Gaara del Desierto-

Tras decir esto, Gillian sonrió y camino hacia la salida tranquilamente y silbando la canción de "La cucaracha". Sasuke se rio para sus adentro, sin embargo, Suigetsu se puso de pie de golpe arrojando la silla al suelo y miro al Uchiha a los ojos.

- ¡¿Qué tienes en la mente?!... ¡¿Cómo envías a este tipo?!-  
- Es inmortal, así que este trabajo le será fácil, además, todos sabemos que para dentro de 4 días, todas las aldeas ninja del mundo dejaran de funcionar y será entonces que la verdadera acción se llevara acabo-  
- Será mejor que le avise al teniente Yamato, adiós-

Tras decir estas palabras, Juugo se puso de pie y camino fuera del edificio. Sasuke solo se sentó nuevamente y miro a los otros inmortales.

- … (pronto sabremos si la leyenda era cierta)-

* * *

_**La leyenda del maestro Borracho.**_

11- Broma pesada.

Todos, con excepción de Lee, estaban reunidos en el despacho de Naruto. El Hokague estaba sentado sobre su silla y miraba con los brazos cruzados a los demás, Neji aun tenía vendas sobre sus ojos, la operación para reponer sus ojos fue muy cansada y apenas podía mantenerse en pie, Hinata le ayudaba en ese ámbito. Choji traía vendas en toda su cabeza y su brazo derecho estaba vendado, a su lado estaba Ino, la cual se le veía cansada y algo intranquila. Sakura se limitaba a mirar por la ventana, al rostro tallado en piedra de Tsunade, había sido muy difícil reconstruir la aldea y no podía permitir que la volvieran a destruir, por ultimo, estaban TenTen y Karin, ambas mirando a su alrededor con un dejo de incomodidad.

- Ya veo… lo que nos has dicho es preocupante, Ino-  
- Lo se Naruto Kun, pero todo parece indicar que si los 8 inmortales del cuento son reales, el sake de los dioses y el antiguo dios mono, Sun Wukog, lo son también-  
- ¿pero que quieren con Lee?- dijo Neji.  
- Al parecer, Lee es el descendiente del dios mono y a pesar de que nunca ha visto el Sake de los Dioses, su ADN reaccionara cuando este cerca del Sake-  
- En español, Ino- dijo Sakura.  
- A lo que me refiero, es que Lee tiene el ADN de un antiguo ser mitológico y por ende, contiene los recuerdos de ese dios en su secuencia genética, los inmortales desean llevarlo a un lugar que activen los genes dormidos del dios mono y lo lleven al Sake de los Dioses -  
- Vaya… que estupidez, siempre supe que Lee era feo pero esto es el colmo- dijo Neji con una gota bajándole por la nuca.  
- ¿Qué motivos tienen para buscar el sake?... según el cuento, el demonio Yen Wang debe volver para que el Sake se muestre ante nosotros- dijo Naruto.  
- Así es, pero, ellos ya se hartaron de esperar y todo parece indicar que tienen otras metas, al parecer desean evitar una guerra que acabara con el mundo entero-  
- ¿una guerra?... vamos, ya pasamos por todo eso antes- dijo TenTen.

La puerta se abrió y todos dejaron de hablar, una mujer ANBU entro en la habitación y le entrego un mensaje a Naruto, hiso una reverencia y salió caminando del lugar. Naruto miro el mensaje y suspiro fuertemente.

- Aaaa… lo olvide-  
- ¿olvidar que cosa?- dijo Karin.  
- ¡Mañana será la reunión de Kagues en la aldea del desierto y lo olvide!-  
- ¡¿Cómo eres tan estúpido?!- dijo Sakura.  
- ¡no es mi culpa que sean tan aburridas esas malditas reuniones, es muy normal que lo olvide!-  
- Vaya Hokague- dijo Choji.  
- ¡BASTA, dejen de poner en duda mi capacidad!-

Naruto se puso de pie de golpe y dio un manotazo contra el escritorio, el cual se rompió en pedazos, haciendo que todo el papeleo se mesclara y todo terminara en el suelo.

- ¡demonios, perdí la ley para abaratar el ramen!-  
- ¡Bashikoi!-  
- ¿Qué cara…?- dijo Choji.  
- ¿Esa no es la voz de Lee?- dijo Neji.

La ventana que estaba justo a las espaldas de Naruto se rompió y una entrada dinámica lo golpeo justo en la nuca, noqueándolo de un golpe. Naruto cayo con su boca escupiendo espuma y sus ojos hechos unos remolinos, a su lado estaba un muy ebrio Lee, el cual miraba con furia a todos los presentes.

- ¡¿Quién fue el genio que le dejo la botella de alcohol metílico en el cuarto?!- grito TenTen.  
- ¡Achoooo, estoy… hic… furrioso… HIC… TODOS ME PUEDEN CHUPAR EL PITO!

Lee salto por encima de los presentes y pateo la puerta de la oficina, pero la fuerza fue tan excesiva que termino derribando toda la pared.

- ¡Bashikoi, los estoy esperando, basuras!-

Tras decir eso, Lee salió corriendo con su mano delante de la cara y gritando groserías a los cuatro vientos, ninguno de los ANBU que disque protegían a Naruto, se atrevieron a intentar detenerlo y mas bien terminaron huyendo de él.

- Bueno, después de esta demostración de estupidez, todo parece indicar que tendremos que enviar una delegación, puesto nuestro Hokague ha sido noqueado… otra vez- dijo Neji.  
- Bien, en tal caso iré yo, como consejera de Naruto, se todo lo que hace falta para esta reunión- dijo Sakura con serenidad.  
- Yo me quedare para cuidar a Choji kun- dijo Ino, sin soltar el brazo de Choji.  
- Vamos, tranquilízate, me lo acaban de poner y ya me lo vas a arrancar otra vez-  
- Yo tengo que hacer unos arreglos con Neji, espero no los moleste- dijo Hinata.  
- En tal caso, iré como guardaespaldas de Sakura- dijo TenTen.  
- Bien, le diría a Sai que las ayude, pero el ya esta ocupado con otra misión- dijo Neji rascándose la nuca.  
- ¿Qué hay del Sr. Alcoholismo?- dijo Choji.

**_¡ACHOOOOOO!_**

Se escucho una enorme explosión y acto seguido, una nube con forma de hongo atómico se vio en el horizonte y un montón de ANBUs chambuqueados y carbonizados, cayeron justo en medio de los shinobis que atendían la reunión. Sakura se llevo su mano a su frente, TenTen suspiro, Karin se rio nerviosamente, Neji solo olfateo un poco y dijo:

- El olor a carne quemada solo indica dos cosas… Lee le partió su madre a unos ANBU… ¡O se aprovechan de mi ceguera, malditos, para hacer una barbacoa!-

A pesar de que nadie quería aceptarlo, era preferible que Lee fuera a esa misión y destrozara bocas enemigas a que hiciera pedazos a todos los ninjas de la aldea.

* * *

**_En la aldea de la arena:_**

Varios jonin vigilaban las calles, los focos de personas que habían en cada esquina y acera de las calles eran enormes y desde luego, esto complicaba el trabajo de las fuerzas de Suna, sobre todo para un Jonin Elite de nombre Kankuro. El hombre ya mencionado, perseguía a un gran ladrón de bancos y asesino de varios cajeros, tenia un escuadrón de 4 hombres y 2 mujeres, lo mejor que la fuerza policiaca de Suna podía ofrecer y por si fuera poco, el embajador de Konoha, también era su segundo al mando en las misiones, como experto en información, de hecho, se comunicaba por radio con él, este radio en especial, se encontraba en su oreja y funcionaba a modo de auricular.

- ¡Maldita sea, Shikamaru volviste a equivocarte!-

**_Yo no me he equivocado con nada, el asesino esta escapando por esa calle, el que este repleta de civiles no es mi culpa._**

- ¡Cierra la maldita boca, ciervo de porquería!-  
**_  
Que problemático es trabajar contigo, mal educado y siempre impaciente, debes calmarte un poco Kankuro._**

- ¡De no ser porque Temari te protege, ya te habría hecho pedazos!-  
**_  
Como sea, solo has tu trabajo para ir a casa y dormir un poco._**

- ¡eso es todo lo que haces, todo el maldito día!

Kankuro diviso a un hombre que usaba una gran gabardina negra, unas sandalias playeras y una gorra roja, era el hombre que buscaban.

- Lo tengo en la mira, que todo el escuadrón se dirija a la zona comercial-

**_Este bien… vaya lata_**

Kankuro metió sus manos en la tierra y al levantarlas, tres enormes marionetas salieron de la nada y comenzaron a perseguir al fugitivo desde los techos. El hombre corrió tan rápido como pudo y se escondió en un callejón, justo detrás de unos botes de basura.

- Maldición, ese desgraciado de Kankuro va a atraparme-  
- ¿dijiste Kankuro?-

El asaltante miro hacia atrás y se topo con un hombre que vestia un traje tradicional ninja de color negro y traia un bolso en su cintura.

- Oye, ese estilo se de los tiempos antes de los de mi abuela, vamos modernízate-  
- Disculpa si disfruto de los clásicos-  
- Como sea, solo muévete, Kankuro esta en camino-  
- ¿Kankuro, el jonin de elite, guardaespaldas de Gaara del Desierto?-  
- El mismo-

Una de las marionetas cayeron justo detrás de Gillian y al poco tiempo, las otras marionetas cayeron alrededor del asaltante y el inmortal, rodeándolos en circulo. El ladrón cayo en el suelo y miro las marionetas, comenzó a temblar de miedo, pero Gillian solo se rio y miro a la primera marioneta.

- Esta debe ser cuervo, una de las tres ultimas marionetas creadas por Sasori-

Cuervo se lanzo sobre Gillian y lo abrazo, apretándolo cada vez mas fuerte hasta romperle los huesos del cuerpo. El asaltante se tiro al suelo y comenzó a implorar por perdón a las otras marionetas. Gillian miro hacia abajo, los huesos de sus brazos estaban visibles y un montón de sangre caía en el suelo, posiblemente todas sus costillas estaban rotas y algunas se habían incrustado en sus pulmones.

- Carajo, iba a usar ese pulmón mas tarde-

Gillian tomo impulso y le metió un cabezazo a cuervo, el golpe fue tan duro que Cuervo cayó hecho astillas, literalmente hablando. El asaltante miro sorprendió como los huesos de Gillian volvían a su estado original e inclusive, como su piel se cicatrizaba lentamente. Gillian se rio y miro al asaltante con una sonrisa, el asaltante se asusto de mirar esa enfermiza sonrisa y por instinto saco una pequeña navaja y le apunto con ella al cuello.

- ¿Qué harás?... ¿degollarme?-  
- Va… ¡vamos!-  
- Hey, hey, calma, tu no eres mi objetivo-  
- ¡Aquí esta!- se escucho la voz de Kankuro acercándose al callejón.  
- Ese si lo es-

Kankuro llego al callejón y miro a los dos extrañados, el asaltante se veía muy asustado y su mano temblaba de solo mirar al extraño ninja que tenia enfrente. Gillian miro a Kankuro con detenimiento y después miro al ladrón.

- Vaya… es el sujeto mas raro que haya visto en mi vida-  
- ¡¿Qué?!- grito Kankuro.  
- En serio… ¿Qué clase de persona sale a la calle con esa ropa?... apuesto que tuviste muchos abusadores en la secundaria si ese era tu traje diario-  
- ¡cállate y entrégame a ese lad…!-

Un sonido apago la voz de Kankuro, fue el sonido de algo que piso, algo que se escucho como un "crack". Cuando el marionetista miro el suelo encontró una enorme cantidad de astillas y trosos de madera con pintura que le parecía muy familiar. Gillian se rio fuertemente y sujeto un pequeño ojo de madera, miro a Kankuro y con una sonrisa morbosa le dijo:

- ¿te parece familiar?-  
- Cuervo-  
- ¿Cuervo?... si yo tuviera una marioneta que pudiera matar a la gente le pondría un nombrecito mas decente algo así como… ¡PATEA TRASEROS 5000!-

La mano de Kankuro se movió de arriba abajo y del cielo cayeron las otras marionetas. Gillian miro a las otras marionetas y grito:

- ¡Gepeto, si que mejoraste a Pinocho!-

Tras gritar esto, el inmortal saco su espada y con unos rápidos movimientos de su mano derecha, corto en pedazos a todas las marionetas. Kankuro quedo boquiabierto, la única persona que había sido capaz de destruir sus marionetas, había sido Sasori, después de ese Akatsuki, nadie nunca lo ha conseguido.

- ¿Cómo?-

Gillian se movió rápidamente, clavo su katana en el muslo de su pierna izquierda, golpeo el estomago de Kankuro y cuando este abrió su boca para exhalar el aire, el inmortal saco una píldora de su bolso y la introdujo en su boca, tomo sus mandíbulas y con fuerza, las cerro. Kankuro saboreo la pastilla, era amarga y se derretía en su boca.

- Duérmete, niño, duérmete ya si no viene el coco y te comerá-

**_¿Kankuro?... ¡¿Kankuro?!... ¡¿Qué esta pasando?!... ¡responde!_**

Las peticiones de Shikamaru cayeron en oídos sordos. Kankuro cayo en el suelo noqueado y con espuma saliendo de su boca. Gillian sonrió y saco la espada de la pierna del marionetista. El asaltante miro a Gillian asustado y sintió un profundo calor en su entrepierna, miro el suelo y vio un charco de agua que salía de sus pantalones, se había orinado encima por el miedo.

- ...-  
- Yo…yo…  
- … cochino-

El homicida solo suspiro al ver como Gilliana se alejaba de él, pero justo antes de salir del callejón, Gillian lo golpeo en el estomago y lo dejo caer en el suelo inconsciente, lo sujeto de las piernas y lo arrastro hasta un poste de luz, tomo un kunai de su bolsillo y lo clavo en el cuello de su gabardina.

- Robar es malo… divertido, pero malo-

Tras decir esto, Gillian desapareció entre la multitud, la cual miraba asustada a ese misterioso hombre que capturo al ladrón. Cuando los otros ninjas que pertenecían al escuadron de Kankuro, llegaron a la escena en donde se encontraba el sospechoso, encontraron una pequeña nota con un símbolo con forma de "X" y en el callejón a un gran charco de sangre y encima de ese charco el cuerpo de Kankuro.

* * *

**_  
En la entrada de la aldea de la arena.  
_**  
Dos mujeres entraron en la aldea, una tenia el cabello rosa y traía puestos unos guantes de lucha, la otra tenia el cabello hecho un par de bollos y tenia un gran pergamino en su espalda, detrás de ambas, venia una gran caja de acero con gigantescos candados en las cuatro esquinas, además se veía abollada y llena de golpes, lo cual indicaba que había sido atacada, pero lo curioso del caso, es que fue atacada desde adentro.

- ¿Qué traerán los emisarios de Konoha?- dijo un aldeano.  
- Ha de ser un animal grande y poderoso, por lo que veo- respondió otro.

TenTen camino hacia la parte trasera de la caja y quito uno de esos enormes candados, hiso lo mismo en las otras 3 esquinas restante y la caja de hierro se abrió por completo, revelando… a un tipo de enormes cejas, ojos tan espantosos que hicieron llorar a un niño del publico, cabello largo en forma de trenza china hasta la cintura y un par de flequillos delante de su rostro.

- ¡¿Qué demonios hace esto aqui?!- grito TenTen.  
- ¿de que hablas?... ¡por el amor de Kami!- grito Sakura.

Cuando el polvo se disipo, encontraron a una pelirroja que estaba sentada sobre el pecho de Lee y llenando el rostro del cejotas con marcas de besos por todo su rostro. Karin solo miro a ambas kunoichis con un dejo de altanería y regreso a su oficio. Sakura se arreglo las mangas de su camisa y golpeo con fuerza el suelo, haciendo que Karin saliera disparada por los cielos.

- ¿Dónde esto?- dijo Lee rascando su cabeza.

La única respuesta fue una mirada de odio de parte de ambas mujeres y seguido de ello, un frio y cruel espaldarazo. Lee se puso de pie, temblando por el miedo que le produjo la mirada de ambas kunoichis.

- Eee… ¡esperen!-  
- Tiempo sin verte, tipo raro que conocía a Neji-

Lee miro a sus espaldas y encontró a Shikamaru, el hombre se veía viejo, muy viejo para su edad, de hecho su rostro se veía mas marcado que el de su padre y su cuerpo un tanto mas arrugado, traía puesto un traje de ninja típico de Konoha y un cigarrillo en su boca. Lee le sonrió y se inclino como una muestra de aprecio a su persona, acción que molesto a Shikamaru y termino lanzando el humo de su cigarrillo en el rostro de Lee.

- No hagas eso, es muy molesto-  
- El cónsul merece respeto-

Shikamaru solo se limito a gruñir inconforme y a mirar a su alrededor. Sakura y TenTen estaban en una esquina de la calle, mirando con ojos de animal furioso al cejotas.

- ¿Qué les sucede?- dijo Shikamaru.  
- No tengo la menor idea- mintió Lee, aun que despues sintio un frio subir por su espina.  
- Como sea, muévete rarito, debemos ir a la mansión del Kazekague ahora mismo y además tengo mucho trabajo pendiente… y esa chica esta apunto de caer sobre ti-

Un grito se escucho en el cielo, lentamente se hiso mas fuerte, hasta que una mancha roja cayo sobre el cuerpo de Lee, aplastándolo como una calcomanía. Shikamaru solo hiso un ademan de sabelotodo y continuo caminando hacia la calle.

* * *

**_En la mansión del Kazekague._**

Gaara caminaba por los pasillos de la mansión, había sido un día bastante duro, el señor feudal del viento había llamado a enlistamiento obligatorio a su nuevo ejercito imperial y ahora amenazaba con arrebatarle los mejores ninjas que tenia e ignorar la autonomía que tiene toda aldea ninja y para colmo, algún desgraciado había envenenado a Kankuro y lo dejo en estado catatónico.

- No es mi día, eso es obvio-

Tras decirse eso, el Kazekague dio un paso dentro de una habitación y encontró a Temari viendo una antigua foto de cuando eran niños. La kunoichi no había cambiado mucho, tenía la misma altura, el mismo peinado y la misma mirada desafiante que la caracterizaba, un gran abanico estaba en su espalda.

- ¿Qué haces en el cuarto de Kankuro?-  
- Supongo que lo mismo que tu-

Temari deposito la foto de nuevo en la mesa de noche y miro a su hermano, las ropas de Kazekague le quedaban muy bien y se había vuelto muy alto, cosa que le sorprendió, ya que de los tres hermanos de la arena, ella siempre fue la mas alta.

- ¿Quién crees que ataco a Kankuro?-  
- No lo se, Gaara, solo se que Shikamaru trabaja duro tratando de descifrar la pista que el atacante dejo-  
- ¿la "X"?-  
- Así es-

Un mensajero entro en la habitación e interrumpió la conversación de los hermanos, dio a conocer la llegada de los representantes de Konoha y se despidió con una reverencia. Temari suspiro aburrida, esas reuniones eran muy aburridas, pero Gaara se veía diferente, se veía mas bien preocupado.

- Es raro que todavía no lleguen todos los Kagues… deberían estar aquí desde hace horas-  
- Puede que el mensaje les llego tarde-  
- No… algo mas esta pasando-

Tras decir esto, Gaara camino de regreso a los pasillos. Temari miro pensativa el suelo, todos los señores feudales estaban formando ejércitos, todos tenían diferentes nombres y cada uno portaba diferentes armaduras, pero todos tenían un objetivo, la guerra.

- Por Kami… espero que esto no se nos salga de las manos-  
- Te verías muy bien en bikini-

A los pocos segundos de que Gaara se fuera, la puerta de la habitación de Kankuro se cerro sola y la lámpara del techo se apago. Temari miro a su alrededor con una mano en su kunai y otra en el abanico que traía en su espalda.

- Vamos, no te pongas así, es solo una broma-

Temari miro hacia arriba y encontró a un ninja que estaba sujetado del techo.

- ¡demonios, me encontraste, no es justo, hiciste trampa, no contaste hasta diez!-  
- ¿Qué?-

Gillian soltó una pequeña risa y lanzo un shuriken hacia el cerrojo del abanico de Temari. La kunoichi trato de abrirlo, pero el shuriken no se lo permitía. Gillian bajo como una araña del techo y con una velocidad asombrosa, golpeo la frente de Temari, la cual quedo mareada e incapaz de moverse correctamente.

- Si te portas bien te doy una paleta-

Gillian sujeto el brazo de Temari y saco una pequeña inyección de su bolso, la cual traia una extraña solución de color blanco.

- Este será una gran viaje, viejo-

Tras decir esto, inyecto la droga en las venas de la kunoichi. Temari puso sus ojos en blanco y al poco tiempo todo su cuerpo se puso flácido. Gillian la sujeto y la deposito con suavidad en la cama de Kankuro.

- Buenas noche, princesa-

El inmortal hiso un ademan de burla y camino hacia la puerta, saco un pequeño pergamino y lo puso en la manija de la puerta, movió sus manos rápidamente y al poco tiempo una extraña barrera de color azul cubrió la puerta.

- Bueno, me voy-

Camino hacia la ventana, la abrió y salto fuera del edificio, dejando a Temari vencida y drogada sobre la cama.

* * *

**_  
En la oficina de Gaara._**

Lee miraba el escritorio de Gaara, era muy diferente al de Naruto. Todo el papeleo estaba ordenado por orden alfabético y la mayoría de los documentos importantes ya estaban firmados, una gran cantidad de lápices estaban justo al lado de un sacapuntas eléctrico y un portavasos estaba colocado cuidadosamente en el centro del escritorio, lo mas lejos posible de los bordes.

- Que orden- dijo Lee.  
- Cierto- respondió TenTen.

Sakura suspiro fuertemente, sin tan solo Naruto fuera la mitad de ordenado de lo que era Gaara, posiblemente lo hubiesen elegido Hokague mucho antes, eso y le haría su trabajo mas fácil.  
La puerta de la oficina se abrió y el Kazekague entro en la habitación, su fría mirada hiso que todos los presentes sintieran escalofríos.

- Lamento llegar tarde-

Gaara camino hacia su escritorio y tomo asiento, cosa que imitaron los demás. Hubo un instante de incomodo silencio y acto seguido, Sakura tomo la palabra.

- ¿de que se trata todo esto?  
- Me temo que la reunión ha sido cancelado por la ausencia de los otros kagues-

Sakura arqueo una ceja confundida.

- ¿Dónde están?-  
- No tengo idea, ninguno de ellos pudo llegar- respondió Gaara.  
- ¿a que se debe eso?-  
- No lo se, pero todos me confirmaron su presencia a esta reunión-  
- ¿no creerás que…?-  
- … ¿los gobiernos de sus respectivos señores feudales, hayan tratado de retenerlos?... mmm… es una posibilidad, después de todo esta reunión precisamente para discutir las acciones que tomarían las aldeas ninja ante la iniciativa de los señores feudales de crear ejércitos-

Hubo mucho silencio tras haber escuchado las palabras de Gaara. TenTen se dedicaba a mirar una esquina, tratando de entender la relación que había entre los 8 inmortales, Lee y esta repentina idea de los ejércitos feudales. Karin rezaba en silencio por la seguridad de la Aldea del Sonido. Lee miraba sus puños, su expresión era la de una persona confundida, tratando de planear su próximo movimiento. Sakura suspiro y miro a Gaara los ojos:

- ¿crees que haya relación entre lo sucedido en la Aldea del Arroz con todo esto?-  
- puede que lo haya y puede que no, puede que esos inmortales de los que tanto están hablando las autoridades de Konoha sean los causantes o puede que estén trabajando juntos… mmm… es demasiado confuso-  
- veo que estas al tanto-  
- Naruto me mantiene informado todas las semanas-  
- Oigan-

Todos miraron a Lee, el cual levanto su mano derecha como alumno de primaria, para tomar la palabra, cabe decir que este gesto le saco una sonrisa a Sakura.

- ¿Qué sucede?-  
- ¿Y Temari?-

* * *

**_  
En el laboratorio de criminología de Suna._**

Shikamaru miraba el papel de cerca, no había nada que le dijera lo especial de esa pequeña "X", trato de buscar huellas digitales, pero no las encontró, ni siquiera habían residuos de piel o basura con que identificar al culpable.

- Eres un maldito experto-

Una última bocanada de humo salió de su nariz y después apago el cigarrillo en un cenicero que tenia cerca. Camino hacia la ventana que tenia cerca y la abrió, el sol comenzaba a ponerse y la luz del día desaparecía.

- Esto es demasiado problemático-

Los últimos rayos del sol golpearon el pequeño papel y de este brotaron unas pequeñas llamaradas. Shikamaru miro sorprendido el papel, al parecer era una especie de pergamino que se activaba con los rayos del sol antes del crepúsculo. Las llamaradas que salían del papel, formaban un extraño número:

**_22-90-60-83_**

Shikamaru tomo nota mental del número y camino hacia su computadora, la encendió y espero un poco a que el DOS iniciara y digito el número que vio en las llamaradas, lo que encontró fue un mensaje que decía:

**_Toma la "X" y mira por la ventana._**

Shikamaru desconfió del mensaje casi por instinto y sin pensarlo dos veces, creo un clon y este tomo la "X". El clon miro por la ventana tratando de encontrar a alguien, posiblemente a un hombre con una ballesta o algún tipo de arma de proyectiles, pero no paso nada, ni una flecha ni un dardo. Shikamaru miro confundido a su clon, el cual solo se cruzo de brazos y suspiro aburrido.

- Mmm, ha de ser una bromita de algún simpático que paso por la escena del crimen… bueno, en todo caso, será mejor que me des ese papel, puede ser útil-

Justo cuando el clon le dio la "X" a Shikamaru, un dardo traspaso la "X" y golpeo su pecho. Shikamaru trato de ver de donde provino el dardo, pero no podía concentrarse, ni mantenerse en pie, estaba mareado y sus ojos le pesaban mucho.

De la pared que estaba justo al lado de la ventana, surgió Gillian con una manta en su mano derecha, del mismo color gris de la pared, que al parecer estaba cubriendo su cuerpo.

- ¡JAJAJA, debiste ver tu rostro!-  
- ¿Cómo?-  
- En el pasado, cuando los ninjas no sabían moldear el chakra, usaban trucos como estos para engañar al oponente, jeje… en otras palabras, soy de la vieja escuela-

Shikamaru cayo en el suelo sentado, todo su cuerpo perdía fuerza y su visión se hacia borrosa. Gillian solo miro a Shikamaru y sonrió detrás de su mascara.

- ¿sabes que es lo cómico?... ¡que si hubieras visto por la ventana, yo no habría podido darte!-

Shikamaru solo dio un último respiro y cayo dormido en el suelo. Gillian sonrió y tomo el cuerpo de Shikamaru, lo arrastro hasta una bodega de escobas y lo encerró ahí.

- Listo, ahora debo ir por mi objetivo-


	12. Asesinato

**_En una base militar del ejército feudal del fuego:_**

El reloj marcaba la medianoche y en un complejo de oficinas, solo quedaba una mujer que tecleaba delante de una computadora, sus anteojos parecían un par de espirales que le daban un aire caricaturesco a su rostro, su cabello de color naranja y despeinado era como una lámpara entre tanta sombra y la luz que salía de su cubículo era tan grande que parecía una puerta a otra dimensión.

-¿Cómo estas Shiho?-

La muchacha miro hacia atrás y encontró a un hombre que le era familiar, un hombre llamado Yamato, ex capitán ANBU de Konoha y nuevo teniente del ejército nacional del País del Fuego. Shiho se coloco los anteojos nuevamente y volvió a mirar el monitor de su computadora. Yamato solo sonrió un poco y se acerco a ella, puso su mano sobre el espaldar de su silla y miro el trabajo que la muchacha tenia en su monitor.

-¿crees que este listo para mañana?-  
- Desde luego, este sistema "DosWin" es bastante diferente al DOS que utilizan los demás países, jeje… gracias a los científicos de este país-  
-Veo que quedaste cautivada... además…-

Yamato tomo el ratón y le dio "Click" a una ventana que estaba minimizada justo al lado del trabajo de Shiho. De repente una foto que mostraba a los personajes de un famoso "anime" teniendo relaciones, fue descubierta.

-Espera… ¿dos hombres?- dijo Yamato con una gota bajándole por la nuca.  
-¡eso es personal!-  
- ¿que pasa si le doy donde dice "Hardcore"?-  
- ¡DEJEMOS ESO YA!-

Shiho cerro la ventana y miro a Yamato con odio, el cual solo se rio fuertemente.

-Anda Shiho, no tiene nada de malo, todos hemos visto ese tipo de cosas al menos una vez en la vida-  
-Cállate, Yamato-  
-Como sea, el señor feudal espera tener el programa listo para mañana en la tarde-  
-Si que molesta-

Shiho dio un click y delante de Yamato salió una ventana que mostraba un podio con el símbolo de una flama, detrás del podio una bandera de color rojo con la flama en el centro de un círculo rojo. Yamato sonrió y beso a Shiho en la mejilla, la mujer solo sonrió y apretó otro botón, todas las computadoras del lugar se encendieron y mostraron la misma imagen que había en la de ella.

-Como podrás ver, la señal es vivo y no creo que halla problemas para transmitirlo al resto del mundo-  
-Perfecto, el señor Feudal dará su mensaje a todos los países que existen-  
-A propósito… ¿de que mensaje se trata?-  
- No tengo la menor idea, solo se que ya se hicieron los preparativos para iniciar una campaña de reclutamiento en todas las aldeas, pueblos y ciudades dentro del País del Fuego-  
-¿crees que se trate de una declaratoria de guerra?-  
- Es posible, como sea, todos sabemos que es solo cuestión de tiempo para que suceda, sobre todo gracias a que todos los países del mundo están empezando a crear sus propios ejércitos, esta guerra estallara, queramos o no-

Shiho apretó un botón más y todas las computadoras se apagaron, incluida la suya. Tras haber hecho esto, Yamato suspiro fuertemente, mañana tendría la obligación de presentarse ante el mundo entero y dar la introducción al discurso del Señor Feudal y toda esa presión le estaba haciendo daño. Shiho se acomodo los anteojos y se puso de pie, estiro sus brazos y abrazo el cuello de Yamato.

-Y dime… ¿Qué harás esta noche?-  
- Pues, practicar lo que debo decir, caminar como estúpido alrededor de mi cama, darme una ducha fría, rogarle a Kami porque no la riegue y asegurarme que el proyecto "Pandora" salga bien-  
- Descuida por ese proyecto, hasta no tener a todos los inmortales en nuestro poder, no se puede progresar, además en caso que falle, aun tenemos tejido de Bijuu de sobra-

Yamato solo sonrió y le dio un beso en la mejilla, pronto se soltó del agarre de Shiho y camino con la mirada cabizbaja. Shiho solo suspiro fuertemente, ese hombre nunca se relajaba, al menos no durante sus horas laborales. Yamato se dio cuenta de que su estrés solo estaba preocupando a esa mujer, por lo que trato de borrar su mirada melancólica y dibujo una sonrisa en su cara.

-Tranquila todo estará bien-

Shiho solo se limito a sonreír y tomo el portafolios que tenia bajo el computador y camino hacia Yamato, lo tomo del brazo y salieron del edificio juntos. A pesar de que por dentro, el edificio lucia como un típico complejo de oficinas con cubículos y toda esa porquería, por fuera era muy diferente. Había miles de pequeños edificios con formas de bunquer, todos hechos de concreto. Muchos de esos soldados con armadura de samurái del ejército feudal, marchaban o hacían ejercicios rutinarios con personas de altos rangos dirigiéndolos, todo el espacio de la base era más o menos de unos 4 kilómetros.

-Es increíble que los enemigos no encuentren este sitio, es enorme-dijo Shiho.  
-Una genjutsu lo cubre y lo hace ver como un bosque cualquiera- respondió Yamato.

Tras decir esto, ambos caminaron hacia la salida de la base, tratando de recordar el gran día que seria mañana.

* * *

**_La leyenda del Maestro Borracho._**

**_13- Asesinato._**

Todos los ninjas de la Aldea oculta entre la Arena estaban en alerta máxima, al parecer habían encontrado el cuerpo de Shikamaru Nara dentro de un armario de escobas y con espuma en su boca. Varias horas mas tarde, encontrar a Temari del Desierto en el mismo estado que Shikamaru, se encontraba en la habitación de Kankuro, alguien la encerró con un sello de barrera invisible y tardaron al menos 3 horas en liberar ese sello.

-¿Quién pudo hacer esto?-

Gaara se encontraba en su despecho, con los brazos cruzados y mirando por la ventana que tenia a sus espaldas, podía ver toda la aldea desde esa pequeña oficina y aun así no podía ver nada de lo que sucedía en ella, era bastante irónico. Delante de su escritorio se encontraban la Elite de Sunagakure, los ninjas que se encargaban de la protección del Kazekague, entre ellos, el viejo maestro de Gaara, Baki.

-Creo que tratan de hacerle daño al Kazekague- dijo Baki.  
-¿creen que el gobierno del país del viento este detrás esto?- dijo un ninja enmascarado de mapache.  
-Podría ser, pero aun si tenemos que luchar con el ejército entero, protegeremos a Gaara- respondió Baki.

Detrás de la puerta de la oficina de Gaara, se encontraban 4 personas, Sakura Haruno con los brazos cruzados y arregostada a una pared, TenTen que se mantenía sentada en la sala de esperas, Karin la cual trataba de escuchar lo que sucedía dentro de la habitación con un baso de vidrio vacio y Lee, que boxeaba con su sombra en una esquina.

-¿Quién pudo hacer esto?- dijo TenTen.  
-No estoy segura, pero hay que pensar en la posibilidad de que traten de hacerle lo mismo a Naruto- dijo Sakura.  
-¡No!-

Hubo un sobresalto general y todas miraron asustadas a Lee, el cual había golpeado la pared que tenia justo al frente de él y la había hecho añicos.

- ¡No digan eso sobre Naruto, Gai sensei solía decir que el tener pensamientos negativos solo perjudicaban a la mente y le daban mala suerte a quienes nos rodeaban!-

Sakura sonrió un poco y se cubrió su cara con su mano, ese optimismo de Lee era algo que siempre le había alegrado el corazón. Las puertas de la oficina se abrieron y los ninjas salieron caminando del lugar, cuando el despacho de Gaara quedo vacio, los de Konoha entraron en la habitación.

-¿y bien?- dijo Sakura.  
- Llegaron a la conclusión de que están tratando de matarme, no saben quien… pero hasta ahora se han despachado a los 3 ninjas a los cuales mas confianza tengo-  
-En tal caso te ayudaremos para encontrar al asesino, Karin puede detectar los distintos chakras que hay- dijo TenTen.  
-Si, ayudare a encontrar al culpable-

Gaara miro a Karin con indiferencia y volvió a mirar a Sakura. La kunoichi comprendió lo que le trataba de decir con la mirada y dio media vuelta, miro a TenTen y a Lee y les dijo:

-Debemos volver a Konoha inmediatamente-  
-¡¿Qué?!- dijeron TenTen y Lee.  
-Es muy probable que halla un intento de asesinato contra Naruto, es ahora que debemos movernos-  
-Ya he enviado un mensaje a Konoha en una paloma, tardara en llegar, pero llegara antes que ustedes, espero- dijo Gaara.  
-¡¿Qué hay de ti?!- dijo Lee.  
-Despreocúpate, soy el Kazekague, no creo que me puedan derrotar tan fácilmente-

Lee miro a Gaara los ojos, posiblemente esa afirmación de Gaara lo habría calmado en el pasado, pero recordó el día en que Deidara lo secuestro, no le fue muy difícil conseguirlo y por si fuera poco, la gran mayoría de las fuerzas de la aldea quedaron reducidas a nada en cuestión de horas. Los ojos de Gaara se hincharon, con solo mirar el rostro de Lee, comprendió su preocupación.

-Descuida, no habrá misión de rescate esta vez, viejo amigo-

Lee sonrió y al poco tiempo la mano de TenTen se poso sobre su hombre, dándole apoyo. Sakura suspiro y dio la orden para que todos abandonaran al aldea, con excepción de Karin que ayudaría a encontrar al culpable de los ataques. Karin no gusto mucho de la idea en un principio, pero termino resignándose, pensando que era lo mejor para todos.

* * *

**_Varias horas más tarde._**

**_  
_**  
Lee se encontraba en la cima de una gran duna, mirando como las luces de la Aldea oculta entre la Arena, se apagaban una a una. Muy dentro de su corazón, sabia que algo malo iba a suceder, Gaara sufriría de alguna forma y esto traería consecuencias para todos, pero es solo eso, un presentimiento, nada que pueda demostrarse.

-¡Lee, ya baja, tenemos que volver a Konoha!-

La voz de TenTen hiso que la mente de Lee regresara a su cuerpo y mirara por ultima vez la Aldea del Desierto. En el momento que Lee bajo de la duna, el sol comenzaba a ponerse en el horizonte y la hora del anochecer llegaba.

* * *

**_En Suna:_**

**_  
_**  
Los aldeanos habían recibido toque de queda y la mayoría de ellos habían sido interrogados, los elite se posicionaron en la mansión de Gaara y la mayoría de los chunins y los jounins estaban en las salidas y entradas de la aldea.

Gaara por su parte, se encontraba en el hospital, mirando a Shikamaru y a sus hermanos, todos ellos estaban sudando y gimiendo desesperadamente por el dolor. Gaara quería hacer algo, pero no sabía nada de medicina y a lo máximo que llego a entender respecto a los efectos del veneno que habían usado en ellos, fue que era muy doloroso, pero nada mas.

-…-

El Kazekague nunca supo expresar sus sentimientos, solo tenía esa fría expresión en su rostro y una triste mirada cansada, heredada de su madre o al menos eso dicen algunos.

-Es muy triste de verdad-

Gaara miro hacia atrás y encontró a un hombre vestido de ninja negro en una esquina, sentado en una silla y mirando el historial medico de los tres enfermos. Gaara supuso que ese era el sujeto que intentaba matarlo, el hombre que envió a la cama a todos sus aliados.

-Leí tu historia hace unos días… es realmente triste, casi siento ganas de retractarme de esta misión-

Gillian camino hacia Gaara y le entrego el historial medico de los tres. Gaara lo tomo y lo puso justo en el suelo, al lado de la cama de Temari. Miro a ese hombre y noto la pequeña katana que tenia en su espalda. Gillian observo como la arena comenzaba a formarse alrededor de Gaara y sonrió.

-¿quieres jugar?-  
-¿no debería la tal Karin encontrarte en estos precisos instantes?-  
-Jeje… por eso puso diferente señuelos de mi chakra por la aldea… - le guiña el ojo- … conoce a tu enemigo-

Hubo un silencio muy largo, en el que ambos se miraron a los ojos. Por fin, Gillian saco su katana y trato de apuñalarlo en el pecho, pero la arena de Gaara sujeto el brazo de Gillian, lo rompió e hiso pedazos la katana del inmortal.

-¡Auch!-

Gillian emitió un pequeña risa y con su mano izquierda le mostro el pecho, el cual estaba lleno de sellos explosivos. Gaara abrió sus ojos en sorpresa y creo un escudo de arena alrededor de sus hermanos y de Shikamaru, la explosión impacto de lleno en el cuerpo del Kazekague.

* * *

Karin y los ninjas que la acompañaban ya habían explorado las calles de la Aldea e interrogado a todos los aldeanos. La habilidad para detectar chakra de Karin se había vuelto loca, 4 diferentes puntos de la aldea mostraban un incremento de chakra extraordinario.

-¿por donde?- dijo Baki.  
-No tengo idea, hay chakra en distintos puntos de la aldea-  
-¿Cuál es el mas cercano?- pregunto otro ninja enmascarado.

La pelirroja cerró sus ojos y se concentro, tratando de hallar alguna de las fuentes de chakra. Sus cabellos se pusieron de punta y sus ojos se enfocaron en un edificio que estaba a un par de kilometro de su zona. Karin apunto con su dedo a una pequeña casa a dos kilómetros de ellos, los ninjas asintieron y corrieron tan rápido como les era posible.

-¿segura que ese es el lugar?- dijo Baki.  
-Si, solo apresurémonos y arrestemos al infeliz (quiero volver por Lee kun)-

Una vez que llegaron a la casita, Baki le ordeno a un ninja de su equipo que hiciera uso de su keke genkai. El ninja enmascarado cerró sus ojos y junto sus manos, un extraño campo cubrió toda la casa. Al parecer el ninja estaba eliminando todo genjutsu o trampa que estuviera dentro.

-Listo- dijo el ninja.  
-Bien, todos adentro-

Baki pateo la puerta y en el momento que lo hicieron, no encontraron a nadie. Toda la casa estaba vacía, no habían ni muebles ni personas viviendo en esa casa, ni siquiera habían insectos o roedores. Baki miro a Karin confundido, pero para la pelirroja era tan claro como el agua, todo ese sitio apestaba a chakra, tanto que podía sentir que su corazón latía cada vez mas rápido.

-¡Encontramos algo!-  
-¿Qué?-

Baki camino hacia un cuarto que los ninjas estaban revisando, dentro encontró a una mujer con una gran sonrisa que perturbaba su pálido y muerto rostro.

-¿Qué le sucedió?-pregunto Baki.  
-Creemos que fue el uso de algún narcótico- respondió el ninja.

Un fuerte miedo inundo la mente de Baki, recordando como sus alumnos habían sido inyectados con alguna droga. A pesar de ser una persona fría, Baki tenia mucho respeto por sus ex alumnos y si ellos estaban a punto de morir, el lo tomaría como culpa suya, por no haber atrapado al atacante a tiempo.

-Señor-  
-¿Qué sucede?-

Justo debajo del cuerpo de la mujer, un ninja encontró una pequeña nota. Baki la tomo, pero no había nada en ella ni por delante ni por detrás. Karin abrió sus ojos en sorpresa, el chakra que la rodeaba se había disparado de un momento a otro, aumento tanto que la pelirroja se lanzo al suelo con sus manos sobre su cabeza, con el dolor mas grande que pudo haber sentido en su vida.

-¿Qué pasa?-

De repente todas las paredes comenzaron a brillar y un sonido similar a una risa comenzó a escucharse. Baki cerro sus ojos, habían activado una trampa, no sabían como, pero la activaron.

-… (perdóneme Kazekague)-

Karin grito de dolor y al poco tiempo, el grito fue callado por una bola de fuego que sucumbió todo el pequeño edificio.

* * *

**_En otro punto de la aldea._**

Cuando Gaara abrió sus ojos, no pudo ver nada, solo humo y mas humo. Trato de ponerse de pie, pero le dolían las piernas y los brazos y una ardiente quemazón le quemaba el pecho. Miro a su derecha y encontró las camas de sus hermanos completamente a salvo, ninguno había sufrido daños gracias a su escudo de arena, pero todo lo demás había explotado.

-¡UUUUU… ESO FUE GRANDIOSO, JAJAJAJAJA!-

Los ojos de Gaara se enfocaron en el destrozado cuerpo de Gillian, su cabeza estaba partida por la mitad y medio ceso salía de su cráneo, sus piernas habían volado por los aires y caído justo sobre el techo, el resto de su cuerpo estaba desaparecido.

-¡NADA COMO UN BOOOM, NENA!-

Lentamente un nuevo cuerpo comenzó a crecer de las piernas y de la parte de su cabeza que tenia el cuello. Al cabo de un par de segundos, unos pies y abdomen salieron de sus piernas y un pecho y un par de brazos, se crearon apartar de la parte de la cabeza que tenia el cuello. Gaara sintió repulsión, el estaba acostumbrado a matar y a ver mucha sangre, pero este acto de regeneración, le pareció grotesco.

-Mi nombre es Gillian, el inmortal numero 4, "el bromista"-  
-¿cuatro?-  
-Así es, socio, están a medio camino… jeje… ¡JAJAJA!-

Gaara solo frunció el ceño e hiso que un montón de arena entrara por la boca de Gillian. El inmortal comenzó a sujetar su cuello y a emitir extraños sonidos de ahogo, segundos después, un montón de arena comenzó a salirle de la nariz, los ojos y los oídos.

-Ataúd de arena-

Gaara cerró su puño y el cuerpo de Gillian exploto de adentro para afuera, esta vez no quedo absolutamente nada de él, con excepción de unos cuantos pedazos de carne y unos charcos de sangre. El kazekague se puso de pie con dificultad, sus piernas tenían quemaduras muy serias y parte de su piel estaba de color negra.

-… (debo reportarle esto a Naruto)-  
-¡UFFFF… SIIII… ESO ES!-

Los ojos de Gaara miraron con sorpresa como las manchas de sangre y los pedazos de carne se juntaban en un solo punto, formando una gran bola de lo que parecía ser un bulto de piel con forma humana.

-¡Por eso eres el Kazekague, GUOOO!-

Lentamente el bulto comenzó a tomar la forma de un ser humano y por fin, se mostro a un hombre desnudo y de piel tan blanca como la nieve, calvo, ojos rojos sin pupilas y dientes amarillos.

-Jajaja… ¡AAAAA, ESTO ERA LO QUE ESPARABA!-

Gaara apretó sus dientes y cerro sus puños, cuatro látigos de arena se formaron alrededor de su él y sus púas apuntaron hacia el cuerpo desnudo de Gillian. El bromista solo mostro una gran sonrisa y se acerco a una cama que estaba en el suelo, tomo una sabana sucia y la uso como taparrabo.

-Ahora si, ven por mi-

Los cuarto látigos comenzaron a atacarlo, pero Gillian los evadía con una facilidad impresionante. Gaara cerró sus ojos y convino todos los látigos de arena en uno solo, junto sus brazos y comenzó a emitir un sonido similar a un "mmmm".

-¿Qué haces?-

De repente todas las paredes del edificio, el suelo (con excepción del que se encontraba bajo las camas de los pacientes), los edificios mismos que rodeaban el hospital, se combinaron con la arena de Gaara, formando una lanza de arena de unos 200 metros de largo y 50 de ancho. Gillian miro asustado esa enorme lanza que tenía por delante y trago saliva al mas mero estilo caricatura.

-Mami-  
-¡Gran Lanza del Shukaku!-

La gigantesca lanza se abalanzo sobre Gillian y esta salió volando por los cielos, sin causarle daño a Suna. Gaara tomo aire, esa lanza le tomo mucho esfuerzo y ya se había cansado, realmente necesitaba dormir.

-¡Kyaaaa!-  
-¡¿Qué?!-

Del cielo bajo Gillian, sin un solo rasguño y con una sonrisa infantil en su rostro.

-Fallaste… así que usas la arena como arma, manipulándola con tu chakra… jejeje-

Gillian junto sus manos y las movió rápidamente, al poco tiempo rio con tanta fuerza que todos en la aldea lo escucharon.

-¡Jutsu clamor de la risa!-

Fue como si un viento atravesara el cuerpo de Gaara, sus labios formaron una extraña mueca en su rostro, lentamente esta mueca se torno en una sonrisa, esa sonrisa se hiso tan grande, que perecía enfermiza.

-¡jaja…jajajaja… JAJAJAJA!-  
-Listo, no puedes usar ningún jutsu, genjutsu o poder especial, solo reír y escapar-

Una gran explosión se miro a lo lejos y Gillian miro como el fuego sucumbía a esa parte de la aldea.

- Mira, esa tal Karin y tu equipito de ninjas ya han de haber activado mi trampa… oooo… lastima… eran de mi agrado, esa Karin se vería bien en bikini… ¿crees que haya hentai de ella?-

Gaara se lanzo al suelo sujetando su cabeza y riendo como maniaco, trataba de controlarse, pero no podía, solo reía con tanta fuerza que sentía que su pecho iba a explotar. Al poco tiempo, otra explosión se vio en el horizonte y otra en otro distrito de la aldea.

-Activar una trampa activa las otras… espera… falta una-

Los oídos de Gaara captaron otro sonido y justo en la mansión Kazekague, una tremenda explosión hiso volarla en pedazos.

-Bellísimo… jeje…jaja…jajajaja… ¡JAJAJAJA!-

Gaara tomo un último respiro y trato de contener su risa, corrió de manera desesperada sobre Gillian y lo embistió, cayendo juntos hacia la calle. Impactaron un pequeño quiosco de madera, Gaara se disloco la muñeca y Gillian se había empalado con un pedazo del techo. Gaara emitió una risa muy fuerte y al poco tiempo se sujeto el abdomen, había reído tanto que los músculos de su estomago se estaban contrayendo a niveles inhumanos, el dolor era incalculable, como si estomago fuera a explotar.

-Uggg… esto siempre me duele-

Poco a poco, Gillian logro sacar el pedazo de madera cortada de su pecho y cayo justo al lado de Gaara. El kazekague sonrió melancólicamente, tomo una botella de vidrio que estaba cerca y la rompió sobre la cabeza del inmortal, el cual emitió una gran risotada y saco su lengua para probar la sangre que bajaba por su cara.

-¿desesperado?-

Gaara corrió hacia afuera y cerró sus ojos, debía tratar de luchar contra este sujeto, sin el uso de chakra.

-… (¿con que así se sentía Lee al enfrentarme?... es un sentimiento espeluznante)-  
-¡Jutsu Aliento de fuego!-

De la boca del inmortal, salió una nube de color verde que cubrió todo su cuerpo, lentamente la nube se transformo en una hedionda niebla que cubría toda la aldea. La mente de Gaara comenzó a abandonar su cuerpo y los mareos que sufrió fueron intensos, ni siquiera podía reír o caminar.

-Listo… estas completamente indefenso-

Gillian camino hacia el y lo tomo del cuello, chupo su rostro y después lo arrojo contra la calle.

-Adiós… objetivo-

Justo cuando iba a abalanzarse sobre él.

**_BAAAAAANG_**

Algo similar a una piedra atravesó el cráneo del inmortal, a una velocidad tan extrema que logro perforar su hueso y abrir un agujero justo al lado derecho de su nariz. Gillian se sujeto el rostro con dolor y comenzó a moverse como loco, sujetando su ensangrentado rostro.

Gaara miro hacia el horizonte y encontró con su mirada a un gran grupo de hombres con uniformes extraños. Todos usaban extrañas armaduras parecidas a las que usaban los caballeros medievales, en su pecho traían un par de rayas que representaba al viento y cubriendo su rostro una mascara de gas, usaban espadas y kunais y el típico armamento ninja, sin embargo, había un arma muy extraña que le llamo la atención. Era un arma hecha de unos extraños tubos de metal, pegados cuidadosamente a unos extremos de madera y una mecha que salía del extremo de donde se sujetaba.

Uno de ellos camino hacia delante y confronto a Gillian, saco un pequeño pergamino y comenzó a leerlo.

-El ejercito imperial del viento, fieles a su señor feudal, te ordena que te detengas, Gillian, el inmortal-  
-¿ejercito imperial?...JAJAJAJA… ¡todo parece indicar que la guerra es indetenible, ese Sasuke tenia razón!-  
-¿Sasuke Uchiha?... ¿ese no es uno de los generales del ejercito nacional del fuego?-  
-El mismo…el me contrato para matar a este pequeño infeliz-  
-Ya veo… lee enviaremos esta información a los superiores… si quieren, guerra tendrán-

Tras decir esto, el soldado dio una orden con sus manos y todos llenaron de pólvora cada uno de sus rifles, apuntaron hacia el inmortal y apretaron el primer gatillo que venia justo detrás de la mecha, este encendía dicha mecha, la cual bajaba lentamente hacia la parte donde se encontraba la pólvora.

-¿inmortal no les dice nada?-  
-¿Qué te hace creer que te apuntan a ti?-

De entre los soldados del ejército del país del viento, un hombre cuya voz le era muy familiar dio sus primeros pasos y miro como si fueran un estorbo, tanto a Gaara como a Gillian.

-¡Uchiha!- grito Gillian.  
- Sabia que ibas a derrotar a Gaara, por eso les di una advertencia a estos tipos, para que viniera con estos nuevos "rifles" o como les llamen y te llenaran el cuerpo de plomo-  
-¡no te entiendo, creí que querías que lo matara!-  
- Así es… de hecho, todos los señores feudales quieren muertos a los kagues, es mas… ¿no te parece curioso que ningún Kague halla llegado a la reunión que se tenia planeada hoy?-

Los ojos de Gaara se abrieron de golpe, eso ero lo que había pasado, todos los Kagues habían sido asesinados, lo que el Kazekague hubiese dado para poder ponerse de pie y demandar unas cuantas respuestas de Sasuke y de todo ese montón de "soldados".

- Te contrate en nombre del ejercito nacional del fuego… para que el señor feudal del viento tuviese un motivo para declararle la guerra al mundo y es mas… todos lo verán-

Sasuke sonrió y miro a los ojos de Gaara, esos ojos cansados que nunca habían podido cerrar el ojo, esos ojos intranquilos que ocultaban el poder de una bestia, con o sin bijuu. Gillian se enfureció y mucho, cerro sus puños y golpeo el suelo con ira.

-Los matare… MALDITOS, NO DEJARE QUE INICIEN UNA GUERRA, NO LOS DEJARE-

Gillian tomo un pedazo de vidrio roto y abrió su pecho con él, la mayoría de los presentes miraron con asco como el inmortal buscaba algo entre los huesos de sus costillas, por fin, justo al lado de su palpitante corazón, encontró una diminuta botella que contenía un pequeño liquido transparente. Sasuke abrió sus ojos en sorpresa y miro al líder de la tropa.

-Entendido… ¡fuego!-

Todas las armas comenzaron a disparar al mismo tiempo, llenando de agujeros el cuerpo del inmortal. Gaara se acerco a la espalda de Gillian y lo uso como escudo humano, aun que al poco tiempo se arrepintió, al ver el rio de sangre que brotaba de cada herida de Gillian. El inmortal rio una ultima vez y bebió del pequeño frasco.

-¡demonios, preparan el jutsu de barrera!- grito el líder de la tropa.

Todos los soldados movieron sus manos y formaron barreras protectoras alrededor de todos. Humo comenzó a salir de las orejas, de los ojos, de las fosas nasales e inclusive de su boca, cada orificio del rostro del inmortal estaba humeando.

-¡AAAAAA!-

Gillian salto unos 20 metros en el aire y lanzo una patada voladora justo en la barrera, rompiéndola en pedazos, como si fuera de cristal. El líder de tropa ordeno cargar las armas nuevamente, mientras otro grupo comenzó a mover sus manos rápidamente.

-¡Jutsu de viento cortante!-

De las manos de esos soldados salieron ráfagas de viento que lograron causar grandes cortadas sobre la piel de Gillian, pero este no se detenía ante nada, era como si una fuerza extraña lo motivara para continuar luchando.

Embistió al primer grupo de soldados y con cada golpe que lanzaba, abría sus armaduras de acero como si fueran de papel. El otro grupo de soldados, terminaron de cargar y dispararon hacia el inmortal, el cual solo comenzó a reír desesperadamente. Los soldados sintieron miedo, descargaron una enorme cantidad de munición sobre él y aun así, ese desgraciado seguía en pie.

-Esas armas que ustedes inventaron no son la gran cosa- dijo Sasuke de brazos cruzados y aburridos.  
-¡cállate!-

El líder de la tropa tomo la espada que llevaba en su espalda y junto con otros soldados se lanzo sobre Gillian. El inmortal se rio fuertemente y dio un zapatazo contra el suelo, este se fragmento en pedazos y se trago al líder de la tropa y a quienes lo acompañaban. Solo quedaban tres soldados y Sasuke, el cual bostezaba justo al lado de un poste de luz.

-Esto es estúpido-

Gillian escucho eso y salto por encima de los tres soldados, cayo justo al lado de Sasuke y tomo el poste de luz con una mano, lo arranco y trato de azotar al Uchiha con este. Sasuke se rio y cubrió el ataque de Gillian con su espada, Kuzanagi. Gillian soltó el poste de luz y se lanzo sobre Sasuke, el solo levanto su pierna y pateo el rostro del inmortal, la patada dio justo en su frente y lo hiso caer sentado en el suelo.

-Tantos años de entrenamiento y no eres mejor que un tipo al cual considerarían un niño comparado contigo-

El humo que brotaba de los ojos de Gillian, le cegó la mirada, junto sus manos y grito:

-¡Jutsu aliento de fuego!-

De la boca de Gillian broto una enorme cantidad de llamas que cubrieron el cuerpo de Sasuke por completo. Los soldados cayeron en el suelo asustados, sin embargo, todo susto paso a los pocos segundos, el puño de Sasuke salió de entre el fuego y cerro la boca de Gillian con violencia.

-Magenkyo Sharingan-

Los ojos de Sasuke lograron fijarse en los de Gillian y a los pocos segundos, el inmortal quedo inconsciente. El Uchiha suspiro y tomo al inmortal de la cintura, se lo hecho al cuello y camino hacia los soldados que aun estaban vivos.

-Informen a sus superiores… la guerra ya dio inicio-  
-¿Qué… que hacemos con el kazekague?- dijo un soldado.  
-Cumplan su misión-

Sasuke les dio la espalda y camino hasta alejarse de toda vista. Uno de los soldados camino hacia el inconsciente cuerpo de Gaara, le apunto con su rifle y lo ultimo que se escucho, fue un sonido de disparo, nuevo para los oídos de los habitantes de Suna.

-¿sigues aquí?-

El Uchiha miro a una persona que espiaba detrás de una pared. La persona salió de su escondite, revelando ser Karin, seriamente lastimada.

-Vete de regreso a Konoha, te esperan halla-  
-Sasuke sama… ¿Por qué?-  
-Eso… te lo contare después… muévete-

Tras decir esto, Sasuke resumió su caminata hacia fuera de la aldea. Karin miro el suelo y después miro como un gran charco de sangre se formaba en el sitio donde se encontraba el cuerpo de Gaara y una lágrima broto de su ojo derecho.

* * *


	13. Inicia la primera guerra mundial

Tras varias horas de viaje, los 3 ninjas que fueron enviados para representar a su aldea en la arena, regresaron a casa. El arco de la gran puerta de la entrada estaba intacto y todo se veía normal. La primera poner pie en la aldea fue Sakura Haruno, la cual miro todo lo que le rodeaba con una extraña confusión en sus ojos. Lee lo noto y se acerco a ella, la miro a los ojos y le tomo de la mano.

-¿Qué pasa?-  
-Hay algo raro, algo que esta fuera de lugar-  
-¿Qué cosa?- dijo TenTen acercándose a ambos.

De repente, un hombre salió corriendo a través del arco, sudaba como cerdo y sus ojos mostraban desesperación sin límites. El hombre se tropezó y cayó en el suelo, gritando de miedo, al poco tiempo unos soldados del ejército nacional del fuego, salieron del mismo arco de la aldea, lo sujetaron de hombros y piernas y lo llevaron a dentro. El hombre gritaba que tenia mujer e hijos, pero estos simplemente ignoraban esas palabras y le ponían cinta adhesiva en la boca, para que guardara silencio.

-¡¿Qué hace?!- grito TenTen.

Los soldados no respondieron y se llevaron a ese hombre a dentro de la Aldea. Sin pensarlo mucho, los tres corrieron al auxilio del pobre sujeto, pero justo cuando dieron el primer paso en la aldea, sus bocas se abrieron, pero ninguna palabra salió y sus ojos se enfocaron en lo que miraban, como si no creyeran lo que estuvieran viendo.

-¿les sorprende?-

Lee miro a su derecha y ahí estaba Suigetsu, con una sonrisa pretensiosa y con sus puños cerrados, apretando la espada que tenía en su espalda. Sakura dio un paso adelante y miro como varios soldados obligaban a los mejores ninjas a enrolarse en el ejercito, algunos, a la fuerza.

-¿Dónde está Naruto?- dijo Sakura.  
-En su despacho, charlando con mi amigo Juugo…jeje-  
-¡Ustedes no pueden hacer esto, están violando la neutralidad de Konoha!- grito Sakura.  
-¿no lo sabes?... muy pronto habrá una declaración de guerra, es mas… están a punto de verla en todo el mundo-  
-¿todo el mundo?- dijo Lee.

Justo antes de que Suigetsu le pudiera responder, un extraño vehículo comenzó a flotar por encima de la aldea, era grande y flotaba por medio de lo que parecía ser un globo ovalado, justo en su centro, traía una pantalla muy grande, la cual podía ser vista desde cualquier punto de Konoha.

Esta pantalla se encendió y se vio la imagen de un hombre muy familiar con uniforme de militar, detrás de él, unas banderas de color rojo con el símbolo de una llama y en el centro de la llama, el símbolo de Konoha en pequeño. Lee miro más de cerca al hombre, le era muy familiar, como si lo hubiese visto en algún punto de su vida, pero jamás coopero o trabajo con él.

**_Gente del mundo… ¿pueden oírme?... ¿pueden entenderme?... Kami , esto es un evento sin igual en la historia… ejem_**

**_¡Gente del mundo, esta es una transmisión directa a todos los televisores del planeta, en vivo, así es, por primera vez en la historia, los investigadores del orgulloso y honorable País del Fuego, han creado una nueva tecnología llamada "Red", que permite la comunicación a todos lados del mundo y a pesar de que aun está en periodo experimental, tengan por seguro que nos pone en la vanguardia en la tecnología de espionaje…!_**  
Todos los que miraron el televisor suspiraron fuertemente, tanto que pareció que fue la aldea misma  
la que suspiro, si lo que decía era cierto, entonces la vida útil de los ninjas llegaba a su fin.

**_¡Pero no por ello, vayan a creer que los ninjas se han de tornar inútiles, sobre todo hoy en día que son más necesarios que nunca, ya que son los emisarios de la gran paz que deseamos que el planeta entero asimile!_**

-¿Paz?... ¿es un comunicado de paz?- dijo Lee.  
-Pon más atención- respondió Sakura.

_**¡Una paz que tendrá la bandera del País del Fuego, siempre fiel a los intereses de nuestro adorado Señor Feudal, el cual vela por que todos abandonen sus modos de vida barbáricos y entren en el gran y hermoso brillo que representa NUESTRO modo de vida!**_

Lee arqueo una ceja, esa última exclamación le pareció extraña, en un principio fue una declaración de paz al mundo entero, se transformo en una declaración guerra. Sakura suspiro fuertemente y miro el suelo, debía tener contacto con Naruto, contarle de lo sucedido en Suna y expulsar a todos esos malditos soldaditos.

**_¿Por qué barbárica?... ¡puesto hemos visto como han asesinado a todos los kagues que hay en sus tierras, tal que el día de ayer, el País del Viento, asesino al Kazekague Sabaku No Gaara!_**

Todos abrieron sus ojos en sorpresa y lo peor cayo sobre sus hombres, la culpa, si se hubiesen quedado, hubieran ayudado al Kazekague, le darían escolta, lo protegerían, Gaara estaría vivo de no ser por su egoísta deseo de salvaguardar a su Hokague.

**_Por este cruel y atroz acto de violencia injustificada… nosotros, los bravos y orgullosos ciudadanos del País del Fuego, le declaramos la guerra al País del Viento y a todos sus aliados, con el fin de que la paz reine de una vez y para siempre._**  
La pantalla se apago y el dirigible comenzó a flotar alrededor de la aldea, emitiendo, a través de un alto parlante, la proclama: "Contra el enemigo, enlístate y protege a tu familia".

* * *

**_La leyenda del Maestro borracho._**

**_14- Inicia la Primera Guerra Mundial._**

La puerta del despacho de Naruto, se abrió de par en par. Sakura entro en él con una mirada firme y con sus puños cerrados, tanto que sus guantes se rompían un poco con solo la presión de sus dedos. Naruto la miro a los ojos y ella puso sus manos en la mesa del Hokague, la fuerza fue tal que esta se rompió en pedazos al poco tiempo.

-¡¿Qué es todo esto de enrolarse a esta tontería de ejército?!-  
-El señor feudal ha declarado la guerra, ya lo viste-  
-¡¿Por qué lo permites?!... ¡has algo!-  
-¿Qué debo hacer?... ¿ir y cortarle la cabeza al señor feudal?... sabes a la perfección que esto no funciona así-

Hubo un silencio incomodo entre los dos. Naruto se sintió impotente, por primera vez en su vida, estaba literalmente hablando, atado de manos, si trataba de expulsar al ejercito feudal, Konoha entraría en guerra con el ejercito feudal del fuego, con sus aliados y con los enemigos de su país, así que no tenia de otra más que aceptar esa intromisión, el era fuerte, pero no tanto. Sakura se dejo caer justo sobre una silla que estaba delante de los escombros del escritorio de Naruto y se dispuso a mirar el suelo, realmente no podían hacer nada.

-¿Qué pasara ahora?-  
- Muy probablemente… suceda lo que me dijo Juugo hace unos minutos… la aldea será asimilada, tal y como asimilaron a Yamato para que dijera toda la porquería que dijo por esa pantalla-

Los ojos de Sakura se enfocaron en los de Naruto, por eso le era tan familiar, ese hombre fue en algún momento, el capitán Yamato.

* * *

**En Ichiraku.**  
El gran restaurante estaba vacío, los meseros se encontraban aburridos y bostezaban con fuerza, pero eso si, si un oficial de reclutamiento entraba en el establecimiento, salían corriendo a esconderse en alguna parte. La puerta se abrió y cuatro personas entraron, esto hiso que se dibujaran sonrisas ilusionadas en los rostros de todos los miembros del personal.

-¡¿Cómo podemos atenderle?!- dijo un mesero.  
-Mesa para 4, por favor-

Los cuatro caminaron hacia una gran mesa y se sentaron, otro mesero les mostro el menú, cosa que no aceptaron ninguno de los presente y casi por acto instintivo, pidieron todos un ramen especial de la casa o como sea que le llamen a una sopa de pollo con fideos recalentados. El primero de ellos, tomo su ramen a sorbos y después se dedico a mirar el lugar de reojo.

-Una batalla se aproxima, no hay duda de ello-  
-No seas obvio Neji, llevamos todo el capitulo diciendo eso-  
-Cállate Ino-

Ino Yamanaka y Neji Hyuuga se miraron a los ojos, con una mirada de odio muy intensa y unos cuantos relámpagos salieron de ambos ojos, chocando entre si y haciendo estática. La tercera persona tomo a Ino y la sentó con delicadeza, justo a su lado, mientras otra mano hacia que Neji se  
sentara.

-Cálmense- dijeron Sai y TenTen al mismo tiempo.  
-HMP- dijeron Neji e Ino mirándolos con rencor.  
- Escuchen, no hay muchos ninjas que puedan quedarse para defender esta aldea, Neji aun estas recuperándote de tu cirugía e Ino, tu ya no eres una kunoichi, pero sigues teniendo habilidades de una, asi que bien podrían registrarte- dijo TenTen.

Ino miro su ramen recordó el deplorable estado de salud de Choji, is quería que se recuperara totalmente, necesitaría cuidarlo por un tiempo más, ir a la guerra no estaba en sus planes. Sai sorbió el caldo del ramen y se limpio su boca con una servilleta, levanto su mano y ordeno otro plato, acto  
seguido, miro a los demás y sonriendo tal y como el acostumbraba hacerlo, dijo:

- Yo me uniré, según tengo entendido todo asentamiento humano dentro del país del Fuego, debe aportar una cuota de ninjas para ir a la guerra-  
- Mmm… en tal caso, puede que yo también lo haga, después de todo dos ninjas elites son mejor que 10 ninjas promedio- dijo TenTen sonriendo.  
-¿Dónde está Lee?- dijo Neji.

* * *

**Por fuera del restaurante de Ramen:**

A Lee se le tenía prohibida la entrada desde que entro borracho y arruino la reunión que tenían los antiguos "12 de Konoha". El muchacho miraba aburrido como la gente caminaba por la calle, evitándolo, como si él fuera a pedirles limosna. Lee cerro sus ojos y suspiro, la gente tenia su flama de la juventud apagada todo el tiempo y ya hasta hacían hasta lo imposible para evitar dar ayuda.

-¡Hola!-

Lee levanto la mirada y se fijo en un extraño sujeto de cabello rojo fuego, armadura de soldado y con una penetrante mirada que escaba su mente hasta llegar a su alma, en otras palabras, la llama de la juventud ardía en él.

-¿por qué no comes adentro, amigo?-  
-Porque no me dejan entrar… además me dirán a que decisión han llegado más tarde-  
-Ya veo… jeje… ¿te importa si me siento a tu lado?-  
-Anda, pero no intentes nada raro-

El pelirrojo se sentó a su lado y le sonrió ampliamente.

-Mi nombre es Kyle, ¿el tuyo?-  
-Rock Lee-  
-Mucho gusto, Lee-

El silencio entre ambos se hiso largo y tedioso. Lee solo miro a ese sujeto extrañado de su sonrisa y de su silencio, no le incomodaba pero si resultaba algo extraña.

-¿viste ese anuncio?... el de la pantalla-  
-Ese tan extraño… pues si, lo vi-  
-¿Qué piensasa hacer?-  
-Yo… no lo se-  
- Jeje… sabes… si me piden que debo luchar para proteger a la gente que amo, con gusto lo haría, no permitiría que nadie se atreviera a ponerles un dedo encima… aun si debo luchar por algo en lo que no creo-

-Ya que al final y al cabo… solo debemos proteger a quienes amamos… ¡Es lo que Gai sensei diría!-  
-¡SIIIIIII!- grito Lee con su puño levantado.

Un tazo de ramen salió volando e impacto la cabeza de Lee, dejándolo en el suelo, con un enorme chichón, los ojos hechos unos remolinos y con sangre bajando por su cara. Kyle miro hacia dentro de la tienda y vio a Neji con la mano extendida y con una vena resaltada.

-¡guarda silencio!-

* * *

  
**  
Varias horas más tarde:**

Todos los reclutados hicieron cuatro largas filas, la gran mayoría eran ninjas y ya estaban adiestrados para los viajes largos y una gran disciplina como grupo. La primera fila era de unas 500 personas, todos eran ninjas que serian usados como infantería, la segunda fila era de menos, unos 30 si acaso, estos eran los ninjas especializados en espionaje, la tercera era de 150 personas, esta hilera en especial, era la de los ninjas médicos y por último, la cuarta fila era de apenas 15 personas, eran los invocadores.

-¡Vamos perros, muévanse!- grito Suigetsu.  
-…- Juugo solo los miro marchar.

TenTen miro a su derecha, estaba sola, ni Sai ni Lee estaban a la vista, esos habían sido los únicos amigos que tenia entre toda esta gente extraña, tal vez había trabajado antes con alguno de ellos, pero ninguno de ellos era realmente una cara conocida. Por su parte, Sai se estaba volviendo muy popular entre las pocas mujeres que estaban en su parte de la fila, claro, la gran mayoría de los que estaban ahí se parecían a Ibiki. Lee… ese estaba metido entre la panza de un hombre sudoroso y apestoso y el velludo pecho de un hombre que más bien parecía un oso.

-¡Muévanse!- grito Suigetsu.  
-Di por favor- dijo Juugo.  
-… por favor…- respondió Suigetsu.

Todos comenzaron a moverse, hasta llegar a salir de la aldea y poco a poco, se fueron alejando de Konoha.

* * *

Caminaron varios kilómetros hasta llegar a una parte del bosque que se comunicaba con el desierto. En medio del paisaje arenoso, encontraron un edificio hecho de madera, era una pequeña choza de madera, delante había unos reíles de metal clavados al suelo y un extraño vehículo de metal con una rara chimenea que humeaba mucho.

-¿Qué es eso?- dijo TenTen.  
-Es una locomotora-

TenTen miro hacia atrás y encontró a Sai con su típica sonrisa y una mirada simpatica. El dibujante se sentó en el suelo, estaba cansado de marchar y después se limpio el sudor que tenía en la frente.

-Mmm… ¿para que la querrán?-  
-Creo que es muy obvio, TenTen... desean movilizarnos con ella… aun que no tengo idea de adónde vamos-  
-¡Hey, mis jóvenes amigos!-

De entre el montón de malolientes soldados, un muy apestoso Rock Lee, salió con las greñas mas despeinadas del mundo y con ojeras del tamaño del gran cañón. TenTen se asusto de ver a Lee con esos ojos y al poco tiempo se acerco y le ayudo a sentarse, cosa que hiso sentir incomodo a Lee, ya que aun no respondía a su declaración. Sai sonrió y camino hacia él.

-¿Cómo estas cejotas?-  
- Bien… aun que estar rodeado de sujetos que sudan mas que un cerdo, es un poco incomodo… ¡Pero no me queje, lo soporte, como un hombre!-  
-Claro… jejeje-  
-¡Atención!-

Todos los ninjas formaron miraron hacia la locomotora, ahí estaba Suigetsu en el techo del vehículo, de brazos cruzados y mirándolos a todos como si fueran simples cucarachas.

- El motivo por el que se han reunido hoy, es para que se den cuenta que sus vidas anteriores a este momento, ya no existen, son soldados del ejército feudal y su única alianza es con el Señor Feudal, nadie mas-

Suiguetsu hiso un breve silencio, relamiendo sus filosos dientes al ver como algunos estaban tan  
nerviosos que no podían mantenerse firmes.

- Mañana por la mañana, este tren nos llevara al muelle del "Gran Puente Naruto" y una vez ahí, tomaremos unos botes e invadiremos el País de las olas, no creo que haga falta adiestrarlos, ustedes ya son ninjas profesionales y sabrán que hacer… la misión será explicada una vez que lleguemos al muelle-

Todos los presentes tuvieron reacciones diferentes, unos sonrieron, ya que por fin después de tanto tiempo, tendrían algo de acción, otros suspiraron, tratando de recordar todo lo que dejaron atrás. TenTen miro el suelo, se sintió avergonzada, en el pasado Konoha fue un gran aliado del País de la Olas y ahora, eran enemigos a muerte.

-Parece que se pondrá interesante-

Lee miro a su derecha y encontró al mismo pelirrojo del Ichiraku. Kyle le sonrio a TenTen y Sai y  
camino hasta llegar al lado de Lee.

-Me alegra ver que estés aquí, compañerito, la verdad es que los aliados nunca esta de mas-  
-Aja-  
-Oye… ¿no me vas a presentar a tus amigos?-  
-¡es cierto!...- Lee se pone de pie- … ella es TenTen y el es Sai-

Sai le sonrió de manera fría y poco sincera, cosa que hiso estremecer a Kyle. Por su parte, TenTen no confiaba en ese hombre, su rostro no era sincero y esa sonrisa era inclusive mas falsa que la de Sai, no era un hombre que se pueda decir, honesto. Kyle se puso de pie y estiro sus brazos lo más que pudo.

-Bueno, será mejor que nos preparemos para mañana, algo me dice que será algo extremista-  
-Claro- dijo TenTen sin apartar su mirada de él.

Había sido un día muy agitado y todos estaban cansados, sin excepción. Lee estiro sus brazos y se dejo caer en el empolvado suelo, cerro sus ojos y dejo que el viento lo arrullara hasta quedar dormido.

* * *

Cuando los ojos de Lee se abrieron, lo primero que vio fue una extraña silueta color amarillo y rojo que danzaba frente a su rostro, la silueta le estaba calentando el rostro, al principio era cálido, pero conforme pasaban los segundos, ese calor aumentaba hasta que logro quemar el rostro de Lee.

-¡Lee, despierta, demonios!-

Lee se aparot rápidamente de la silueta, solo para comprobar que se trataba de fuego, alguien había prendido fuego en la estación del tren. El cejotas se rasco los ojos y una vez que hiso eso, miro a su alrededor, muchos ninjas luchaban contra extraños ninjas que usaban ropas negras tradicionales.

-¡ya era hora!-

Los ojos de Lee se enfocaron en su derecha, ahí estaba TenTen con un kunai en cada mano, usándolos para cubrirse de los ataques de un ninja que la atacaba con una katana. Los golpes del acero de la katana sobre los kunais de TenTen, producían chispas que caían en el suelo y quemaban la pequeña vegetación que crecía de la arena. El ninja grito y asesto un último ataque sobre los kunais de TenTen, cuando su espada entro en contacto con los kunais, TenTen abrió su boca y escupió un pequeño alfiler que se clavo dentro de su garganta.

El ninja cayo en el suelo, con sus mano en su cuello y revolcándose en busca de aire, al poco tiempo dejo de moverse y dejo de respirar. Lee sintió su piel erizarse, eso fue aterrador para alguien que no sabe ni como tirar una piedra.

-¡muévete, estamos bajo ataque!-  
-¿Cómo?-  
-Al parecer, el país de la ola envió a estos mercenarios para acabarnos- dijo Sai.

Sai se encontraba justo en delante de TenTen y Lee, dibujaba leones que mantenían a raya a los enemigos que intentaban sabotear la locomotora. Un ninja salto sobre la espalda de Lee, saco una espada pequeña y justo cuando iba a perforar la cabeza del cejotas.

-¡Abajo, perro!-

Un haz de luz corto la cabeza del ninja que estaba sobre la espalda de Lee y de su cuello comenzó a brotar una lluvia de sangre que mojo a todos los presentes. Lee se quito al cadáver de su espalda y miro al sujeto que lo había salvado, era Kyle, pero su rostro ahora mostraba una extraña sonrisa enferma, como si hubiese disfrutado de cortar a ese ninja.

-¿Kyle?-  
-Jeje… ¡muévete, Lee, no querrás perderte de toda la acción!-

Kyle tenía una katana en su mano derecha y una enfermiza sonrisa sádica en su rostro. Unos ninjas miraron con temor al pelirrojo, quedaron inmóviles con tan solo mirarlo a los ojos. Kyle apretó su espada con fuerza y desapareció ante la vista de todos, al poco tiempo reapareció detrás de los ninjas enemigos y estos cayeron cortados en pedazos.

El pelirrojo chupo la sangre que había en la hoja de su espada y miro con furia a los que estaban cerca. Lee lo miro asustado, la velocidad que ese ninja tenia con su espada era tan impresionante que apenas podía verlo. Lee miro asustado a Kyle, ese extraño pelirrojo le recordaba mucho a los enemigos sádicos con los que había luchado, como Kisame.

-¡Traigan al "Grande"!- grito uno de los mercenarios.

Todos los enemigos se echaron para atrás y un sonido muy fuerte comenzó a escucharse, como el movimiento de muchos engranajes y el sonido de un pito de vapor se escucho por todo el campo de batalla. Todos miraron asustados como una maquina gigantesca entro en la escena. Estaba hecho de metal, con pequeños orificios para que los ninjas pudieran usar sus armas y se movia por rueda muy grandes y hechas de caucho.

-¿Qué demonios es eso?- dijo TenTen.  
-¡preparen para entrar al tanque!-

Todos los mercenarios desaparecieron con una nube de polvo y cuando reaparecieron estaban delante del tanque. Muchas compuertas se abrieron y todos los ninjas entraron en el extraño tanque de vapor.

-¡Jutsu Bola de Fuego!-

De los orificios, salió una gran cantidad de fuego por todos los costados del tanque. Los ninjas que estaban defendiendo el tren, cayeron en el suelo, revolcándose de dolor y tratando de apagar el fuego que cubría sus cuerpos. Lee se trono los nudillos y miro al tanque con detenimiento, noto que había un punto ciego justo en el techo del vehículo y sin perder más tiempo, corrió a toda velocidad e impacto el techo del tanque, cosa que fue mala idea, ya que el metal estaba tan caliente que podría cocinar un huevo.

Lee comenzó a soplarse su mano, mientras esta humeaba y una llama se encendía en sus vendas. TenTen suspiro y después examino el dichoso tanque con cuidado. Una segunda llamarada salió disparada del vehículo, esta vez la gran mayoría pudo evadir el ataque y le dio suficiente tiempo a TenTen para descubrir la falla del enorme vehículo, cada 20 segundos hacían ese jutsu, 20 segundos que le bastaban para poder hacerles daño.

-¡Sai, crea serpientes ahora!-

Sai obedeció sin quejarse y una gran cantidad de serpientes cobra comenzaron a reptar hacia el tanque. TenTen conto 20 segundos y una vez pasado esa cantidad de tiempo, lanzo un shuriken que impacto el ojo derecho uno de los ninjas que miraba por los orificios. Las serpientes se aprovecharon de eso y entraron dentro del tanque, atacando a todos sus ocupantes.

-¡bien hecho TenTen!- grito Lee.

El tanque dejo de moverse y al poco tiempo, sus compuertas se abrieron y varios ninjas cayeron en los suelos inconscientes o mareados. Los soldados miraban con odio a esos sujetos, los habían obligado a luchar y varios enemigos habían muerto en el intento de proteger a ese tren.

-Apártense-

De entre la muchedumbre, Suigetsu se abrió camino y sujeto a uno de los mercenarios que aun estaba en condiciones para hablar.

-¿Quién te envió?-  
-Jeje… nos contrato… el señor Inari, del País de las Olas, para debilitar sus fuerzas-  
-Mmm… ese "tanque"… ¿Quién lo creo?-  
-Los… del… país del viento…jejeje… son ingeniosos… ¿verdad?-

El ninja cerró sus ojos y mostro una sonrisa burlona ante la mirada de desprecio de Suigetsu. El espadachín, soltó al mercenario y dio la orden de apresar a los enemigos, serian prisioneros de guerra y como tales, no serian ejecutados todavía. Los ataron a un montón de arboles y serian usados en la batalla de mañana como refuerzos, Kyle no se vio muy feliz con ello.

* * *

_**Durante la madrugada.**_

Los mercenarios miraban el suelo, estaban devastados y su moral por los infiernos, los habían vencido en combate, lo humillaron y eso bastaba para un ninja que seguía las reglas de antaño, para suicidarse, pero no podían hacerlo, inclusive habían atados sus dedos para que no pudieran hacer ningún jutsu.

-Qué vergüenza… perder así- dijo uno de ellos.  
-O vamos… no es para tanto-

Un muchacho de cabello rojizo como el fuego dio unos pasos entre los árboles en los que habían encadenado a los mercenarios. Los mercenarios comenzaron a sudar frio, ese hombre tenía un sonrisa muy bizarra en su rostro y sus pupilas eran tan grandes y extrañas, como si estuviese listo para hacer algo que le diera mucho placer.

-¿Así que quieren morir?-

No hubo respuesta, el miedo les había comido la lengua y todo deseo por mutilarse o colgarse, había desaparecido.

- Según el tal Suigetsu, no puedo hacerles daño porque son prisioneros políticos… pero la verdad… es que tarde o temprano, los van ejecutar-

El silencio volvió a reinar entre todos los que estaban encadenados. Kyle tomo su espada y puso la punta dentro de la boca de uno de los ninjas mercenarios. Ese ninjas miro con terror, como su mejilla derecha poco a poco era rebanada. Kyle se detuvo para mirar la cara de dolor de su victima y como la gota de sangre bajaba por su cuello. El pelirrojo se ruborizo y acerco su boca al cuello de su victima, chupo la sangre que bajaba por este y despues lo miro a los ojos.

-Adiós… ya no viviras con vergüenza-

Termino por cortar su cara.

Varios gritaron asustados, pero Kyle cortó sus cabezas antes de que fueran escuchados por los soldados. Ahora solo quedaban cuatro de ellos, los cuales no disimularon su miedo, estaban orinándose encima y temblando espantados, ni siquiera podían gritar de terror por culpa de esos ojos de demonio que tenia ese pelirrojo.

- Con ustedes, voy a tomarme mi tiempo… no pude disfrutar de los últimos, ya que gritaron y tuve que cortar sus lindas cabecitas… pero ahora-

Kyle guardo su espada y lanzo un shuriken a la entrepierna de uno de los mercenarios.

-Voy a darme gusto-

Sujeto el shuriken que había impacto la ingle de ese mercenario y la jalo hacia abajo, descuartizando su entre pierna por completo… lo último que se escucho, fueron los sonidos de miedo y dolor de esos cuatro mercenarios, un dolo que no tiene límites y cuando murieron y llegaron al infierno, se alegraron, de no ver a Kyle, el inmortal numero 5, Kyle el asesino.


	14. Batalla en Konoha

Ya habían pasado varios días, era milagro que siguiera viva. El desierto no tuve piedad de ella, sus labios estaban rotos y su sudor se había mesclado con la arena y el polvo que había en el desierto, estaba sucia y sus músculos apenas respondían, ella no era una ninja al 100%, era solo una muchacha que por desgracia se había perdido, sin conocimientos de supervivencia, sin habilidades de pelea que le fueran útiles.

La muchacha cayó en el suelo, sus gafas estaban empañadas y no podía ver por dónde iba, como es de esperarse, la muchacha se tropezó por el cansancio y golpeo el suelo con su pecho. Lentamente cerró sus ojos y solo pudo escuchar su lenta respiración, la cual se hacía más y más pausada hasta que por fin, no quedo nada de luz y cayo inconsciente.

-¡Dios mío!... ¡¿Qué hace esta muchacha en medio del desierto?!-  
-¡Tráela, pronto!-

Cuando Karin abrió sus ojos, se encontró rodeada por un hombre y una mujer ancianos. El primero puso una compresa fría sobra la frente de Karin y le sonrió. La pelirroja trato de levantarse, pero no podía, un dolor en su espalda no se lo permitía.

-Tranquila querida, no te esfuerzos mucho o te lastimaras-  
-Cierto, que muchachita tan atrevida, correr por el desierto completamente sola, estos chicos de hoy-

Karin miro confundida a esas personas, ninguna tenia el acento o la apariencia que tendría un habitante del desierto, de hecho, estas personas se veian diferentes y sus vestimentas eran muy distintas. La anciana, usaba un hermoso kimono floreado de colores rojizos muy vivos, como expresando sensualidad y el hombre, usaba una ropa sumamente extraña, como una armadura de guerra china y con un cabello largo con la forma de las colas de un fénix.

-Mi nombre es Megumi-  
-Y yo soy Sai Fong-  
-Muchas gracias, yo soy Karin y…-

Un relámpago cayo afuera y la lluvia comenzó a golpear el techo. Karin miro sorprendido a los ancianos, en el desierto no llovia con tanta fuerza, lo cual significaba que ellos la habían traido desde muy lejos.

-Disculpen… ¿en dónde estamos?-  
-Lejos del desierto, estamos en el País de la Olas- dijo el anciano.  
-¿Cómo?... ¿pero…?-  
- Te quedaste inconsciente mucho tiempo, inclusive no te despertaste cuando varios ninjas del ejército del fuego, vinieron por provisiones- dijo la anciana.  
-¡¿Cómo?!... ¡¿ejercito?!-  
- Así es, van a invadir al Pais de la Olas, una de nuestros hijos esta en ese ejercito y queríamos visitarlo, pero me temo que ya no somos tan jóvenes y tendremos que vivir con la dura espinita de no poder visitarlo- dijo el anciano.

Karin se llevo las manos a la frente, si el ejercito feudal había tomado ninjas de Konoha, muy probablemente, entre esos ninjas estaban algunos de sus amigos. La pelirroja se puso de pie, con dificultad por el dolor, y camino hacia la puerta. El anciano Sai Fong la detuvo y le dijo:

-Estas muy grave y el cambio de clima puede afectarte-  
- No me importa… una persona muy importante para mi esta involucrado en la invasión, debo ir a decirle algo sumamente importante-  
-Mmm… ya veo, en tal caso, si ves a nuestro hijo, dile que le enviamos esto, se llama Kyle-

Sai Fong le entrego un pequeño pergamino a Karin, la mujer sonrio y camino fuera de la casa de los ancianos. Al estar solos, la anciana sonrio y al poco tiempo su piel arrugada y desgastada comenzó a caerse como cascaras de alguna fruta podrida.

-Vaya, que chiquilla tan ingenua-  
-Megumi, recuerda que esto es más importante de lo que parece, no queremos que esos malditos feudales revivan al demonio-  
-Jaja… descuida, hermano mayor-

Cuando toda la piel vieja había caído en el suelo, en el lguar donde estaba la anciana, ahora estaba un bellísima mujer de cabello negro y lacio, tan largo que tocaba sus tobillos y un adorno formaba pequeños bollos en su cabeza, su cuerpo era una perfecta combinación de gracia y sensualidad, piel tan blanca como una muñeca de porcelana y un rostro que reflejaba una inocencia que rayaba con la pureza.

-Ire al palacio del señor feudal del fuego, le sacare información y te la enviare-  
-Bien… solo recuerda… el fracaso, no será tolerado… yo ire a darle una visita al Sr. Hokague-

Ante las palabras del anciano Sai Fong, Megumi sintió un escalofrió en todo su cuerpo. Los ojos de ese viejo reflejaban una energía vivas y por encima de todo, mostraban una extraña chispa de furia. Megumi trago saliva y salió del cuarto, muy pocos hombres podían evitar el caer a sus pies, pero jamás trataría de jugar con uno que se pareciera a su hermano.

* * *

**_La leyenda del maestro borracho._**

**_15- Invasion._**

La locomotora se detuvo en un puerto y al poco tiempo, varios de los ninjas se bajaron del tren y caminaron hacia unos pequeños puntos en donde los ninjas se reunian. Cuando TenTen logro salir del barco, quedo deslumbrada al ver la imponencia de varios barcos del tamaño de una montaña, los cuales inclusive tapaban el sol y les hacían sombra, muy necesaria ya que durante la noche habia llovido y el dia estaba muy caliente por la evaporación de la lluvia.

-Impresionante-

TenTen miro como Sai salía del tren y mantenía su mirada fija en esos vehículos. Gigantescos, hechos de madera y unas cuantas partes de acero, con velas tan grandes que podrían cubrir toda la aldea de Konoha y se mecían al son de la marea.

-Me dan ganas de dibujarlo-  
-Sai, sabes muy bien que esas cosas nos llevaran a una muerte segura, así que no creo que debas dibujarlo-  
-TenTen… una obra de arte, es arte al final y al cabo-  
-¡Miren eso!-

Al bajarse, Lee dio un grito de asombro tan poderoso que casi todos los que estaban presentes se quedaron atonitos ante la calidad de los pulmones de Lee. TenTen tomo a Lee de los hombros y puso sus manos sobre su boca, ella siempre tenia que calmarlo de sus ataques de locura que le daban con mucha frecuencia.

-¡ATENCION!-

Todos lo ninjas se pusieron firmes y miraron a Suigetsu, el cual se encontraba justo sobre un barco y lograba gritar con fuerza gracia a un jutsu de expansión de sonido.

- ¡las naves que tienen de lante de ustedes, se llaman Carabelas, tenemos que usarlas desde que los infelices de las olas dinamitaron el "Gran Puente Naruto", el plan de acción será sencillo, vamos, atacamos y conquistamos, nada mas allá de eso… ¡¿entendido?!-  
-¡Si señor!-

Todos los ninjas empezaban a tenerle confianza a los dotes de "liderazgo" de Suigetsu, el rencor reprimido, lentamente se transformaba en miedo y ese miedo en respeto. Lee lo podía ver, todos esos ninjas, empezaban a olvidarse de sus aldeas y solo deseaban ir a combatir.

* * *

**_Hora: 12:30 PM.  
Ubicación: en alguna parte del mar cercano al País de la Olas._**  
El movimiento del barco, la brisa marina, el olor a sal… todo esto estaba empezando a enfermar a la gente y los vómitos caían sin cesar por la cubierta del mismo. Sai estaba en una esquina tratando de mantenerse en pie, aun que sus pies le dijeran que las cosas estaban muy mal y que debía dejarse caer. TenTen por su parte no podía creer lo feo que era navegar, básicamente ya había vomitado su desayuno, su almuerzo y su cena. Lee… ese estaba justo en el nido del águila mirando el horizonte.

-¡Tierra a la vista!- grito Lee.  
-¡prepárense!- grito Suigetsu.

Justo cuando Suigetsu dejo de gritar, una gran bola de fuego golpeo el mástil y este cayo sobre la proa del barco, destrozándolo y haciendo que las llamas se esparcieran por toda la carabela. Lee cayo justo al lado de TenTen, pero se resbalo con el vomito de uno de los marineros y se golpeo la cabeza. TenTen sintió una gota bajando por su nuca.

-¿estas bien?-  
-Si mamá-  
-Oye TenTen, asegúrate que tu amigo se prepare-

En el manubrio, Juugo y Suigetsu miraba como a lo lejos, varias catapultas disparaban bolas encendidas en fuego hacia los barcos. Suigetsu sonrió y al poco tiempo tomo su espada y se lanzo al agua. El espadachín nadaba tan diestro como un delfín y tan rápido como una barracuda, en solo 5 segundos ya había llegado a la costa. Varios hombres con katanas trataron de interceptarlo, pero Suigetsu solo tuvo que mover su espada gigante para rebanarlos a todos.

-Jeje-

Suigetsu transformo su cuerpo en agua y se lanzo contra las catapultas, destruyéndolas con su enorme espada y dejando impotentes a los samuráis que defendían a las catapultas, ya que sus flechas y espadas atravesaban el cuerpo de agua de Suigetsu como si fuera mantequilla.

En el barco, Juugo dio la orden de desembarcar y todas las naves que no habían sido hundidas por las bolas de fuego, desplegaron sus rampas en la costa y en cuestión de minutos, millares de ninjas bajaron de estas, todos armados con shurikens, kunais y demás armas punzocortantes.

Lee puso pie en la arena y miro a su alrededor, los ninjas estaban en medio de una autentica carnicería, la sangre cubria todo y el asqueroso aroma a cadáver ya se perfilaba por todos lados.

-¡Lee, socio!-

Kyle bajo del barco y golpeo el hombro de Lee de modo amistoso.

-¡Vamos, no queremos que se enfríen!-

Con un movimiento de la espada de Kyle, uno 15 ninjas enemigos cayeron en el suelo, cortados en pedazos. Lee se impresiono, esa habilidad con la espada era algo nunca antes visto, tan rápido como un relámpago.

-Mmm-  
-¡Lee!-

El cejotas miro hacia atrás y pudo ver como TenTen usaba un kunai para cortar el cuello de un ninja enemigo y después le hacía señas con las manos. Lee corrio hacia ella, tratando de no pisar un cuerpo o de estorbarles a sus aliados.

-Mira, nuestro objetivo es ir hasta la ciudad y una vez ahí implantar este artefacto-

Era un extraño aparato con forma de disco y hecho de metal.

-¿que hay de Sai?-  
-el servirá de apoyo aéreo-

TenTen apunto al cielo e hiso notar que Sai estaba sobre un pájaro de tinta gigantesco y lanzaba shurikens desde arriba. Uno de los shurikens de Sai golpeo la espalda de TenTen y esta emitió un sonido de dolor, tomo el shuriken y lo saco de su espalda.

-Aun que me gustaría que tuviese mejor puntería-

Lee sonrió y se puso de pie, tomo aire y cerro sus ojos.

-¡Tercera puerta celestial, abierta!-

El cejotas tomo a TenTen de la mano y comenzó a correr a una velocidad excesiva, todos los que estaban a su alrededor se veían como manchas de colores. TenTen sentía como sus lagrimas salian de sus ojos por la velocidad a la que iban. Sai le lanzaba shurikens a quienes tratasen de acercarse mucho.

Tras abandonar la playa, llegaron a las faldas de la ciudad.

-¡cuidado!- grito Sai.

Pero Lee no pudo detenerse a tiempo y sin querer piso un cable que activo una bomba que hiso que varios edificios se derrumbaran sobre el cejotas y la chica de las armas. Sai tomo su pincel rápidamente y dibujo un gran elefante de tinta, el elefante corrió hacia sus amigos y los cubrió de los escombros que caían sobre ellos.

-¡llenaron la ciudad de trampas, deben tener más cuidado!- grito Sai.  
-¡Ossu!-respondió Lee.

Lee bajo a TenTen y cerro sus puertas celestiales, correr como desesperado no iba a ayudarle en este caso. La kunoichi trato de no perder el balance y se sujeto la cabeza, ese viaje fue muy intenso para ella.

Lee sonrió y le ayudo a caminar por las calles, siempre alertas en caso de encontrar alguna trampa en el camino. Sai sujeto su comunicador y miro a su alrededor en busca de enemigos, el lugar estaba vacio aparentemente.

-… (eso nunca es bueno)-

Un sonido similar al de las patas de las ratas, se escucho por toda la ciudad. TenTen tomo unas cuantas agujas de sus bolsillos y miro a su alrededor.

-Hay algo aquí-  
-Cierto, ni un solo samurái está protegiendo esta zona- dijo Lee.

Si había algo que todos ellos sabían a la perfección, era que el silencio siempre es el preámbulo de algo malo. Un cuchillo salió volando y cayo justo a los pies de Lee. TenTen miro la dirección de donde provenía el cuchillo y lanzo las agujas hacia esa dirección. Algo detuvo las agujas en el aire y al poco tiempo estas fueron devueltas hacia TenTen, como si se tratase de una fuerza invisible.

-¿Qué demonios?-

Sai miro esa dirección y dibujo unas ratas con su cuaderno, estas bajaron hasta la tierra y caminaron por todas direcciones, olfateando sus alrededores. Sin embargo, las ratas se veían confundidas y sus hocicos se movían de un lado a otro.

-Las ratas no pueden encontrar nada, tendrán que arreglárselas solos-

Tanto TenTen como Lee miraron a su alrededor, en sus poses de combate, alertas a cualquier sonido que llegasen a escuchar. Era muy frio, el lugar en si, a unos cuantos kilómetros de ahí, se llevaba a cabo una batalla sin cuartel, los sonidos de explosiones y gritos de dolor se escuchaban a los lejos.

Las pupilas de TenTen se dilataron, miro hacia su derecha y lanzo un kunai. El kunai choco contra un cuchillo y ambos cayeron en el suelo.

-¡hay un cambio en las corrientes de viento de aquella dirección, ese tipo tiene buena puntería!-

TenTen tomo otro kunai y lo lanzo contra un techo, pero esta se detuvo en seco y de entre las sombras salió un muchacho de cabello avellana, con un extraño sombrero blanco, de gabardina negra y pantalones largos negros.

-¡¿Quién eres?!- grito Lee.  
-Mi nombre, es Inari… hijo de Kaiza y ustedes están pisoteando mi tierra-

* * *

**En un bosque en las afueras de la ciudad.**

Karin dio sus primeros pasos en las afueras de la capital del Pais de la Olas. Su piel se erizo, podía ver las luces de colores que formaban las explosiones a lo lejos, no le agradaba la idea de encontrarse con muchos ninjas crueles que pudiesen matarla por confundirla con un enemigo.

-Mmm-

Un kunai se clavo en el suelo, justo entre los pies de Karin. La pelirroja perdió el balance y cayo sentada en el suelo. De entre las copas de los arboles, varios samuráis salieron, apuntándoles con arcos y flechas.

-¡alto ahí, sabía que tratarían de atacar por este flanco, tarde o temprano!- grito uno de los samuráis.  
-¡te equivocas, solo quiero…!-

Una flecha salió disparada y golpeo el hombro izquierdo de Karin. La pelirroja se dejo caer en el suelo y se saco la flecha, la sangre comenzó a bajar de su brazo y varias gotas tocaron el suelo. Los samurái apuntaron nuevamente, esta vez con la intención de matarla, ya que un enemigo, es un enemigo, sin importar el género o la situación.

-¡No lo creo!-  
-¿Qué?-

En cuestión de segundos, un haz de luz se movió entre los samuráis arqueros y en menos de un parpadeo, Kyle cayo justo al lado de Karin. Los samuráis miraron extrañados al pelirrojo y sin tener mucho tiempo para reaccionar, lentamente cada parte de sus cuerpos se desprendió y una gran cascada de sangre bajo de las copas de los arboles. Kyle guardo su espada y miro a Karin, la chica trago saliva y comenzó a temblar de miedo.

-¿eres de Konoha?-  
-Aaa…sss…si-  
-Mmm, tu acento suena más al País del Trueno, pero bueno…mi nombre es Kyle-  
-¿Kyle?... ¡Tengo algo para ti!-

Karin le entrego el pergamino antiguo al inmortal. Kyle lo abrió y encontró un gran mapa mundial con todos los países en él.

-Ya veo… jaja… tendré que hablar con Lee-  
-¡¿Lee kun esta aquí?-  
-¿Lee kun?-

* * *

**En la ciudad:**

Inari miraba a TenTen y a Lee con ojos de odio, los ojos de alguien que lo da todo por la gente que ama, los mismos ojos que Kaiza tenía antes de morir a manos de los matones de Kato.

Sai dibujo un tigre y este ataco a Inari. El muchacho desapareció ante la mirada de todos y reapareció justo al lado de Sai, a al menos 150 metros de altura, sobre el lomo de un pájaro de tinta. Sai trato de sujetar su kunai, pero Inari se movio rápidamente y degolló el cuello del dibujante.

El pájaro se desvaneció y ambos cayeron al suelo, pero Sai, no demostraba mucha voluntad, de hecho casi no se movia, pero la sangre que brotaba de su cuello, esa si que se veía viva bajo la luz del sol que se ocultaba en la frontera.

Lee tomo impulso, salto y sujeto a Sai de la cintura, una vez que tocaron el suelo, tomo una benda y la  
puso en su cuello.

- TenTen, no soy un ninja medico, pero este sujeto evadió la carótida, algo casi imposible, asegúrate de encontrar a alguien que pueda curarlo-  
-Si-

TenTen sujeto a Sai y lo llevo consigo hacia las afueras de la ciudad. Tanto Inari como Lee se miraron a los ojos, cuando dos luchadores, hombres que no pueden usar jutsu y que luchan usando solo aquello que tienen a su alrededor y las defensas que les da la experiencia, se miran a los ojos, lo primero que piensan es en enfrentarse y en patearse mutuamente hasta romperse en pedazos.

-Los de Konoha son unos embusteros… mentirosos de doble cara- dijo Inari.

Inari limpio la sangre de Sai de su cuchillo y le apunto con este a Lee.

-Vamos-

Lee desapareció de la vista de Inari y reapareció justo al lado del muchacho, con una pierna levantada y a escaso centímetros de impactar su quijada. Inari se movió rápidamente y coloco un cuchillo en la entrepierna de Lee. El cejotas miro el cuchillo y rápidamente detuvo su pierna en seco, la bajo y salto hacia atrás, a unos 3 metros de Inari.

Inari metió sus manos dentro de su gabardina y cuando las saco, tenia un cuchillo en cada dedo.

-¿Qué se siente trabajar para un hipócrita como Naruto?-  
-¡cállate, no hables mal de Naruto Kun, el está siendo forzado a hacer todo esto!-  
- Llamamos al puente que dinamitamos hace unos días… "Gran Puente Naruto"… porque pensamos que él era un símbolo de esperanza… pero ahora… no se que creer… se que el no puede oponerse, pero… ¡está atacando mi ciu…!-

Los cuchillos de Inari cayeron al suelo y sus ojos se tornaron blancos, unas cantas gotas desangre se resbalaron por la hoja de la espada que había atravesado su pecho. Lee solo miro asustado como Kyle chupaba la oreja de Inari y jugueteaba con su espada, dándole vueltas para que Inari sintiera el dolor de su corte.

-Disculpa… necesito hablar con ese cejon que tienes delante de ti-  
-¡¿Qué haces?!-

Lee miro asustado a la persona que venía con Kyle, era Karin, la cual solo miraba con horror como el inmortal empujaba el cuerpo de Inari y le escupía en la cara con una sadica sonrisa en su rostro. La verdad, es que Lee sintió un gran alivio de verla ahí, respirando y aun con ese molesto tono de voz.

-Jejeje… hey, Lee… ¿sabes dónde estamos?-

Lee miro a su alrededor, era una plaza, se habían desplazado hacia una pequeña plaza donde las calles de la Aldea se unificaban. El cejotas tomo el extraño disco de metal y lo planto en el suelo. El disco se transformo en una extraño artefacto ovalado, como un tazon de sopa y al poco tiempo un rayo de luz salió disparado.

-¿Qué demonios es eso?- dijo Karin.  
-Jeje… es una antena, todo parece indicar que el motivo de la invasión fue dominar este punto en especifico-

Kyle sonrió y camino hacia Lee. Saco el mapa de su bolsillo y lo puso en el suelo, junto sus manos y formo una serie de sellos, cuando se detuvo, el mapa comenzó a brillar con una luz dorada. Los ojos de Lee se enfocaron en ese mapa, como si su alma le pidiera a gritos que no hiciera nada mas, que ignorara el agonizante cuerpo de Inari, que no se fijara en los preocupados ojos de Karin, que no recordara a TenTen, Sakura o a Sai que podía morir en cualquier segundo.

-Vamos, reacciona, infeliz, reacciona-

El corazón de Lee redujo la velocidad de sus latidos, sus pupilas se dilataron, lentamente su mente comenzó a divagar y todo se torno blanco.

-Bien, ahora, dime… ¿Dónde está el Sake de los Dioses?-  
-¡¿Qué?!-

Karin miro asustada el cuerpo de Lee. Sus musculos se relajaron por completo y de su boca no salía aire, al poco tiempo, Lee apunto con su dedo a un punto de la región occidental del mapa. Kyle sonrio y saco su espada, puso la punta en el pecho de Lee y corto parte de su armadura.

-Ya no te necesito-  
-¡dejalo en paz!- grito Karin.  
-¿sigues aquí?-

Kyle pateo a Karin en el estomago sin apartar su espada del pecho de Lee. El cuerpo de Lee comenzó a reaccionar, algo en su subconsciente se activo y una chispa en su cabeza hiso que una furia, la cual el nunca antes había conocido, explotara sin control, una furia animal.  
Lee se llevo sus manos a su cabeza y comenzó a chillar de manera rápida y bestial.

-¿este es el ADN del Dios Mono?... vaya estupidez-

La espada del inmortal se movió rápidamente y trato de cortar a Lee, pero este solo se paró de manos y sujeto la punta de la espada con los dedos de su pie derecho. La expresión en el rostro de Kyle fue extraña, un coctel entre confusión, vergüenza y mucha ira. Lee solo giro los dedos de su pie y partió la hoja de la espada, haciendo que Kyle sujetara el mango de su katana con una expresión de incredulidad que poca gente ha visto.

-¿Dios mono?... ¿Sun Wukog?-

Lee regreso a su pose de combate normal y miro de manera juguetona al inmortal. Kyle tiro el mango de su espada y junto sus manos para formar un jutsu. Lee solo se rio y salto varios metros en el aire, estiro su pierna y pateo el rostro de Kyle con mucha fuerza.

-Gracias por acercarte… ¡Jutsu Rayo Verde!-

De la boca de Kyle, salió un vomito gigante, tan grande que cubrió todo el cuerpo de Lee y gran parte de la calle. Karin se hecho para atrás, completamente asqueada del rio de baba verde que fluía en el suelo. Lee se confundió y miro a su alrededor, olfateo como un animal, pero solo percibía el repulsivo aroma del vomito que cubría su cuerpo.

-¿No puedes olerme monito?-

Kyle recogió el mango de su espada y los pedazos de metal que solían formar la hoja, los junto en el suelo y cerro sus ojos, lentamente cada parte de la espada comenzó a pegarse sola y a forjarse, formando la espada original nuevamente.

-Jeje... dentro de poco, no podrás oírme ni verme… ¡Golpe de destrucción masiva!-

El inmortal recogió su espada y cargo su chakra dentro de esta, en apenas unos segundos, su espada aumento de tamaño y los ojos de Kyle se tornaron de rojo sangre. El inmortal comenzó a lanzar cortes de arriba abajo, de manera loca y despiadada, cortando edificios enteros en dos y fragmentado las calles.

Lee podía evadir los ataques, saltando durante los intervalos de 3 segundos que había entre corte y corte, los saltaba con gracia, como si de un mono se tratase. Kyle se enfureció se lanzo un corte horizontal hacia Lee, esta vez, el corte dio justo en el estomago y de paso corto todos los edificios de la ciudad de un solo movimiento.

Lee sujeto su abdomen, estaba sangrando mucho y no se detenía, un corte limpio y rápido. Kyle sonrió una última vez y corrió con su espada en alto, lanzo un corte vertical el cual Lee sujeto con las palmas de sus manos.

-¿Cómo lo has?-

Lee le saco la lengua y escupió un gran gargajo en el rostro del inmortal, después, lanzo la espada contra el suelo, corrió por la parte sin filo de la hoja, al llegar al mango de la espada, salto varios metros en el aire, cayo justo detrás de Kyle, se paró de manos y con sus pies, sujeto el cuello de Kyle y le dio un giro de 360 grados, rompiendo su cuello.

-¡eso es Lee Kun!-

El grito de Karin resonó en los oídos de Lee y este empezó a bailar moviendo sus manos hacia arriba como tonto.

-Jeje… vaya, que rápido celebras la victoria-

Karin miro a Kyle, el cual se puso de pie y giro su cabeza con sus propias manos y la colocaba en su debido lugar.

-¿otro de esos?-

Kyle sonrió y tomo su espada, le apunto a la cabeza a Lee y dijo:

-Nana… no terminaremos tan rápido como crees-

Lee emitió un pequeño chirrido y puso sus manos en el suelo, tomo la postura que pone un perro cuando se prepara para atacar.

-¿Qué es eso?... ¿no que eras un mono?-

La respuesta de Kyle, fue una embestida bestial y poderosa, que lo empujo 3 kilómetros hacia atrás, golpeando varios edificios con su espalda y derrumbándolos sobre él. Lee comenzó a golpear el suelo con sus puños y a gritar fuertemente, por último se golpeo el pecho como lo haría un gorila y lanzo un grito muy fuerte.

-Jeje… me rompiste todas las costillas y me dislocaste ambos brazos… tal y como lo haría el original-

De entre los escombros, Kyle salió caminando, sus heridas sanaban lentamente y esa sonrisa en su rostro no desparecía ante nada.

-Me temo que mis jutsus no serán tan efectivos contigo-

Kyle puso su espada en su funda y puso el mango encima de su cabeza, apretó una pequeña uña que salía por el borde izquierdo del mango y de la base se abrió un compartimiento del cual broto sake hacia su boca.

-Maestro Sun Wukong, Dios mono… ¡Prepárate para ser vencido por tu alumno!-

Lee solo le mostro los dientes y se golpeo el pecho nuevamente. El cuerpo de Kyle sufrio extraños cambios; sudaba de manera excesiva, gruñía como si algo le estuviese causando un excesivo sufrimiento, un aura de color naranja salía de su cuerpo y su dientes rechinaban como discos rayados.

-¿Qué le pasa?- dijo Karin en voz baja.  
-¡¡¡GRAAAA!!!... "¡¿A quien le importa...HIC... lo que yo... HIC... haga?!"-

Kyle se movió sumamente rápido y golpeo el pecho de Lee con su puño izquierdo. Lee escupió sangre y salió volando 4 kilómetros al cielo. Kyle escupió espuma y tomo impulso, salto con tanta fuerza, que las huellas de sus pies quedaron marcadas en el pavimento. Una vez que Kyle alcanzo el cuerpo de Lee, lo sujeto de la pierna y lo lanzo contra el suelo. Cuando Lee impacto el suelo, hubo una tremenda implosión, el viento, las rocas, el polvo e incluso Karin, estaban siendo atraídos hacia el cráter que se formo en por el impacto.

* * *

**En la costa y las afueras de la ciudad.**

Todos los ninjas dejaron de luchar y miraron hacia la dirección en la cual una gran columna de polvo se elevaba por los cielos. TenTen salió de la tienda de campaña donde estaban los heridos y miro al horizonte, algo en su corazón hiso que cayera de rodillas, un dolor que solo había experimentado hace unos años, cuando Lee se vio obligado a abandonar Konoha.

-… (NO)… ¡Lee!-

Suigetsu tomo su espada y miro el punto en donde sucedió ese incidente, era el mismo punto que según los planos se instalaría la antena de comunicación.

-Diablos, tendré que ir-  
-No, yo iré, tú quédate- dijo Juugo.

* * *

**De regreso con el combate:**

Lee abrió sus ojos, todo su cuerpo le dolía y por alguna razón, tenia antojo de banana.

-Mmm… (¿Qué sucedió?)-

El cejotas tosió fuertemente y miro lo que había caído en el suelo, era sangre. Los ojos de Lee se abrieron asustados, algo malo había sucedido, su cuerpo estaba prácticamente destrozado y toda la ciudad estaba a punto de ser completamente devastada y para colmo, se encontraba en el fondo de un gigantesco cráter, justo debajo de un montón de escombros.

-¡¿Cómo?!-

Lentamente, los objetos que obstruían su vista fueron removidos y un puño impacto su rostro. El golpe fue tan potente, que provoco un gigantesco terremoto, uno que se sintió en el mundo entero, uno que hiso que todos en el mundo bibraran.

* * *

**En Konoha:**

Un tazón de ramen se cayó del escritorio del Hokague. Naruto miro sorprendido el tazón roto en el suelo, un pequeño terremoto hiso que se moviera del borde de su escritorio y cayera justo en el suelo. El rubio se puso de pie, camino hacia el tazón y comenzó a recoger los trozos.

-Raro… en estos lados no son comunes los temblores-  
-¿Sr. Hokague?-

Cuando Naruto miro hacia atrás, encontró a un anciano con armadura de guerra china, sentado en su silla y mirándolo con una sonrisa bastante simpatica.

-Mi nombre es Sai Fong… el Octavo inmortal, El Fenix-

* * *

**De regreso con Lee:**

Karin miro con horror, como Lee estaba siendo masacrado sin piedad. Kyle golpeaba con una tremenda fuerza el rostro de Lee, no le daba cuartel ni piedad, Lee ni siquiera podía respirar por la sangre que se acumulaba en su nariz y garganta. Kyle lo golpeo en la quijada una última vez y Lee salió volando contra una pared y esta se derribo por el golpe del cuerpo del cejotas.  
El inmortal se lanzo contra Lee, listo para rematarlo.

-¡no tan rápido!-

Un brazo mutante, similar a una garra demoniaca, golpeo al inmortal en el pecho y logro cortarlo en dos. Karin se rasco los ojos, ese ataque era de…

-¡Juugo!-  
-Hola Karin… ¿Qué haces aquí?-

La parte del cuerpo de Kyle que tenia los brazos, se arrastro hacia la parte baja y por si solos se pegaron nuevamente. Kyle se puso de pie y miro enfurecido a Juugo.

-Anda, ven por mi-

El inmortal corrió hacia Juugo y le lanzo un derechazo. Juugo sujeto el puño de Kyle y lo rompió como si fuera un tomate. Kyle grito de dolor y se dejo caer en el suelo, sujetando su muñeca. Juugo se transformo por completo y azoto el pecho de Kyle con su ala derecha. Kyle cayo en el suelo y una vez ahí, Juugo aplasto su cabeza como si fuera una calabaza.

-Tienes fuerza y velocidad, pero nada de técnica, ya perdiste, hasta un inmortal necesita tiempo para regenerar su cerebro-

Juugo dio media vuelta y cerro sus ojos, lentamente regreso a su estado normal. Karin se sorprendió, Juugo no podía experimentar mucha violencia sin perder la razón… ¿Qué habia sucedido?

-Mmm… es muy obvio que la misión ha sido un éxito y un fracaso-  
-¿Qué?-  
- La antena se coloco en su lugar y dio su mensaje a los cuarteles generales y daría mi alma a que el tal Inari está muerto y con ello el líder y la capital de este país han sido destruidos… la conquista fue un éxito-  
-¿y por que fue un fracaso?-  
-¿este inmortal se filtro en nuestras fuerzas armadas?... ¿Qué mas podrán hacer?-


	15. Ofensiva Final

**_9.1- Ofensiva Final._**

El palacio del señor feudal es conocido a nivel mundial, como el centro de operaciones donde se realizan todas las decisiones complicadas en lo que respecta al gobierno del País del Fuego. El señor feudal es su dueño, gobierna por encima de todos y su poder es la última palabra en toda la tierra.

Los ojos de Lee se enfocaron en el camino de la entrada. Era enorme y majestuoso, como un palacio imperial chino. La entrada tenía estatuas de dragones de Jade color verde, las calles tenían un color dorado brillante, pintada con oro aparentemente. Era sorprendente como en tanto su pueblo sufría de la guerra, el Señor Feudal vivía con lujos y comodidades.

- Escucha Lee, no debes ponerte nervioso- dijo Sakura.  
- ¡SI!-  
- Pero si no te comportas… te darán una paliza- dijo la pelirrosa con una sonrisa un tanto inocente.  
- Aaa… ¿no debi quedarme con Karin y TenTen?-  
- Esas dos deben ayudar a la recuperación de los soldados en el campo de batalla… además, necesitamos a un héroe militar que sea condecorado por el Señor Feudal para subir la moral del pueblo… al menos eso dijo Yamato sensei-

El carruaje se detuvo y todos se bajaron de estos, los sirvientes traían puestas yukatas de color azul oscuro y ayudaron a los que viajaban a entrar por una gran puerta de color negro con el símbolo de Konoha en el centro. Tras esa puerta se encontraron con un gigantesco jardín, lleno de arboles de duraznos y un estanque tan grande como un lago, algunos sirvientes cuidaban los arboles, otro alimentaban a los peces Koi que nadaban en los lagos.

- Es muy bonito- dijo Lee.  
- Síganme por favor, el Daimnyo los vera en unos minutos- dijo un sirviente.

Caminaron por los jardines hasta llegar a la entrada del enorme palacio. Una vez dentro, encontraron a muchísimas geishas caminando de izquierda a derecha, algunas solo eran cortesanas o novias del nuevo Daimnyo, el resto solo estaban para entretener al publico. Tras una larga caminata por los pasillos, por fin llegaron a una habitación en la cual habia un gran trono y un par de almohadillas cerca de este.

- Siéntense en esas almohadas, el Señor ya vendrá-

Tanto Sakura como Lee se sentaron en ambas almohadas y miraron un poco incomodos todo el lujoso lugar. Los sirvientes abandonaron el lugar y cerraron las puertas.

- Mmm… es la primera vez que veo un lugar asi- dijo Lee.  
- El Señor Feudal solia ser un anciano con mucho poder político, en toda la historia universal, solo Kisame Hoshigake fue capaz de matar al hijo de uno de estos… pero supongo que tu sabes eso mejor que nadie-  
- Descuida Sakura chan… ya supere lo de Kisame-

La conversación se detuvo y la puerta se abrió de inmediato. Unos pasos se escucharon por los pasillos. Sakura bajo su cabeza, toco el suelo con su frente y no quito su mirada de ahí, Lee al ver lo que hacia, supuso que era una norma de cortesía e hiso lo mismo, vaya que los nobles tenían costumbres extrañas. Una persona se sento en el trono y Lee solo alcanzo a mirar los pies de la susodicha.

- Dame información sobre lo sucedido en el campo de batalla… ¿han depositado el disco de comunicaciones en el centro del País de las Olas?-  
- Si señor… el dominio sobre los mares que rodean el continente es de nuestro… - Sakura traga algo de su orgullo- … "país"-  
- Bien… ahora que han impuesto el disco de comunicaciones, las antenas que están en las cimas de las montañas del País del Fuego, canalizaran su señal por medio de chakra y activaran nuestra ofensiva definitiva, bien hecho, héroes de la nación-

Sakura se sorprendió de esa voz, le era muy familiar. Lee solo movió sus ojos en confusión, el no fue el que mato a Inari, el que lo hiso fue ese inmortal, de hecho Juugo era el que debía estar ahí. El Daimnyo se puso de pie y camino hacia Sakura, deposito su mano en la espalda de su súbdita y sonrió.

- Tanto tiempo, Sakura chan-

Lentamente la mirada de Sakura fue subiendo, hasta toparse con un rostro joven (menor de 20 años), con anteojos y cabello gris… era Kabuto.

- ¡¿Cómo?!... ¡tu estas muerto!-

Kabuto sonrió y miro a la ojiverde a los ojos.

- No… antes de morir… Kabuto Yakushi creo un clon con su ADN, a diferencia de los otros clones de sombras y demás… yo soy de carne y hueso y no una manifestación de chakra-  
- Eso no significa nada, Kabuto Yakushi es reconocido en todo el mundo como un monstruo, hiso sufrir a Sasuke Uchiha y no te voy a perdonar solo por ser una mala copia de él-

El Daimnyo se ajusto sus gafas y emitió una pequeña risa, camino hacia su trono y se sento en él. Lee levanto su mirada y se enfoco en la de Kabuto, el jamás lo conoció personalemente, lo habia visto de largo o escuchado de él con anterioridad, sobre una traición y de cómo trato de matar a Sasuke, también se hablo sobre su combate con el Hokague.

- Sakura chan… vamos… no me jusguez tan mal, yo solo soy un clon del Kabuto anterior a que se insertara el chakra de Orochimaru… mis metas son muy distintas de las de mi antecesor-

Sakura emitió un sonido de desaprovacion, se puso de pie y le dio la espalda de manera irrespetuosa. Lee la miro extrañado y después miro a Kabuto.

- Muy bien hecho, tu premiación será en la noche, prepárate amigo-

* * *

**De regreso con Naruto:**

Konohamaru, antiguo miembro del ANBU, jounin elite del escuadrón de Ebisu, ex esposo de Moegi. Su carrera por las filas de ninjas de alto nivel era ya tan legendaria como la de Hatake Kakashi . Sai Fong miro a Konohamaru a los ojos y se rio tan fuerte que su risa se escucho por todo el bosque.

- ¿Konohamaru Sarutobi?... jeje… esto será interesante-  
- Jeje… ¡pelea!-

Konomaru tomo impulso y salto hacia el inmortal, su espada cargada de chakra tenía suficiente poder para cortar acero y hasta soportar impactos de unas 60 toneladas, el chakra que rodeaba su filo le permitía causar un daño de Fuuton, en otras palabras, la hemorragia producida por el corte no se detiene. Al estar a escasos 5 centímetros de él, lanzo su espada directo al cuello del inmortal, pero su hoja se rompió en cuanto impacto la piel de este.

- ¿Qué cara…? - dijo Konohamaru.  
- Jeje… contigo peleare en serio… te daré todo lo que tengo-

Sai Fong tomo el brazo de Konohamaru y lo exprimió con tanta fuerza que este se rompió en pedazos y varios fragmentos de sus huesos se salieron de este. Justo cuando el inmortal iba por algo mas, el cuerpo de Konohamaru desapareció delante de él y solo quedo una nube de humo.

- Clon de sombra… un jutsu de maricas-  
- ¿en serio?-  
- ¿Qué?-

Varios clones de Konohamaru reaparecieron a su alrededor, cada uno sostenía un rasengan en sus manos. El inmortal sonrio levanto sus brazos, en la típica expresión de rendición.

- ¿te rindes?-  
- No… te doy via libre-

Sus palabras sorprendieron al ninja, pero este no se hecho para atrás y lanzo a todos los clones sobre él. El impacto de cada Rasengan genero una pequeña explosión que cubrió el lugar. De entre el humo y los pocos escombros, Konohamaru espero a que sus clones desaparecierany miro con atención el lugar.

- Patético-

Sai Fong estaba completamente sano, sin un solo rasguño o moretón en su cuerpo. Konohamaru miro impresionado a su enemigo, suspiro, tomo un poco de aire y exhalo todo el humo de su cigarrillo.

- ¡Fuuton, Jutsu de aire venenoso!-

Un monton de humo salió de la punta del cigarro y este rodeo al inmortal por completo. Sai Fong miro confundido a su alrededor y a los pocos segundos, comenzó a toser fuertemente. EL humo entro en su cuerpo y comenzó a envenenarlo, sus pulmones se secaban como pasas y sus venas se remarcaban en su piel, la cual se tornaba de un blanco palido.

- Jeje… yo he devorado los cuerpos de miles de ranas dardo… esto no es nada-

El inmortal comenzó a aspirar el humo con su boca hasta que no quedo nada en el aire. La rana dardo tiene suficiente veneno para matar a 100.000 personas y solo una gota es necesaria, comerse 1000 de estas en una sentada… eso ya es mucho.

- Cof cof… jeje… bastante pesado el ahumado-  
- Jeje… lo se-

Konohamaru corrió hacia él, saco un fosforo de su bolsillo y lo encendió raspando su punta con el filo de un kunai. Cuando Sai Fong abrió sus boca, este dejo caer el fosforo en su interior e hiso un jutsu de sustitución y donde estaba él, ahora solo había un tronco.

- ¡hmp, debilucho!-

Una explosión cubrió todo el lugar, Konohamaru reapareció en la copa de un árbol, viendo desde lejos como su enemigo volaba en pedazos. A los pocos segundos, el humo volvió a dispersarse y nuevamente, ahí estaba él, completamente intacto.

- Jeje… ya parale con las explosiones, la gente se aburrirá de leer esto-

Sai Fong abrió su boca saco su lengua, comenzó a contorsionarla de una manera tan extraña que hiso sentir repugnancia a Konohamaru, sin embargo, detrás del movimiento de su lengua, habia un oscuro secreto… uno que Konohamaru apenas habia descubierto.

- … (¡está haciendo sellos con su lengua!)-

Cuando dejo de mover su lengua, su cuello se hincho muchísimo, como si se hubiese tragado un balón de playa. Un luz de color purpura era emitida desde el interior de su garganta, Konohamaru irguió una ceja y saco varios kunais de entre sus bolsillos, los cargo con chakra y los lanzo contra su oponente. Los kunais no pudieron clavarse en su piel, solo revotaron en esta, como una piedra contra una pared.

Por fin, el inmortal escupió una gran esfera de energía de color purpura, esta se elevo 30 metros en el aire y se detuvo, flotando por encima de ambos.

- ¿Qué clase de jutsu se hace con la lengua?-  
- Esa es una esfera hecha de Chakra pura… pero con un pequeñísimo poder distinto... Jutsu Inmortal, barrera de la decadencia-

La esfera comenzó a brillar con mucha intensidad y una luz la cubrió por completo, destellos de luz salieron de la esfera y pequeños relámpago comenzaron a caer en la tierra, carbonizando el suelo. Konohamaru abrió sus ojos en sorpresa, dio media vuelta y comenzó a correr tan rápido como pudo. Sai Fong sonrio y saco su lengua en forma de burla.

- Jeje… este jutsu, desintegra todo lo que toca… al explotar la esfera, libera un campo de energía que abarca al menos unos 30 kilómetros, esta barrera detruye los atomos de todo lo que toca, los desintegra por completo, incluido al que hiso al jutsu, o sea yo-

Konohamaru miro hacia atrás y vio como la bola de chakra exploto, liberando una barrera de color purpura, la cual iba arrasando todo lo que tocaba, desintegrándolo todo, los animales, la tierra, el mismo aire que estaba dentro de la barrera dejaba de existir. Konohamaru se dio cuenta que la barrera se movia demasiado rápido para él, tendría que hacer algo y pronto.

- ¡Demonios!-  
- ¡Konohamaru!-

Delante de él salió Naruto, que llevaba a Udon, Moegi y a Hanabi en sus brazos, lo tomo de la mano, junto sus manos y grito:

- ¡Hiriashin No Jutsu!-

Tanto Konohamaru como Naruto desaparecieron y la técnica termino desintegrando todo en un radio de 30 de kilómetros, incluido el mismo Sai Fong. En el lugar donde se encontraba el inmortal, primero, se creó una célula, a los 2 segundos un ratón, seguido de un lémur, un mono y por ultimo un ser humano desnudo y sucio.

- Eso dolió… jeje… aun que acepto… en tanto haya materia o antimateria en el universo, no habrá forma en que nosotros los inmortales podamos morir…mmm… por lo que siento, parece que ese Konohamaru sobrevivió… lastima un buen desperdicio de chakra-

* * *

  
**_  
Un par de horas después, a muchos kilómetros de la aldea._**

Konohamaru reapareció junto con Naruto y sus amigos inconscientes, estaban escondidos en una cueva y mirando a su alrededor. Konohamaru se rasco su ojo derecho y se puso de pie, por lo que podía ver, habían estado al menos unas 3 horas escondidos de ese monstruo llamado Sai Fong.

- Konohamaru… no creo que sea bueno que intentes pelear con él-  
- ¿a que te refieres?-  
- No creo que puedas ganarles, uso un jutsu de transmutación, su cuerpo se transformo de uno anciano a uno joven… su piel, no fue atravesada por los kunais cargados de chakra y no creo que ese jutsu lo haya matado-  
- Ya veo… JAJAJAJA… ¡¿Es un verdadero inmortal en todo el sentido de la palabra, verdad Jefe?!-  
- Ja… llevan diciendo lo mismo desde que salieron-

Un par de gotas de agua cayeron en el suelo de la caverna y los ojos de Naruto se concentraron en un solo punto. Miraba como un montón de arbustos se movían entre la maleza, tomo su kunai con su mano derecha y espero lo peor. De entre los arbustos salió un oso de color marrón, el cual gruño miro al rubio. Naruto suspiro aliviado y se dejo caer en el suelo.

- ¿Qué haremos jefe?-  
- Su piel es impenetrable, sus huesos irrompibles… aun si lo hacemos pedazos se volverá a armar… creo que un genjutsu serviría en esto, eso o noquearlo, pero no conozco que sería tan fuerte para producirle una contusión-  
- Jejeje… ya veo… ¿Qué tal si…?-  
- ¿si que?-  
- Jefe… hay algo que debo probar, si funciona, lo habré vencido-

Hubo un horrible sonido como de bestia y a los pocos segundos, el cuerpo del oso salió volando, entro en la cueva y cayo justo al lado de Naruto. El rubio noto que su cuello estaba totalmente aplastado y su lengua fuera de su hocico, su piel había sido cortada.

- ¡Ahí están!-  
- ¡Jefe abajo!-

Naruto se agacho y Konohamaru lanzo un Rasengan Shuriken en dirección a Sai Fong. Este sonrió y sujeto el Rasengan Shuriken con sus manos y lo lanzo a otro lado. El inmortal salto hacia dentro de la cueva y grito con mucha fuerza. Naruto lanzo su Kunai hacia él, este solo sujeto el kunai con su boca y lo escupió a un lado.

- ¿eso es todo?-  
- No-

EL kunai se transformo en un clon de sombra, este saco una bomba de humos y la lanzo contra el suelo. La cortina de humo cubrió el lugar, Konohamaru mordió su meñique y dibujo un circulo en el suelo con su sangre.

- ¡Enma… rey mono, yo te invoco!-

Un haz de luz salió y apareció un mono de gran tamaño, de pelaje dorado, posiblemente a la raza de los mandriles. Enma miro a Konohamaru extrañado y dijo con un tono de voz un poco aburrido:

- ¿Qué quieres mocoso?-  
- ¡¿Qué no vez que tengo problemas?!-  
- ¿Qué?-

De entre el humo surgió Sai Fong con la piel del oso sobre su cuerpo y con una sonrisa cruel y sádica en su rostro, manchas de sangre cubrían su boca. Enma bostezo y dejo que sus hombros se relajaran, tomo espacio y se aventó contra el inmortal. La embestida logro que este perdiera el equilibrio y cayera sentado en el suelo.

- ¡Enma, modo báculo, ahora!- grito Konohamaru.  
- ¡Si, si!-

Enma se transformo en un báculo de color rojizo, Konohamaru lo sujeto con su mano derecha y golpeo la quijada de Sai Fong. El golpe logro confundirlo, dándole suficiente tiempo a Konohamaru para formar un rasengan Shuriken en sus manos.

- ¡Necesito más espacio!-

Konohamaru lanzo el Rasengan Shuriken, desapareció delante de los ojos de todos en una nube de humo, reapareció justo al lado de Sai Fong y lo golpeo en el estomago con su báculo Enma. Sai Fong emitió un sonido similar al ahogamiento y salió disparado hacia fuera. El Rasengan Shuriken pasó justo al lado de su creador y salió de la cueva. Una vez fuera, este comenzó a aumentar de tamaño cortando en pedazos al inmortal.

- ¡ARG… estúpido jutsu!-  
- Listo… cortado a nivel celular, no podrá volver a pegarse-

Naruto se vio sorprendido por la habilidad de Konohamaru y sonrió, tal vez no tendría que luchar en esta ocasión.

- Listo… ¡Jutsu Prohibido, Sello de almas!-  
- ¡Konohamaru no!- grito Naruto.  
- Jeje… sabes que es la única forma de vencer a estos inmortales es sellando sus almas, no me importa morir como mi abuelo en el proceso… (su cuerpo está cortado en pedazos esto será fácil)-  
Konohamaru se acerco a la cabeza y comenzó a sacar el alma de esta, pero su rostro solo emitió una sonrisa burlona y una mirada aterradora.

- ¿Qué?-  
- Jeje... no se ha terminado aun-

Sai Fong comenzó a mover su nariz en direcciones muy extrañas. Konohamaru abrió sus ojos en sorpresa, estaba haciendo sello con su nariz, tal y como había hecho con su lengua hace unas horas. Sin perder mucho tiempo, Konohamaru se apresuro a sacar su alma.

- Jeje… ¡Jutsu inmortal, Hercolubus!-

Cada parte del cuerpo de Sai Fong comenzó a brillar con una luz rojiza muy intensa. Konohamaru soltó la cabeza de su oponente, ya que sintió un calor tan intenso que quemo las palmas de sus manos por completo, de hecho al observar el daño causado noto que sus palmas estaban completamente quemadas al rojo vivo.

- ¿Qué demonios eres?-  
- ¿sabías que un relámpago es 5 veces aun más caliente que el mismo sol?... este jutsu me permite sacrificarme a cambio de generar una cantidad de Calor 8 veces mayor a la del sol en un flash-  
- Demonios-

Konohamaru trato de moverse, pero un flash de luz lo cubrió por completo y todo a su alrededor comenzó a derretirse. La tierra se transformaba en una sustancia negra y pegajosa, los arboles se quemaban y a los pocos segundos se transformaban en cenizas, las rocas se derretían prácticamente. Para cuando el jutsu termino, todo quedo en un color negro carbón y todo quedo arrasado.

En el suelo había varias pilas de ceniza, lentamente estas cumulos de ceniza se transformaron en partes del cuerpo; brazos, piernas, pecho y cabeza. Las partes se reunieron y comenzaron a pegarse como si de un rompecabezas se tratara.

- Mmm… creo que me pase-

Al finalizar de armarse, se formo el cuerpo desnudo de Sai Fong nuevamente. En el suelo quedo la ropa de Konohamaru y su chaleco jonin. Sai Fong tomo la ropa del muchacho, pero era tan pequeña que apena podía cubrir su cintura.

- Como sea, es mejor que andar desnudo… y no creas que me he olvidado de ti, Hokague-

De entre los escombros que quedaron de la cueva, Naruto salió con el cuerpo de Konohamaru en sus brazos, totalmente quemado y desnudo, detrás de ambos estaban los otros ANBU. Naruto fue capaz de crear un jutsu de barrera lo suficientemente fuerte para soportar el calor y de esa formar salvo a los demás, fue gracias a su velocidad que consiguió sacar a Konohamaru de su muerte.

- Te voy a demostrar… el poder de un bijuu-  
- Jeje… lo he estado esperando-


	16. Ofensiva Final 2

******9.2- Ofensiva Final.**

Un pájaro salió volando de la rama de un árbol a los pocos segundos, muchos otros pájaros salieron volando, detrás de ellos venían todos los osos, tigres, siervos, venados y demás animales, corriendo asustados. Una enorme explosión cubrió el bosque y carbonizo a todos esos animales. Era un completo mar de fuego el que estaba consumiendo el bosque.

De entre el océano de fuego, surgió un hombre rubio, con una especie de barrera de color rojo y con forma de zorro de 9 colas sobre él. El hombre traía consigo a 4 personas con traje de ANBU, eran Konohamaru, Udon, Moegi y Hanabi, todos noqueados.

-¡Uzumaki!-

Una segunda figura salió del enorme océano de llamas y estuvo cara a cara con el rubio. Naruto miro enfadado al inmortal y este abrió su boca, mostrando una esfera de energía morada. Naruto hiso que una de sus 3 colas golpearan a Sai Fong justo en el pecho, uso los dedos de sus pies para forma una serie de sellos y al poco tiempo se invocaron 3 enormes sapos.

-¡Bunta, Hiro, Ken!-

El primer sapo tenía cuernos, era de color rojo con pinturas de guerra samuráis, usaba como arma un enorme mazo con picos en forma de "U", el segundo sapo tenia color azul y un par de enorme katanas en su espalda, el último era Gamabunta.

Gamabunta atrapo a Sai Fong con su lengua y lo lanzo contra Ken, el sapo azul saco sus katanas y trato de cortar al inmortal, pero Sai Fong disparo la bola de energía contra Ken. Hiro empujo a su compañero y de un salto se alejaron lo más que pudieron.

-¡Jutsu Inmortal, Barrera de Decadencia!-

La bola de energía exploto y libero una barrera que iba desintegrando todo a su paso. Los 3 enormes sapos comenzaron a huir tan rápido como podían y lograron alejarse los 30 kilometros hasta llegar a caer sobre unas montañas. Naruto dejo a Konohamaru y a los otros en una cueva cercana y miro como los 3 sapos luchaban cuerpo a cuerpo con el inmortal, que se veía diminuto comparado con esos 3 enormes sapos.

-GRRR-

Naruto tenía 3 de sus colas fuera, formo un rasengan en cada cola y otros 2 en sus brazos, gruño con fuerza y desapareció.

Hiro asesto su enorme masa sobre el cuerpo de Sai Fong, pero este solo tuvo que soportar el golpe cruzando sus brazos sobre su cara. Ken saco sus espadas y comenzó a lanzar espadazos a una velocidad superior a la del sonido, cosa que no fue mucho para Sai Fong.

-¡AL SUELO, RANAS ASQUEROSAS!-

Sai Fong sujeto las espadas de Ken con su mano derecha y la maza de Hiro con su mano izquierda, rompió ambas armas hasta hacerlas polvo con solo presionarlas un poco con su manos. Antes de que pudiese hacer otro ataque, Naruto salió de la nada y con los 5 rasengans.

-¿Qué harás, hokague?-  
-¡Esto!-

Lentamente los 5 Rasengans se combinaron en uno solo y formaron una especie de Rasengan de color rojo.

-¡Kyuubi Rasengan!-

El jutsu impacto el pecho del inmortal y este salió volando, chocando contra las montañas y haciendo que estas se desplomaran sobre él. Naruto aterrizo sobre la cabeza de Gamabunta y formo unos cuantos sellos con sus manos.

-¡Bunta, el aceite, ahora!-

Gamabunta disparo un chorro de aceite negro sobre los escombros de la montaña, Naruto disparo una llamarada y esta se propago por todo el lugar. Lentamente los escombros salieron volaron y de ellos salió el inmortal, furioso y con una mirada llena de odio.

-¡GRANDISIMO IDIOTA!-  
-¡RAAAA!... ¡BAJAME, BUNTA!-

Gamabunta bajo a Naruto y comenzó a correr junto con los otros sapos, pero antes de que pudiesen dar otro salto, Sai Fong ya había golpeado el cráneo de los 3 en una velocidad excesivamente alta. Lentamente los 3 sapos desaparecieron en una nube de humo blanco, dejando a Naruto solo.

-¡Jinchuuriki!-

Sai Fong comenzó a mover sus pupilas y formo un extraño sello:

-¡Jutsu inmortal, Flama Fenix!-

De la boca de Sai Fong salió una gran cantidad de fuego que lentamente se fue expandiendo por miles de kilómetros. Naruto salto hacia el cielo, mientras observaba como el océano de fuego se formaba nuevamente.

-¡El Fuego no es suficiente!-

Las 3 colas comenzaron a moverse lentamente y formaron 3 Rasengans nuevamente, pero esta vez, eran Rasengans de un tamaño enorme y de color rojo.

-¡Odama Rasenga, Chakra Bijuu!-

Naruto lanzo los 3 Rasengans rojos sobre el mar de fuego y al poco tiempo se formaron 3 gigantescas explosiones que formaron hongos nucleares. El polvo comenzó a dispersarse por doquier y todo salió volando.

Conforme todo se iba disipando… se vio como todo el bosque se había transformado en un desierto de ceniza negra. El calor era insoportable, Naruto no podía recuperar su aliento por el aire tan caliente que surgía de la ceniza del suelo.

-¡nada mal!... pero esas explosiones son solo de 15 megatones cada una-

Los ojos del rubio se abrieron por completo, de entre las cenizas salió el inmortal, sin una sola quemadura.

-Este jutsu se llama flama de fénix por una razón-

Lentamente las cenizas que estaban en el suelo comenzaron a levitar, hasta formar una gran barrera de ceniza entre el cielo y la tierra. La luz del sol quedo totalmente bloqueado y parecía estar de noche.

-El Fenix siempre resurge de las cenizas, mi nombre significa "Pequeño Fenix"… ¿quieres saber por qué?-

Todas las cenizas se concentraron en un solo punto y formaron una gran bola negra que flotaba en el cielo, esta bola comenzó a brillar y lentamente su color negro cambio a un color dorado y emitia un gran calor, como si se tratara del mismo sol. Naruto miro sorprendido como de la esfera, surgían dos enormes alas y una especie de cabeza de ave, la esfera se habia transformado en un gran ave hecha de fuego por completo.

-¿un fénix?- dijo Naruto.  
-Jeje… no es una invocación… VE POR EL, FENIX- grito Sai Fong.

El fénix desapareció delante de Naruto y reapareció justo detrás de él, dio un aleteo y fue suficiente para lanzar una cantidad de magma que lentamente derretía el suelo que pisaba el rubio. Naruto lanzo una bomba de humo al suelo y huyo del lugar antes de que el magma lo derritiera a él.

-… (tendre que soltar mas colas si esto sigue asi)- pensó el rubio.

El Fenix cargo fuego en su pico y disparo una llamarada que lentamente se transformaba en un roca gigantesca rodeada de fuego, era un meteoro. Naruto movio sus manos rápidamente y formo varios sellos:

-¡Jutsu Vortex de Agua!-

De la boca de Naruto salió disparado un chorro de agua que poco a poco fue frenando el avanze del meteoro y por ultimo lo apago por completo. Naruto dejo de escupir agua y movio sus manos nuevamente, formo un Rasengan Shuriken y lo arrojo contra el ave. El Rasengan se expandió a más de 400 metros y formo miles de aspas por verticales, horizontales y diagonales, parecía más un átomo que un Rasengan.

El ataque corto al fénix en varias partes y después exploto, pero el fénix absorbió la explosión para regenerarse y aumentar de tamaño.

-¡ups!- dijo Naruto.

El Fenix emitió un chillido y del suelo broto un enorme chorro de lava que salió directo hacia Naruto. EL rubio trago saliva y desapareció en una nube de humo, usando un jutsu de sustitución.

-… (no hay de otra)-

Naruto cerró sus ojos y dejo que el chakra bijuu saliera de él. Lentamente su piel se desgarro y formo un cuerpo rojizo con manchas negras, un enorme esqueleto sobre su cuerpo y 6 colas en su espalda.  
Sai Fong que estaba de brazos cruzados, miro confundido la situación. El Kyuubi 6 colas disparo una esfera de chakra pura contra el fénix y esto vaporizo al ave de fuego.

-Hmp-

Sai Fong desapareció delante de los ojos del Kyuubi 6 colas y reapareció justo delante de él, lanzo un golpe hacia su mandíbula y de un puñetazo lo mando a volar varios kilómetros lejos de ese campo de ceniza.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**De regreso en el palacio Feudal:  
**  
Kabuto caminaba de la mano de una hermosa mujer de piel blanca, ojos negros y asiáticos, de cabello largo y sedoso negro y de estatura pequeña. Se detuvieron delante de una puerta y se besaron.

-Adiós, mi amor, tengo que arreglar algunas cosas con mis generales-  
-Si Kabuto sama, amor mío-

Kabuto entro en la puerta y dejo a la mujer sola. La mujer estaba feliz en ese lugar, muchos lujos, dinero y comida fina, pero si sabía lo que era bueno para ella, mas le valía encontrar lo que su hermano mayor le estaba pidiendo.

Camino por los pasillos hasta llegar a una habitación que estaba siendo resguardada por 2 soldados. La mujer sonrió coqueta y se abrió un poco el escote, comenzó a caminar de manera seductora y guiño su ojo derecho a ambos guardias. Los soldados sudaron bastante fuerte y se miraron a los ojos.

-¿la mujer del Damnyo?...- dijeron al mismo tiempo- … ¡LA MUJER DEL DAMNYO!-

Ambos corrieron hacia la habitación en la que la dama se encerró, pero solo se escucharon sonidos de pelea. La esposa de Kabuto salió con una llave en su mano y abrió la puerta, dentro habia una gran cantidad de científicos con batas blancas caminando de un lado a otro y revisando documentos. Uno de ellos se detuvo y miro asustado a la mujer:

-¡Señorita Megumi!-

El científico corrió hacia Megumi y la trato de sacar del lugar, pero ella solo tomo la mano del científico y le sonrió con unos enormes ojos inocentes, este hombre tenia debilidad por las mujeres tiernas y dulces.

-¿Por qué Doctor kun?-  
-Eee… es que, el Sr. Kabuto… él…-  
-… ¿Qué no quiere mi esposo que yo vea?- dijo Megumi con un dulce tono de voz como de niña.  
-Aaa… no es que… él-  
-Vamos, Doctorcito kun… muéstreme-  
-Eee…esta bien- dijo el científico con sus anteojos empañados.

El "doctorcito" la condujo hasta una gran computadora, de esas gigantescas que funcionaban con tarjetas y tenían el tamaño de una camioneta. El científico tomo unos papeles que salieron de la "Súper computadora" y se los entrego a Megumi con un sonrojo en su rostro.

-¿no entiendo?-  
-Son los datos del sujeto de experimentación Alfa-  
-¿Qué?... ooo… por favor, Doctor sama, dígame de que habla-

El científico suspiro y la guio por el laboratorio, muchas científicos revisaban tubos de ensayo, objetos con microscopios y hacían cálculos con computadoras. Por fin, llegaron a una puerta metálica de enorme tamaño. El científico la abrió con unos toques de su mano y varios candados gigantes se abrieron.

-MMM-

Megumi vio un enorme estanque de lo que parecía ser petróleo o alguna especie de líquido negro que estaba justo en medio de una gran cueva oscura. El científico sonrió y le dijo:

-Esta sustancia será la que sustituya al carbón que usamos hoy en día, pero… lo que realmente importa, reside bajo ella-

Una burbuja salió del extraño liquido negro y al explotar, se escucho un sonido como el gruñido de un monstruo y un humo de color purpura negro salió de esta. Megumi trago saliva, ese humo negro era chakra demoniaco, el mismo chakra de aquel monstruo de hace miles de años.

-Gra…gracias… ahora debo ir a un lugar, ya regreso-

Megumi salió corriendo del laboratorio y corrió por los pasillos del palacio hasta llegar al dormitorio real, acostó en la enorme cama y vomito sobre la sabana. El olor a chakra podrido le estaba revolviéndole el estomago. Una vez que dejo de vomitar, corrió hacia un telégrafo que estaba justo al lado de la cama, era en caso de emergencia y solo el señor Feudal podía usarlo.

-Sai Fong, hermano mayor, debes saber esto-

Antes de que ella pudiese poner un dedo sobre el aparato, un shuriken salió volando y lo destruyo. Megumi miro hacia atrás y se encontró con un anciano bajito y muy particular.

-¡¿Wong Fei?!-  
-Hola hermana… HIC… me temo que no puedo permitir que le avises a el hermano mayor-

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**De regreso con Naruto:**

Naruto se despertó, estaba haciendo mucho calor y se encontraba en un lugar lleno de arena y para su desgracia no era la playa.

-¿un desierto?... ¿de un golpe me mando al País del Viento?-

Un meteoro cayó justo a su lado y creó un gran cráter que envió una gran cantidad de arena a volar. La arena en el viento formo una nube que impedía a Naruto el observar a su enemigo, de hecho, estaba totalmente ciego por la nube que le rodeaba.

-Deja de hacer esto-

Naruto movió sus manos y formo un rasengan, este comenzó a succionar la arena y lentamente la nube desapareció. Cuando ya no quedo arena, no encontró al inmortal por ninguna parte, hasta que una mano salió de la tierra y sujeto su pie derecho.

-¡RAAAA!- grito el inmortal.  
-Jutsu de sustitución-

Naruto desapareció de las manos del inmortal y reapareció justo a su lado, golpeo el Rasengan que sujetaba contra el suelo y se formo la nube de arena nueva mente. La arena entro en los ojos del inmortal y este comenzó a rascarlos desesperadamente. Naruto se acerco sigilosamente, escondido en la arena y tomo un sello extraño, junto sus manos y pego el sello en la espalda de Sai Fong.

-¡¿Qué rayos?!-

El rubio no dijo nada y comenzó a usar el chakra del kyuubi. Su cuerpo cobro color rojo y le salieron pequeños colmillos, golpe con la palma de su mano al sello y este comenzó a brillar con el mismo chakra rojo.

-¡¿Qué estás haciendo?!-  
-Sellare tu espíritu en los granos de arena que nos rodean, será imposible que reconstruyan tu alma si hago eso-

Sai Fong sonrio bastante y lanzo un golpe contra la cabeza de Naruto. Esta hiso sonido de rotura y comenzó a sangrar en exceso, pero a Naruto no le importo y continuo con el ritual. Un arco de energía se postro sobre la cabeza de Sai Fong y sobre sus pies su formo un símbolo de Ying Yang.

-Pequeño infeliz… ¡EL PODER ES MIO, MIO Y DE NADIE MAS!-

Sai Fong junto sus manos por primera vez y formo varios sellos, antes de que el pergamino que Naruto puso en su espalda absorbiera su alma, el inmortal grito:

-¡Jutsu Inmortal, Agujero Negro!-

Un enorme agujero negro se formo en el cielo y al poco tiempo todo el desierto comenzaba a ser absorbido por la fuerza gravitatoria. Naruto dejo lo que hacía y libero 6 colas, cuando completo su transformación en tiempo record, se aferro con sus colas contra el suelo, pero el agujero negro también desprendió la tierra sobre la que Naruto se había aferrado.

-… (esto no es bueno)- pensó Naruto.

**_¿Qué se supone que hagamos ahora?  
_**  
-… (No tengo idea… jamás me enfrente a algo como esto)-

**_Que enemigo tan poderoso… pero debes recordar… ¿Cómo funciona todo jutsu?_**

- … (con el chakra de cada ninja, debo esperar a que este sujeto se le termine el chakra, ahora debo moverme para evitar morir por esa cosa)-

Naruto 6 colas comenzó a saltar entre los fragmentos de tierra, tratando a toda costa de no ser succionado por ese ataque. Sai Fong sonrió y tomo tanto aire que su pecho se inflo, después grito tan fuerte como pudo y esto hiso que el Naruto 6 Colas sintiera dolor de cabeza. Esto hiso que Naruto perdiera la concentración y que el agujero lo absorbiera.

-No eras tan rudo-

Antes de que el cuerpo de Naruto fuese totalmente absorbido por el agujero negro, este estiro su brazo un kilometro y de su mano salió otro cuerpo de Kyuubi 6 colas, dejando que el principal fuera absorbido por el ataque. El segundo cuerpo miro hacia atrás y vio el agujero negro, cerró sus ojos e hincho su garganta.

-¿Qué?-

Un cañón de chakra puro fue disparado hacia Sai Fong, el cual recibió el atque de golpe y salió rodando varios kilómetros hasta chocar contra una montaña. Naruto 6 Colas exhalo humo y vio como el agujero negro lentamente iba desapareciendo.

-¡GRAAAAA!-

Como un relámpago, Sai Fong corrió hacia Naruto y le arremetió un puñetazo directo en la quijada de zorro. Naruto salió volando y choco contra otra montaña en el otro extremo del desierto. Después de recibir el impacto, Naruto se puso de pie y gruño como animal salvaje.

-… (tenemos que rematarlo de alguna forma)-

**_No sé cómo lo… ¡¿Qué es esto?!_**

-… (yo también lo siento, 2 chakras distintos se aproximan hacia acá)-

Un relámpago cayo y justo al lado de Naruto, se encontraba el inmortal. Sai Fong sonrió e intento lanzarle un puñetazo, pero justo antes de que pudiese. Un gran puño sujeto su brazo y lo mando a volar contra la cima de la montaña. Las 6 colas se desvanecieron y frente a Naruto, se encontraban Choji Akimichi y Sasuke Uchiha.

-¿no pensaras que me moriría tan rápido?- dijo Choji.  
-¿Sasuke?- dijo Naruto.  
-Hola Naruto-

Los 3 se miraron a los ojos por un tiempo y de repente una gran roca cayó sobre ellos. Sasuke desapareció de la vista de ambos, Naruto huso un jutsu de sustitución y por ultimo Choji lanzo un golpe contra la roca, haciendo que esta se partiera en pedazos. Cuando volvieron a mirar, Sai Fong no habia arrojado una simple roca, habia arrojado la mitad de la montaña.

-¡JAJAJAJA, VAMOS ATAQUEN ENTRE LOS 3 SI LO DESEAN!-


	17. Ofensiva Final 3

**9.3- Ofensiva Final.**

Megumi miraba a Wong Fei directo a los ojos, ambos eran antiguos aliados, hermanos para ser más exactos. Desde tiempos inmemorables, Wong Fei sentía algo por esa mujer, fuese su hermana o no y ella, bueno… ella solo estaba ahí para darle una buena tunda cada vez que lo descubria tratando de ver por debajo de su kimono.

-¿Qué quieres Wong Fei Long?-  
-Megumi… ¿sabes porque encerraron a Yeng Wang en ese cráter, junto con los residuos del mundo antiguo?-  
- Para evitar que el planeta fuera destruido, pero vamos, eso no lo detendrá, tenemos que matarlo, el hermano Sai Fong tiene razón en eso-  
-No… lo encerraron ahí… porque Yen Wang es el "sake de los dioses"-  
-¿Cómo?-  
- ¿No te lo dijo el hermano Sai Fong?... cuando Sun Wukong, nuestro maestro, derroto al demonio usando todo su poder, se dio cuenta de la magnitud del poder que brindaba una sola gota del sake divino de Amaterasu… le rogo perdón a Buda y sello el sake dentro del cuerpo del demonio, así los humanos no estarían tentados a usarlo en guerras, como sucedió con el poder del "Sabio de los 6 caminos"-dijo Wong Fei.  
-Mientes… nuestro hermano mayor… el… el jamás-  
-Sé que amas a Sai Fong, pero abre los ojos-  
-¡TU ABRE LOS TUYOS!-

El kimono de Megumi se estiro unos 5 metros y golpeo al anciano justo en su pecho, este salió volando contra varias paredes y termino derribándolas a todas, curiosamente, ningun guardia se atrevió a intervenir.

-¡Danza de la flor solitaria!- grito Megumi.

La tela del kimono cambio de forma, ahora sus mangas parecían afiladas espadas. Estas atravesaron la cabeza, piernas y brazos del anciano y pasados unos segundos, de estas extremidades, surgieron miles de clavos haciendo que hicieran implosión de adentro para afuera. Lentamente los pedazos de carne, hueso y sangre, comenzaron a reunirse y formaron extremidades nuevas.

-¡Jutsu Inmortal, Suspiro de la mujer ebria!- grito Wong Fei Long.

El cuerpo de Wong Fei comenzó a emanar muchísimo calor, tanto que el aire que le rodeaba estaba creando una atmosfera distinta a la del resto del palacio y distorsionaba la visión de la mujer. Megumi comenzó a sudar muchísimo, sus ropas estaban totalmente llenas de sudor y su cuerpo estaba perdiendo agua como loco.

-¿Qué rayos?-  
- Un inmortal no muere, pero si puedo hacer que quedes como una pasa arrugada al obligarte a expulsar todos los nutrientes de tu cuerpo-

Vapor rojo comenzó a salir de sus ojos, nariz, boca y oídos, el aire creó una atmosfera tan caliente, que estaba evaporando la sangre en sus venas y toda el agua en su cuerpo. La mujer sonrió y movió sus manos hacia arriba, lentamente su kimono adopto la forma de una bola de picos medieval y se lanzo contra Wong Fei, pero esta volvió a su forma original, su chakra también se estaba evaporando.

-Ríndete hermana, no puedes ganar-  
-Jajaja… torpe-

La mujer bajo un poco el escote de su kimono para revelar parte de sus pechos, cosa que  
como es de esperarse, hiso que Wong Fei comenzara a sangrar como estúpido. Megumi parpadeo un par de veces y sonriendo dijo:

-Danza de Seducción-

La mujer comenzó a mover sus manos de una manera extraña, pasándolas por su rostro y acariciando su cintura, revelando cada vez mas y mas piel, su kimono se encogió por voluntad propia y se tranformo en un traje diminuto. Su vientre se movía de una manera tan extraña y a la vez seductora. Wong Fei miraba fijamente a la mujer, sintió como si su mente comenzara a volar a otra dimensión.

-Her… hermana-  
-Se lo que sientes por mi… siento tu deseo-

Sus manos cada vez se movían más lentas, como si de repente, ella tuviese miles de esas manos. Un par de brazos rodearon el cuerpo de Wong Fei y este comenzó a sudar.

-Te amo, hermano Wong Fei Lung-  
-Y yo a ti, hermana-  
-Mata al descendiente del maestro y después… te daré lo que tanto anhelas-  
-Sí, mi señora-

Y asi fue como Megumi se consiguió un esclavo nuevo.

* * *

Mientras tanto en medio de las montañas.

Una montaña se hiso añicos y de entre los escombros surgieron 3 figuras. Choji Akimichi, Naruto Uzumaki y Sasuke Uchiha estaban sobre los pedazos de montaña que caian a miles de kilómetros de la montaña. Choji expandió sus manos y sujeto a ambos como si fueran bolas de beisbol, los arrojo con toda su fuerza hacia la cima de la montaña.

-¡Fuuton Rasengan Shuriken!- grito Naruto.  
-¡Chidori de cuerpo completo!- grito Sasuke.

Ambos ataques dieron justo contra una sombra, la cual comenzó a reir fuertemente.

-¡Eso no me hara nada!- grito la sombra.

La sombra sujeto los brazos de ambos y lentamente comenzó a derretirse, esta cubria los brazos de ambos como si fuera una manta y lentamente entraba en sus bocas, al poco tiempo, los 2 comenzaron a llorar sangre, a vomitar sangre y a sangrar por la nariz, todo al mismo tiempo.

-Jutsu inmortal sombra venenosa- se escucho una voz.

De entre los escombros surgió Sai Fong formando sellos con sus manos. Tanto Naruto como Sasuke desaparecieron en una nube de polvo y reaparecieron al lado del inmortal. Sasuke atravesó el pecho de Sai Fong con su espada Kusanagi y comenzó a cargarla de energía eléctrica.

-Chidori- dijo Sasuke.

El voltaje consiguió paralizar el cuerpo del inmortal, con ello en mente, Sasuke activo su sharingan y lentamente el cuerpo de un enorme monstruo con cuernos se formo alrededor de él.

-Susano- dijo Sasuke nuevamente.

La espada del Tengu se dirigió hacia Sai Fong, si conseguía tocarlo, lo enviaría a un genjutsu eterno y el no tenia defensa para eso. Sai Fong comenzó a mover sus ojos y con ellos realizo un jutsu de sustitución, evitando que la espada lo enviara al otro mundo.

-Demonios, es un ingenioso bastardo- dijo Sasuke.  
-Tú lo has dicho- dijo Naruto.

El rubio saco un kunai con una nota explosiva, lo lanzo justo a la espalda de Sasuke y esto hiso que la explosión revelara la figura de Sai Fong. Sasuke miro hacia atrás y noto que el inmortal estaba distraído por la explosión.

-¡Amaterasu!-

El fuego cubrió el cuerpo del inmortal y las llamas consumían su piel hasta dejarlo en un esqueleto de color negro, el amaterasu era más caliente que las llamas de su fénix o la lava, jamás habia sentido tal calor.

-¡Mi turno!- grito Choji.  
-¡dale Choji!- grito Naruto.

El panzon se hiso gigante y tomo con sus manos una enorme cantidad de tierra, sepulto al inmortal con ese monton de tierra y despues comenzó a mover sus manos a gran velocidad.

-¡Sasuke ahora!- dijo Choji.

Sasuke cerro sus ojos y al abrirlos, estos comenzaron a sangrar y en exceso.

-¡Gran Amaterasu!-

Todo el cumulo de tierra (que era de al menos 300 metros de alto y 200 de ancho) comenzó a quemarse bajo una enorme cantidad de fuego negro.

- Esto no lo detendrá… necesitamos frenarlo de alguna forma… ya casi me quedo sin chakra- dijo Naruto sudando grandes cantidades.  
-Mmm… yo aun tengo, pero ese ataque, me ha dejado casi ciego, no puedo ver muy bien-  
-¿Qué dicen chicos?- dijo Choji.  
-Mmm… necesitamos sellar su alma… ¿pero cómo?- respondió Naruto.  
-Tengo un ataque nuevo, pero necesitare que ustedes me ayuden-dijo Sasuke.  
-¿lo aprendiste en el ejercito?- dijo Choji.  
-Cállate, gordo-  
-¡¿Cómo?!-  
- Cálmense… los motivos de Sasuke para estar en el ejercito feudal no nos interesa por ahora, concentrémonos en derrotar a este sujeto… ¿esa técnica servirá de algo?-  
-Si, es un jutsu poderoso, pero requiero de tu chakra demoniaco para realizarlo- dijo Sasuke.  
-De acuerdo… ¿Cuántas colas?-dijo Naruto.  
-De preferencia… todas-  
-Diablos… eso significa que YO tendré que distraerlo… vaya lata, como diría Shikamaru-  
-¿distraerme de qué?-

Choji seguía siendo un gigante, por lo que se puede suponer que su voz se escucho por muchos lugares, incluido debajo de la pila de tierra. Las llamas salieron volando junto con los pilares de tierra y de entre todas ellas, salió el inmortal Sai Fong, con una cara de pocos amigos. Choji suspiro y se trono los nudillos.

-Esto va a ser feo- dijo Choji.  
-Comencemos, Naruto- dijo Sasuke.  
-Si-

Choji agrando su puño a uno aun más gigantesco y lo lanzo contra el inmortal. Sai Fong sujeto el puño de Choji con ambas manos y con toda su fuerza, comenzó a levantarlo, sus músculos se tensaban, sudor bajaba por su frente y sus venas se inyectaban de adrenalina, su esfuerzo consiguió que lo levantara y le hiciera una llave de judo a su enemigo, lanzándolo unos cuantos metros lejos de él.

-¡No eres tan fuerte!-

De entre el polvo producido por el arrojo, salieron dos gigantescas manos que lo aplastaron como si fuera un mosquito y este cayó en el suelo con sus ojos en blanco.

-Cállate, tu gente me molesta-

* * *

  
**_De regreso en el palacio:_**

Vapor cubria todo el lugar y se podía escuchar el sonido de agua moviéndose. En el centro de un lago se podía ver a un solo muchacho, con su mirada fija en el agua y completamente rojo.

- … (estoy feliz porque nos hayan prestado las aguas termales personales del Señor Feudal, pero… Sakura chan está del otro lado)-

Lee miro a su alrededor, era un lago de casi 200 metros de ancho lleno de aguas termales para una sola persona… sip, era el latifundio personal del Señor Feudal. Estaba dividido por una gran pared de madera, del otro lado se suponía que se encontraba el lado de la "Señora" feudal. Tanto Lee como Sakura usaban estos lagos para pasar el tiempo o más bien, para ser buenos emisarios de las aldeas.

-Maldita diplomacia- dijo Lee antes de hundir su cabeza en el agua.

De repente, todo el vapor desapareció y se escucho unas pisadas en el agua. Lee levanto su cabeza y vio la figura de un anciano caminando en el agua.  
-No… ¿Sifu Wong Fei?-  
Wong Fei junto sus manos y dijo:

-Jutsu Inmortal… elemento Luz, Esferas Budistas de Luz-

Extrañas esferas comenzaron a rodear el cuerpo del pequeño anciano, formando un circulo de esferas a su alrededor. Lee se veía confundido, jamás habia visto un jutsu como ese, ni siquiera cuando entrenaba con él.

-¿Qué esta…?-

Una de las bolas de luz choco contra el pecho de Lee y este comenzó a sentir como lentamente, todo el aire de sus pulmones estaba desapareciendo.

-… (¡No puedo respirar… es como si mis pulmones no funcionaran!)-

Cuatro esferas salieron disparadas y golpearon las piernas y brazos de Lee, estos se paralizaron y el cejotas cayó dentro del agua.

-… (voy a ahogarme… no puedo moverme, todo el aire se salió de mis pulmones)-

Las ultimas 2 esferas salieron disparadas hacia la frente de Lee y la otra hacia sus espalda. Su cerebro comenzó emanar un tremendo dolor de cabeza y su espina dorsal enviaba mensajes eléctricos dolorosos a todo su cuerpo.

-Soy Wong Fei, el inmortal numero 7, "El anciano"-  
-¡Y yo soy Sakura Haruno, la que te pateara el trasero!-

Un puño golpeo al anciano con tanta fuerza que toda el agua del lago salió volando por todas direcciones hasta dejar completamente vacio el lugar. Sakura se ajusto su guante y sonriendo dijo:

-No en mi guardia, vejete-

El anciano salto y cayo justo al lado de Sakura, junto sus manos y dijo:

-Jutsu Inmortal… ¡Onda expansiva!-

Una gran cantidad de vapor, tierra, rocas, planta e inclusive insectos y animales vivos, se formaron alrededor del cuerpo del anciano y lo cubrieron por completo hasta formar una gran esfera de escombros a su alrededor.

-¡eso no te protegerá de mis puños!-

Sakura se lanzo contra el inmortal, pero este solo junto sus manos y dijo:

-Jutsu Inmortal, elemento Luz, ¡Expansión!-

Una gran cantidad de luz comenzó a emanarze entre las fisuras de la esfera que lo cubria y lentamente todo lo que formaba esa bola de escombros comenzó a derretirse hasta formar una especie de bola de metal.

-Jutsu de manipulación, elemento metal-

Wong Fei comenzó a manipular esa esfera como si fuera de con sus dedos, enviándola a la dirección que le diera la gana y aplastando todo en su camino, como un "monster truck" a control remoto. Sakura llevo todo su chakra a su puño derecho y lanzo un golpe contra la esfera de metal, esta salió volando por los cielos hasta perderse de su vista, el puño de Sakura estaba vibrando por el esfuerzo.

-… (eso me dolió)- pensó Sakura.

Lee se puso de pie y tomo una gran bocanada de aire, cuando el anciano perdió la concentración, no pudo continuar con su jutsu y eso lo salvo.

-¡Sifu, eso no fue amable!- grito Lee.  
-A el no le importa ser amables- dijo una voz femenina.

Sakura miro hacia atrás y se encontró con una mujer que usaba un kimono rojo. La mujer puso un kunai en el cuello de Lee y sonriendo le dijo al oído.

-Duérmete, amor mio, duérmete-

Lee cayó en su genjutsu y sin perder tiempo quedo dormido. Sakura cerró sus puño y lanzo un golpe al suelo, esto hiso que la mujer saltara hacia atrás… pero hiso que Lee cayera por la fisura dándose varios golpes.

-¡Lo siento!-  
-No lo sientas cariño-

De los labios de Megumi salió una extraña niebla rosa, la cual cubrió todo el lugar. Sakura sabía que era un genjutsu, asi que decidió no tapar su nariz… mala idea.

-Danza de la seducción- dijo la mujer en voz baja.

Sakura sintió un extraño calor interno y como todos los cabellos de su cuerpo se erizaban, lentamente, su respiración se agitaba y su cara se tornaba de un color rojizo.

-¿es excitante no crees?... muy placentero- se escucho la voz de Megumi entre la niebla.  
-¿Qué… que clase de Genjutsu es este?-  
-Uno que te puede dar un orgasmo, mi vida-

Era como si vapor saliera de su boca, ese embriagante calor en su cuerpo, esa humedad en su entrepierna, se sentía muy extraña, pero sumamente bien.

-Te dare lo que deseas… si te rindes y matas al cejon de alla- dijo Megumi poniendo su dedo índice en la barbilla de Sakura.  
-Yooo-  
-Me gustan las de tu tipo-

Megumi acerco sus labios a los de Sakura y la beso tiernamente… y en algún lugar sepultado por un montón de tierra, Lee lloro internamente.

-… (¡ESTO TIENE QUE SER UNA BROMA!)- pensó Lee.

Sakura lanzo un puñetazo directo al rostro de Megumi y esta salió volando contra una pared. Sakura se limpio la saliva que tenía en sus labios y escupió en el suelo.

-No pateo… con ambas piernas (rayos… este genjutsu… sigue afectándome)-  
-¡Tú lo pediste!... ¡Wong Fei, matala!-

El anciano corrió hacia Sakura, pero ella solo lanzo un golpe directo en su cabeza y con eso fue suficiente para noquearlo. Megumi comenzó a lanzar las mangas de su kimono como si fueran látigos, cada golpe de su kimono producía cráteres enormes de hasta 6 metros en el suelo. Sakura evadió los latigazos y una vez que tuvo el tiempo, salto y lanzo una patada directa al rostro de Megumi. La inmortal cayo en el suelo y escupió un diente.

-¡MI SONRISA, MI PERFECTA SONRISA…CHIQUILLA MALNACIDA, TE MATARE!-  
-¡Trata anciana!-

Megumi saco una pequeña botella de sake y dio un pequeño trago de esta, sonrio malévolamente y dijo:

-Te matare, zorra de cabello rosa-  
-Mmm-

El suelo comenzó a temblar y el polvo que estaba alrededor de la Megumi comenzó a elevarse, como si una fuerza estuviese rodeándola. Sakura trago saliva y comenzó a sudar, los efectos del genjutsu habían desaparecido y ahora solo estaba sudando por miedo.

- Yo soy Megumi, la inmortal numero 6, la seductora… también me llaman ama, entre los inmortales… ¡porque soy la segunda inmortal mas poderosa de todas!-  
-¡O mierda!- grito Sakura.

El Kimono de Megumi se hiso gigantes y cada fibra de hilo que habia en este comenzó a disparar agujas con los colores de su kimono en todo el lugar. Sakura uso el cuerpo del anciano para cubrise de las agujas, el cual solo gritaba de dolor y lloraba como idiota al ser golpeado por ellas. Las agujas empezaron a caer por todo el palacio destrozando habitaciones y todo en sus alrededores.

-¿ya termino?- dijo Sakura.  
-No lo se, pero duele mucho- dijo Wong Fei.

Sakura ignoro al anciano y lo arrojo a un lado, miro hacia el enorme kimono y vio como este lanzaba varios hilos contra Sakura, consiguió sujetarla y con otro hilos latigeaba todo su cuerpo. Los hilos se sentían como cadenas ardientes, su piel se estaba quemando. De cuello del kimono salió la diminuta cabeza de Megumi la cual lanzo un beso y literalmente, un corazón salió disparado hacia la frente de Sakura.

- Danza de Seducción… mira cariño, mi genjutsu es mas fuerte en este estado, HIC… nO… nO creo que tengas chance de resistirte ahorra-  
-Cállate- dijo Sakura con voz temblorosa.

Megumi bajo flotando, cubierta solo por un par de hilos que cubrían sus partes intimas, ella toco los pechos de Sakura con suavidad y bajo su mano hacia su sexo. Sakura gimió y cerro sus ojos.

-Vamos… hazme caso, por favor-  
-¡¿DONDE ESTAS SUPERMAN?!-  
-¿Qué?-

Un shuriken cortó los hilos de Megumi y esta rápidamente se introdujo dentro de su kimono nuevamente. Lee estaba en el suelo, se veía enfadado, muy enfadado.

-¡Eso no se hace a un dama, ni siquiera otra dama!- grito Lee.  
-¡aaa… que mojigato!-  
-¡ME HICISTE ENOJAR, AHORA HARE PEDAZOS ESE KIMONO!-  
-¡Mi kimono soporta los ataques de mi amado hermano mayor Sai Fong… tus golpecitos no son nada para él!-  
-¿entonces porque mi shuriken corto esos hilos, jejeje?- dijo Lee con una sonrisa.

Megumi abiro sus ojos en sorpresa, en efecto, ese shuriken corto la tela como si fuera de algodón, esto era algo que no sucedia en muchos años. Lee sonrio y cerro sus ojos, tras unos segundos, libero 5 de las 8 puertas.

-¡Quinta puerta celestial!-  
-¿Puertas?... tsk- dijo Megumi.

El enorme kimono lanzo sus mangas como látigos contra Lee, el cual lo evadía con mucha facilidad. El cejotas salto varios metros en el aire y lanzo tantos golpes como pudo, en total, fueron unos 10000 golpes, cada uno tan rápido que sus puños se encendieron en fuego.

-¡Asa Kujaku!- grito Lee.

Los golpes no parecían ni siquiera dañar el kimono, pero el fuego de sus puños estaba quemándolo.

- ¡El motivo por el que mi shuriken lo corto y por el mis golpes lo prenden en fuego!... ¡ES PORQUE AL IGUAL QUE UN PEDAZO DE METAL, HAY UNA PARTE DEBIL EN ESTE!-  
-Ya veo… entonces solo lo hare mas fuerte-

El kimono regreso a su tamañ normal y Megumi sonriendo solo miro a Lee de manera extraña. Lee se rasco la cabeza pero no perdió tiempo, corrio hacia la mujer con la velocidad brindada por las puertas y trato de atacarla… pero antes de tan siquiera ponerle un dedo encima, se detuvo.

-… (n…no puedo golpear a una mujer)-penso el cejotas.  
-Mmm… que lastima-

Megumi comenzó a lanzar golpes de manera muy errática y con sus manos en forma de copa, como sujetando una tasa. Lee parpadeo extrañado, esos eran lo movimientos del suiken.

-¿Qué demonios?- dijo Lee.  
-¡Danza de la Flor Solitaria!-

De repente, las mangas del kimono se estiraron y rodearon el cuerpo de Lee, tal y como lo haría una víbora, apretando mas y mas su cuerpo. Lee gritaba de dolor, esto era algo que no podía safar, por mas que se esforzara.

-¡Muerete, MUERETE y dame tu sangre para poder llamar al demonio!-

Un kunai atravezo la frente de Megumi.

-¿para que necesitas su sangre?-

Sakura había atravesado la nuca de Megumi con su kunai y ahora la punta de este estaba atravesando su frente. Megumi se enfureció y grito:

-¡NO TE ATREVAS A TOCAR MI BELLO ROSTRO OTRA VEZ!-

La parte del kimono que cubria los pies, sujeto las piernas de Sakura y la arrojo contra una pared. Sakura logro reponerse antes de golpear la pared, miro enfadad a la mujer inmortal, junto sus manos y todas sus heridas comenzaron a curarse.

-… (¡¿Regenaracion?!)- pensó Megumi.  
-… (¿Cómo Tsunade?)- pensó Lee.  
Sakura mordió su pulgar y lo puso en el suelo.

-¡Jutsu de invocación, Katsuyo!-

Se formo una nube de humo blanco y de entre esta, surgió una gran babosa de color azul. Megumi miro asqueada toda la situación.

-¡eres una mujer repugnante, retiro lo dicho respecto a lo de "eres mi tipo"!-  
-¡Ya cállate!- grito Sakura avergonzada.

La babosa se lanzo sobre Megumi, la cual solto a Lee y ataco a la babosa gigante. Esta exploto y formo a muchas pequeñas babosas, las cuales cayeron justo sobre ella y comenzaron a llenarla de baba de pies a cabeza. Sakura y dijo:

-¿creo que no puedes moverte, verdad?-  
-Demonios… que asco- dijo Megumi.  
-¡Deberias aprender a ensuciarte más seguido!- grito Sakura.

La pelirrosa corrio hacia Megumi e impacto su rostro con tanta fuerza que la mando volando contra una pared el palacio, contra el techo y mas alla de lo que la vista podía ver, hasta que solo fue un brillo en el cielo.

-No era tan ruda, para ser la segunda más fuerte- dijo Sakura.  
-En realidad era una mujer preciosa y pura antes de que se volviera tan loca como los demás-

Wong Fei se había puesto de pie y no se veía del todo feliz. El anciano camino hacia Lee y lo miro por un rato, buscando algo en su rostro.

-¿Qué buscas?-  
-Heridas… no quisiera que una gota de sangre se desprendiera de su cuer…-

Un kunai cargado de chakra cortó la cabeza de Wong Fei y este cayó en el suelo. Sakura miro asustada, como un hombre de anteojos y cabello gris cortaba la muñeca de Lee y tomaba la sangre en sus manos.

-Megumi, eres una inútil- dijo Kabuto.  
-¡¿Qué demonios?!- dijo Sakura.  
-Necesito la sangre de este sujeto, si quiero despertar a la máxima arma de nuestro país, la necesito-  
-¡Despertar a ese demonio solo traerá problemas!-  
-Pero también el dominio del poder del Pais del Fuego y su hegemonía en el resto del mundo-

Kabuto lanzo una bomba de gas al suelo y desapareció. Sakura trago saliva, esto se iba a poner feo.﻿


	18. Yen Wang

_**Yen Wang**_

Kabuto se encontraba en un elevador que bajaba hacia un enorme cráter, en sus manos traia la gota de sangre de Lee que necesitaba para liberar al demonio cuyo poder rivalizaba con el del Jyubi, el antiguo ser que estuvo ahí antes que Rikudo y que de hecho combatió con los dioses. El elevador se detuvo y Kabuto camino a través de sus puertas, el centro del cráter era solo una gran oscuridad fría y que emanaba odio puro en todas direcciones.

- Perdí la última guerra, esta vez voy a ganar

Kabuto dejo caer una gota de sangre en el poso oscuro y lentamente comenzó a liberarse enormes cantidades de chakra que emitían luces de color roja y negra. Un enorme terremoto comenzó a destrozar las paredes del cráter y miles de extraños tentáculos surgieron de las rocas y el suelo, en el fondo se pudieron ver 5 ojos demoniacos, 2 del lado derecho, 2 del lado izquierdo y uno en lo que Kabuto creyó que era su frente.

- ¡JAJAJAJA, QUE EL MUNDO LLEGUE A SU FIN!

Por fuera del cráter, encontramos a muchos mineros y trabajadores y soldados corriendo asustados del centro del cráter, varios tentáculos surgieron de la tierra y a los que conseguía sujetar los partía en pedazos, a otros los drenaba de su propia energía vital, dejándolos secos como pasas. Una gigantesca mano surgió del cráter y se poso encima de una montaña, otra mano salió del suelo y se postro sobre un desierto, un monstruo cuyo cuerpo ya era tan grande que sus brazos cubrían un país entero.

- ¡Eres el demonio Yen Wang, el hijo del diablo, tráele la destrucción al mundo!- grito Kabuto.

Una enorme cabeza que alcanzaba las nubes surgió de la nada, 5 ojos, 2 en su lado derecho de su rostro, 2 en su lado izquierdo y uno en su frente, cabello largo y blanco que usaba como tentáculos para drenar a la gente, una boca llena de dientes filosos y un par de enorme cuernos que surgían de su frente, su cuerpo no era más que una gigantesca figura llena de músculos y una armadura de samurái roja y llevaba 3 espadas gigantes en su espalda, una espada Dao China de hoja gruesa, una espada medieval y una katana, el detalle más pequeño, era una diminuta cantimplora que traia en su oreja, a modo de pendiente.

**_"RAAAA"_**

Yen Wang golpeo el suelo y al hacerlo, todo el mundo vibro, los ejércitos en todas partes se detuvieron, cada uno sintió un miedo extraordinario que recorrió sus espinas en ese instante. El cielo se dividió y las nubes desaparecieron de cada rincón del planeta, los animales comenzaron a correr en todas las direcciones y los dioses mismo bajaron su mirada… el demonio estaba vivo.

* * *

Naruto miro a su alrededor, algo realmente malo había sucedido y lo pudo sentir en el aire. Sasuke se detuvo y también miro los alrededores, luego miro a Naruto a los ojos y ambos se dieron cuenta que muy pronto algo demasiado poderoso había salido de la nada. Soi Fong se detuvo y sudo frio, ahora mas que nunca debía terminar esta maldita pelea de una vez.

- ¡FUERA DE MI CAMINO!

- ¡No tan rápido grandote!- respondió Choji.

Los 2 ninjas se sujetaron mutuamente de los brazos y forcejearon por un par de minutos, al final Soi Fong levanto a Choji y lo mando a volar, Choji agrando su brazo derecho y lo golpeo, enterrándolo en el interior de la tierra.

- ¡Vamos, esto no va a durar mucho, será mejor que se apuren!- diji Choji.

Naruto libero el chakra del zorro y libero 6 colas, transformándose en la versión diminuta del Kyuubi. Sasuke activo su Mangekyo Sharinga y miro a Naruto, de repente el chakra del cuerpo del 6 colas fue succionado al interior de los ojos de Sasuke, el cual sangraba grandes cantidades y parecía sufrir un dolor muy intenso.

- ¡AAARG, ESTE CHAKRA ME QUEMA!

- ¡AAAA!

Soi Fong salió de la tierra y lanzo una gran cantidad de golpes contra Choji, el cual recibió todos y cada uno de ellos, terminando con varios huesos rotos. El último golpe fue directo en el estomago, Choji cayo de rodillas y escupió sangre, Soi Fong miro lo que los otros 2 planeaba y trato de lanzar sobre ellos, más un puño enorme lo recibió y lo mando a volar de un solo golpe.

- No iras a ningún lado- dijo Choji.

Lentamente, Naruto comenzó a liberar mas colas, hasta que consiguió sacar 8 y una forma incompleta del kyuubi se libero. Sasuke aun succionaba chakra con su sharingan, pero el dolor era tal que lo obligo a hincarse en el suelo. Soi Fong arrojo un pedazo de roca gigante a Choji y este la destrozo de un golpe, pero mientras el AKimichi se distraía con ese ataque, este se movió a gran velocidad e impacto la cabeza de Choji, dejándolo noqueado.

- ¡Uno ya está abajo!

- Más vale que te apures Uchiha, ese sujeto ya noqueo al gordo- dijo el Kyuubi.

- Cierra el pico… esto duele mucho

Naruto libero la ultima cola y saco al Zorro por completo, Soi Fong se arrojo contra el Kyuubi y este simplemente le disparo una ráfaga de chakra que exploto justo sobre el inmortal y lo cubrio en una gran explosión. Sasuke tomo la última cantidad de chakra que podía soportar y dejo de mirar al zorro, se arrodillo y se llevo sus manos a sus ojos.

- ¿bueno, ya vas a atacar?

- Ya casi… necesito tu ayuda una vez mas

- ¿Por qué, Uchiha?

- Además del chakra demoniaco, invente este jutsu con la esperanza de derrotar a un sujeto como Madara si alguien volvía surgir… pero ahora necesito que tu transmitas el jutsu con tu cuerpo, yo solo estoy mesclando el chakra demoniaco con el poder del Mangekyo

El Kyuubi se puso delante de Sasuke, este abrió sus ojos y al hacerlo grito de dolor tan fuerte como sus pulmones se lo permitían. Una llama negra salió de sus ojos y estas llamas tomaron forma de cadena, las llamas sujetaron las patas del Kyuubi y lentamente se fueron introduciendo en sus ojos, boca, oídos y nariz, haciendo que la piel rojiza del Kyuubi se llenara de manchas negras y sus ojos se iluminaran con una luz roja. El Kyuubi gruño y disparo una bola de chakra de su boca, esta bola no exploto en el aire, más bien abrió una especie de ventana dimensional que al igual que un agujero negro succionaba todo a su interior.

- ¡¿Qué demonios es eso?- dijo Soi Fong.

- Es la puerta al mismísimo infierno- respondió Sasuke.

El portal succiono al inmortal hacia su interior y este grito de terror, un grito tan fuerte que resonó en los oídos del Kyuubi y al cerrarse el portal, todos se calmaron, la batalla había terminado. Sasuke cayó en el suelo inconsciente, Choji salió de un montón de escombros, sonrió y cayo noqueado, el Kyuubi tosió y miro a su alrededor, ya no había motivo para seguir ahí, así que simplemente dejo que Naruto regresara. Naruto cayó de rodillas y dijo:

- Ahora está en tus manos, Lee

* * *

TenTen y Karin habían estado recorriendo demasiado camino, en cuanto TenTen le reporto a los demás lo que ella vio junto con Sai en el Pais de las Olas, todos los equipos antiguos volvieron a unirse, todos sin saber que era lo que realmente estaba sucediendo, pero si muy claros de que algo realmente malo iba a suceder.

- ¡Apresúrense!- dijo Karin.

- Llegar al lugar que Lee apunto en el mapa es lo más importante ahora- dijo Sai.

- ¡¿es acaso ese sake tan peligroso como dicen?- grito Kiba.

- Según la leyenda es una fuente de poder que solo los semi dioses tenían permiso de tocar, tal vez no altere la realidad como el poder de Rikudo, pero en manos equivocadas puede llegar a ser un arma de destrucción global- dijo Shino.

Quisieron seguir hablando, pero se detuvieron y miraron algo en la lejanía, algo que hiso que todos sintieran pavor.

- ¡¿Qué demonios es eso?- grito Kiba.

- ¡Parece… parece un demonio!- dijo Shikamaru.

Y en efecto, en el horizonte, se veía la figura de Yen Wang caminando entre los ejércitos como si fueran juguetes.

* * *

Lee despertó, se encontraba rodeado por médicos y por el grupo de personas que parecían estar muy interesados lo que sucedía en la televisión. Lee se puso de pie y camino hacia la pantalla, vio en ella como los ejércitos de los países se aliaban para combatir una figura monstruosa que parecía mirarlos a todos como si fueran pequeños insectos.

- ¡¿Qué demonios es eso?- dijo Sakura.

- Es muy tarde, el demonio ya fue liberado- dijo Wong Fei.

- ¿demonio?- dijo Lee.

- El demonio que solo puede ser vencido por aquel que beba el Sake de los Dioses

En la pantalla, una extraña luz roja brillo y todo fue evaporado en segundos, las personas eran ceniza, los edificios, plantas, arboles y la tierra misma se hizo cenizas y vapor. De repente la tierra comenzó a temblar, Lee salió de la tienda y vio hacia el horizonte, el enorme demonio se dirigía hacia ellos, pero en especial hacia él, la misma mirada del dios mono, el mismo olor y espíritu, no lo soportaba.

_**"RAAAAAAAAA, SUN WUKONG"**_

La voz del demonio fue tan poderoso que genero una corriente de aire tan fuerte que mando a volar a varios soldados. Lee cubrió su rostro con su brazo derecho y al detener se el viento, miro a ese monstruo y simplemente dijo:

- ¡YOSH!

Con este grito Lee abrió 7 puertas de 8 y corrió contra el enorme monstruo.


End file.
